Archangel
by badkarma00
Summary: Endings, Beginnings
1. Chapter 1

Archangel – Chapter One

_I own no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended_

------------------

_The Rim – 2503_

The Alliance Naval Cruiser _Heracles_ approached the derelict ship warily. The distress beacon was still active, but all attempts to establish contact with the ship had failed.

"This is great," one soldier muttered, watching the derelict grow larger on the circuit screen. "Just great."

"Stop muttering, T.J.," Corporal Dave Neggins growled. "Ain't nobody else happy 'bout it either."

"Damn it, Dave," PFC T.J. Dell hissed. "You know as well as I do what happened to that ship. Ain't a soul left alive on 'er by now. Least. . .not no human."

"Talk like that'll get you court martialed," Neggins warned, looking to see who might have overheard.

"Least of our worries right now," Dell muttered, but fell silent at the warning glance from Dell.

"What worries?"

Both men jumped at the voice. It was the voice of the most feared, and most loved, person on the ship. They spun to face their Battalion Sergeant Major.

"What are you two gossipin' about," the Sergeant Major growled, cigar rolling from one side of her mouth to the other.

"Nothing, Sar'major," Neggins replied for both of them. "Just looking over the drifter is all."

"Looks rough," Sergeant Major Janine Cobb nodded. "Reckon we'll go on over and take a look see."

"Why not just blast it, and move on?" Dell asked, earning him another withering glare from Neggins, which he ignored.

"T.J., you know damn well we ain't gonna just blast a civilian ship 'thout seeing if anyone's aboard her," Cobb shook her head in exasperation. "I tell you, the material they give me to work with these days. . ."

"Officer's call, Sar'major," a buck sergeant wearing the shoulder braids of an orderly called. "Colonel Hill wants you there, as well."

"On the way," Cobb nodded. "You two, settle down," she turned for a final look at Neggins and Dell. "Get it together. Ain't nothing to be spooked over."

"What if they're still there?" Dell asked before he thought. Cobb smiled.

"They won't be, T.J.," she told him confidently. "They don't hang around."

Both men watched her leave, stunned at what they'd heard. Had she just acknowledged. . ._them_?"

------------------

"Captain Trask will detail a platoon to shuttle over and check the ship for

survivors," Lt. Colonel Hill told the assembled officer and non-coms of the 10th Deep Space Battalion. "Any questions?"

"Sir, if I may?" SGM Cobb spoke. "I'd suggest two platoons, sir. Have one working each way. Be quicker. And, if there's any . . . thing, wrong, there'll be more troops on hand to deal."

Hill looked at his SGM for a long minute. Finally he sighed.

"I suppose you want to go as well?" he almost grinned.

"Thank you, sir!" Cobb grinned. "I'd love to!" The others in the room chuckled at that. It was well known that she liked to be where the action was.

"Very well, then. Let's get this operation moving."

-------------------

"Hull's been breached in several places," the shuttle pilot noted, looking at the ship under the powerful lights on his wings and undercarriage. "Integrity is gone, pretty much, Sarge."

"Right," she nodded, and turned.

"Look alive, people. We'll be in vacuum. Ready your gear."All of them were

dressed in EVA gear, the lightweight suits used by boarding parties rather than the heavier stuff used by mechs.

The shuttle found the landing bay of the large derelict, and the pilot eased his way inside.

"_Ta mah de_," the co-pilot gasped, seeing several bodies floating in the zero gravity.

"Mind on your business," the pilot growled. He was shaken too, but didn't have time for reactions. That would come later. When he was on the ship. Drinking to excess.

"Looks bad, Lieutenant," SGM Cobb murmured quietly. "I'd suggest we keep to squad strength at least."

"I agree, Sar'Major," the shavetail nodded. "And. . .I'm grateful you chose to accompany my platoon."

"You're a good kid," Cobb smiled. "Make a good Battalion commander some day." The LT blushed at that.

"Okay, folks," the pilot announced. "We're locked. Zero grav, though."

"Okay troops, de-ass the vehicle, and look alive. It's a war-zone, so act accordingly." The troopers all knew what that meant. Several scared glances made their way around the shuttle's interior.

"None o' that, now," Cobb chided gently. "We ain't rogue settlers people, we're the damn 10th DSB! Heart breakers and soul takers! Now let's get the lead out! _MOVE!"_

They moved.

---------------------

The ship wasn't exactly deserted, but everyone they'd found so far was dead.

"Sar'major," the LT spoke through her headset, "I'm about ready to say this tub's clean. Your opinion?"

"Gotta few more passages to check up here, sir, but after that, I'm in agreement. Nothing so far but bodies. Parts of 'em, anyway."

"I know," she could hear his fear. "I. . .I mean I knew, of course, but. . ."

"Take a breath, LT," Cobb ordered, glad the kid had used their private channel. "It's okay to be afraid. Hell," she laughed, humorlessly, "I'm scared shitless myself. And will be till we're back on the _Herc_."

"I don't believe a word of that," the LT laughed in return. "There's nothing that scares you, Sar'Major."

"You keep thinkin' that, sonny," she grinned. "Good for my bad-ass rep." She no more had the words out of her mouth when the small form ran across in front of her. Before she could respond, a trooper opened fire.

"_There's one!"_ he screamed, hosing the passage with auto-fire.

"Stand down!" Cobb screamed. When the firing didn't stop, she hit the trooper in the back of the neck with her rifle butt.

"Stand down, you moron!" she yelled, and the firing stopped.

"It wasn't one o' them, you jackass! It was a kid!"

"Kid?" the trooper looked stunned. "How the hell did a. . .?"

"How the hell should I know?" she demanded. "Get your ass back to the shuttle. And try not to kill any kittens on your way back, you chickenshit moron!" Crestfallen, the trooper slunk away.

"Sar'major?" the LT was calling.

"We're good, sir," she answered at once. "There's a survivor, looks like a child. He ran in front of us, and Dell emptied his rifle at him. Probably scared the kid near to death. I'm gonna see if we can retrieve him."

"Are you sure it wasn't. . ."

"They don't run, LT," Cobb explained patiently. "If it had been one o' them, he'd 'ave attacked."

"Very well," the LT confirmed. "Stay in touch, and be careful."

"Bet you ass on that," Cobb muttered, not bothering to broadcast it. Moving forward, she called out.

"We're soldiers, kid! Not. . .them, okay? Ole Dell, he's just a little shaky is all. No harm done, right? Come on out now, and let ole Vera get a look at you."

When there was no response, Cobb eased around the passageway, looking for movement. She saw the form lying on the floor, and cursed.

"Medic!" she called over the com, kneeling by the small body. There was a small hole in the suit the child was wearing, and in the cold of vacuum she could see the air leaving the suit.

She grabbed a patch from her emergency kit, and slapped it across the leak. Triggering the self-seal, she watched the patch heat, then shrink to conform to the suit.

"Neggins, help me get him up!" she called. Between the two of them, they lifted the near weightless body, and started back to the shuttle.

"LT, we got one survivor, looks to be a kid. Suit punched by gunfire. We're on our way back to the shuttle."

"Affirmative, we'll be ready to launch as soon as you arrive. All teams, recall, recall. Rally at the shuttle. Bust it, people, let's move."

-------------------

"Vera, there's a problem." Cobb looked up to see LT Colonel Hill standing in front of her.

"Didn't make it?" she asked. The kid had turned out to be a boy, probably nine, maybe ten years old. Shot high in the chest, she was afraid he was too far gone.

"No, he's fine," Hill surprised her. "But. . ." He trailed off, not knowing what to say. "You'd better come and see for yourself." She looked at him, puzzled, but rose to follow.

The boy lay in the infirmary, tubes running from various places. She was shocked to see him in restraints.

"What the hell?"

"Vera, wait," Hill grabbed her arm, something most people on the ship would never have dared do. But it had once been Second Lieutenant Hill, and Platoon Sergeant Cobb. The two had been through a lot together.

"Why is that kid chained to the bed, Art?" Cobb demanded.

"Vera, he's been bitten," Hill told her quietly. He raised the sheet slightly, revealing an ugly, festering bite wound on the boy's thigh.

"So?" she demanded, but her heart sunk. Bitten.

"Vera," Hill said softly. "You know as well as I do, what happens to people who are bitten by. . .them."

"It hasn't happened though," she objected. "He's still normal."

"For now," he nodded. "But he won't be, and you know it. Under the circumstances. . ." Cobb's face contorted in anger.

"Colonel, you better not be about to tell me what I think is on your mind," she growled, her voice dangerously soft. "Because that ain't gonna happen. _Sir_." The 'sir' sounded like a slur. As only a hard bitten veteran Top Soldier could make it sound.

"Vera, you know the protocol," Hill's voice was still soft, but had a harder edge to it. "There can't be any proof allowed to exist. . ."

"So we murder a child, then?" Cobb snarled. "Don't tell me you don't know that's plain wrong, Arthur."

"It's out of my hands," Hill replied, knowing how lame it sounded.

"All these years," Cobb shook her head, "and now, you turn out like this? What the hell happened to you?" Hill's face flushed.

"That's enough, Sergeant Major!" he barked. Cobb just looked at him. Hill's facade faltered at that. He couldn't do her this way.

"Vera, he's a threat," Hill tried to keep his voice reasonable. "He's dangerous."

"Prove it," Cobb snapped. "Prove to me he's a danger, and I'll agree. Back you. If you don't, I swear to you now, I'll make this so ugly it'll never be forgotten."

"Vera, are you _threatening_ me?" Hill's voice was incredulous.

"I'm _warning_ you," was the calm reply. "This is wrong, and you damn well know it. You can't seriously be considering killin' that kid for something he had no say in, no choice about. It ain't his fault that his folks was too stupid to obey the Rim Settlement Protocols."

"I don't have. . ."

"I don't wanna hear that," Cobb cut him off.

"Then what do I do with him?" Hill demanded.

"Give him to me," she replied at once. Hill looked stunned.

"What?"

"I've got my thirty, and then some," Cobb told him. "I'll take retirement, and raise the kid. Give him a chance."

"Vera, that's ridiculous!" Hill argued. "You're. . .you're a _soldier_ for God's sake! Not a mother!" Cobb's icy face told Hill he'd gone too far.

"Drop us on the nearest planet," she told him. "With transit tickets home. I'll take care of the rest."

"Word will get out," he warned her. "People will. . ."

"See that it doesn't," she demanded. "You owe me, Arthur. Make it happen."

-------------

The boy awakened slowly. Medics had dropped them off on the rim moon of Balak, a backwater if ever there was one. The child had been kept drugged during transit, as a precaution. Hill had made it happen. Vera Cobb didn't know how. Or care, really.

"Momma?" the boy called. Vera was at his side in seconds. They were in a small hotel room, where they would wait for the next passage off world. Probably a month, she'd been warned.

"Hey, sweetie," Vera smiled. The boy looked up at her.

"Are you my momma?" he asked, confusion on his face.

"Well, I can be," Vera told him. "Do you remember anything, son? What your name is? How you got here?" The boy's only identification had been a small tag on a necklace that had bore the name 'Michael'.

"Mikey," he said at once. "I'm Mikey. I was on a ship, but something. . ." He halted as his memory came back, and he started screaming. Vera grabbed him, hugging him to her. He fought at first, but gradually calmed down.

"They. . .they killed everyone," he sobbed finally. "I hid. Daddy told me to hide, and I did. But one found me. I kicked him, but he bit me. I kicked him again, and got into the ducts. He tried to follow me, but he was too big. He screamed and screamed. . ."

"I know, baby, I know," Vera shushed him, rocking him back and forth. "It's all over now. I promise. You're safe with me, now. Safe with momma."


	2. Chapter 2

Archangel – Chapter Two

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended._

--------------

"Miss Cobb, I'm sorry, but. . .this is the third incident in the last month," the

school superintendent shook his head. "This incident was the worst. The child he attacked is still in the emergency ward."

"I understand," Vera nodded. "He's had a rough time of it. He hasn't always adjusted well."

"We simply cannot allow him to continue attending here, Miss Cobb," the superintendent told her. "I'm sorry, truly I am. He's a very bright boy, with excellent marks. But. . ."

"I understand," Vera said again, hiding her disappointment. "Thank you for calling me. I'll take him home, now."

"I'm sorry, momma," Mikey said quietly as they exited the school. "I didn't mean to. He. . .he just kept making fun of me, and it made me so mad, and finally it was like something just broke, inside." He looked up at her. "I don't remember doin' it, momma, but the teacher said I did. She called me a lunatic. What is that, momma?"

"Nothing, baby," Vera soothed. "She was just talking about something else, that's all."

"I can't go back, can I?" he asked, tears in his eyes.

"I don't want you to go back," she told him, meaning it. "I can teach you all you need to know at home. And that will leave you more time to hunt and track, and learn from ole Crowfeather." Mikey brightened at that.

"That'd be swell!" Vera smiled.

"I thought you'd like that."

---------------------

Vera answered the door in her apron. After two years out of the military, she was almost a home maker. Her pension was enough that they lived fairly comfortably on what had been her family's farm.

"Can I help you?" she asked that tall man at the door.

"Are you Janine Cobb?" the man asked politely. "Sergeant Major Cobb?"

"Just Cobb, now," she smiled, but was instantly on guard.

"My name is Book, Miss Cobb. Derrial Book." The man offered his hand, and she took it, still wary. "I'd like to talk to you about your son."

"Why?" she demanded.

"I'm a friend, Miss Cobb, I promise you," he smiled. "Your son is. . .very unique, I know. I'd like to offer you a learning opportunity for him."

"He's learning fine, where he is," Vera replied. "Thanks anyway."

"Miss Cobb, please," the man was patient, she'd give him that. "I know you're cautious, and that's understandable. But if you'll give me a few minutes, I think you'll see that I'm trying to help."

"Five minutes," Vera told him, walking out onto the porch. "Then I'm throwing you off my land, I don't like what I hear." He smiled.

"First off, I will tell you, honestly, that I am an agent of the Alliance, but," he held up his hands, "I am not here in that capacity. I am here as a member of an ancient order, Miss Cobb. One you've never heard of."

"Your son needs training, ma'am," Book told her bluntly. "He needs to learn to deal with his inner turmoil. My order can train him to do that. To harness the anger, the rage, that runs through him unchecked right now. Help him to fit into society. And," he added, "they can prepare him to be of great service to his fellow man."

"How?" she snorted. "By doing the Alliance's dirty work? Not my son."

"As I told you," Book smiled, "I'm not here on behalf of the Alliance. There are bigger and more important things, Miss Cobb, than the Alliance."

"I'm listening," Vera said.

Thirty minutes later, she was still listening.

--------------------

"Momma, I don't want to go!" Mikey said for the fourth time. "I wanna stay here, with you!"

"I know you do, sweetheart," Vera smiled down at him. "But this is a different kind of school. One where special children like you go. You'll learn how to do a great many things. Things you couldn't learn in school here, or even from Old Crow."

"Like what?" Mikey asked.

"Well, you'll learn about history, for one thing. About great people who have used their talents and abilities to help others. And you'll learn how to fight, too. Not just brawl, like you do now, but really fight. And, the training will make you big and strong!"

"Like you?" Mikey asked. She looked down at him, smiling.

"Oh, honey, you'll be so much stronger than me," she hugged him. "You'll be tall and strong, and all the girls will ooh and ahh over you. I'll be so proud."

"Want you to be proud, momma," Mikey smiled up at her, and for an instant, Vera faltered. She wouldn't do it. No. He would stay with her. Then Book's warning had come back to her.

"_War is coming, Sergeant Major," Book had said quietly. "And no one can stop it. Things are too far gone for that, I'm afraid. And when that happens, someone with your experience will be sought after by both sides."_

"_This planet will likely be a battleground, it's loyalties divided. We can take him away from all that, Vera. We can keep him safe, and teach him everything he needs to know to master himself. He isn't alone, you know. Others suffer the same problems as he does, though perhaps not from the same source."_

War. She shuddered at the thought. No, Mikey would be safer away.

"I'll be very proud, baby," Vera smiled. "I'll always be proud of you."

------------------

Mikey was taken to a monastery far into the countryside. All the people were very nice, he thought. At least those who weren't instructors, he amended. The instructors weren't exactly _not_ nice, but they were tough. Very tough, and very demanding.

Here, he was known as Michael. Just that. Michael. He knew there were others in the 'school', though he rarely encountered them. He did wonder why he was so often sent for 'check-ups'. Until one day, he happened to overhear two of the 'doctor brothers' talking in hushed tones.

"So, the virus is present?" one asked.

"Yes," the other nodded. "He has the gene, as well," he added, showing a readout to the first. "He is doubly cursed, poor boy."

"Then we will make doubly sure of his training," the first assured him. "He is a very bright young man. He has great potential. Perhaps the greatest yet, once trained."

Michael didn't know what potential meant, but it sounded okay. It hadn't been said in a bad way, at least.

---------------

Over the next few years, Michael found himself immersed in deep training. Sometimes it consisted of simply sitting in complete stillness, senses aware of every smell, every sound around him.

Other times, he was pushed to the limit of his endurance, his body being molded for whatever was to come.

And then, there was the sword.

The brothers had been delighted when they discovered that Michael was ambidextrous. He was placed with a swordmaster who was also adept at using both hands equally, and Michael's training began in earnest.

He had learned to use many different types of weapons. Firearms had not been much of challenge for him. Between Vera and Crow, he had learned most all one could know about the care and use of firearms. Here he learned gun smithing as well, which he enjoyed. He realized that he could do most anything he wanted to a firearm with that knowledge.

He learned to use the knife, as well. To cut, slash, parry, even throw almost any edged weapon, regardless of size.

But always they focused on the sword. Finally, he asked why.

"A sword will never jam," his sword master told him. "It will never run out of ammunition. It will never fail to fire. And," he added in a lower voice, "there are some enemies that the sword is better against than the gun."

Satisfied with that, Michael devoted himself to the sword.

---------------------

Michael looked at the letter, refusing to believe it.

"I'm very sorry, Michael," Brother Thomas told him softly. "She. . .she was a very good woman."

"I. . .she can't. . ." Tears streamed down the boys face, as words failed him. At sixteen, he was huge for his age, and his physical training had made him lean and hard. Muscles bulged as tension ebbed and flowed through his body.

"We can arrange for you to visit the. . ." The brother broke off as Michael turned away. He began to stuff things into a backpack.

"What are you doing?" the brother asked.

"I'm leaving," Michael said, over his shoulder. "I'm through."

"You are not ready for that," the brother cautioned. "Your training is. . ."

"Finished," the boy said, turning to face the brother. "I'm finished. I sat here, breathing and doing all your God stuff, and now my mom's gone. I'll never see her again. I'm through." He started for the door.

"Michael, please," the brother tried again. "You need to finish your training. To leave as you are now, invites only trouble."

"As opposed to what I've got?" the boy snorted. "I'm all alone, again, Brother Thomas. As alone as I was the day she found me."

"Your being here is not the reason for her death, my son."

"Isn't it?" Michael shot back. "If I had stayed, she wouldn't have enlisted. She'd still been at home, being my mom."

"It was her wish that you be here, during that time, Michael," Thomas pointed out. "Her wish that you receive the training we can offer."

"That may be, Brother Thomas," Michael nodded. "It doesn't change the facts."

Thomas watched him slip out of the door, and into the darkness of the night, his heart heavy. He walked slowly to his office, where a terminal sat. He entered a code, and was soon talking to a familiar face.

"He is gone," Thomas said quietly. "He took the news hard."

"I feared as much," the man nodded. "I am sorry, Thomas. I cannot deal with it at the moment. Perhaps I can find him, soon."

"I do not believe that you can," Thomas shook his head. "He will disappear as if he never was. We have lost a strong warrior in him, my old friend."

"God often shines the light when the hour is darkest, brother," the man reminded him. "We'll see Michael again, when he's needed." The connection was broken, and Thomas looked out his window, into the dark.

"I pray you are right," he murmured. "I pray it be so."

-------------------

The docks were busy. The boy walked along the strip, eyeing the ships in port. The hands glanced at him as he walked by, some smirking, some nodding. Many had been like him at one time. Another gangling farm boy, tired of choking on dust behind a plow, or wading through cow manure all day.

From that perspective, life in the black looked like shiny wrapped in pretty.He stopped, suddenly, at the open cargo door of a middle sized freighter. The mate was standing there, beside a sign that said the ship was looking for a crewman. He pondered a moment, then shrugged, and walked up to the man.

"Need a job," he said calmly. The first mate eyed the over large boy with care.

"How old are you, boy?" he asked, though not unkindly.

"Sixteen," the kid replied.

"Your folks know you're down here?" the mate asked.

"They know," he nodded. "Got in a bit o' trouble. Gotta be scarce."

"Kill someone?" the mate asked warily. The boy shrugged.

"Made the wrong man mad, s'all," was the only reply.

"It's hard work, son, but you look fit enough. Come on and meet the Captain." He started through the hatch, then turned back.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Cobb. Jayne Cobb."

---------------------

"We're takin' on passengers?" Jayne asked, as he worked to move cargo onto _Serenity_.

"Few," Mal nodded. He'd hired Jayne in a desperation move, to keep him and the merc's former boss from killing Mal and Zoe. He'd kept him, over the years, because he was good with a gun. Or with a knife. Or his hands, Mal grimaced. But he never stopped complaining, and was almost constantly in an ill mood.

"What for?" the merc demanded.

"Cause I said so, Jayne," Mal retorted. Jayne glared at him for a second, then shrugged.

"Whatever," he walked on, resuming his work. He placed the crate in his hands atop others, and turned back.

Coming face to face, nearly, with a Shepard.

"Jayne'll get that," Mal was telling the Holy Man, and the Shepard smiled.

"I can manage, thank you," he replied. "Though you may want to have him cart the food up to the galley."

"Jayne won't mind that," Mal smiled.

Jayne ignored the by play. Did that voice sound familiar? He cocked his head to one side, studying the Shepard. Reminded him of something, he decided. Something long ago. But what, he couldn't put his finger on.

"Jayne, why not take the Shepard's donation of real food up to the galley?" Mal said, jarring the mercenary from his thoughts. Jayne nodded, taking hold of the stack of crates and hauling the effortlessly up the stairs.

"Rather strong young man," Book commented softly, and Mal nodded.

"And a bit thick headed," Mal chuckled. "But he's a good man in a fight."

"I'm sure," Book repressed a smile. After all this time. . .

"Excuse me, Shepard, got Captainy things to see to. Kaylee'll see to gettin' you settled."

"Certainly, Captain." Book nodded absently.

"God shines the light when things are often darkest," the old man muttered to himself, following the engineer to his quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

Archangel –Chapter Three

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended._

---------------------

Book didn't approach the man known as Jayne Cobb until after Ariel.

It was apparent, at least to the Shepard, that Cobb had attempted to turn the Doctor and his mentally unstable sister over to the Alliance. Why he hadn't done so was a mystery.

He found the mercenary lifting weights in the cargo bay, silent anger pouring off him in waves that were hard to ignore, if one knew the signs. Book knew.

"Hello, Michael," he said softly. The bar froze in mid air, hanging effortlessly in the man's large hands.

"Think you got the wrong man, Preacher," Jayne replied finally, raising the bar at last, and placing into the rest.

"No, I don't," Book insisted quietly. "You are Michael." Jayne flowed to his feet with a grace that no one else on this ship would have expected. Book was not surprised.

"I said, you got the wrong man," Jayne repeated, heat in his words. Book smiled.

"The temper of a man is like that of steel," Book smiled. Jayne rocked back slightly.

"Once lost, both become useless," Jayne replied, almost against his will.

"The prodigal son," Book murmured, and Jayne shook his head.

"I ain't no prodigal," he argued. "I ain't going back."

"No," Book nodded, sitting down on a crate near the bench. "No, it is too late for that, I fear. The school is no longer of any use to you."

"What do you want, Preacher?" Jayne demanded.

"I simply want to talk," Book said, hands raised. "Nothing more." _For now_, he didn't add. But then, he didn't need to.

"I ain't listening to any more gibberish,' Jayne told him flatly, but sat down on the weight bench. "Never done me, nor no one I know, a drop o' good."

"I can see where you would think that," Book nodded. "You've had a hard and difficult life, Michael. . ."

"The name," Jayne ground out, "is Cobb. Jayne Cobb. And don't try that psycho-babble on me, neither, Preacher. Talkin' 'bout my 'hard and difficult life' ain't the way to reach me."

"What is, then?" Book surprised him. "What is the way to reach you, Michael. To reach past the man you want others to see, and talk to the boy who once was?"

"That boy is dead," Jayne assured him harshly. "Gone. Died a long while back."

"Indeed," Book smiled. "Yet I see some of the boy remains. Or at least," he added at the fierce scowl, "some of what the boy was taught. What he believed."

"'Spect that's true of us all," Jayne nodded, hating to concede the fact.

"Your anger is consuming you, Michael," Book warned him. "How you have held it at bay this long speaks well of Brother Thomas." Jayne winced at the mention of the old monk. The one person he'd missed in all these years, other than his ma, had been Brother Thomas.

"I manage," was all he said.

"Yes, you do," Book nodded. "Or you did. But you're slipping. Ariel proves that. The Captain did not betray you, Michael," Book added, seeing the start he'd caused. "I am not, perhaps, as dumb as I look."

"Never thought you were," Jayne muttered.

"You tried to turn the Tams in," Book said it as a statement.

"Yes," Jayne looked him in the eye. "I did."

"Then didn't leave them," Book pointed out, smiling. "Why?"

"Don't matter," Jayne shrugged.

"It matters a great deal, I assure you," Book's voice was suddenly hard edged. Jayne looked up at him.

"The girl's been. . .messed with," he finally replied. "Hurt. Wasn't. . .wasn't right, lettin'em take'er back, like that."

"You killed, to prevent it?" Book asked. Jayne nodded.

"Likely so. Ain't sure," he added.

"You are absolved of that," Book told him. "Ever though you were at fault, you saw the right thing, and did it, in the end."

"Don't need no absolvin'," Jayne almost snarled. "If anyone needs absolvin', it's that pansy-ass doc. Lettin' Kaylee lay there, shot like that. Refusing to help her."

"And he will pay for that, Michael," Book promised him. "Pays for it every time she is nice to him. And it is _not_ your place to decide who pays, nor how," the edge returned to his voice.

"This from the men who taught me that justice must be administered in strange and often ancient ways," Jayne snorted. "Got your message a bit twisted, there, Holy Man."

"Do not call me that," Book's voice suddenly went very quiet. "There is nothing Holy about me."

"Whatever," Jayne snorted again. "You act like you're holdin' the cards, _Preacher_, but I might surprise you. But enough of that," he stood. "You got something to say, or you just wanna sit here talkin' in riddles."

"Your anger is consuming you," Book repeated. "You need help to contain it."

"Been doin' fine on my own," Jayne shot back.

"Why did you betray the Tams?" Book changed tactics. Caught off guard, Jayne slowly sat back down.

"I already told you why," he responded, but the reply sounded lame, even to him.

"You love her, don't you?" Book's voice was kind, all at once. And sad. Jayne looked up as if slapped.

"That ain't none o' your concern!" Book sighed, shaking his head.

"You know, I assume, that you can never. . ."

"I don't need no reminders o' that, neither!" Jayne was back on his feet, fists balled. For a moment Book thought he might have pushed to hard.

"Let me help you," Book's voice was calm. "I owe it to you. And to your mother."

"Mother?" Jayne looked at him, eyes losing focus. "You knew my ma, didn't you?"

"I had that honor, yes," Book nodded. "A most formidable woman, she was. I see much of her in you. Her influence has not been lost over the years."

"What is it you want, Preacher?" Jayne asked again, his voice almost lost. "I ain't no. . .I won't go back, and I won't be one o' your 'messengers' neither. I know what I am. And I know I only got. . .what do you want?"

"Just to help you," Book shrugged. "I can help you finish your training, _Jayne_," he stressed the word with a smile. "I can help you find your center. Regain that which was lost."

"And that helps me how?" Jayne asked, not challenging, but in honest curiosity.

"It helps keep you sane," Book almost whispered. "And in control of yourself."

The man now known as Jayne looked at the deck beneath him. Sane. He'd hidden his fears a long time, but recently he had begun to fear his growing lack of control. His mind wandered too much. He had feared to even think that he was losing the last shred of himself to whatever was eating at his body and mind.

"I wondered if I was gettin' worse," he finally murmured. Book placed a hand on the man's shoulder. Jayne flinched, but didn't brush it off.

"You are doubly cursed, son," Book told him. Jayne nodded, remembering an overheard conversation a lifetime ago. "But you can have some peace, perhaps. If you're willing to work at it."

Jayne lifted his head, looking at the man before him. A Shepard. But there was more to him that a collar. A robe. Finally he nodded, suddenly exhausted.

"All right, Preacher," he sighed. "I'll try it."

Book smiled, patting the shoulder beneath his hand. Inside, however, he was in turmoil. He hadn't shared the bad news with him.

_That can wait_, he decided. _At least for a while._

------------------------

"So, you're really goin', then," Jayne asked quietly from Book's door.

"I am," Book nodded, turning from his packing to look at him. "My work here is done, I think. And there are others who need me. Need a Shepard."

"And you need them," Jayne said.

"Yes," Book agreed, his voice soft. "I have a great deal to atone for, Michael. A great deal. I must make amends as best I can, in the time I have remaining."

"I. . .I ain't had call, much, in my life, to say thanks," Jayne told him. "But, thank you, Book. For. . .for everything."

"You're quite welcome, my son," Book smiled warmly. "I was honored to have been able to do it."

"Ain't no honor to me," Jayne said bluntly. "I'm beyond that, now. But a man pays his debts, Shepard. I owe you. You need something from me, it's yours."

"Then be true to your teaching, Michael," Book told him softly. "Use that which haunts you for the good of others, so long as you can. Make a curse into a gift."

"Don't see no way to make that happen," Jayne replied honestly. "Way you tell it, one day. . ." he trailed off with a shrug.

"That may come to pass," Book nodded, sadly. "Yet, it may not, as well. The future is not set into stone, my son. And your case is unusual, to say the least."

"Practically one of a kind, ain't I?" Jayne grinned, but it faltered almost at once.

"Yes, you are," Book smiled. "And a better man, perhaps, than you give yourself credit for. One day you'll see that, I'm confident."

"If I had stayed," Jayne asked suddenly, "and not run off, would it have made a difference?" Book looked at him for a moment, then shook his head.

"No, my boy, it would not," he admitted. "You would have been better prepared as things ran their course, but other than that, no. It would have made no difference."

"I'm glad to know that," Jayne nodded. "Makes me feel a bit easier."

"Good," Book smiled. "I look forward to your coming to visit, _Jayne_," Book offered his hand, just as Jayne felt a presence behind him.

"Thanks, Preacher," Jayne immediately lost his stoic attitude, reverting to the Jayne everyone knew and despised. "Been a real comfort, having a man o' God on board. At times," he added, with a wink only Book could see.

"I'm sure I've made a lasting impression on you, my mercenary friend," Book laughed.

"Jayne, need to get ready to off load," Mal ordered shortly. "Don't pay you to stand around, jawin'."

"I'm just saying goodbye, Mal," Jayne mouthed back. "Just cause you ain't well mannered don't mean the rest of us is." With that he tromped off, scowling. Mal shook his head.

"Sorry about that, Shepard," Mal turned to Book. "Can't take him nowhere."

"He's isn't a problem, Captain," Book fought the urge to frown. "I've become good friends with Jayne, during my time here."

"Likely the only friend he's got, then, way he carries on," Mal chuckled, walking off.

"Don't be too sure of that, Captain," Book murmured, too softly for Mal to hear. "Don't be too sure of that."

------------------------

The ship was quiet.

_Too many people missing_, Jayne thought, sitting in the cargo bay. _Too much lost._

Miranda lay behind them, along with both Wash, and Book. The only good thing to come of it, aside from exposing the evil worked by the Parliament with the Pax, was that the girl seemed sane, all at once. Jayne snorted in amused pity.

_Too bad I can't find something like Miranda for me_, he thought idly. But he was happy for the girl. No child deserved all that. No child deserved anything like that.

He walked restlessly around the cargo bay, burning off energy.

_Energy,_ he snorted again. _Adrenaline. Still trying to fool myself all these years later. _

He reclined on the weight bench, and began pumping weights. As much as he could stand. He'd do it until he was exhausted. And then keep going. Burning away his self-pity, his doubts, his _adrenaline_.

Long into the night cycle, as the ship made it's way through the black, it echoed with the clanking of weights, and the soft grunts of the man using them.

The only therapy he had.


	4. Chapter 4

Archangel – Chapter Four

_Author owns no part of the Firefly 'verse, and writes only for his own pleasure, and hopefully that of others :)_

-----------------------------

It had been a year since Miranda. A year since the crew had ventured into reaver space, lost two of their own, and so many more, besides. A year since the operative had cleared their warrants, and done what he could to protect Simon and River Tam.

The year had been a hard one, for all concerned. Zoe was almost consumed by grief that she refused to allow out. Mal was absorbed in trying to keep his ship flying, and protect his crew.

River was immersed in her new job as a pilot, and her newly found sanity. She still had the occasional rough spot, but somehow the release of the Miranda wave, discovering the source of her madness, had restored her sanity. Simon couldn't figure out how that had happened, and spent endless hours studying blood tests and scans, looking for the answer.

Kaylee focused on her engine. She and Simon had briefly got together after the Wave, while they were all busy re-building the ship. But his obsession with River's sickness, and now with her cure, took more and more of his time. Finally Kaylee ended things between them. She was sad, but she realized that she would always play second fiddle to anything related to River or her health.

Inara had remained with the crew, taking leave from the Guild to be with Mal while he recovered. Once Mal was on his feet, he had, from nowhere, asked her to stay. Their relationship was still a bit rocky at times, but they were working on it. And Inara had helped rebuild their list of business contacts after so many had perished at the hands of the Alliance.

And Jayne, well, Jayne was quiet. He had withdrawn into himself, somewhat, after all was said and done. He made no vulgar comments, engaged in no rough pranks. He turned moody, and quiet. Occasionally he would lash out, unexpectedly, furiously. Never at them, but at objects around him. He would later mumble an apology, and fix or replace whatever was broken.

When planet side, Jayne no longer visited the cat-houses he had frequented so regularly before. In truth, that had stopped before Miranda, for reasons no one knew. And no one cared enough to ask. It was Jayne after all.

He spent long hours at his weights, or on the heavy punching bag he had hung from the overhead in the bay. Very long hours, sometimes stopping only to eat, sleep, or attend to some chore or other, before returning to them.

Gradually, as most everyone else began to return to normal, they noticed Jayne's behavior. Coming out of their own haze, they could see, really see, for the first time, that Jayne wasn't all right. Reactions were varied.

Mal thought only of the impact this might have on the running of his ship. Simon assumed that Jayne was simply reverting to type. Inara wondered what was wrong, but didn't want to try and force him to talk.

Zoe ignored him, having never liked or trusted Jayne. Kaylee watched him, worried about him, but didn't know what to say. She had always had sort of a thing for Jayne, and for the last several months, since she and Simon had called it quits, she was watching him again. But his new mood kinda scared her, and she didn't know if she should say anything.

Typically, it was River who first caught on. She was coming off the bridge after getting the ship into the black. The job had not gone smooth, though they had got paid, and no one was hurt. As she walked toward the galley, she felt wave after wave of fury, pure unadulterated _rage_, rolling off of Jayne. She staggered, the emotion hit her so hard. She couldn't imagine what had happened, and followed the feelings.

She found herself in the cargo bay, where Jayne was pummeling the heavy bag. The look in his eyes gave her pause. The look was past violent. Past caring. She felt a heat, like fire, rolling from him, flickering at each punch. He was literally burning up.

"Jayne!" she screamed, hands on her temples. "Jayne! Stop it! Stop, please!" He paused, looking up at the girl.

"What?" he asked in confusion. Alerted by her screams, Simon and Mal arrived, with Zoe closely behind. River heard their thoughts, all bad, and it was too much. Before Simon could reach her, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she hit the floor, unconscious. As Simon checked her for injuries, Mal glowered at his mercenary.

"What did you do, Jayne?" he demanded, hand resting on his pistol.

"Nothin'," Jayne replied, his bewilderment pushing aside any anger at Mal's not quite accusation. "I didn't even know she was here, til she started yelling."

"She was screaming at you to stop, Jayne," Zoe said harshly, her hand likewise resting on her carbine. Her eyes glowed like beacons.

"I heard what she said, Zoe," Jayne restrained the urge to snarl. "But I still don't understand why. I was hittin' the bag. Didn't even see her come in."

"You expect me to believe that?" Mal _did_ snarl, and Jayne's face went red.

"I couldn't care less _what_ you believe, Mal," he shot back, eyes narrowing in anger. "I was right here, mindin' my own business, when she started shrieking. You think what you want. You will anyway."

"Jayne didn't do nothing, Cap'n," Kaylee said, coming into view. She'd been standing just inside the cargo bay, watching Jayne punch on that bag like it was the devil, and had seen the whole thing.

"This ain't your concern, lil Kaylee," Mal told her brusquely.

"Ain't trying to make it mine, Cap'n," Kaylee replied. "But I was here when she came in and started yellin'. Jayne was punchin' on that bag, and not a thing else. I seen it." Mal considered that for a moment. He looked down at Simon.

"She okay, Doc?" he asked. Simon shot Jayne a hate-filled glance, then looked to Mal.

"I don't know," he admitted. "She doesn't show any signs of having been assaulted, and her vital signs are good. Whatever he did, I can't figure out."

"I ain't _done_ nothin', Doc," Jayne snarled, taking a step away from the bag. "I told you that already, and so did Kaylee," he shot the girl a grateful smile. She smiled back, but said nothing else.

"Well, get your _pi gu_ up here, and help get her to the infirmary," Mal ordered tersely. Jayne didn't move.

"I won't," he said angrily. "You come down here, accusin' me of doing somethin', hand on your gun, then demand my help? It won't play like that, Mal. Not no more."

"Jayne, I tell you to do something, you do it. _Dong Ma_? Now get up here and get her to the infirmary."

"No," Jayne said flatly. "You, the Doc, and Zoe, you all think the worst o' me, and that's fine. Don't expect no better from you. But I ain't touchin' that girl for no reason, not after this. You want her in the infirmary, _you_ take her." Mal was about to explode when Kaylee's voice reached across to Jayne.

"Jayne, please help get her to the infirmary," she said softly. "She's my friend, and I'm worried 'bout her." Jayne looked to Kaylee for a minute, then nodded. He tossed his gloves down, and went up the steps to where River lay unconscious. He gathered her carefully into his huge arms, and started to the infirmary without another word, Simon following.

Mal looked after them, nodding for Zoe to follow. As she went, Mal looked down at Kaylee.

"Seems my merc behaves for you better'n he does for me," he said sternly. "Any reason for that you think I oughta be aware of?" Kaylee's face wrinkled in anger.

"It might be cause I asked him, stead o' just assumin' he had something to do with what happened," she replied hotly.

"Kaylee, we all heard her scream for Jayne to stop," Mal huffed.

"So did I, Cap'n," Kaylee shot back. "But I told you, I was standing here, the whole time, and seen her when she came in. Jayne not only didn't touch her, he didn't know she was there till she started yelling. He liked ta jumped outta his skin when she did," she added with a giggle.

"Then can you explain why she was yelling?" Mal asked.

"Nope. And you can't either, nor can Simon. But I'm tellin' ya right now, Jayne didn't do nothin'." Mal looked down at her for a long time.

"Kaylee, I hope you ain't coverin' for Jayne cause o' some shipboard romance entanglement," he said before he thought. Kaylee's look went from angry to furious.

"How _dare_ you say that to me?" she demanded. "I ain't lyin', and ain't never done such! And, if there _was_ a romance 'tween me and Jayne, which there _ain't_, wouldn't be no one's business but his and mine. Don't you _dare_ ever say _nothin'_ like that to me again, Malcolm Reynolds!" With that, the young woman turned and stomped off to the engine room, leaving Mal goggling after her.

-----------------------

Jayne lowered River's small frame to the table as carefully as he could. He wasn't happy, but the girl hadn't done him any wrong since slicing him with the knife, and she'd been crazy then. Once he was done, he started for the door.

"Goin' somewhere, Jayne?" Zoe demanded, hand still resting on her gun. He looked back at her with fury burning in his eyes.

"Don't push me, Zoe," he warned softly. "I'm like to push back, and I push harder'n you do." With that he left the infirmary. Zoe watched him go, shock evident on her face. That was the first time Jayne had ever threatened her. Usually, when she threatened to hurt _him_, Jayne backed down.

Simon was working over River, ignoring the byplay between the two. Satisfied that she was uninjured, Simon broke open some smelling salts, and placed it under her nose. River's face wrinkled, tried to turn away, and finally she opened her eyes.

"River, can you hear me?" Simon asked, voice full of worry.

"Of course I can, boob," she retorted. "Hearing was never impaired. No reason to doubt it now." She rose from the table, swinging her legs over the side.

"What did Jayne do to you, River?" Simon demanded, hovering.

"What?" River looked up at him. "Nothing, Simon. He was just too loud." Zoe's ear perked up at that one. Nothing?

"Is that why you were yellin'?" Zoe demanded, harsher than she meant to.

"Had to make him stop," River nodded. "His emotions were too loud, couldn't block them out. So angry," she muttered.

"That why you fainted?" she asked, ignoring the aggravated look Simon shot her. This was important.

"That, and all of you, assuming the worst, minds filled with . . . it was too much. Overwhelmed me."

"Are you telling me that Jayne didn't do _anything_ to you," Simon asked, unwilling to believe that she had yelled at him for thinking too loud.

"Just angry," River nodded. "Loud anger, reached to me all the way from the bay. Tried to block it, but couldn't."

Zoe frowned. She had assumed the worst, just like everyone else. She didn't like Jayne, never had. But she was honest enough to admit a mistake.

"River, it might be best, in the future, if you tell me or the Captain one before yelling out all over the boat like that," the older woman stated. "We could have shot Jayne, thinking he had harmed you."

"He did harm her!" Simon sputtered. "He was angry, and she could feel it!"

"Being angry ain't a crime, Doctor," Zoe replied stiffly. Mal arrived just then, cutting off any further exchanged between the first mate and the doctor.

"You all right, Albatross?" Mal asked.

"Yes, Captain," River nodded with a weak smile.

"Says Jayne was angry," Zoe told him. "His thoughts and emotions was too loud, and it hurt her." Mal started at that.

"I thought all this was behind us, lil witch," he said gruffly. "You tellin' me that all that yellin' was about Jayne being angry?"

"Not just anger," River shook her head. "Fury. Rage. As if he were burning up from within."

"It might be best if Jayne left the ship, Captain," Simon interjected. Mal shot him a frosty look.

"Conjure that's my call, Simon, rather than yours," he said shortly. He turned and walked out, Zoe following.

"Think we may owe Jayne an apology, sir," Zoe said quietly.

"More than just Jayne," Mal nodded, thinking about his very angry mechanic.


	5. Chapter 5

Archangel – Chapter Five

_Standard disclaimer still applies, employees not eligible for prizes_, _no purchase necessary to play. :)_

---------------

Jayne was in his bunk, fuming. His rage was almost consuming at this point, and he feared lashing out. The crew would laugh at that, he thought glumly. The idea that he would try and protect them from something he might do.

He honestly didn't know why he bothered. No one on the whole ship liked him. He had honestly thought that after Miranda he'd be accepted by them. Hadn't he gone into reaver space with them? Fought against the damn things on Mister Universe's Moon? What did it take?

He shook his head in frustration. There was no way to win, and staying here was an invitation to disaster. One more scene like today, and he would probably not be able to contain his anger, which would. . .

A knock at the door interrupted his rambling thoughts. He stalked over to the door, and opened it.

"What do you want no. . ." he exclaimed angrily, until he saw Kaylee's face looking down at him.

"Sorry, Kaylee," he said softly, anger gone in a flash. "I figured it was Mal coming to threaten me some more."

"How you doin', Jayne?" Kaylee asked, and his heart softened a bit more at the concern in her voice.

"I'm fine, Kaylee. Somethin' wrong?" he asked. Kaylee almost never came to his bunk.

"Just checkin' on ya, s'all," she assured him. "Knew you was prob'ly mad. Don't blame ya none, neither." She settled onto the floor in the hatchway.

"It's alright, Kaylee," Jayne shrugged. "That's all they can figure on, is that I'm gonna do somethin' wrong. Thought they mighta got by it by now, but don't seem so."

"You been doin' good, Jayne," Kaylee said nodding. "Been watchin' ya for a spell now. You always look mad, though," she added.

"Watchin' me, huh?" Jayne raised an eyebrow. Kaylee's face reddened at that, and he chuckled softly.

"Wasn't sayin' nothin' little Kaylee," he assured her. "Just teasin' ya. And," he added, "I owe ya a big thanks for takin' up for me earlier. That bunch wouldn't believe me if I said Monday came afore Tuesday."

"I'm sorry about that Jayne," Kaylee looked distressed.

"Ain't your fault, Kaylee," Jayne assured her. "It's mine. Thought maybe I'd done enough to make up for being a _hundan_ for so long, but 'parently, that ain't the case." He shrugged. "Like as not, that ain't gonna change."

"They's all hurtin' Jayne," Kaylee said softly.

"Yeah, and actin' like they're the only one's to be doing such," he pointed out. "Ain't a one of us ain't suffered on account o' what we did."

"Jayne, what happened on Ariel?" Kaylee suddenly asked. Jayne eyed her for a minute, then shrugged.

"I tried to turn the Doc in," he said it flatly, no trying to gloss it over. "He. . .he did something that I couldn't abide. And Mal, o' course, forgave him. It's only _me_ he ever harbors a grudge against."

"Why'd you do it, Jayne?" she asked quietly. Jayne looked into her eyes, and saw more than just interest. There was more at work in those little chocolate pools than simple curiosity. He pondered for a moment, then shrugged.

"It was his fault you were shot, Kaylee," he answered. "Mal still let him stay. Even after . . . " he broke off. "Anyway, that's why. I shouldn't o' done it, but it was already done 'fore, I realized how bad the girl was."

"That why you broke them out?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Couldn't leave her there. Wouldn't o' minded leaving that prissy doctor none, but figured the girl needed him."

"I'm glad you didn't leave 'em, Jayne," she said softly.

"I know you got a case on the Doc, Kaylee," he said. "I didn't even think how you'd feel over him. Failin' o' mine, not thinking. Done it all my life, act without thinkin'."

"Me and Simon ain't together no more, Jayne," she told him, eyes not quite sparkling. "That's been long over and done with."

"I'm sorry, Kaylee," Jayne blinked at that. "I didn't even realize. I been so wrapped in my own struggles, I plain didn't see."

"We've all been wrapped up in our feelings, lately, Jayne," Kaylee assured him.

"Any reason why you're sitting in the door of my merc's bunk?" Mal asked from behind her. Kaylee jumped, startled, then turned an angry look toward her Captain.

"We was talking, Cap'n," she bit the words out. "I guess they's rules against that, now? No talking without we tell you first?" Mal winced at that. Kaylee rose to her feet.

"I'll talk to you later, Jayne," she said to the merc, before looking again at Mal. "I got a sudden urge to be somewhere else." With that she walked off. Mal watched her go, unable to think of anything to say. He turned his gaze then the Jayne.

"What is it, now?" the big man asked, voice hard. "I ain't been nowhere near the girl, or the Doc."

"I know that," Mal replied, harsher than he meant to. "I came to tell you that the girl come around. She told us you hadn't done nothin', said you was mad, and she was yelling at you 'cause your emotions was too loud and she couldn't block'em."

"So it's safe to believe me, now?" Jayne's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Since _fong luh_ girl told you I didn't do nothin'?"

"Ain't no call for name calling, Jayne," Mal shot back.

"Ain't no call to threaten me every time the girl goes batshit crazy, neither," Jayne threw back at him. "I ain't been botherin' nobody on this ship, _at all_, and that includes the sissy doctor and his nutty sister. Yet you and Zoe come runnin' down there, hands on your guns, ready to do me in, on account o' her screamin' at me. Never bothered to believe me at all, did ya?"

"Jayne when have you ever given me a reason to trust you?" Mal asked hotly.

"Oh, I don't know," Jayne placed his hand under his jaw in an exaggerated thinking pose. "Let's see, how about following you into Reaver space on nothing more than you saying we had to go? Or how 'bout trying to hold them same reavers off to give you time to get that wave about Miranda off? Or the fact that in the last year I've caused you no trouble, at all, minded my own business, and done my job without comment or complaint?"

"Does any of that count? If not, well, then I ain't give you no reason to trust me," he finished acidly. "It's funny, really. Doc snuck his sister on board without tellin' ya, got Kaylee shot, refused to help her till you agreed to help him, the girl stabbed me, which of course was _shiny_ with you. We've been tracked by the Alliance, bounty hunters, and them freaky Blue Hand people, all cause of them, but they're shiny with you, him bein' a doc, and her a reader. It's _me_ that's the problem."

Mal opened his mouth about to reply, but hesitated. Jayne had made some valid points.

"Don't worry over it, Mal," Jayne snorted. "You don't want me on your boat, and I don't wanna be here no more. Next decent port we hit, I'm gone. Or sooner if you want. I'm tired o' this. I done all I can to make up for Ariel. But it'll never be enough. I see that, now."

"I ain't said anything about wantin' you off," Mal objected, alarmed by Jayne's change in attitude.

"No, just always grabbin' your gun when I'm around," Jayne pointed out, "or threatenin' to toss me into the black. One of these days I'm gonna take exception to that, and kill you. And I don't wanna do that. 'Spite the fact that you and me can't seem to work out our difficulties, you're a good man. Best I ever worked for." Mal started at that.

"So, I'm gonna go," Jayne continued. "Best that way, I reckon. You don't like me none anyway, and Zoe hates me. Always threatenin' me. And I'm sick o' that too. And I'm done takin' it. _Done_, Mal. I stayed this long, thinkin' I could fix what was wrong between me and the rest of ya. I can't, it seems, so it's time I went. You'll be better off 'thout me, I 'spect. Hire a gun hand you can _depend_ on. One you can _trust_. I'm sure there's plenty floatin' around that'll fight reavers for ya fer no coin."

With that, Jayne turned his back to Mal, allowing the door to close in the Captain's face. Mal was so shocked at Jayne's revelations that he didn't even get mad at the act, but walked away, considering.

He didn't notice Kaylee standing just around the passage way. If he had, he might have seen a tear trickle down her cheek. She turned away, heading to the engine room.

---------------

Supper time was tense, to say the least. Simon glared daggers at Jayne, who ignored them with a coldness the rest of the crew found unnerving. He said little, eating quietly. Mal more than once considered trying to start a conversation, but thought better of it each time. Like as not, it wouldn't go well.

He pondered on what to do. The idea of Jayne leaving wasn't setting well with him at all. He needed the mercenary. Needed someone to help with the work on the ship, and needed the man's skill to back him on jobs. There'd been more than one occasion when, had Jayne not been present, things would have gone badly.

And, he admitted, Jayne was right. Had the girl stabbed anyone but him, Mal would have thrown her and the Doc off without a thought. It was right handy having a Doc on board, but not at the expense of crew members getting cut on.

Mal had thought problems like this were behind them, after Miranda. River had seemed, if not normal, at least sane. She was able to pilot the ship very well, though not as well as Wash. And she'd seemed stable.

When she fell into her screaming fit, they'd all just assumed the worst, and reacted accordingly. And been wrong, he admitted to himself. He tried to justify his actions based on Jayne's past behavior, but now, after reflecting on what Jayne had said earlier, knew that idea didn't hold any water. Jayne had gone the past year without creating a fuss of any kind.

More than that, the big man had taken a load off Mal himself. With Zoe out of it for months, and still brittle as hell, and him spending time with Inara, and trying to keep the ship flying, Jayne had done a great deal of the work on the ship. Without being told to, point in fact.

Yet, no one treated him any differently. Mal could only imagine how that chafed at him. Jayne sincerely seemed to have been working to make up for past indiscretions, and had been given no credit for it at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Archangel – Chapter Six

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and intends no copyright infringement._

-----------------

Zoe watched as Jayne pummeled the heavy bag hanging in the cargo bay. She'd never paid him much mind, but now, as she studied his movements, she realized with a start just how formidable Jayne really was.

The bag was filled with junk engine parts, and odd hunks of metal, surrounded by sand he'd picked up from some world they'd visited. It weighed well over one hundred pounds. And yet, as Jayne landed blow after blow onto it, it moved like a sheet on a stiff breeze. That took power, she knew. Raw power, the likes of which few men possessed.

The Captain had already told her that Jayne was leaving. She had been stunned by the news at first. But as Mal had gone over his conversation with Jayne, Zoe began to realize the right of it. They had wronged him. She moved down the steps, stopping nearby.

"You got a minute, Jayne?" she asked, when he made to move to halt his workout. He stopped at once, and looked at her. The bag swung back into him, hitting him solidly. She noted that he didn't budge.

"What you need, Zoe?" Jayne asked. Not in anger, she noted, but not friendly either.

"I wanted to talk to you a minute," Zoe replied.

"'Bout?"

"Well, I wanted to apologize for the other day. I kinda. . ."

"You can save it," Jayne told her shortly, turning back to the bag. "It's worthless, anyway, cause you meant ever bit of it." He started swinging again. The message was clear. Conversation over.

"Jayne, I'm still talkin'," Zoe told him.

"You can keep talkin'," Jayne told her, never slowing as he worked the bag back up to a swift moving swing. "Can't stop you, being first mate and all."

"It'd help if you listened while I was doin' it," Zoe almost growled.

"Same way you listened to me?" he asked, never looking at her. "Same way you listened to me when I told you I hadn't done nothin'? I can do that," he nodded, continuing to swing. "Am I doin' it right?" he asked after a few seconds. "Ain't got a gun to finger at the moment, but if it'll help set the mood, I'll get one."

"Dammit Jayne, I'm trying to apologize!" Zoe almost yelled. Jayne grabbed the bag, stopping it cold, and turned angry eyes on her.

"And I said you can keep it," he snarled, fury boiling forth despite his best efforts. "It ain't worth nothin' to me. You won't mean a word of it, and I just plain don't care, no how."

"You ain't got no call to say that," Zoe was angry now. "You don't know the first thing about what I mean, or think."

"Yeah, funny how that makes a person mad, ain't it," he smiled suddenly. It wasn't a pretty smile, though. "How it makes you all angry when no one will even listen to what you got to say, just jumps ta conclusions about what you might do. Or what might be runnin' through your mind." He released the bag.

"You ran down here figuring I'd attacked the girl," he bit out. "Like I'm some _hundan_ rapist, or woman beater. You don't know the first thing about me, Zoe, but your head was just full o' all manner o' evil things I mighta done to that kid. Fingerin' your gun, and givin' me that beady eyed stare o' yours."

"Well here's a newswave, for ya," he leaned forward a bit, and Zoe tensed. "I ain't never attacked no woman, Zoe. And I won't never, neither. Rape is one crime that no one will ever _rightly_ accuse me of. _Dong ma?_"

"As for your apology," he continued, stripping off his gloves, and gathering his things. "You think of the most private, most secret place you got. Then," he grabbed the last of his things, and started for the stairs, "you roll that apology up in a real tight little roll, and you put it in there."

With that he headed up the steps. Zoe was furious.

"You're so pig headed, you can't even let someone apologize for makin' a mistake!" she almost screamed. He looked back at her.

"I could if I thought they meant it," he told her bluntly. "But, as Mal was sayin' to me the other day, when have you ever gave me reason to think you mean it?"

With that he left, walking on out of the bay, leaving Zoe standing there, stunned.

------------------

Mal was sitting in the galley when Jayne walked in. The big man nodded, intending to pass by. Mal looked up at him.

"What was all that cater waulin' in the bay about?"

"Have to ask Zoe," Jayne replied. "She was the one doin' it. And I ain't touched her, 'fore you ask," he sneered. "She wanted to talk, and I didn't want to listen. She don't take rejection well, it seems."

"Might be she wanted to apologize," Mal told him evenly.

"Might be you _sent_ her to apologize," Jayne stopped, looking at Mal. "I don't get it, Mal," he said suddenly, his voice calm. "I mean, you ain't never liked me. You don't trust me. Hell, you can't even leave me unsupervised on the ship. So what's the problem? I'm leavin'. Already told you that. Soon as we make port on Beaumond, I'm gone."

"I ain't never said I wanted you gone, Jayne," Mal shot back. "That was all you."

"Right," Jayne nodded, as if reminded of something. "Just all the airlock talks, all the threats, all the. . .you know what? You're right. You ain't never even _insinuated_ you wanted me gone, have you? I just totally misread all those lovin' little gestures. Gee, Mal, I'm glad we worked all that out. I feel so much better now."

Mal's face reddened at the sarcasm in Jayne's voice, but he held his tongue. He figured he deserved it. Jayne went on past, down into his bunk. Just as his hatch hissed shut, Zoe cam tromping in.

"That is the most stubborn, hard headed jackass I've ever seen!" she exclaimed, sitting down at the table with Mal. "Wouldn't even talk to me. Said my apology didn't mean anything, cause I meant what I said, and did, the other day."

"Did you?" River's voice spooked them. She glided into the room and set down.

"River, this ain't really your concern," Mal said kindly.

"Is," River shot back at once. "Not for me, never have happened. Not his fault, you know. He did not ask for a reader to feel his emotions."

"That ain't the point, River," Zoe argued.

"Is," River repeated. "You accused him. Refused to entertain any notion that he was innocent of crimes that you invented in your own heads. Bad enough not to be trusted. I know how it is, to be untrusted. But to be accused? Wrongfully?" The girl shook her head.

"He works very hard to hide his anger. This time, it wasn't enough," she shrugged. "And I handled things badly. Just like the rest of you."

"Except Kaylee," she added as an afterthought. "She handled things well. Had you forced a confrontation, you would likely have won, since you were armed and he was not. Jayne is very formidable."

"You handled him well enough," Mal snickered, and Zoe fought off a grin.

"Used his trust against him," River surprised them. "He was unaware that she had been triggered. Sought to help me, and did not expect to be attacked. If not for that?" She shook her head. "Jayne would win, if we were to meet in open combat. He has no equal, that I am aware of."

"No equal?" Mal started at that. "_Jayne_?"

"Jayne," River nodded firmly. "Much is hidden, Captain. Jayne scratches only the surface of what is there. And," she rose, heading to the bridge, "you will need him soon. There is a better than seventy percent chance that, in his absence, two or more of the crew will perish in the near future."

"What?" Zoe started. "What did you say?"

"We will need him, soon," River repeated, speaking slowly, amused. "He is all that will stand between us and death. Yet, he may not be here, when it comes. If he is not, then some of us will not survive."

With that the little pilot spun and resumed her walk to the bridge.

"Did she just say that Jayne would stand between us and death?" Zoe asked quietly. "I mean, I know that's what she said, right?"

"Yup," Mal nodded. "I wouldn't think much of it, 'cept that Albatross has that uncanny knack o' seeing what's comin'. Hate that, sometimes," he shook his head. "No, actually, I don't," he amended. "Just rattles me a might."

"It ain't doin' my calm much good either," Zoe admitted. "I don't like thinkin' my life depends on Jayne Cobb."

"It has before," Inara chimed in, entering the galley. "Why would it bother you now?"

"What?" Mal asked.

"Zoe was nearly killed by reavers," Inara pointed out as she went about making tea.

"I know that," Mal nodded. Zoe was strangely quiet.

"Jayne walked straight into them to drag her back behind the barricade," Inara told him. "Risked his life to keep her from being killed."

"You never told me that!" Mal looked at Zoe, who was looking at the table.

"I'd. . .I'd forgotten," she admitted.

"You _forgot_?" Mal was incredulous. "How do you forget someone draggin' you outta the hands o' reavers, Zoe?" Zoe could only shrug, embarrassed.

"And," Inara went on, "while the two of you were laid up, Jayne was the one helping me watch after all of you, and get the ship back into some kind of order. Gunshot and all. Not to mention some broken bones," she added.

"He did?" Mal's eyes shot up. "He did all that?"

"He did," Inara nodded firmly, taking a seat. "And, in the year since then, he's taken a lot of work off the two of you, especially at first, when you were both still weak, and Zoe was. . .distracted." Inara sipped her tea calmly. "Nothing ever went undone, thanks to him. I've seen him going through the ship at all hours, doing this or that."

"Up at all hours, huh?" Mal frowned. "Why's that?"

"I've found it difficult to sleep, at times," Inara admitted. "Sometimes, I just go up on the bridge, and sit, looking into the black. Others, I go and sit in the cargo bay."

"With Jayne?" Mal demanded, and Inara shot him a scathing look.

"That's none of your business, Captain," she replied icily. "But, no," she relented. "Jayne and I talked a great deal when we were trying to keep things together," she admitted. "Afterward, however, he simply closed himself away. I miss it, sometimes," she admitted, almost wistfully. "Jayne is actually a good conversationalist, when he wants to be. And he has manners, as well. Why he normally chooses not to use them, I don't know."

"Sounds like you and Jayne got awful friendly," Mal almost accused. Inara's face contorted at that.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear the accusatory tone of your voice, Mal," she grated. "He was a great help to me, when you were down. I would like to think that he considers me a friend, though I don't really think he does. If there is anyone on this ship he'd truly consider a friend, or be a friend to, it would be Kaylee."

Mal's face fell at that. He'd jumped to another conclusion. Would he never learn to just keep his peace?

"He's done a lot for you," Inara told them, rising. "Both of you. I shouldn't have to tell you that, of course." She retreated to her shuttle.

"I guess she told us," Zoe sighed. Mal nodded, knowing he'd be using his own bunk tonight.

"I guess she did."

---------------------

River felt him coming before she heard his steps. Jayne walked up onto the bridge.

"Arrival on Beaumonde in thirty-six hours, twelve minutes, eight seconds," she offered, and Jayne surprised her by chuckling.

"Thanks, River," he nodded, turning to go. River was stunned. Since when did Jayne call her by her name?

"Jayne?" He turned back. "I'm sorry," she said softly. He waved a hand.

"Don't sweat it," he told her, smiling. "Ain't your fault. You can't help what you can't help."

"Are you leaving us?" She asked, hesitantly.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Reckon I am. When we hit Beaumond."

"Is it. . .is it because of me?" River's voice was small, almost fearful.

"Nope," Jayne assured her with a smile. "Ain't got a thing to do with you. Put it outta your mind, girl."

"I wish you would not go," she almost whispered. "Needed here."

"No, I ain't," he shook his head. "Just a gun hand, girl. Dime a dozen. Mal's said that himself, a hun'erd times. Mostly just to make me feel bad, mind," he winked. River giggled.

"Not just a gunhand, though," she looked at him knowingly, and he looked away.

"My mind ain't no place for you to be, girl," he said quietly. "Best you stay clear. You got enough worries."

"If you leave, some of us will suffer," River told him after a minute. "I don't know how, yet. Can't see. But it's there," she assured him. "Just out of reach. Without you in the equation, the odds are heavily slewed against us. Some will fall."

"Tryin' to appeal to my sentimental side?" he asked, not quite smiling.

"No, trying to appeal to your sense of family," she argued. "I know that you hide something, Jayne. I've never tried to see what it is," she hastened to add. "But I know it's there. And that it will be needed, soon."

"I told you, River," Jayne's voice caught an edge. Not threatening, so much as warning. "My head ain't no place for you to be."

"I'm not trying to pry, Jayne," she assured him. "Talked to Kaylee?" she asked suddenly, changing the subject.

"No, but I'm gonna, 'fore I go," he told her.

"She will not wish to see you go, you know," River told him, smiling.

"I can't help that," Jayne shook his head. "It's past time I was gone from here. Ain't gonna help none to stay. And there's no point in you sayin' it will. Mal will tell anyone who'll listen he don't need me."

"But he will," she insisted quietly. "I'm sure of it."

"I got packin' to do," he said suddenly. "Don't hit no rocks," he teased her, and left. River watched him go, dread spreading in her belly.

There was something wrong. She couldn't place it, couldn't place her finger on it. Not yet. But Jayne was there. They needed him.

She had to figure out why. Before it was too late.

-----------------

_This story likely won't be posted at the rate my story's usually are. It's a deep, deep story, and I'm, well, not that deep;) It's a cast iron. . .kettle. . .to write, and I've changed it so much that it bears no resemblance to the story I started with._

_Interestingly enough, though, this is the idea that I started with. It was the first fic I wrote. And re-wrote. And then re-wrote again. And. . .well, you get the idea._

_Long before I would have finished it, I got the idea for Shade. And then the Spartan. And so it goes. This fic has been gathering dust, which I would occasionally blow off, and work on it a bit, then lay it aside._

_So, here it is. At least part of it. It will seem boring at times, I'm afraid. It will be angsty, I'm sure, before it's through. But at the heart of it, I hope, is a good, entertaining story._

_I'll leave it to you to decide that, though. There's more to come. _


	7. Chapter 7

Archangel – Chapter Seven

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended_

----------------------

Jayne was packing when there was a timid knock at his door. He opened it, not quite surprised to see Kaylee there.

"Hi, Kaylee. What's up?"

"Can I come in?" Kaylee asked, and Jayne nodded. She descended into his room, and let the hatch close behind her.

"Might not be a good idea," Jayne snorted. "Mal and Zoe might think I'm attackin' ya, or some such."

"I ain't worried 'bout them," she waved a hand. "You, I'm worried 'bout."

"Me?" Jayne was puzzled. "I ain't done nothin'. . ."

"That ain't what I mean!" Kaylee stamped her foot on the floor. "I mean I'm worried _about_ you."

"I'm fine, Kaylee," Jayne assured her. It was awfully close in here, Jayne thought to himself. And _ai ya_ but she smelled good. Like fresh fruit on a summer day.

"No, you ain't," she told him flatly. "You're leavin', and that ain't right, Jayne."

"It don't mean nothin's wrong with me, Kaylee," Jayne smiled. "Just time for me to move on, s'all."

"I don't want you to go," Kaylee said plainly. "We need you, here, Jayne." She looked him directly in the eyes, never flinching. Jayne suddenly found it hard to breathe. Was it really that hot in here?

"Kaylee, I need to be somewhere else," he forced out, almost gasping. "Been here too long. Mal and Zoe, they don't want me here, and I done run outta patience. That's a bad thing, Kaylee," he told her pointedly.

"It don't make you a bad man, Jayne," Kaylee insisted. "We need you. If you go, then Mal will have to hire another gun hand, Jayne. He can't be without one, the kinda jobs he's like to take on. He'll hire someone new. Someone ain't as good as you, someone we can't trust. Someone ain't family."

"Kaylee, he don't trust _me_," Jayne resisted the urge to laugh. "And I ain't family. Not to any of them, even if I am to you." He wanted to look away, to avoid her pleading gaze, but found he couldn't. _Dammit this ain't fair!_ he raged inwardly.

"Ain't I enough, Jayne?" Kaylee asked, stepping closer to him. Jayne almost choked. It was _really_ hot in here. Good thing he was leaving, seemed like the climate control on this bunk was on the fritz.

"Kaylee, you'd be enough for any man, less'n he was a blind fool," he said suddenly, unable to stop himself. Then, before he could say anything else, Kaylee stood on her toes, and kissed him. Right square on the mouth.

Jayne was stunned. Kaylee was kissing him! Kaylee! Was kissing _him_! Before he even realized he was doing it, he wrapped his arms around her and was kissing her back. There was fire between them, a heat Jayne had never experienced. The likes of which he never knew existed.

Kaylee was completely lost in Jayne. She kissed him as if her life depended on it. She'd never known such passion, such _fire_, in her entire life. Her arms came up of their own volition, circling his neck, and she leaned into him, longing for contact.

Neither knew how long they stood that way. Finally they surfaced for air, each breathing hard, each wearing a look of stunned disbelief.

"Kaylee, I. . ."

"Jayne, I. . ."

They both stopped, then broke out laughing at their attempt to talk over each other. Kaylee leaned her head against his chest, trying to regain her balance. She felt light-headed.

"Jayne, you do _so_ kiss'em on the mouth," she breathed finally, and he chuckled.

"I never said I didn't know _how_," he told her, hands now rubbing her back gently. "Just said I _didn't_."

"I'd have to say you know how, sure 'nough," Kaylee giggled. "Might have to try that again," she looked up at him, batting her eyes.

"Kaylee, this can't be," Jayne said suddenly, stepping back. "This just can't be."

"What?" Kaylee was stunned.

"Kaylee, I ain't. . .I ain't fit for any woman, let alone you."

"And why is that?" she demanded, defensive of him, now that she knew he wasn't rejecting her.

"Kaylee, I just ain't," Jayne was fighting to keep his calm. He wanted to rage at the world, to shake his fists at the heavens. Why offer him the one thing he wanted more than anything else in the universe, knowing it was something he _could not have_?

"Jayne?" Kaylee walked forward, laying a hand on his arm. "Jayne, what's wrong?"

"Kaylee, I got problems, okay?" Jayne told her carefully. "Problems that no woman like you ought to ever be saddled with. That's all."

"What kinda problems could keep two people from bein', Jayne?" Kaylee asked softly. "I. . .Jayne, I think I love you, ya know? And I think you love me back. Do you?"

"I've loved you since I first set eyes on you," Jayne told her, refusing to look at her. "Hadn't oughta tell you that, I guess. True, though. But can't nothin' good come of it, Kaylee. Just take my word for it, okay? I ain't nothin' but trouble. And you don't deserve that."

"Reckon I can be the judge o' what I deserve my ownself," Kaylee almost huffed, and Jayne laughed softly in spite of the pain.

"Reckon ya can at that," he nodded. "But not this. Kaylee, I. . .I'd give anything was it different. Anything. But it ain't. It would be the worst sort o' wrong for me not to be honest about it. And this ain't. . .it ain't a good idea. Not for you. And you mean to much to me to risk you like that."

"I can't believe you're sayin' this," Kaylee was almost in tears. "I. . .if you really love me, Jayne, you'd stay with me."

"I can't, Kaylee," he told her. "I wish I could explain, but I can't. Not even to you. But I'm goin'. Ain't got no choice."

"Well, if you're goin', I can't stop you," Kaylee told him, retreating to the ladder that lead out of the hatch. "All I can do is ask you to stay. Will you at least think on it? Please, Jayne?"

"I can't," Jayne managed to choke out, still not able to look at her.

Kaylee climbed out of his bunk, walking straight to her own. She was devastated.

Behind her, for the first time since long before he'd gotten the letter telling him about the death of his mother, Jayne Cobb was crying.

--------------------

River watched silently as Kaylee crept across the hallway, from Jayne's bunk to her own. The little genius was sad. Kaylee was her friend, and it hurt her to see Kaylee in pain.

How long had she been in love with Jayne? River tried to think how long she had been aware. At least six months, she decided. Likely she was attracted to him before Simon showed up.

Simon was such a boob, River sighed. When he and Kaylee had gotten together after Miranda, River had assumed that the two would stay together. But poor Simon couldn't leave the Core behind, couldn't stop obsessing over his _mei mei's_ health. Couldn't open his heart as well as his mind. She knew there was another reason the two had parted, a larger reason, but she still felt guilty.

River was sad for Simon. He would miss so much in life, because of her. Because of his need to keep her safe. He either could not, or would not, accept that she _was_ safe, now. Able to care for herself. And safe with people that treated her like family. Cared for her like family.

She needed to run Simon off, she decided. Make him leave the ship. She giggled aloud at the mental image of her chasing him down the ramp with a broom.

He could go back to the Core, now. He could return to the life he missed so much. He could keep it, so far as River was concerned. She would never go back. Simon could, and would do well. He would have a bright future.

But there was no future for him and Kaylee. River was sure of that. Whatever future might have been was gone, now. Kaylee had eyes only for Jayne.

And Jayne was leaving. She frowned at that. Her thinking had come full circle, back to it's source. Kaylee was hurting.

Ensuring the auto-pilot was set, she left the bridge, walking straight to Jayne's bunk. Without even thinking, she entered the code to over-ride his lock, and when the hatch hissed open, started down the ladder.

---------------------

Jayne looked up sharply at the sound of his hatch opening. Before he even thought about it, a pistol was in his hand, aimed at the door.

River turned from the ladder to look straight into the barrel of that pistol.

"Are you going to shoot me?" she asked calmly. Jayne's hand trembled, and she realized that he was deciding.

_This might not have been a good idea_, the thought formed slowly. Finally, Jayne lowered the gun, sighing.

"You know I ain't," he told her softly, tossing the gun onto his bunk. "I ain't never done nothin' that hurt you, wasn't aimed at your brother."

_He means Ariel_, River suddenly realized. She nodded.

"No, you have been a friend to me, Jayne," she told him. "When I had no right to expect it, in fact. I would be your friend in return, if you'll let me."

"Don't need any friends," Jayne replied at once. "But," he added, seeing the hurt in her eyes, "I appreciate the offer," he smiled.

"It was a sincere offer," she assured him. "I saw Kaylee leave you a little while ago. She was crying," she added.

"I know," Jayne nodded, not looking at her.

_He's been crying too!_ River realized with a start. _What could make Jayne Cobb cry?_

"Jayne, you could stay, you know," River tried.

"No, I can't," he replied automatically. "I got to leave, and I got to do it now."

_While I still can_, he didn't add, but he did think it.

"Why is that an issue?" River asked, looking at him closely. "While you still can."

"Don't," Jayne warned, still not looking at her. "Don't do it, River."

"I won't," she promised. "But I can't help but wonder, Jayne. She loves you. And I _know_ you love her. More than anything. Even Vera," she added with a grin. He snorted.

"Even Vera," he surprised her by nodding. "Which is why I have to go, River. Now why don't you see to your pilotin', and let me pack."

"Want to know why, Jayne," she insisted softly. "Someone will have to care for her when you are gone. That will be me, in all likelihood. I need to know what to tell her."

"Tell her what you want," he shrugged. "Make her hate, me, if you can. It's better that way. I would, but. . ."

"You can't," River finished for him, and he nodded.

"I can't. I just can't," he finally looked at her, and she was unsurprised to see his eyes were red, and swollen.

"Jayne, too much pain can make you irrational," she soothed. "You must share it, allow others to help you. Just as all of you helped me. I can help you, Jayne, if you let me."

"You can't help me, River," he smiled softly. "If you could, I promise, I'd tell you everything. But you can't. No one can."

"How do you know, unless you try?" she reasoned. "Allow others to try?"

"Others have tried," he _did_ surprise her that time. "And failed. There's no help for me, anywhere, _nizi_," he shrugged. "None. Not even you, genius or no" he grinned.

"Tell me," she insisted. "Tell me what. . ."

"No." His voice was flat, and brooked no argument. "You don't need to know, and it won't help."

"Please let me try," River pleaded. "If nothing else, do it for Kaylee." Jayne stiffened at that, and River tensed, afraid she'd pushed him too far.

"I'm doin' what I'm doin' for her, as much as anything," he told her coldly. "She don't need to be with me. Period." He looked at her, his face softening for just an instant.

"It ain't safe."

River nodded, accepting defeat. She turned to the ladder, starting up. She stopped, looking back over her shoulder.

"She deserves to know, Jayne," she said quietly. "Whatever it is, she deserves to know."

"It ain't about what's deserved," he growled. "If we all got what we deserved, then none o' us would even be here." The statement shocked her.

"Go on, River," he told her gently. "And. . .thanks. It means a lot, you comin' down here. You can't help me, but it means more'n you'll ever know that you was willin'."

"If you change your mind, come find me," River nodded, and left, the hatch closing behind her.

Jayne fell onto his bunk, and lay there for a long time. He didn't realize he was tired, until sleep claimed him.

-------------------

Kaylee lay on her bunk, crying softly. What was wrong with her? First Simon, and now Jayne. Was it her?

No one on the ship knew it, but the problems between her and Simon hadn't all been over River's health issues. Some of them had been her's.

Kaylee couldn't have children. A minor injury when she was a child had been mis-diagnosed. She had a hernia as a young girl, and the doctor had decided it was the early stages of an ovarian disorder that could be fatal. He had removed her ovaries to prevent the onset of the disease.

Only afterward did another doctor realize his mistake. By then it was too late. Kaylee would never be able to conceive. It was one of the things that had driven her to the black, when the chance was offered.

He siblings all had families of their own, and she never would. Yes, she could marry, and even adopt children. But she would never know the joy of carrying her own child.

Simon had not taken the news well. She hadn't expected him too, of course, but she'd been surprised by his attitude. If anything, she expected him to console her about it. But that had not been the case at all.

Instead, he had callously remarked that she should have been 'up front' about the 'situation' before they had become 'involved'.

'_In the core,' Simon told her, 'no woman would engage with a suitor without disclosing that information. It would make production of an heir more difficult.'_

Kaylee had been thunderstruck. She'd never once even _considered_ that Simon would react the way he had. She had run the gamut from disbelief, to anger, to sorrow. Once he had finished his spiel, she had turned and walked away without a word.

Simon had come to her, later, trying to apologize, but the damage was done. Her image of Simon was destroyed, and no amount of apologizing or begging could ever restore it.

In her grief, Kaylee had fallen into the same routine as everyone else, numbing her mind with one menial task after another. Anything to take her mind from the hurt she felt.

Somewhere along the way, she had fallen in love with Jayne. He had always been there, watching over her. Making sure she came to eat, that she didn't need help. Going with her to get parts, without her having to ask. Taking her to shops when she wanted to go off-ship. Never hovering, never encroaching, just _there_.

Now, when she had finally had the courage to act on her feelings, it was the same story over again. Jayne hadn't rejected her because of her, true. He blamed it on himself. But the pain was still strong.

She wondered what it was that was so bad that he wouldn't stay with her. Why was he so determined to go? And if he was determined to go, why not ask her to go with him?

She'd hate to leave, she admitted. But if Jayne really loved her, and she was almost certain that he did, why not ask her to come along?

She sat up at that. Why did she have to wait for _him_ to ask _her_? Nothing said she had to wait on him. She sat back on her bunk, back to the wall, and pondered that.

She had never, not once, felt the same passion, the same _fire_ with Simon that she had when she'd kissed Jayne. Not once.

It had been like her soul had caught fire, consuming her from within. She yearned for the feeling again, even now. How could any man that made her feel that way be bad for her? She couldn't understand.

Finally, exhausted, she lay back on the bed. She had another day before he left. Maybe she could find some way to convince him to stay.

If she couldn't? Well, if she couldn't, then maybe it was time she left _Serenity_ too. If she happened to go where he went, what of it?

Just coincidence, Jayne, that's all. Smiling at that, she drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Archangel – Chapter Eight

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended._

------------------

Inara was startled by the knock on her shuttle door. She went to the hatch, surprised to see Mal standing there. Since when did he knock? She opened the hatch.

"Mal?"

"Can I come in 'Nara?" Mal asked, almost hesitantly. Inara managed to stop a frown from forming. This was getting more odd by the second.

"Of course," she replied, opening the door wider. Mal walked in, barely glancing at her gown. She and Mal had crossed that line long ago, of course, but they were still distant enough that she kept her place, and he his.

"What's wrong, Mal?" Inara asked, concern clear in her voice.

"I just needed ta talk," Mal admitted. "I. . .you said some eye openin' things earlier, and I. . .I'm at a loss, Inara. For what to do."

"Sit down, Mal," Inara told him. "Would you like some tea?"

"No," he shook his head. "And I'm sorry 'bout how I talked to you, earlier," he added, almost embarrassed. "I should'a said that first, mind."

"It's all right, Mal," Inara smiled. "I've become accustomed to your. . .quirks, shall we call them?"

"Well," he shrugged. "I didn't. . .hell, Inara, I can't help bein' jealous. I. . .I been in love with you for so long, I can't remember when I wasn't, anymore." Inara almost gasped at that. Mal had never come even close to admitting that he loved her before.

"Thing is, when you was talkin' earlier," Mal went on, oblivious, "I realized I'd wronged more than just Jayne. I had you, too. You did all that, workin' to get the ship straightened out, and overseein' the repairs and what not. I never thanked you for that, and I should have."

"Truth is, I don't know what I'd do if you wasn't here."

"Mal, I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," Inara told him gently. "Aside from admitting you love me."

"I do, you know," Mal told her, looking at her. "I know I ain't said it, before. But it wasn't cause I didn't. I just. . .I ain't even gonna make an excuse. So much has happened. I just been kinda lost, I guess."

"We all have, one way or another," Inara sat down beside him, taking his hand. "We've all suffered a great deal, Mal. Some worse than others, but each in our own way. For me," she raised a hand to touch his face, "the worst part was watching you fall to the floor, after the stand down order. Thinking that you were. . .that you might. . ." Her voice trailed away as she fought back tears.

"I'm sorry for that," Mal hugged her close, and she fell into his arms.

"I was so afraid that I had lost you," she whispered. "That you were gone."

"I reckon I near was," he joked, and she smiled in spite of herself. "Purple bellies hadn't had a decent doc, I might well o' been."

"And Simon and Kaylee as well," Inara nodded. "For all his evil deeds, the Operative, once he saw the wrongness of Miranda, did all he could to atone."

"He can't never atone for what all he did," Mal almost growled.

"He knows that, Mal," Inara assured him.

"I don't know what to do about all this, 'Nara," Mal said suddenly. "'Bout Jayne, I mean."

"I don't think there's anything you can do, Mal," Inara told him sadly. "I think he means to go, and I don't think even Kaylee can convince him to stay."

"Kaylee?" Mal frowned, looking down at her. "What's she got to do with this?" Inara rolled her eyes, sighing in exasperation.

"Mal, it's rather obvious, at least to those of us who can _see_, that Kaylee is. . .well, she loves him, I think. She's certainly infatuated by him. 'Taken' with him, as you would say it," she grinned, teasingly.

"I don't even wanna _think_ about Jayne Cobb's hands on my little mechanic," Mal almost growled, and Inara sighed again.

"They haven't been," she assured him. "Though I _am_ certain that Jayne loves Kaylee with every fiber of his being. Has since he first came on board, in fact. If you'll recall his behavior toward the doctor, you'll remember that it started going badly when Kaylee began mooning over him."

"That's right," Mal nodded, brain finally catching up. "Huh. I never would have guessed."

"I know," Inara sighed, patting his cheek. "You really are slow to catch on, sometimes." He gave her a mock scowl.

"I still don't know what to do about all this," he reminded her.

"There's nothing you can do, Mal," Inara told him. "Why do anything, anyway? It's what you wanted, isn't it? You've certainly said it often enough, over the years."

"I don't _really_ want it," Mal admitted. "Even before I knew what all he'd done after Miranda, Jayne's been a comfort on many an occasion. Been times when, had he not been there, things mighta gone south on us, and no tellin' where they mighta stopped."

"How often have you told him that, Mal?" Inara asked softly.

"I pay him, don't I?" Mal replied, not quite indignant.

"You pay everyone else, too, Mal. But there's always kind words for a job well done. And how much did you pay him for Miranda?" she asked pointedly. "And do you think there's enough money in the _'verse_ to convince him to face reavers? When there was an alternative available?"

Mal's look softened at that.

"No," Mal answered. "Not reavers. Only thing I know of he's afraid of. Mind you," he chuckled, "I don't know any sane people that aren't."

"True," Inara had to grin at that. "You can try to talk to him," she offered. "I don't know that it will help, so far as him staying. But it's worth a try. And it will let your conscience rest a bit easier, knowing that you tried to fix things."

"You're a right blessin' to me, Inara Serra. You know that?" He kissed the tip of her nose.

"Well, I do try," she grinned, offering him a more substantial kiss. "As River would say, you take a great deal of looking after."

"But you do a great job."

----------------------------

Jayne walked into the galley, intending on finding himself a snack. He was surprised to find Mal sitting at the table. At this hour he was normally in bed.

"Jayne," Mal nodded.

"Cap'n," Jayne replied, his voice calm.

"Up late, ain'tcha?" Mal asked, his voice friendly.

"Hungry," Jayne explained. "Thought I'd get a few crackers, keep the munchies at bay." Mal nodded. Jayne opened his locker, finding a small bowl of leftover stew. He shrugged, taking it and the crackers. He fixed himself a glass of water and sat down at the table.

"Jayne," Mal said after a moment. "I been thinkin' on what you said, the other day. When I came to see you in your bunk." Jayne looked up at him, face expressionless.

"I also had a talk with Inara," Mal continued, looking carefully at the cup in his hands. "She filled me in on some things I weren't 'ware of." He took a drink from the cup, and set if back on the table.

"Things like how much help you was to her, after the mess on Miranda, and at Mister Universe's. Like how you dragged Zoe away from them reavers. And how much you been doin' of late to take off me. And Zoe." He finally looked up, and Jayne was surprised to see a haunted look in Mal's eye.

"I did you wrong, Jayne," Mal admitted. "More wrong than what I even realized. And I'm right sorry 'bout that. You said some things made me think a bit," he added. "'Bout the Doc, especially. You're right. I _did_ keep him on, even after what happened to Kaylee. I ain't gonna say it was wrong, cause I don't think it was. But I can see how you'd think it."

"But it didn't have nothin' to do with him bein' a doc," Mal stressed. "And I didn't know 'bout the girl bein' a reader till some later, you know." Jayne nodded.

"But you was right about her stabbin' ya," Mal nodded. "She'd a done it ta anyone else, I'da been like to spaced both of'em. That wasn't treatin' you right. I ain't never treated you like crew, I know," he said honestly. "Didn't really think you cared one way or 'nother, to be honest. And figured it wouldn't matter none, you decided to sell us out."

"But then, you went and helped us with Miranda. And fought the reavers. And then helped patch up the ship, and tend to everyone's needin's. And them ain't the actions o' someone ain't crew."

"And I still didn't treat you like crew. And no, I didn't give you no credit for how much changin' you did afterward. Can't say I even noticed it. But I ain't noticed much else, either, since then. Least I didn't for a while, so maybe you can understand that, if not overlook it."

"I can," Jayne spoke for the first time.

"I don't want you off the ship, Jayne," Mal told him flatly. "And I _do_ think on you as crew, even if I don't act like it. A man that'd fight reavers, and risk life and limb to pull a crewmate from outta their paws, that ain't a man that's a mercenary. Not in my book, anyways. That's a man who's part of a crew."

"If'n you're of a mind to stay, I'd like you to. Ain't no secret you're a big help around here. And I promise, I won't make the same mistakes again, that I been makin'."

Jayne looked at him for a long time. Mal seemed sincere enough, but Jayne couldn't help but wonder how much of that was simply because Mal didn't want to have to find a new gunhand. One he didn't know.

And, if he was honest, he wondered how much was just plain guilt. Mal had a conscience, especially about what was 'right'. If he felt he'd violated that, he'd feel like amends had to be made.

But Jayne couldn't bring himself to believe that things would change. If they were going to, he reasoned, they would have by now. If he had to point out how much he'd changed for them, then it was wasted effort. If they couldn't see it, without him bringing notice to it himself, then it wasn't enough.

And, if he was honest, it had hurt that after everything was finished, Mal hadn't had a single kind word for him over what he'd done in the effort to make the Miranda Wave happen. Not one. Inara had, Jayne admitted, but that wasn't the same.

And in the end, it wasn't enough.

"I appreciate you sayin' all that, Mal," Jayne told him honestly. "Had you said it a mite earlier, it might'a made the difference. But now? It's just words after the fact. Don't mean so much, when you think on it like that." He had finished his snack, and went to the sink with his bowl. He refilled his water glass, and drank it in one long draught, then placed it in the sink as well.

"You want me to work the job with you, tomorrow?" he asked. "I will if'n you want."

"If you're of a mind to come along, that'd be fine," Mal nodded. He was disappointed that he hadn't been able to convince Jayne to stay. But he wasn't surprised. He'd never seen the man so set on anything.

"I'll be ready," Jayne nodded. "Night, Mal."

"Night, Jayne."

Mal bit back a curse as he watched the gunman leave the galley, headed to his bunk. He couldn't blame Jayne. Not for this. Jayne had done his part, and then some. Had done it, kept doing it, even when no one wanted to give him credit for it. When no one even took notice.

Mal sighed, and tossed off the rest of the whiskey he'd been nursing. Time for bed. Tomorrow would be a long day.

-----------------------

In her bunk, River tossed and turned, unable to find comfort or sleep. The gnawing sensation that had plagued her for days was becoming worse. Yet, she was no closer to discovering it's source than she had been when it started. With a growl of frustration, she sat up.

Why was it so important that Jayne not leave? Certainly it was important for Kaylee's sake. But there was more to it than a potential broken heart. There was blood, and death, and. . .something else. Something she just could not reach.

What was the cause of the blood and death she saw over and over again? The reason that Jayne was so important? Usually she could fathom a problem like this, given time.

But time was running out. Jayne was leaving, and once he was gone, it would be too late. The only thing she was sure of was that part of the crew would perish without him. Of that, she was certain.

Rising from her bed, River threw on a robe and ascended the ladder out into the passageway. Sometimes it helped her to roam. To walk the quietness, the stillness of _Serenity_, when all the others were down for the night.

Sometimes _Serenity_ would speak to her. Not in words, and not as she did to Kaylee, but in visions. Feelings. Perhaps it wasn't the ship, she mused, flowing along gracefully, hand along the bulkhead. Perhaps it was the stillness, allowing her mind to be free.

She flitted across the others, sensing their presence. Mal sleeping fitfully. Zoe tossing and turning, alone in a bed made for two. Inara, resting, her mind more at ease than she'd ever felt it. Simon, dreaming of a cotillion in the Core. She smiled at that. Simon would leave, soon, she decided. All that remained was for him to admit that his sister was grown, and able to care for herself.

Kaylee, strangely at peace with herself, sleeping deep. And Jayne. She gasped suddenly as her mind touched his, and images of death and blood and violence surrounded her. She felt hot, suddenly, despite the cold of the night cycle.

Jayne was dreaming. But more than that, rage was bubbling inside him, festering like a wound gone bad. Coursing through him. Fury. Once again he was burning up from the inside. Almost consumed by the absolute, terrifying _rage_ that ran so deep it seemed to be in his bones. His very soul.

She was startled by the images that flashed before her. Of a young Jayne Cobb, sword in hand. . ._sword?_ Her mind whirled at the image. Tall, already large, strong, holding a blade in each hand. Facing an even larger man. A teacher, she realized.

Where in the 'verse had Jayne learned to use. . .

Another vision before her. _Reavers_, she realized with dread. An even younger Jayne, running from reavers, trying to escape. A ship, he was aboard a ship, over run by reavers. Hiding, fear coursing through him.

The images shifted again as she watched in horrified fascination. Again, a younger version of Jayne Cobb, pummeling a much larger boy, again consumed by an indefinable aura of pure, unadulterated fury. Out of control, burning him up.

The images were so strong that she realized Jayne wasn't dreaming, so much as remembering.

_Jayne has suffered a great deal_, she realized suddenly, things falling into place. Lost his family, his memory, his. . ._name_. Jayne wasn't Jayne at all! Everything before the ship filled with reavers was missing. Gone.

River felt a tear slip from her eye at the pain. She had never tried to see what Jayne was hiding. It was too invasive. Too intrusive. But now, without even trying, she could see at least part of his secret. Some of his pain. And she began to understand how a man who loved someone so fiercely could leave that person, rather than burden her with his own pain.

She smiled, thinking of how the others would react if they knew that Jayne was being self-sacrificing. How he was thinking not just of Kaylee, but all of them, as he packed his belongings, and prepared to leave the first home he had known in so long.

No closer to realizing why they needed him, she glided back to her bunk, suddenly exhausted. She felt as if she had betrayed him, somehow, by seeing. She hadn't meant to. She used that excuse as a balm to ease her conscience. The intrusion had been unintentional.

She returned to her bed, head swirling with emotions, thoughts, and haunted by the images from Jayne's mind. Just as she was about to drift off to sleep, one last image came to her. Kaylee standing in his doorway, talking.

River couldn't hear the words. But she could feel Jayne's anger drain away in an instant, when Kaylee appeared in his door. She sat bolt upright at that.

Did Jayne realize that Kaylee's presence had squelched the rage he fought so hard? Was he aware that she might hold the key to his happiness in more ways than one?

She smiled suddenly, her head returning to her pillow. She knew how to help Jayne. She knew how to fix him. With that happy thought fixed firmly in her mind, she drifted off to sleep.

And dreamed of blood, and death, and a giant warrior who was somehow familiar, and yet a stranger. The image troubled her. The warrior didn't fly, but wore wings. A warrior with wings. An apparition of iron, impervious to the suffering around him, with wings that slowly fluttered, but could not lift him from the ground.

Angel's wings.


	9. Chapter 9

Archangel – Chapter Nine

_Author owns no rights to Firefly and no copy right infringement is intended_.

--------------------------

_Serenity _sat down on Beaumond, and the crew prepared to take care of their business. Jayne had appeared in the bay as if it were simply another day, lowering the mule, and loading the cargo without needing to be told. He had been doing that since Miranda. He did what was needed, with no one needing to tell him.

Mal and Zoe helped finish the loading, neither speaking much. Jayne wasn't hostile, but the usual chatter was missing. Zoe hadn't realized how much they had bantered back and forth until it didn't happen.

She thought about trying again. Trying to make Jayne listen to reason, but one look at his face convinced her it was useless. Mal had told her earlier of his own attempts to make things right. She bit off a sigh as they loaded up. Jayne was leaving.

And that was that. Without a word spoken, they set off to deliver the cargo.

River watched them go, almost smiling. She would have one last opportunity to convince Jayne to stay. She'd hit him when they returned, a surprise attack.

The odds were not in her favor, she knew. But she had a good plan, and plenty of ammunition. She did smile then, as she equated her plans to those of a battle. It was not a ridiculous comparison, though. She would have a fight on her hands, convincing Jayne to stay.

----------------------------

For a wonder, the job went smooth. No trouble, no fuss. Paid on delivery, and promise of more work in the future. Dealing with Inara's contacts was a much more sedate experience than dealing with their old one's had been.

When the three arrived back at the ship, Jayne took his pay without comment, and left, heading to his bunk to collect his gear. Mal watched him go, his mind racing in a futile attempt to find one more reason for Jayne to stay. One that might convince him.

He came up empty though.

"Kaylee, you need anything for the engine?" he asked.

"No, Cap'n," Kaylee shook her head, her voice strained. She blamed Mal, and Zoe, for Jayne's leaving, and hadn't made any secret of it.

"Zoe, Inara and I are goin' into town. We need to re-supply and this is a good spot for it. We'll be back soon's we can. Need to see about. . .need to see to some things," he amended. He didn't want to mention that they would be looking for a replacement for Jayne. He didn't have to.

"I'm sure," Kaylee sniffed, heading toward the stairs. Mal sighed, looking at Simon.

"Infirmary okay, Doc?"

"Yes," Simon nodded, watching Kaylee depart longingly. "No one's been shot in some time," he added, looking back to the others. "We're good."

"I'll just ignore that little barb at my proclivity for bein' put upon by others," Mal chuckled. "We'll be back, soon's we can. 'Spect you three can watch the ship."

"We'll make sure it's here when you get back," Simon nodded.

------------------------

River was waiting for Jayne in the galley. As he walked in, she stepped right in front of him.

"I have something to say," she told him without preamble. "You will listen. Please," she added, when Jayne's eyes narrowed. He nodded, reluctantly.

"I. . .I have a confession to make," she said timidly. "Last night, I saw part of what haunts you. It was unintentional," she hastened to add, "it caught me by surprise, and I could not stop it."

"Are you aware, Jayne Cobb, that Kaylee is the key to your problem?"

"What are you talkin' 'bout?" Jayne frowned.

"Did you realize that when she is near you, your anger is in abeyance?" River asked. "That your rage leaves you, completely?" Jayne looked at her, puzzled.

"Think, Jayne," River urged, her voice tinged with desperation. "When she came to you, you were furious. You were almost consumed when you opened the hatch. Yet when you saw Kaylee there, instead of Mal, your anger departed. Left you at once, and did not return until she left."

Jayne frowned in thought, recalling the moment. His eyes narrowed as comprehension slowly came to him.

"You're right," he said softly, looking at her closely. "I didn't realize that. But you're right."

"Do you recall being angry when she. . ._visited_, you the second time?" River pressed. "When. . ."

"She kissed me?" Jayne grinned, and River smiled up at him, eyes twinkling slightly, and nodded.

"Your anger was not a part of you, in her presence," she told him. Jayne looked at her for a moment, then shook his head, as if clearing a haze.

"That don't prove nothin', little one," he said gently. Kindly. "But I'm glad you pointed it out."

"It does prove something," River insisted. Jayne was weakening, but not enough.

"It proves that the monster within you can be tamed, Jayne. I have seen the monster you hide," she nodded firmly. "At least part of it. Not all. I know, partly, how you feel. I have my own monster. Though not so bad, I think, as yours," she added softly.

Jayne looked at the girl. . .no, at the _woman_ before him.

"I 'spect if anyone does, it'd be you," he nodded finally, his voice still kind. "I hope, River, that you have better luck with your's," he told her.

"It is not a matter of luck," River said firmly. "It is a matter of training. And discipline. You can help me, Jayne. As Preacher Man helped you. Stay with her, and help me. Perhaps we can help each other."

"I can't, River," Jayne replied, sadly. "I can't take the chance. Sooner or later, my. . . 'monster', will win. I can't be here when that happens," he told her plainly. "I can't, and I won't. It's only a matter of time."

"No," River shook her head. "It is a matter of _will_, Jayne. You are stronger. I feel it in you, just as I can feel your love for her. And that love will keep you strong. It does _not_ have to be this way. You know I'm right, Jayne," she whispered, slipping the emotional knife between his ribs. Not too deep, yet, she cautioned herself.

"I wish you were, River," Jayne corrected, his voice taunt with emotion. "I wish that I could be so sure as you are. If I could. . .but I can't," he stopped himself. "I can't. I've known since I knew nearly anything that one day I'd. . .that I'd become, unstable, I guess, is the kindest way to put it. That course was set long before I ever set foot aboard _Serenity_. I can't change it. Nor can you," he smiled, a sad smile, full of terrible knowledge.

"You know I'm right," River repeated. "She is the key, Jayne. If you leave, you will be lost. And so will she, without you. She will not be happy, and will not stay. And," she twisted the knife, just a little, "some of us will die, in your absence. That is certain. I have seen it Jayne," her voice was anguished. "I have seen it too many times for it to be wrong. We. Need. You."

"I'm sorry, River," Jayne sighed, stepping to the side. "I wish I could believe that. You have no idea how badly I wish it. Want it to be so. But I can't take the chance. I can't."

"She loves you," River sank the knife to the hilt. On last chance, fleeting though it was.

"That's not fair," he almost whispered, his voice hoarse with emotion. "That ain't fair at all."

"All is fair, Jayne," River replied in the same hushed tones. "In love, and war, all is fair." He walked on, trudging toward his bunk. River had lost.

"We'll miss you, Jayne Cobb," she said to his retreating back, just loud enough that he heard her. He paused, but didn't turn around.

"Reckon I'll miss you, too," he said, then disappeared into the passageway.

River watched him go, despondent in defeat. She had followed her plan, she reasoned. It just hadn't worked. She was unaccustomed to losing. It was a new experience for her.

--------------------------

Jayne stopped in the cargo bay, looking at his weights and other equipment. He couldn't take them with him, and he would miss them. True, he could, and would, get more, when he found another place.

But these weights he had shared with Book. Hours of mind numbing exercise, frank and honest talk between mentor and student. Between _friends_.

Jayne wondered idly what would have happened, had Book stayed on board. Or if he hadn't perished on Haven. Would he, Jayne, _Michael_, have been able to remain?

_It may come to pass, and it may not,_ Book's words echoed in his mind. _Nothing is written in stone, son. You may live a long and healthy life. You are unique among the Brotherhood. Doubly cursed, through no fault of your own. God is not cruel, my son. He may yet offer you a form of happiness._

Jayne pondered on that, settling heavily on the bench, gazing out the cargo door. A form of happiness. What form? What form could happiness take, for a man like him? His way was set long before, through no fault of his own. He had worked past the part of self pity, long ago. It didn't help, and it wasted precious time. Time he couldn't replace, or make up later.

Was Kaylee his form of happiness? River had been right about one thing. Kaylee's presence, her touch, had the ability to do something that all the useless drugs and training he'd endured had never been able to do.

Calm the rage that coursed through him. But what kind of life could he offer her, in return?

He could never have children. Book had been adamant about that. The virus would be passed along to his offspring, possibly mutated. Worse than what he suffered. Even without the admonition from Book, Jayne would never have done such a cruel thing. No child deserved that. He had been given no choices in his life. He would not visit that same cruelty upon another generation of. . . .

Of what? He snorted faintly. He didn't even know his real name. Not his last name. He'd taken Vera Cobb's last name, when he took to the black. Her first name too, in honor of the only person who had ever loved him. Ever had any kind of faith in him.

_She gave up her life to spare yours_, Book had told him. She'd left the military, the only life she'd ever known, in order to keep him alive. That was love. There was no other word for it. He had taken her name in honor of her. He'd endured a great deal of razzing over the years, being a man with a girl's name. Though he feigned outrage at the jokes, he never really cared, inside. He knew where the name came from, and wore it proudly. A monument to the woman who had taken him in, and raised him as her own.

But what kind of monument could he offer Kaylee Frye? A girl like her, from a big family, would want children of her own. And he could not give them to her. Could not, and would not.

She deserved to know that, he decided all at once. She deserved to know why he was leaving. She loved him, just as Janine Cobb had once loved him. That love had earned her the right to know his secret.

And what if it didn't matter? That hit him with a start. If River was right, and she usually was, then Kaylee might well be the one thing in the 'verse that could keep him centered and whole. Cage the fury that always lurked beneath the surface, fighting for a way out. The one person he dared to love since Vera Cobb had taken him home.

Could he stay? Even now? Mal had offered him the chance to stay, and it had seemed sincere enough. Maybe the Captain _did _want him to stay, even if it was just to keep from having to find a new gunman. If. . .

_If, if, if_, he snorted. _I am not built for all this thinkin' and ponderin'_, he told himself. _But I _am_ goin' to tell Kaylee Frye the truth. If anyone deserves to know, it's_. . .

"Copper for ya thought?" Kaylee's voice startled him out of his reverie. He looked up at the source of his musings, and smiled.

"Worth a lot more than that, Kaylee gal," he told her bluntly. "I was sittin' here thinkin' 'bout you." Kaylee colored nicely at that. She sat down on the bench in front of him, leaning back into his bulk. Without the need for conscious thought, Jayne's arms encircled her, drawing her to him. She sighed in contentment.

"Thinkin' maybe ya might stay on here, with me?" she asked, trying to keep the wistful hope from her voice.

"Thinkin' 'long them lines," he told her honestly. Kaylee started at that, the answer so unexpected. She turned to look up at him.

"You ain't playin' with me, are ya Jayne?" she asked.

"Nope," he I kissed her forehead. "I ain't. I was thinkin' on something River said to me, earlier. She was talkin' to me 'bout my. . .issues, let's call'em. Seems you have some kinda calmin' effect on me, Kaylee. Never noticed it afore. Should have," he added, frowning in thought.

"Calmin' effect?" Kaylee looked puzzled. "You didn't seem all that calm th'other night, Jayne," she teased lightly, still not daring to hope.

"No," he laughed softly, hugging her tighter. "No, the one thing I wasn't the other night was calm. But I wasn't mad no more, neither," he added. "And that's somethin', for me."

"So I keep ya from bein' mad all the time?" Kaylee frowned herself now. "That ain't quite what I was hopin' had changed your mind, ya know."

"It's more than that," he told her softly. "I sometimes get mad for no reason, Kaylee. I can't help it. Ain't never been able to. That's one o' the reasons I told you couldn't nothin' be between us. I was scared sooner or later I'd lash out, not meanin' to, and you'd be in the way of it. I. . .I couldn't bear that, Kaylee. Couldn't live with it."

"You wouldn't hurt me, Jayne," Kaylee smiled softly, and Jayne's heart hammered in his chest. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"No, I'd never mean to hurt you," he whispered into her hair. "But that don't mean I wouldn't, by accident. Only," he smiled now, "seems when you're around, I ain't so angry. So maybe that ain't a thing to be feared no more."

"You said that was one o' the reasons," Kaylee pointed out, a small tendril of dread unfurling inside her. "Are there others?" Jayne looked at her, so soft, so kind, so wonderful in his arms.

"I can't give ya no children, Kaylee," he told her gently. "I know you hail from a big bunch, and likely want young'uns o' your own, but I can't. . .what?" He broke off as a tear fell down her face.

"Jayne," she said softly, "I can't have no children," she told him softly. "Ain't got the. . .equipment for it, no more. Had a surgery when I was a child, and they took out my ovaries. I'll never have no young'uns. Ain't possible."

"I'm sorry, Kaylee," he whispered to her. "I had no idea. . .wait a minute," he looked at her, anger marring his features. "Is that why you and the doc. . ." She hushed him with her fingers along his lips.

"Shhh," she told him softly. "Don't be thinkin' on that now. Or never. Wasn't for him being. . .him, I wouldn't be in your arms right this minute, Jayne Cobb. And I ain't never wanted nothin' so much as I want this. Never." She punctuated that with a kiss.

"Did you think I knew, and that's why I. . .?" Again she silenced him with her lips, kissing him softly.

"No," she told him, her hand caressing his face. "I didn't. I just didn't understand why you was so set on leavin'. Especially after. . ." she broke off, blushing suddenly at the memory of the passion that had passed between them.

"You know, if I stay on, and you'n me get together, Mal's gonna have some kind o' fit," he told her, almost smiling. Kaylee turned then, easing into his lap, her arms circling his neck.

"Let him," she breathed, her breath hot on his jaw as she nibbled lightly on his ear. "He ain't my daddy, and I'm right tired o' him actin' that way. If he won't see reason, you can still go. Only," she trailed her way down to his neck, "I'll go with you."

"I wouldn't want you to have to leave here," Jayne managed to gasp out. "I know how much _Serenity_ means to you." Kaylee stopped suddenly, and looked him square in the eye.

"Would you give up Vera, for me?" she asked bluntly. Jayne never even thought.

"In a heartbeat," he nodded. "Wouldn't even think on it."

"Well _Serenity_ don't mean no more to me, than Vera does to you," she told him, grinning. "I 'spect I'll miss her. But I bet me and you can go 'bout anywhere we want to, and get work. On near any ship we pleased."

"Well, I can't imagine no Captain worth his weight in salt turning down a genius mechanic, that's for sure," he smiled.

"Or a big ole hulkin' merc, neither," she teased. "We'll make it, Jayne. If not here, then somewhere else. But we'll make it."

"Well, then," he smiled down at her, "I can't see no reason why I can't. . ."

"_Reavers!"_ Jayne turned quickly to see River running down the steps, face showing her alarm. "Reavers hitting atmo!"

"Where are they?" Jayne asked, standing. Kaylee let out a muffled squeal, and grabbed Jayne's arm in terror.

"Here!" River told him, running for the cargo door. "They're headed straight for the dock!"


	10. Chapter 10

Archangel – Chapter Ten

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended_

---------------------------

Jayne followed River to the cargo bay door, taking hold of her arm as the girl looked skyward.

"Have you called the Captain?" he asked, pulling her back from the door.

"Yes, but they are far away. He ordered me to lift off, but I refused. I told him to get back here and we'd wait."

"Good girl," he nodded. "Get to the bridge, and be ready to lift as soon as they get here, _dong ma?_ Kaylee get the engines ready to go, and tell Simon to get up here, there'll probably be folks runnin' from the attack comin' on board. Go on now!" he added when the two hesitated.

"I should help you!" River demanded.

"Ain't no one on board right now who knows how to fly except you, River," he reminded her gently. "You gotta be ready to lift as soon as the Captain and the others are aboard. Not for that, ain't nobody I'd rather have with me, in this." River nodded, accepting both his reasons, and the compliment without argument.

"What're you gonna do, Jayne?" Kaylee asked, fear in her voice.

"What I can," he shrugged. "Go on. I want you safe. Lock yourselves in, both of you."

River ran off to return to the bridge. Kaylee waited long enough to grab Jayne and pull him to her, kissing him with near desperation.

"Jayne, I. . ."

"Me too," he whispered. "Me too. Now go."

As she departed, Jayne took a deep breath and walked to his bags. Book had trained him for something just like this. He'd sworn he'd never do it. Never give in. But now, he didn't have much choice.

"You win, Preacher," he sighed, opening up a case he'd never thought to open again. "You win."

-------------------

Simon ran into the cargo bay and froze.

Jayne stood before him, dressed in some kind of armor, a very large sword in each hand. The armor looked like some kind of composite, and on the front there was a cross, adorned with angel wings, and two crossed swords. His head was draped in what could only be chain mail. Jayne looked at him, calm and confident.

"Doctor, I expect we'll be getting refugees, some of whom are likely to be injured. Arm yourself," he pointed to his weapons, "and make sure that any reavers who get past me can't gain control of the ship. Try not to shoot me, Simon. I really am the good guy, this time."

Simon didn't know what startled him the most. That Jayne was speaking in near perfect grammar, or. . . . He nodded, too awestruck by the sight before him to say anything.

"Now, Simon," Jayne insisted gently. "There's little time, and none for questions." With that, Jayne turned and walked down the ramp. The spell broken, Simon hurried to do as he was bid.

Jayne looked around him calmly, noting the grounding lines starting to rain down from above. He counted three ships so far. _Be a fair passel of them, I reckon_, he thought. He was surprised at how calm he was. Book's lessons seemed to be paying off.

As the first reavers came into view, Jayne almost faltered for a moment. Book's words rang in his ears.

_Knowing your fear is the first step in conquering it. You know what it is you fear, Michael. And you know why. _Jayne nodded at that, as if hearing Book's voice. He'd been terrified of reavers since he could remember anything. They haunted his dreams, they walked in his mind.

_Facing your fear is the next step. You must confront the fear that dwells within you, and master it. Overcome it. It cannot be allowed to rule you. You must rule it._

He had managed to do that for Miranda. Come face to face with the thing he feared most in life, and overcame it. Following Mal through the reaver's own territory to see the horrors worked on Miranda.

Then he'd fought them, face to face, on Universe's Moon, still afraid, but back to the wall. No where to run. No where to hide. He had managed to master his fear, and fight them.

_The final step is destroying that fear, my son. Until you can do these things, you will never be free of it. You must face that fear, and destroy it. _

He felt his fear drain away. Now he'd kill them. He'd destroy his fear, once and for all. With a determination he'd never realized he had, Jayne Cobb walked away from the ramp, out into the open, and waited on his meeting with Fear.

_There is a time to surrender your control, my son, _Book's voice floated in his memory_. A time to let go, and allow your instincts to take over. The key is knowing when to allow that to happen. You must remain in control until _you_ decide. Not it._ _You remain in control, not your fear, and certainly not the rage that courses through you._

As the first reavers began to approach him, Jayne knew that time was upon him, like it or not.

_Time to _fight_ fire, _with_ fire._

With that one last thought, Jayne slipped the reins on the demon that dwelled within him, and walked into the oncoming horde of reavers, screaming a challenge to them as he went. That challenge was answered, and reavers began to converge on him. As they came, Jayne smiled.

His swords rose of their own volition, and he began to destroy his fear.

---------------------------

"Zoe, talk to me!" Mal said, shooting another Reaver who was trying to board the mule.

"Almost there, sir!" the first mate replied, dodging a Reaver skiff and cursing in Chinese. Inara had Zoe's carbine, and was trying to help keep reavers off the mule.

"Almost?" Mal asked, gun firing again.

"Couple'a minutes, sir, I think," Zoe grunted out, working the controls of the mule to weave through reaver grounding lines.

"I told her to take off!"

"But you know she won't, sir," Zoe replied.

"No, she won't," he sighed. "Have to go over that whole Captainy thing again, soon as we're safe."

"Right, sir," Zoe almost smiled. Then she returned her attention to driving. So far they'd been lucky. If they could manage to reach the ship before River had no choice but to leave, they might make it.

"We're almost there!" Inara shouted, shooting a Reaver who had managed to jump onto the front of the ground vehicle. "I can see the. . ._oh Merciful Bhuda_!" Her anguished cry drew Mal and Zoe's attention.

Serenity was almost surrounded, with desperate refugees trying to get aboard. Reavers thronged near the ship, what looked like hundreds of them.

"We're humped," Mal said forlornly.

"Maybe we can run through them with the mule, sir!" Zoe objected, giving the vehicle full throttle. Mal knew it was hopeless, but anything was worth a try.

"Look!" Inara cried suddenly, pointing. Mal and Zoe both followed her gesture, not sure what they were looking for. Then, they could see.

In the middle of the reaver mass stood a solitary figure. A very tall figure, sweeping reavers away as if they were so many paper dolls. Two bloody swords flashed in the sunlight as the armored figure fought to keep the bay doors clear. There was a pile of dead and dismembered reavers around him, and other, similar mounds nearby.

The fight was attracting reavers from other areas, as well. Reavers loved violence, lived for it, if you could call such an existence living. They flocked to the lone figure, leaving other, easier victims untouched.

With a start, Inara realized the figure looked familiar. When she realized _why_, she was in shock.

"Archangel," she breathed, stunned by what she was seeing.

"What?" Zoe and Mal yelled at the same time.

"Great Bhuda, Jayne Cobb is an _Archangel_!"

--------------------------

Jayne was absorbed in what he was doing. The pile of reavers was growing at his feet, and twice he'd been forced to fall back in order to have room to move. For once, he had released the rage he fought so hard to control at other times. He could feel it coursing through him, giving him strength, making his blows all the more powerful.

He spun within the throng of reavers, blades never stopping, feet never still. With a grace no one would have expected, he literally danced among them, killing them as he went. Had it been on a stage, those looking on would likely have been awed by his ability. Even in the horrifying setting of a reaver attack, there was a macabre beauty to his movements. A deadly dance. A dance of death and destruction that would have rivaled even Shiva.

_With great ability, comes great responsibility_, he heard Book's voice in the back

of his mind. _Those who _can_, must protect those who _cannot_. Use the curse that haunts you, hounds you, for that purpose son. Craft it into a mighty gift that you can give to others._

He smiled at the memory as he took the head from one reaver with his right hand blade, and split another in half with his left. Behind him he could hear gunfire and nodded grimly. Good. The Doctor had armed some of the refugees, and they were defending the ship. Any who managed to slip past him wouldn't be able to gain the ship.

He caught a glimpse, just a flash, really, of the mule, and knew that the others were almost home.

With that knowledge, Jayne released the last tendril of sanity he had clung too. The fury always present within him was completely unleashed, and he slowly began to advance _into_ the reaver horde, clearing a path for Mal and the others. Reavers fell in heaps as he worked his way into them, forcing an opening around the cargo door. They clamored against him, howling in fury as they tried to bring him down.

But his great strength was bolstered by fury of his own, and they could not match it. Could not stop him. Their resistance never wavered, but it would not be enough against this enemy. Not against the fury of an Archangel named Michael.

------------------------

Mal was transfixed by the sight before him. As long as he had known Jayne, the man had been terrified of Reavers. Yet there he stood, inside a thronging mass of them, swords swinging left and right. _Smiling_! A feral, almost blood thirsty smile. Mal couldn't help but remember the times that he had threatened to shoot or space the big man, realizing what a joke that must have been to the mercenary.

A shriek drew his attention back to the threat, and Mal shot a reaver trying to get on the back of the mule. Zoe changed course slightly, running down two reavers, headed directly for Jayne.

"Jayne!" she screamed. "Get on!"

Jayne bunched his legs together and jumped, leaping so high in the air that he cleared the reavers around him, and landed on the rear of the Mule. His swords were flashing again as soon as his feet touched the vehicle.

Inara's eye's were riveted to the sight of him. Drenched in blood, armor dripping with gore, and a terrible, terrible light flashing in the big man's eyes. He seemed to be everywhere, and nowhere, all at the same time. As the mule skidded up onto the ramp, Jayne somersaulted off, and killed two reavers who tried to follow the vehicle up the ramp. At the same time he kicked a third in the stomach. His right hand sword took that one's head, and his left speared a fourth through the heart.

Simon hit the door release, and the ramp started to close. He immediately hit the comm.

"_Mei mei_, take us out of here, now!"

The ship shuddered and began to rise immediately. Jayne rode the door up partway, his swords a blur as he killed or maimed reavers trying to hold the door, or board the ship. When the door finally shut, he was kneeling on the deck before it. His breathing was coming in raw gasps, and he was trembling. Anyone else might have been trembling in fear, but Jayne was trembling in fury, trying to control himself once again.

Simon started toward him, but Inara stopped him with a hand upon his arm.

"Not now, Simon," she whispered. "He needs time to regain control of himself. We need to see if any of these people are injured."

Simon almost objected, but then nodded turned to check on the wounded. Mal stepped softly up to Inara's side, and placed an arm about her waist. She leaned into him, her eyes never leaving the gore-covered figure before them.

"What did you call him?" Mal asked quietly, transfixed by the blood-soaked apparition on his cargo bay floor.

"He's an Archangel," Inara whispered reverently. "I. . .I never really believed they existed, until now. There are so few of them. . .the legends surrounding them are. . ." her voice trailed off as she realized why Jayne and Book had been so close.

_Of course. Book's coming hadn't been an accident. He had sought out Jayne, and trained him. Or finished his training. But why? Why was it even necessary? Why is he even here? And does that mean _Book_ was an Archangel?_

"What does that mean?" Mal asked in confusion, breaking her train of thought.

"It's. . .it's a legend, Mal," Inara replied haltingly. "I don't even. . .I don't know where to begin," she admitted honestly. "They're part of an ancient religious order, or so the legends say. The arm of justice, some call them. Others. . ."

"Others?" Mal prompted.

"Others would say the arm of vengeance," she almost whispered. "But the arguments all agree on one thing," she told him.

"They are the purest form of warrior," she breathed, her eyes never straying from Jayne's kneeling form. "They live, they _exist_, for battle."

-----------------------

Jayne remained kneeling for some time. His breathing calmed, gradually, and his trembling lessened, though it did not cease. He was too far gone for that.

_I can't go back,_ he realized in desperation. _You lied to me, Book! You told me I could go back, and I can't!_

The realization of that hit him harder than any of the blows landed by the reavers. He almost sobbed, frustration filling him, as he felt everything slipping away.

_I've got to try, _he told himself. _I can't just give up, I've got to try. For Kaylee, and for me._

He rose unsteadily to his feet, forcing himself to breathe deeply. He felt a sting in his side when he did, but ignored it. He turned to face the bay, and saw Mal and Inara watching him intently.

_Wonder what I must look like,_ he mused idly. _What they're seeing._

He took a hesitant step forward, then another, before sinking to one knee again, his face a mask of puzzlement. He rested his weight on his blades, and tried to get to his feet, but couldn't seem to muster the strength. He fought to take a breath, breathing deeply once more.

Blood suddenly bubbled from his mouth, and he was wracked with pain. He again tried to regain his feet, but couldn't. His vision began to cloud, and he felt light headed.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ He shook his head, trying to clear his vision, and found that was a mistake.

As the bay began to spin, he smiled, a great weight lifting from his shoulders with the realization that he might have fought his final battle. That his troubles now lay behind him. Forever. He felt strangely at peace, a feeling foreign to him.

Then he pitched forward, face first onto the floor, having never spoken a word.

_And here we hit a speed bump, folks. From now on, updates to this story will be much slower than I normally post. I'm working on it, but as I've said before, this story is difficult. And it keeps evolving. Mutating, yeah, mutating. Lol._

_I'll be back to posting my other stories in the meanwhile, and I'll post chapters to Archangel every time I get one finished. Could be tomorrow, could be next week._

_Or next month, though I hope that ain't the case._

_Meantime, don't hesitate to tell me what you think. As I said before, this was the first story I ever tried to write, so some places are rough. I make no apologies for that, as it was a first effort. I've cleaned it up some, of course, but the ragged edges are still there. Remember this was the story I was working on when the idea of Shade just popped up, fully formed, in that vasty nothingness called my mind._

_I hope you enjoyed it so far, and that I can finish it soon. And that you're happy with the ending._


	11. Chapter 11

Archangel – Chapter Eleven

_Author own no rights to Firefly, and is making no money for his efforts._

----------------------------

Inara sprang forward as Jayne fell to the cargo bay floor. Mal yelled for Simon, and then directed three of the men sitting on the bay floor to help him get Jayne into the infirmary. Inara followed the struggling men into the ship's hospital, carefully carrying the big man's swords.

Simon rushed into the room, muttering softly in Chinese.

"Help me get this armor off him," he ordered tersely. "I need to see where he's injured." Willing hands assisted in removing the armor, leaving Jayne clad in only a loincloth, decorated with ornate symbols that no one recognized. Simon spotted the problem almost at once.

"A sword or spear pierced him under his left arm," the doctor noted. "Looks like it punctured his lung as well. I've got to get in there, and stop the blood flow before his lung fills up or he bleeds out." His hands flew across the shelves, gathering the things he needed. Jayne gasped suddenly for air, pink foam flecking about his lips.

"I've got to get him intubated," Simon stressed, running a tube into Jayne's mouth and down his throat. Jayne's breathing eased a little, and Simon attached the tube to a small ventilator. The machine would help him breathe while Simon worked to repair the damage.

"What can I do, Simon?" Inara asked. She owed her life to Jayne.

"Help me get some of the blood away so I can see the wound," Simon ordered. "And try to keep it wiped away, as best you can. I've got to be able to see."

Kaylee came running into the room, her face pale. When she saw Jayne lying on the table, she almost screamed, her hands flying to her face. Mal took her by the shoulders and tried to guide her out of the room.

"Is he gonna be okay?" she asked around her sobs.

"Simon's got it under control, _mei-mei_," Mal told her, sounding more confident than he felt. "C'mon, let's you and me go out and wait in the lounge while he sees to Jayne."

"Don't you let him die, Simon!" Kaylee shouted over Mal's shoulder. "Don't you _dare _let him die!" Simon looked up briefly, seeing the pain in Kaylee's eyes, and knew that he had lost her, forever. Then he was back to work. Trying to save the man who had just saved all of them.

"I wondered when that would happen," Inara said quietly.

"You knew?" Simon asked, but didn't look up.

"I suspected," Inara told him honestly. "Nothing more."

"It's a surprise to me," Simon admitted. "What could she see in him?" Inara was suddenly angry at that.

"Were you watching just now, Simon?" she said with professional calm. "It may have escaped your notice that Jayne just saved her life. All of our lives, actually. But he wouldn't have done it, in all likelihood, if not for her."

"I know what he did," Simon flushed slightly at the rebuke, but never stopped working. "I just. . .it's _Jayne_, for God's sake!"

"Do you have any idea what he is?" Inara asked coldly. Simon glanced up at her briefly, then looked back to the wound.

"He's an Archangel," Inara almost whispered the word, and Simon could hear the reverence in her voice. "A man sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves."

"Like he did at Ariel?" Simon shot back. "By turning my sister over to the Alliance?"

"You should be thankful that he saw what had been done to your sister," Inara said scathingly. "I would imagine the first thought that entered his mind after Kaylee was shot was to kill you outright. I'm willing to bet that only the knowledge of what had been done to your sister convinced him to take you back from them."

"So that makes it right? What he did?" Simon huffed.

"As right as refusing to treat Kaylee for a gunshot wound she would never have received had it not been for you," Inara shot back. Simon froze, his face beet red.

"I'd forgotten that," he almost whispered.

"You can be assured that he has not," Inara told him. "As for what Kaylee sees in him? Perhaps someone who is willing to place her before himself, Simon. Someone who doesn't spout social rules at her, when she doesn't live up to his standards. Someone," her voice grew ice cold, "who wouldn't berate her when she told him she wasn't able to bear children."

"I. . .I didn't mean it that way," Simon stammered. "It was just a shock, and I. . .well, I didn't handle it well. I tried to apologize, you know," he said defensively.

"Sometimes wounds are too deep for an apology, Simon." Inara said softly. "Sometimes, words cut too deep. She expected better of you. And you failed her."

"I did, didn't I," Simon sighed, still working on Jayne. "I never meant to. I know that doesn't undo it, but it's the truth."

"I know," Inara replied sadly. "Don't fail her again, Simon. Make sure that Jayne lives." Simon nodded absently, having never looked up.

"I'm trying."

----------------------

Mal led Kaylee into the lounge, but the girl would go no farther.

"I'm stayin' right here!" she set herself firmly onto the sofa, eyes daring him to try and move her. Mal didn't take the dare.

"Are you and Jayne. . ." he started, but stopped, hearing how harsh his voice sounded. He tried again, softer.

"_Mei mei, _you and Jayne involved, somehow?" he asked her, keeping his voice soft.

"We are," she said firmly, struggling to hold her tears at bay. "And don't you _dare_ spout no rules at me, Malcolm Reynolds, or try tellin' me what a bad man he is. If you do, so help me I'll. . ." Mal raised his hands slowly, in a peaceful gesture.

"I ain't, Kaylee," he assured her. "I ain't gonna talk about rules and such. And after what I seen today," he looked back into the infirmary, "I ain't so sure that Jayne's all that bad, anyway."

"He loves me," she whispered softly. "More than Simon ever could, or would."

"I 'spect that's true," Mal nodded in agreement. "Simon ain't one to know what to do with a woman like you, li'l Kaylee," he grinned faintly. "You got too much fire."

"He's a boob," River said, walking down the stairs. "Not his fault, really," she frowned. "Raised that way. All he knows." She walked over to where Kaylee sat, and settled in beside her, placing an arm around Kaylee's shoulders.

"Zoe is on the bridge," she told Mal as he started to ask about the ship. "We are in the black, and well away from the reavers." Mal nodded.

"I best go see to the folks in the bay, I reckon," Mal stood. "You two feel like helpin', I'd be obliged."

"I ain't movin' from this spot," Kaylee said firmly. River laid a hand on her arm.

"Perhaps we should go and gather Jayne's things," she said softly. "I do not believe he will be leaving us after all. Not today, at any rate." Kaylee looked at her, and nodded mutely. River stood, and pulled Kaylee to her feet.

"Let us go, then, and retrieve his belongings," she told her friend. "When he wakes, all his toys will be back where they belong." Kaylee laughed slightly, and a smile lit her face for a second.

"Okay," she murmured, and started for the stairs.

"Thanks, 'tross," Mal murmured as the girl passed him by. River nodded, smiling, and continued on her way. Mal looked into the infirmary once more, at Simon working feverishly on Jayne.

_Ai ya _but did he owe that man. . ._everything_. His ship, his crew, his. . ._Inara_, all would have been lost, save for one man. A man who had every right to despise Malcolm Reynolds. And no reason, whatsoever, to fight a horde o' reavers with nothin' but two swords, and a barrel full o' guts. He looked to the departing women, and a thought flickered across his tired mind.

_Well, maybe one reason. Just one_.

------------------------

"How many people we got on board, Zoe?" Mal asked. River was back on the bridge, and Kaylee had returned to the lounge. Mal and Zoe had seen to the people in the bay. Most were injured in some way or another, but they'd have to wait.

"Forty-seven," Zoe replied at once, her voice flat. "Plus us."

"Can we feed'em all?" Mal asked.

"Barely," Zoe nodded. "Be a might thin, 'fore we can reach Celeste, but we can do it." Celeste was the nearest planet capable of taking the refugees. Newswaves were flashing every hour, now, about reaver attacks on Beaumond. The news was bad.

Beaumond had been a bloodbath. Totals of wounded and missing were still being tallied, and were already into five digits. The Alliance was steadfastly telling anyone who'd listen that insurgents were to blame, but no one was listening. Not anymore.

"'Spect things'll be heatin' up, now," Mal said quietly. Zoe nodded.

"Wont' be no way to sweep this away," she agreed. "Too many know the truth, now."

"I'm gonna go check on Jayne," Mal told her, and started to leave.

"Mal?" He turned back. Zoe rarely called him that.

"He gonna make it?" she asked, and Mal shrugged helplessly.

"Don't know, Zoe," he admitted. "Looked. . .it looked bad."

"That it did," she nodded. Mal was stunned to see tears forming.

"You okay, Zoe?"

"I. . .I don't know, sir," she admitted. "I. . .I got a lotta thinkin' to do."

"I'd say that's true o' all of us, after today."

--------------------

"I think I've got it," Simon straightened, groaning as his back muscles protested. "The bleeding has stopped, and the damage to his lung is repaired. It's a miracle he was able to keep fighting," he added, impressed despite himself.

"No," Inara said, her voice sad. "Not a miracle, Simon. A curse. One as old as Earth-that-was." She looked at the man laying before her, a legend come to life before her very eyes, and tears formed in her eyes.

"What's this?" Simon said drawing her attention. She looked down at Jayne's thigh, and gasped.

"Simon, is that a. . ."

"Bite," Simon nodded, looking at the wound. "It's open, but. . ." He bent to examine the wound, eye's narrowing.

"This wound is. . .it looks old, Inara," he told her, confusion evident in his voice. "There's no way that can. . .where is his armor?" Simon asked, moving to the pile of discarded equipment. He examined the leg casings, finding no damage beyond dents and dings.

"This stuff is amazing," he murmured. "If that spear hadn't found a hinge, it would never have penetrated it." He looked up.

"The bite didn't happen today," he said, his voice definite. "No way it could have, through that," he nodded to the armor laying in the corner. "But it. . .it shows signs of growth. As if the bite has been there for a long time. Since childhood, even. The tissue around it has stretched it, but. . ." He shook his head.

"There is no way that shouldn't have healed long ago, if that's true. Or gotten infected. Something's wrong about this."

"About what?" Mal asked, having entered unnoticed. "He gonna make it, Doc?" Mal asked before either could answer his question.

"He should be fine," Simon nodded absently. "The damage wasn't really that bad, but he had fought on after receiving it. That made it worse, and he lost a good deal of blood. And his lung was filling up," he added.

"That's all repaired, however. It's this bite wound that has me puzzled."

"Bite?" Mal's face pinched in alarm. "He's been bitten?"

"Not today, Mal," Inara assured him. "But he has an old wound that doesn't seem to have healed. Simon can't figure why."

"Well," Mal said, relieved, "figure on it another time, if you can, Doc. We got near on fifty refugees out in the bay, and some need more'n me and Zoe can tend to."

"Of course," Simon nodded, gathering his bag from the counter. "Inara, can you watch him, please? I'll be as quick as I can."

"Of course, Simon," Inara nodded. Mal watched him go, then turned to Inara.

"You okay?" he asked quietly. They hadn't had a chance to speak since all this had happened. Inara nodded mutely, and fell into his embrace.

"Oh, Mal, what if he hadn't been here?" she almost wailed, crying now that the danger was past.

"I don't. . .I don't like to think on it," Mal admitted. "'Tross had said just yesterday, I think it was yesterday," he frowned. "Anyway, she'd said that without him, 'least two o' us would die."

"Looks as if she was correct," Inara's voice was muffled as she spoke into his chest.

"Looks that way," Mal nodded. "What was it you was sayin' 'bout him? In the bay, I mean?" Inara raised her head, looking at Mal.

"He's an Archangel," she said softly.

"What is that, exactly," Mal asked, casting a wary eye at Jayne's still form.

"It's. . .I don't know how to explain it, exactly, but I'll tell you what I've heard, what I've read. It isn't much," she cautioned. "And until today, I never really believed a word of it, to be honest. It was just a fascinating bit of historical. . .fantasy, I guess is the work I'm looking for."

"The things I've learned over the years are all taken from rumor, and more than a little conjecture. There is an order, a religious order, if some of the facts are real, that seeks out men who are. . .more than they appear, I guess is how they would say it."

"Some say that men who are Archangels are cursed," she said sadly. "That they are born angry. That they come into creation furious with the world, and all that lives in it. Through no fault of their own," she added, looking at Mal. "They cannot help it."

"Some say it's a genetic problem. That there is a gene, or genotype, I don't know the difference, really, that predisposes them to anger. No, not anger," she shook her head. "_Rage_. That's often how it's referred to, _The Rage_. It can be debilitating, especially as they grow older."

"This order, and I could never learn it's name, takes these men when they are children. They train them for years to manage that rage, that _burning,_ some call it, and turn it into a gift. A gift used to fight evil where they find it."

"You're looking at a weapon, Mal," she told him quietly, looking at Jayne laying on the bed. "A weapon forged by Holy Men, if the legends are true."

"Their training can last for years, and it's said to be savagely difficult. Their, makeup, I guess, gives them. . .well, it makes them stronger, gives them greater endurance than the average person. They can absorb more punishment because they don't really feel it, through the rage that burns within. Like adrenaline, I suppose, only much worse."

"It isn't easy to provoke the wrath of an Archangel, once he's trained properly, the legends say. For good reason," she added, nodding at Jayne. "You saw today what he's capable of, in that state."

"That's so," Mal said softly, paling at the memory of the times he'd pushed the big man to a near breaking point. How many times had Jayne stalked away, 'sulking' as Mal put it? And how many of those 'sulks' had kept Malcolm Reynolds from having his head handed to him?

"And you think Jayne is one o' these 'Archangels'?" he asked, frowning.

"I'm sure of it," she breathed the reply, looking at Jayne again with stars in her eyes. "I'm sure of it."

"This needs some time to think on," Mal scratched his head. "I ain't. . .I don't know that we need to be havin' him on the ship, happen he can snap like that."

Inara's face grew stony. She looked at Mal, and he was shocked to see the contempt swirling in her eyes.

"After what he did today, all you can think to say is you don't know if you need to have him on your ship?" she asked, her voice little more than a hiss.

"'Nara, if he's a bad as you say, he might go all, mad, on us, and then what'd we do?"

"He hasn't done it so far," she replied scathingly. "And I doubt you'll have that worry anyway," she added coldly. "As I recall, he was preparing to leave when this happened. I can't imagine anything that might have convinced him to stay."

"Kaylee could have," Mal murmured, and Inara's face went livid.

"Did you. . .?"

"Course not!" Mal shot back, angry himself now. "I didn't even know, till she told me, out there," he jabbed a hand toward the lounge. "Said they was . . . involved."

"Well, he can't leave until he's well," Inara said firmly, looking at Mal as if daring him to dispute her.

"'Nara, I wasn't just gonna heave him off," Mal told her. "Give me a little credit, here."

"You'll have to earn it," she said flatly. "And so far, you haven't." She moved to where Jayne's armor and swords were laying.

"What are you doing?" he asked, still smarting from her retort.

"Unlike some," she looked at him pointedly. "I am grateful for what he's done. If he manages to recover, I want him to find his weapons and his armor clean and cared for."

"If?" Mal looked puzzled.

"Mal, you do realize that what he's done has cost him something, don't you?" she asked. "He was furious, Mal, out of control. Likely for the first time in many years. It really is a form of madness. He risked more than just his life today. He risked his sanity. He may well not be able to regain that control, at least not without time." She looked at Jayne, and her eyes suddenly teared.

"And he has to want to live," she added, her voice choked with emotion. "And I'm not sure that he does."

"What?" Mal was stunned. "How can you know that?"

"Did you see his face, Mal?" she asked him. "When he was on his knees, about to fall, did you look at him? He was _smiling_, Mal," he voice broke with emotion. "Smiling. Happy. _Relieved_. I'm not sure he wasn't glad that he might be dying."

"Ain't no man glad to be dyin'," Mal huffed.

"How do you know?" she shot back at once. "You have no idea what he's lived with, Mal. None. How do you know what would make him happy? When have you ever even tried to find out?"

With that the elegant woman turned to her self-appointed task, ignoring Mal as if he had left the room. After a minute, he did, easing out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Archangel – Chapter Twelve

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and receives no pay for his work. _

---------------------

Kaylee sat on the sofa in the lounge, just outside the infirmary. Her arms were hugged to her, as she rocked slowly back and forth, humming a song that her mother used to sing when she was scared.

It had been nearly twelve hours since Jayne had been taken to the infirmary. And he hadn't so much as moved a muscle that anyone could see. Simon had finally gone to bed, exhausted from working not just on Jayne, but the refugees from Beaumond as well. He had smiled at her, encouragingly, before he left.

"He's tough, Kaylee, and strong," he'd said gently. "He'll make it." Kaylee had been grateful to Simon for that. It was out of character for him, in her new view of the 'verse.

She looked up as River glided into the lounge.

"Any change?" the little assassin asked, sitting down beside her friend.

"No," Kaylee replied, tears flowing gently down her face.

"Have you tried talking to him?" River asked, and Kaylee looked at her.

"Talking to him? River he ain't awake!" Kaylee exclaimed. "How can I talk to him?"

"He may can hear you," River shrugged. "Not unheard of, you know."

"I don't. . .I can't think. . ."

"Kaylee, why don't you go and lie down," River suggested, rubbing her friend's shoulder. "I'll stay here for a while. I promise I'll come and get you, if there's any change at all."

"I should be here," Kaylee resisted.

"You need rest, Kaylee," River urged gently. "You need to be rested when he awakens. He will need you, very much I think, when he does."

"He will?" Kaylee asked, hope in her voice. "You know, we was talkin' right before everything happened and all," she sniffed. "He was about to tell me he was gonna stay here with me, River. I know he was."

"Yes, I think he was," River smiled. "Jayne loves you very much, Kaylee. More than anything in the 'verse, in fact. Loved you so much, he was willing to leave here in order to keep you safe."

"He'd never hurt me," Kaylee almost whispered. "I can feel it, River. He'd never lift a hand to me, or even say anything to hurt me. Not ever."

"No, he wouldn't," River smiled. "Not ever. He would die, first, I believe, such is his love for you. But he fears, Kaylee. He fears that he would hurt you by accident, and that fears pushes him beyond reason. Beyond hope."

"I can help him," Kaylee told her. "I can, I know I can. He ain't never like that when I'm around."

"I believe you are right," River nodded. "And I have told him that. Just before. I think. . .I think he wants to believe, and that he will, if we help him. But you need rest, if you're going to be here when he awakens, and be a help to him. Go and lie down, and I will wait here."

"Promise you'll call me when something happens?" Kaylee asked. She was very tired.

"Promise," River nodded. Kaylee hugged her smaller friend and walked up the stairs, heading to her bunk. River watched her go, then turned her gaze to the infirmary.

"You will _not_ leave her, Jayne Cobb," she whispered softly, then leaned back and closed her eyes.

There was more than one way to communicate.

-----------------------------

_He was lying on the riverbank, head propped on one hand, idly tossing small pebbles into the water. It was a beautiful spot. The water was a soothing sound, flowing across the rocks, small rapids forming in the larger drop offs. _

_Several deer were grazing nearby, paying him no mind at all. He smiled at that, thinking that if he were still on Serenity, he'd likely shoot one, for fresh meat for the crew._

_He had made the right decision, he knew. Leaving was the best thing. It still hurt to think of Kaylee, but she was far better off without him. He wished that wasn't so, but it was, and that was all there was to it._

_And he had it pretty good, here. A little land, a few odd jobs, and plenty to do. A calm and quiet life, that was the secret. Calm and. . ._

"_Ow!" Jayne exclaimed, as he felt something hit him in the rear. He turned to see. . ._

"_What are you doin' here?" he demanded. River Tam was standing behind him, hands on her hips. She'd obviously kicked him. "And why are you kickin' me?"_

"_Boob!" she hissed, and he was startled by that._

"_Hey! That's Simon's gig, not mine!" he protested. "And what did I do to earn that kick, I'd like to know?"_

"_You are lying here, selfishly, while Kaylee waits for you to return!" River told him angrily. Jayne frowned at that._

"_River, are you having a spell?" he asked. "And how did you get here, anyway? Is the ship here?"_

"_We are in your own mind, boob!" River replied, kicking him again._

"_Stop _kickin'_ me!" Jayne demanded, getting to his feet. "I ain't done nothin' to deserve that!"_

"_You are laying here, trapped in your mind, while Kaylee frets that you may die!" River told him. "Enough is enough, Jayne Cobb. It's time to come home."_

"_I am home, River," Jayne said carefully. "This is my home, right here. Are you sure you're all right? And you still ain't told me how you. . .Ow! Gorramit, if you kick me one more time, I swear I'll. . ."_

"_What?" River demanded. "Hit me? We're in _your_ mind, Jayne. Can you hurt me?" Jayne looked at her for a moment, then looked away._

"_You know I won't," he mumbled, still angry at being kicked. River smiled at that, finally._

"_No, I know you won't," she agreed. "Jayne, do you remember what happened to you?" she asked, arms crossing under her breasts. "Do you know how you got here?"_

"_I left the ship on Beaumond," Jayne told her. "You know that. Then I took a job on a little freighter that came here. Got me a piece o' land, and a few little odd jobs here and there. Doing pretty good, really," he smiled._

"_Where is here, Jayne?" River asked. _

"_What?" Jayne looked at her as if she were. . .well, she was, kinda, he remembered._

"_Where are we, Jayne? What world or moon is this?"_

"_Oh. It's. . ." Jayne frowned, his voice trailing off. How could he forget what gorram planet he lived on?_

"_Jayne," River told him softly, "we were attacked by reavers on Beaumond. You fought them off, alone, to give Mal, and Inara, and Zoe time to return to the ship. You were injured when we got you on board. Simon fixed you, and now you are lying in the infirmary. We are currently on our way to Celeste to offload the refugees we picked up during the attack."_

_Jayne looked at her, confusion on his face. Reavers? He didn't fight no reavers. Did he?_

"_Nah," he smiled. "I get it now. You're messin' with me! Where's ever'body else? Hidin' in the. . .OW! Stop _doin' _that!" He hopped on one leg, rubbing his shin._

"_Stop pretending," River shot back. "You. Are. In. The. Infirmary. Jayne." She bit off each word. "And it's time to come back."_

_Jayne frowned again, as a memory whipped by him. An image of a man, dark skinned, grey hair, a soft voice. Not weak, no. Strong, yet soft. Like steel, or iron. Yeah, like iron, wrapped in silk. Suddenly everything came rushing back to him, and he reeled, light headed. _

"_Kaylee," he whispered. "River is Kaylee okay? Are you?"_

"_We're all fine, Jayne," River smiled softly. "Thanks to you, everyone is safe, and the ship is away. All that remains is for you to return." Jayne's face fell at that, as he remembered why he was here._

"_I can't," he told her miserably. "I can't ever go back, River. And you shouldn't be here. You should go, while you can."_

"_You can go back," River insisted. "Kaylee is waiting for you, Jayne. Right now. All you have to do is wake up."_

"_No, River," Jayne shook his head. "That's just it. I can't go back. Not now. It's too late for that."_

_River's mouth was open to ask why when suddenly the peace was shattered by a soul-wrenching howl, a scream really. A piercing wail of pure rage. River shrieked in spite of herself, and jumped behind Jayne, grabbing his shirt._

"_What was that?" she asked, suddenly a little girl again._

"_That's the reason I can't go back," Jayne told her miserably. He sat down, and River went with him, staying glued to his back._

"_What is it?" she whispered, looking over his shoulder, across the river where the howl had originated._

"_It's me," Jayne's voice was despondent. "Part of me, anyway," he added. "And he's angry. Very angry. He's been. . .caged, I guess, for a very long time. Only now, he's loose, and he's strong. I. . .I don't think I can get him back in the cage, so to speak." He looked at her, grinning. "Told you my mind wasn't no place for you to be, River."_

"_How can that be you, when you are here, with me?" River asked in confusion._

"_I ain't the genius in this outfit, Moony," Jayne reminded her. "I don't know how to explain it. It's just . . . that's the part of me that makes me. . .what I am."_

"_What are you?" River asked, curious._

"_I'm. . .complicated," Jayne snorted. "Book said I was doubly cursed," he laughed. "Course it seems ole Book mighta lied to me a little, along the way, so I can't be sure that's the truth."_

"_Preacher Man? Lie?" River was astounded._

"_Seems so," Jayne sighed. "He told me that once he was finished with me, if I ever needed the. . .demon, let's call him," he smiled, "that I would be able to use him, and then force him back down. Only I can't," he added glumly._

"_Why not?" River asked. _

"_Too strong," Jayne shrugged. "Too mad. Too. . .too much," he finished with another shrug. "Too far gone," he added in a whisper. _

"_I knew it would happen, one day," he admitted. "That one day I'd lose. . .well, my mind, I guess. That I'd go off the deep end. Helluva time for it to happen, though."_

"_What is wrong with you, Jayne?" River asked softly. "Tell me, please."_

_Jayne looked at her for a moment, debating, then shrugged._

"_Can't make no difference now, I guess," he admitted. "Long time ago, before the war. . ."_

------------------------

"How long's she been like that?" Mal asked, as he and Simon stared down at River. She was leaned back on the sofa, eyes open, seemingly in a trance.

"I don't know," Simon admitted. "I just got here, coming to check on Jayne. I found her like this, just as you were coming down the stairs."

"She almost looks asleep," Mal observed. "'Cept for her eyes bein' open."

"I think she's in a trance of some kind," Simon nodded. "But I don't know what triggered it."

"Think we should move her?" Mal asked. Simon thought about that.

"I don't know, Mal," he finally shrugged. "It might be best to leave her, for now," he added. "It may be that she _is_ sleeping."

----------------------

"_I'm sorry, Jayne," River said quietly, not looking at him. "No one should have to live that way."_

"_Ain't your fault," he told her. "And I let go o' that pity stuff long time ago, kid. Ain't got the time for it," he smiled._

"_You cannot stay here, Jayne," River's head cocked to one side. "They're about to disturb me, Jayne, so I don't have long. I may not be able to do this again. Kaylee needs you, Jayne. Loves you. Place your faith, your trust, in that. Come back to her, Jayne. Come home."_

"_River, I can't. . ." _

_But River was gone._

--------------------------

"I don't think we oughta leave her here, like this," Mal said. "Too many people in the bay. Folks we don't know nothin' 'bout."

"True," Simon nodded. "I'll wake her."

"She is not asleep," River's voice startled them both. She looked up at them, rubbing her neck. "What time is it?"

"It's breakfast time, lil witch," Mal said carefully. "Mind tellin' us why you was laying there, all wide-eyed, when we came in?" he asked.

"Yes," River said simply, rising from the sofa and stretching. "I'm hungry. Did you say it was breakfast?" With that she walked up the stairs, leaving Simon and Mal looking at each other in confusion.

"River!" both men said in unison, starting after her.

_--------------------_

_He stood, suddenly, agitated. Damn that girl. He was completely happy, and at peace, for the first time in his life. Why'd she have to disturb that?_

_Jayne walked along the banks of the river, gazing at the water. He could see fish, trout from the look of them, just below the surface. He ought to try and catch a few, he decided. They'd be good for supper. Make a nice change from. . ._

From what?_ he wondered suddenly. He couldn't remember a single meal in the time he'd lived here. Not one. He sat, suddenly, realization dawning._

_River was right. He was just hiding. Hiding from a fear he didn't want to face anymore. Hiding from the turmoil that had plagued him all his life. From his feelings for Kaylee. From his responsibility. From. . ._

Why did you lie to me, Book_? he asked the river. _

Did I?_ Jayne whirled to see book standing behind him. The older man smiled. _

Hello, Michael.

Stop callin' me that! _Jayne raged, rising to his feet. _You told me I could control it! That I could use it, and still be. . .me!

And you can_, Book nodded._

And how is it that you're here in my mind, anyway?_ Jayne asked, warily._

I'm not, really_, Book shrugged. _I'm just a part of your mind, my son. Your subconscious needed to talk to me, so here I am.

So you ain't really got any answers for me, then, do ya?_ Jayne almost snorted._

You have the answers, Michael,_ Book replied calmly. _I taught you all you need to know. You know the answers to your questions. Perhaps my being here is your subconscious mind's attempt to help you see them.

Great_, Jayne muttered. _I'm as cracked as the girl ever was_, he said bitterly_.

She's trying to help you, Michael_, Book said calmly_. Perhaps you should let her.

If'n you and all them monks couldn't help me, how can she?_ Jayne demanded._

By forcing you to see the truth?_ Book asked him, smiling_. You are a very stubborn and willful young man, Michael. You almost always close your mind to the idea that the future is not set into stone.

Them monks, even Brother Thomas, told me what was comin', Book. Did they lie, too?_ he challenged._

No one lied to you, Michael, though I can see where you might feel that way. The truth is, no one knows, even now, what may become of you. As I said, you are unique among the brotherhood. One of a kind, as you yourself said once,_ he smiled._

Then why tell me that I. . .why convince me that one day. . ._Jayne trailed off in frustration._

To prepare you,_ Book told him simply. _In case their worst fears came to pass. They wanted to help, and that was all they could do. They aren't infallible, you know.

You can't stay here," _Book rose from his kneeling pose. _If you do, then you'll die. You know that.

Maybe that's best,_ Jayne murmured_. I'm tired, Preacher. So tired.

I know, son,_ Book nodded. _But you have to go back. It isn't your time. Not yet. _Jayne looked up sharply at that._

What's that mean? Not yet? _he asked._

You have work still to do, Michael_, Book smiled. _Your friends need you, and others will as well, all too soon. And she needs you, too,_ he added, smiling wider. _Listen to what River told you, Michael. Allow yourself to hope. It cost's you nothing, and may bring you everything.

_With that, Book was gone. He was getting tired of that, people just popping in and out of his mind._

_Suddenly a rage filled howl pierced the quiet again, drawing his attention across the river. _

Damn you!_ Jayne screamed, shaking his fists at the shadows lurking on the other side. _I ain't gonna let you run my life no more! You hear me? You ain't gonna be in charge, and you ain't gonna make my decisions for me!

_Without another thought, he waded into the water, crossing the river. It was time to wake up. Time to go home._


	13. Chapter 13

Archangel – Chapter Thirteen

_Author owns no. . .aww, you know_

-------------------------

The crew gathered around the table quietly. Everyone was tired, and emotional. River came up the stairs, trailed by Mal and Simon, who were bombarding her with questions.

"What were you doing, River?" Simon demanded.

"And how come it looked like you was in some kinda, well, trance, or somethin'?" Mal added, nodding.

"I was resting," River replied calmly. "Morning Kaylee," she smiled at her friend. Kaylee smiled slightly.

"Mornin' River," she replied. "Did he. . ."

"No," River shook her head. "He did not. But I think he will. Soon," she smiled at Kaylee encouragingly.

"How do you know that?" Simon demanded, taking his seat.

"Know what?" River asked, fixing her plate.

"That Jayne will wake, soon," Mal supplied, and Simon nodded.

"Just a feeling," River smiled. "He has rested long enough. He has things to do, and see to. He will awaken. Today," she added firmly.

"Why don't we wait until after breakfast to start in on arguing, please?" Inara interjected, glaring at Mal, and making a slight gesture toward Kaylee with her head. Mal nodded.

"Makes sense," he smiled. "Let's eat. We got folks in the bay we'll have to see to once we're finished."

"We got enough to feed'em, providin' they ain't picky," Kaylee assured him.

"'Spect they can be picky once we get'em to Celeste," Mal huffed. "They got to eat what we eat, here. And they oughta be thankful to get it, 'stead o' being back there, being et' themselves." Everyone around the table nodded. So far no one in the bay had voiced a complaint of any kind. Most were still in shock.

"Well, none of the injuries were life threatening," Simon offered. "There were a few limbs that may yet be lost, I'm afraid, but most of them were just scratches. They should be fine."

"'Spect we can keep'em alive til Celeste," Mal nodded. "After that, the Alliance will be responsible for'em."

"We should press for restitution, when we arrive," River said suddenly. "There is money available to recompense ships that evacuate refugees in such times. Might at least pay for the food, and maybe the fuel."

"Good idea, Albatross," Mal blinked. "Inara, would you mind dealin' with that. You and 'Tross?"

"Not at all," she smiled. "If River can show me the relevant Article, I'm sure I can make use of it."

"Section 4-301, subsection 12-4-300, paragraphs 3 through. . ."

"Show me after breakfast, _mei mei_," Inara smiled at River's recital. "I can't think this early."

"Very well," River nodded.

"We'll need to include medical supplies in that," Simon told Inara. "We've used a good deal of weaves, anti-septics, and. . ."

"Make a list, Simon," Inara told him. "Try to figure exactly what you've used. I'll press for that as well." Simon nodded, and returned to his meal.

Everyone ate in silence for the next few minutes. Kaylee stood suddenly, finished, though her plate was still half full.

"I'm going to see Jayne," was all she said, and left. No one spoke until she was out of earshot.

"She can't keep not eatin'," Mal said softly. "She didn't eat at all that I know of since breakfast yesterday, till what little she choked down this mornin'."

"We'll keep an eye on her," Inara promised. Simon nodded.

"I'll see if she'll take a vitamin shot," he offered. "It will at least keep her system from suffering until she gets her appetite back.

"All right," Mal nodded. He turned to Inara.

"You 'member anymore 'bout people like Jayne, this morning?" he asked. His voice was soft. Inara was surprised at how soft.

"I actually contacted someone who's more knowledgeable than I am," she admitted. "Just out of curiosity," she assured when Mal's eyebrow went up.

"What about him?" Zoe asked.

"Jayne is what's known as an Archangel," Inara told her. "He's. . .well, he's sort of an enforcer, I guess, for a religious order that tries to maintain a balance between good and evil."

"People like Jayne are born with a. . .a gene, I guess, that makes them angry. All the time."

"Harbinger Syndrome?" Simon looked up sharply. "Is that what you're talking about?"

"I don't know," Inara admitted. "Why?"

"HS is a rare defect in DNA stranding," Simon told them. "So rare that it's existence is still in question, truthfully. But it's been a topic of debate for centuries. Even before the exodus."

"And yes, if it's real, it causes what earth-that-was physicians called _atrox insanio_, or savage rage. It's very rare."

"What are it's effects?" Inara asked.

"Well, according to the few studies, mostly done in criminal defense proceedings to be honest, the gene creates an uncontrollable violent tendency in the victim. Not only that, but the gene's secretions, I suppose, are somewhat like adrenaline. Once fully enraged, someone with HS can sustain a great deal more injury, or damage I guess, and still function, than say, one of us could."

"It also can increase their strength, often by as much as five times their _normal_ strength," Simon continued. "And, their endurance is almost unlimited, so long as the secretions are flowing to the body."

"You know," Simon looked thoughtful. "That would explain a great deal about Jayne, actually."

"Can you give him something to get rid of it?" Mal asked, ignoring Inara's eye roll. Simon snorted.

"If I could, I'd be rich," he replied. "No, if HS is real, there's no effective treatment for it. None. The gene is layered into the victim's DNA. It can't be isolated with drugs, or surgery. It's. . .it's a part of them."

"Great," Mal muttered.

"Well, he's never snapped like that on any of us," Inara pointed out. "Though not from a lack of provocation," she added icily.

"But now that he's done it, he could do it again," Mal argued.

"He could have done it anytime, Mal," Inara shot back. "But didn't."

"I'm just sayin', he's a danger."

"Say what you really mean, Captain Daddy," River spoke suddenly. Mal looked at her.

"What?"

"Say what you really mean," River leaned forward, head on her hands, elbows on the table. "I was a danger, but you kept me. Knowing that even a cortex wave could trigger me again, you kept me."

"That was different," Mal said at once, wincing at how lame it sounded.

"Yes," River nodded. "I am a reader. 'See's into the truth of things, and that's of use to me'," she mimicked Mal's voice perfectly. "But Jayne is merely a gun hand, isn't he?" Mal's face turned red at that.

"That ain't the same thing!" he exclaimed.

"Right comfort having a doc on board," she did it again. "You accepted the risks that came with us, but refuse to accept them from Jayne? Even after he saved your life? The life of your _ai ren_? That of your best friend? How is this making sense?"

"It isn't, River, thank you," Inara gloated.

"Captain Daddy's making sense to himself, though," River looked right at Mal. "Want's Jayne away from Kaylee. No matter what she wants."

"River, you ain't got no call to say that!" Mal stormed.

"You don't deny it," River replied calmly. Mal's already reddened face grew darker.

"He ain't good enough for her," Mal hissed. "She don't need the kinda trouble he brings, and it ain't right."

"And it isn't your place to decide," Inara reminded him. Mal glared at her.

"And when he goes," River almost sang, "so will she. You cannot stop it. Better to let them stay, if she can convince him."

Mal deflated abruptly, in defeat as much as anything else. He glanced at Zoe, who was smirking.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

"You," Zoe replied, shaking her head. "All this huffin' and puffin'. You know, by now, you ain't gonna win. Why fight?" River giggled at that, and Inara had to look down at the table to hide her smile. Simon smirked in spite of himself.

"Fine crew I got here," Mal murmured. River seized on it immediately.

"And Jayne is crew," she said firmly. "Family. Accept it, or lose them both, Captain. There's no way to change what is meant to be."

"Don't mean I got to like it," Mal muttered. Zoe snickered.

"Said the same thing about me and Wash."

"Meant it, too," Mal muttered.

-----------------------------

Simon found Kaylee in the infirmary, carefully washing Jayne's face. He was struck by the tenderness of her actions, and the love on her face. He wished he'd been the one to put that look there.

_I could have been_, he reminded himself. _If I could have stopped being a pompous ass long enough_.

"Hello, Kaylee," he said gently, so as not to startle her. She looked up, smiling slightly.

"Hi, Simon. Just trying to get some of this. . .icky off'im."

"That's fine," Simon smiled, checking the machine and monitors that he had Jayne hooked to. "I should have seen to it, already."

"You been busy, Simon," Kaylee said at once. "And even doctor's gotta rest, once in a while."

"Yes, I suppose," Simon grinned. "He's stable, by the way. There's no change. But that means he isn't any worse, either."

"I know," Kaylee nodded. "He won't leave me," she said confidently.

"I think while you're here with him, I'll take a look at the injured out in the cargo bay. If you don't mind?"

"Not a bit," she smiled. "I'll be here a while, less the Cap'n needs me."

"Okay then." He left the room, Kaylee watching him go. It was funny, she thought, that now Simon tried to be so nice, and thoughtful. She'd so wanted that before.

She turned her attention back to Jayne.

"River says you might can hear me, Jayne, so I'm gonna talk to ya while I clean ya up a bit. I know you ain't gonna say nothin'," she laughed to herself. "But maybe you can hear me."

"I know you think things is bad, right now," she told him, working. "And maybe they are, I don't know. I don't know what you're livin' with, _bao bei. _But, you know I love you, Jayne. Let that mean somethin' to ya, okay?"

"And don't you even think o' leavin' me here," she added sternly. "I mean that. Not after you was so close to tellin' me you was gonna stay here with me." She frowned.

"That was what you was gonna say, wasn't it?" she asked quietly, lowering her face to his, and kissing him softly. "I know it was. I know you love me, Jayne," she whispered. "And you know I love you, too. Don't be thinkin' you're gonna get out o' this so easy." Tears sprung from her eyes, suddenly, and she made no effort to wipe them away. They dropped onto his face, slowly making their way down to his neck.

"You gotta fight, Jayne," she sobbed gently. "You're the biggest, strongest, orneriest man I ever knowed, Jayne Cobb. You can't let no bitty spear kill you. Take you from me. You got to get well, so we can decide whether we're gonna stay in your bunk, or mine," she giggled. "Cause, way I look at it, we gotta lotta lost time to make up for, soon's you're well again," she kissed him again.

With that, she went back to work, humming softly.

--------------------

It was an exhausted crew that gathered at the table for dinner. Caring for the refugees was a labor. And some of them were coming out of their shock well enough to gripe about the food. Mal had finally pointed out that none of them were paying passengers, nor had they been invited aboard.

He'd also pointed out that the crew wasn't eating any better than they were, and were working around the clock to care for them. Most of the grumbles ceased by then.

As the crew members settled in around the table, there wasn't much conversation. Everyone was tired. Bordering on exhausted.

"How long to Celeste, Albatross?" Mal asked.

"Four days, six hours, eleven minutes, thirty-two seconds," River said automatically. "Approximately," she added. Everyone chuckled at that.

"'Spect we'll lay over a day or two," Mal announced. "Got plenty o' time to see to our cargo, and give Inara time to wrangle restitution outta the 'Liance."

"I've looked at the codes," Inara smiled. "River was right. The law is very clear about it. We should be recompensed for fuel, food, and medical expenditures, as well as a reasonable fee for transport."

"I'll let you decided what's reasonable," Mal surprised her. "I ain't got no hankerin' to deal with the Alliance."

"I'll see to it, Mal," Inara promised, smiling.

"Simon, how 'bout Jayne?" Mal asked. "He any better, you think?"

"He's unchanged," Simon admitted. "He should already be awake, honestly. I haven't given him anything for pain in the last twelve hours. And nothing to make him sleep."

"Have faith, Simon," River smiled. "He will awaken. Today."

"He better get on with it, then," Mal pointed out. "Day's going pretty fast."

"Have faith," River repeated.

As if in answer to her statement, Simon's monitoring page flashed. He stood quickly, and Kaylee rose as well.

"Not yet," he said kindly, a restraining hand on her shoulder. "It may be a line come loose, or anything. If there's any change, I'll call. I promise," he added, when Kaylee seemed about to object. Finally she nodded. And sat back down.

Simon eased out, and disappeared down the stairs. Everyone watched him go, then returned to their meal, eating quietly.

Suddenly, River stiffened, her fork falling from her hand, clattering onto her plate loudly in the silent room. Before anyone could ask her what was wrong, there was a howl from below. A soul splintering wail of a tortured spirit.

"He wakes," River shot up. "And he _fights_," she added triumphantly, running for the stairs.


	14. Chapter 14

Archangel – Chapter Fourteen

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, no copyright infringement is intended_

------------------------------------------------

"What?" Mal asked, following. Everyone else followed as well.

Simon was trying to prepare a sedative as Jayne convulsed on the bed. It wasn't easy with his hands shaking. He'd been in the room when Jayne started. . ._keening_, for want of a better term. He wished he hadn't.

"No Simon!" River ran into the infirmary, Kaylee on her heels. "No drugs! He must fight if he is to live!"

"_Mei mei,_ he's going to re-injure himself, tear the stitches loose! I've got to sedate him!"

"No!" River yelled. "Not now! He's fighting! He must be able to fight, or he will not survive. Only the demon will live! No. Drugs."

"Demon?" Mal looked shocked. River turned to him.

"That is Jayne's name for it," she told him, eyeing Kaylee as she did so. For once Mal caught the hint, and shut up. Jayne continued to convulse sporadically, with the occasional howling sound.

Mal's bones shook at the sound. If he wasn't seeing it himself, he'd never have believed that such a sound could come from a man's vocal chords.

"River, I'm going to sedate him!" Simon informed her. "He's going to hurt himself!"

"NO!" River was around the table in a flash, grabbing the hypo and tossing it out the door. "You cannot drug him! He _fights_!" She looked to Inara.

"Tell him!" she demanded. Inara looked shocked for a moment, then nodded.

"He's fighting his rage, Simon," she said quietly, where only Simon could hear. "He has to overcome it, or when he wakes. . . ." She trailed off, her eyes telling him the rest.

"Oh," Simon finally got it. He nodded, and stepped back, watching the monitors carefully. River sagged in relief.

"Thank you," she told Inara. "Both of you," she added to Simon. He nodded, absently. He was looking at Jayne's temperature.

"His temp is over one hundred, and rising," he murmured. "It must be an infection."

"No, Simon," River shook her head. "It is a _burning_. He must put it out himself. You cannot help him. Not in this."

"She's right, Simon," Inara hurriedly agreed. "If he can't master himself, then he's lost to us. Let him be, for now."

"We got things to see to," Mal said suddenly. "'Tross, need you on the. . ."

"No, Captain, not yet," River cut him off. "I. . .he may need me." She looked at Simon. "And Kaylee needs to stay as well," she looked back at Mal. Mal stood there a moment, bordering on arguing, then nodded.

"'Spect Zoe, Inara and I can handle things a spell," he said reluctantly. "Ladies, we need to get back. Inara, can you take the bridge? Zoe and I'll see to the folks in the bay, let them know everything's all right." He looked at Jayne. "I hope."The three left, with Simon, River and Kaylee not even noting their departure. Jayne suddenly had fallen silent, and still. He no longer struggled, no longer yelled, and Simon was shocked to see his temperature falling. In no more than a minute, it was at normal. As was everything else.

"How did you know?" he turned to River. She shrugged.

"He told me," was all she said.

"Told you?" Simon started. "How could he have. . . ."

Suddenly, Jayne's eyes flared open. He looked wild-eyed for a moment, and River would have sworn that, for an instant, his eyes were red. Then suddenly they were the cobalt blue they always were. They settled on Kaylee, and stayed there.

"Hi," he rasped, his throat dry.

Jayne had awakened.

----------------------

"Come, Simon," River said softly. "We should leave them for a few minutes. They have much to discuss."

"But I need to. . ." Simon tried to object.

"Not now," River cut him off, dragging him along. "Kaylee, fifteen minutes, and then Simon will need to see to him," she warned. Kaylee nodded, her eyes never leaving Jayne's face.

"Oh, Jayne, I thought ya was dyin'," she whispered, hand stroking his face as tears flowed freely down her face.

"Nah," he smiled back, though weakly. His voice was cracked. "Got some water?"

"Oh," Kaylee started at that, and ran to get him a glass. She held it up to his lips and he drank deep. Laying back, he smiled.

"Ain't no call for them tears, _xin gan_," he murmured, and Kaylee's face lit up at that.

"Ain't no call for scarin' me half ta death, neither, Jayne Cobb!" she slapped his chest gently. "You ain't ta never do no such thing as that again, you hear me?"

"I hear ya," he smiled. Whatever else he was going to say was lost as Kaylee's mouth descended on his, kissing him long and hard. When she raised her head, she was blushing.

"Second time was even better'n the first," she grinned, and Jayne chuckled.

"Gets even better with practice," he winked.

"Well, I aim for us to have lot's o' practice," she told him, and proved it by kissing him again.

"I hate to interrupt," Mal's voice broke them apart, "but don't you reckon you oughta let him recover a mite, 'fore takin' his breath away like that?" Kaylee jumped a little at his voice, but she didn't move away from Jayne's side.

"Ain't you heard o' knockin'?" she demanded hotly. Mal smiled at that.

"You sound like Inara, now," he told her. "And if I'd had any idea what was goin' on, I probably woulda knocked, just to save me havin' to find some way later to bleach the sight o' you kissin' my merc on the mouth outta my brain," he added, teasing.

"That ain't the least bit. . ." Kaylee started, but Jayne's laugh cut her off.

"He's just tryin' to get a rise outta ya, _xin gan_," he chuckled, rubbing her hand softly. Kaylee's face heated again.

"It's workin'," she muttered, glaring at her Captain.

"Kaylee, I need you in the engine room, 'Tross says somethin's not right. Ain't much, she figures, but I don't want it to get that way."

"All right," Kaylee nodded. Engine room troubles was serious in the black. She looked at Jayne, then kissed him one more time, less passionately.

"I'll see you in a bit, _bao bei_," she whispered. Jayne nodded, and she left, shooting one more glare at her Captain on her way out.

"She's a feisty one, ain't she," Mal shook his head, then turned back to Jayne. "How you feeling, Jayne?"

"Like I been stomped on," Jayne told him. "What happened?"

"Got stabbed, Doc said," Mal told him. "Cut inta your lung, and you like ta drowned in blood, way he tells it."

"Well, I 'spect we're in the black?" Jayne changed the subject.

"Bound for Celeste," Mal nodded. Jayne started at that.

"Celeste?"

"Ain't no big statue o' you there are they?" Mal asked, seeing the look on Jayne's face. "Jayne I swear, I can't take you no where, folks won't even have you back to apologize for. . ."

"Ain't nothing for me on Celeste," Jayne assured him, his voice hollow.

"Never been there?" Mal asked. Jayne hesitated, then nodded.

"Been there," he replied. "Just not in a long time, s'all."

"Well, you'll be seein' it again, soon. We got a bunch o' folks on board from Beaumond, be droppin'em off there, few days time." Simon walked in just then.

"I need to examine him," he told Mal. "Jayne, how are you feeling? Any pain other than where you were cut?"

"Feel sore all over, Doc," Jayne managed to grin. "'Spect I will for a while."

"I'll be goin' then," Mal said, being ignored. "See you later, Jayne."

"You will be sore, for several day in a likelihood. Your armor has prevented any serious injuries, other than the puncture wound, but you're one very large bruise at the moment."

"I 'spect I'll live, Simon," Jayne said softly, looking at the ceiling.

"Jayne, there's a bite mark on your leg," Simon said. "It looks like an old wound, but it hasn't healed. Do you know how you got it?"

"Don't worry over it, Simon," Jayne replied at once. "Been there long as I can remember," he told him truthfully.

"Well, I want to see if I can. . ."

"You can't, Simon," Jayne told him abruptly. "I appreciate your concern, but don't bother with it. It won't ever heal no more than it is right now."

"Surely there's something that will. . ."

"Leave it, Simon," Jayne's voice had taken an edge now. "You can't fix it, so don't mess with it."

"All right," Simon threw his hands up in defeat. "I'm just trying to help."

"I know that," Jayne relented a bit. "And I do appreciate it. But, like I said, you can't help with that. Just. . .forget it."

"Well, I have plenty more to worry about, anyway," Simon told him. "And it looks like you'll be fine, now. Though you had me worried, for a bit."

"I'll be fine, I reckon, with you seein' after me," Jayne nodded. Simon's eyes almost goggled.

"Jayne, did you just say something nice about me?" he asked.

"Ain't no one else around," Jayne shrugged. "Figured it was safe." Simon sputtered for a minute, then broke out laughing.

"Why, that's almost witty, Jayne!" Simon told him between gasps. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"I have these flashes, Simon," Jayne grinned. "Don't usually last too long, though."

"Well, I'll just go see to the people in the bay, then," Simon told him, collecting his bag. "Do you need anything?"

"Tell River I'd like to talk to her, when she gets time," Jayne said after a minute. Simon's eyes narrowed.

"Why?"

"Need to talk to her," Jayne said simply. "She helped me, some."

"I'll tell her," Simon nodded, wondering what River had done to help the ape man.

------------------------

"You wanted to see me?" River smiled, walking into the infirmary a bit later.

"I wanted to say thanks," Jayne nodded, serious. "You hadn't come to fetch me, girl, I'd still be there."

"I know," River told him. "But there are things here for you to do, yet."

"What things?" Jayne asked. "I'm 'bout done out, I think."

"Don't know," River shrugged. "Have to see. But I know it's true," she added. "Just like I knew you'd wake up, today," she added, smiling.

"Well, wasn't for you, I'd likely not. And I wanted to say thanks."

"What friends are for, Jayne," River smiled again. "And now, I think I'll go and tell Kaylee that you are rested, and want to see her." Jayne smiled at that.

"Thanks for that, too," he told her. She nodded.

"Anytime, Jayne. Anytime."

"And River?" Jayne's voice stopped her. She turned.

"'Bout what we talked about?" he asked. "Don't let on you know that stuff, hear? I. . .I ain't sure how well it'll set, just yet."

"Not mine to tell, Jayne," she smiled at him. "But I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me."

"Me too, _nizi_," he smiled. "Me too."

------------------

Kaylee came bounding into the infirmary ten minutes later. She went straight to Jayne's bedside, and kissed him enthusiastically without saying a word.

"Gotta admit, I like the way you say hello," Jayne smiled when their lips parted.

"Thought ya might," she grinned, blushing. "How ya feeling, _bao bei?_"

"Like I got caught in a stampede," Jayne admitted. "But I reckon that's preferable, compared to the alternative," he winked. Kaylee laughed at that, and Jayne let the sound roll over him.

"Well, Simon says you're doin' better," she nodded. "Might be up and around some, time we hit Celeste."

"That'd be good," Jayne nodded. "Be good to be outta this bed."

"Hm mmm," Kaylee smiled. "Lookin' forward to that myself."

"Kaylee, about what we was talkin' 'bout, for the reavers got here," Jayne said quietly. "I was tryin' to tell ya that, if'n you wanted me to, I'd stay here with ya."

"I knew that," Kaylee beamed confidently. "Good to hear you say it, though," she leaned down and kissed him again.

"Well, I don't know how Mal will react to all that," Jayne warned. "He ain't like to want me to stay after what I did." Kaylee frowned.

"What's that 'sposed ta mean?" she demanded.

"Just what I said," Jayne shrugged. "He's seen now," he pointed out. "No more trust than he had for me before, I can't rightly see him wantin' me to stay on, no more."

"You ain't givin' him enough credit, Jayne," Kaylee said quietly. "He ain't like that."

"I hope you're right," he smiled, knowing she wasn't. "I'd rather stay here with you than anything I can think of," he added honestly.

"Well, even if it's like you think, me an' you are gonna be together, somewhere," Kaylee said firmly. "If it ain't here, then it'll be somewhere else. I done made up _my_ mind, even if you ain't," she added mischievously.

"Well, I guess if you've decided, that's it then," Jayne laughed quietly.

"Good thing you're acceptin' that," Kaylee grinned. "Cut down on arguin' later."

"Ain't gonna argue with you wantin' me, girl," Jayne said seriously. "But now you know what that means. You changed your mind, I wouldn't blame ya none." Jayne's voice was quiet, and his tone serious.

"I ain't scared o' you, Jayne," she rubbed his jaw softly. "Not none at all. Know I ain't got to be," she added.

"I'm glad," he told her truthfully. "Don't think I could stand it, if you were."

"Well, I ain't," she kissed him again.

"Ahem," Mal clearing his throat at the door made Kaylee jump.

"I hate to interrupt," Mal said, his tone saying he hated it not at all.

"I doubt that," Kaylee murmured.

"I need a word with Jayne, Kaylee," Mal said pointedly. "Alone."

"Reckon whatever you got to say to him, you can say to me," Kaylee told him flatly. "He'll tell me later, anyway," she added, grinning.

"Likely he will, but I still wanna talk to him in private," Mal said sternly. "Give us a minute or two."

"I'll just stay here," Kaylee shook her head. "Ain't no sense in him havin' to repeat it."

"That wasn't a suggestion, Kaylee," Mal told her. "You head on out and check on the engine room."

"Just come from there, and it's fine," Kaylee threw back. "And I ain't leavin' so you can say nothin' bad to Jayne."

"What makes you think I'm gonna say something bad?" Mal asked, frowning.

"Wasn't bad, you wouldn't be wantin' me gone," she pointed out.

"Well, I still want you gone," Mal told her. "Now."

"No," Kaylee folded her arms. "I ain't leavin'. Not right now. I'm visitin'. You want to talk to Jayne alone, reckon you can come back when I ain't in here."

"I need to remind you who run's this ship?" Mal demanded, almost crossly.

"Nope," Kaylee assured him. "But you ain't runnin' me outta here, neither." Mal noted her stance was set. She was determined.

"Fine, then," Mal didn't quite snarl. "I wanna remind you two about my no romancin' rule. That applies to you two," he pointed at them. "I ain't havin' it."

"Mal, can you give that a rest, at least till I'm on my feet, and feel more like arguin'?" Jayne asked nicely.

"Ain't no point in waitin'," Mal said stiffly. "And ain't gonna be no arguin', neither. It ain't happ'nin. Period."

"Reckon I can decide what I do, and with who, Cap'n," Kaylee huffed, hurt in her voice. Seems Jayne had been right, after all.

"You don't belong with someone like him, Kaylee," Mal told her flatly. "And you ain't gonna be."

"Oh, I ain't, ain't I?" Kaylee demanded. "Well, then, you think on this, _Cap'n_," she stressed the word. "When this boat hits the ground on Celeste, reckon me and Jayne can find us somewhere else to be, and then it won't be your worry no more, will it?"

"You ain't leavin' this boat," Mal scoffed.

"I aim for me and Jayne to be together," Kaylee told him flatly. "If it ain't here, then it'll be somewhere else. And I don't much care, one way or 'nother, happens you're gonna be like you are right now."

"This ain't a discussion, Kaylee," Mal started.

"You're right, it ain't," Kaylee cut him off. "This is me tellin' you how it is. You decided 'tween here and Celeste whether you want the two o' us on this ship or not. Don't make me no never mind, 'cept where ever Jayne is, that's where I'm gonna be, and we _ain't_ gonna be kept apart. Not by you, nor nobody else. _Dong Ma?"_


	15. Chapter 15

Archangel – Chapter Fifteen

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended._

------------------

Incredibly, Jayne was on his feet the next morning. Simon walked into the infirmary, only to find him gone. Running from the infirmary, Simon hurried up the stairs where he nearly bumped into Jayne, coming from the shower.

"Jayne! Are you out of your mind?" Simon almost screeched. "You shouldn't be up!"

"I'm fine, Simon," Jayne assured him.

"You are most definitely _not_ fine!" Simon shot back, trying to get a look at the incision.

"Simon," Jayne said gently, "I'm fine. Take a look." He raised his arm, and Simon gawked at the scar. It wasn't completely healed, but it was far better looking than it should have been.

"Jayne, how. . .? That shouldn't even be _closed_. It's almost growing over the stitches I used!"

"I heal pretty quick, Doc," Jayne told him, lowering his arm. "Always have."

"Jayne, I've never seen anything like that," Simon told him sincerely. "I should have noted it sooner, though. As often as you get hurt, I should have noticed it before now."

"Ain't like you ever wanted to spend any time with me you could avoid, Doc," Jayne grinned. There was no malice in it, Simon noted, just wry humor.

"Well, why would I?" Simon asked, though not unkindly. "After what you did. . ."

"Be glad that's all I did," Jayne told him, nodding. "And be glad you showed me what had been done to your sister before they got there. Not for that, I would have left you."

Simon blinked at that. Those were almost the exact same words that Inara had used.

"Why did you do it, Jayne?" Simon asked. "Aside from the money, I mean."

"Money didn't come into it," Jayne shook his head. "I'd a took it, mind," he grinned. "But it was just an excuse. I did it," he looked at Simon with cold eyes, now, "because you were willing to let Kaylee bleed to death, knowing it was 'cause o' you she'd been shot, unless Mal agreed to help you first."

"I was desperate, Jayne," Simon said softly.

"That didn't make it her fault," Jayne told him flatly. "I started to kill you," Jayne admitted. "But I didn't think we could take care of the girl. And I knew Mal would keep her on board."

"And you changed your mind when she saw what had been done to her?" Simon asked.

"Yes," Jayne nodded. "Up until then, I figured you were criminals, and after the girl stabbed me, that you were dangerous. To all of us," he added. "The fact that you'd done what you did to Kaylee just made it easier."

"I'm sorry for that," Simon said sincerely.

"And I'm sorry for turning you in," Jayne said just as sincerely. "I do understand doin' what you have to for family, Simon," he added. "But Kaylee was family to me."

"I know," Simon nodded. "I. . .well," Simon shook off the rest. "I need to get you back to the infirmary."

"No," Jayne shook his head. "I'm tired o' layin' there. I won't do nothin' to undo your handiwork, but I don't aim to go back. I will sleep there, though, if it makes you feel any better," Jayne conceded.

"All right," Simon nodded. "It's not like I can make you go back, anyway," he grinned suddenly. Jayne chuckled at that.

"How about we rustle up some breakfast, then?"

------------------

The crew stumbled into the kitchen in time to hear Jayne berating Simon.

"I cannot for the life o' me, Simon, see how a doctor, trained in all manner o' using lab stuff, can't even make coffee, in a gorram automatic coffee maker!"

"I just didn't put enough coffee in it!" Simon groused back, dumping the contents into the sink to try again.

"That's what that little scoop is for, Simon," Jayne pointed. "Two scoops, rounded. Not leveled with the precision of a grader. _Dong Ma?"_

"I get it, Jayne," Simon sighed.

"Jayne, should you be outta bed?" Zoe asked, looking at the big man goggle eyed.

"Simon said I could," Jayne told her. Simon looked shocked.

"I did _not_ say you could!" he spluttered. "You told me you weren't going back, and I _gave up_! That's not the same thing."

"Close enough," Jayne shrugged, and Zoe burst out laughing.

"Are you two actually gettin' along?" she asked.

"Don't tell anyone," both men said at the same time, then laughed. Zoe shook her head in wonder.

"Always did hear tell of miracles," she said, taking her seat. "Never expected to actually see one, though."

River was the next one in, and smiled brightly at the sight of Simon and Jayne working together to fix breakfast.

"So, the destroyer and the physician find common ground in culinary pursuits," she laughed. Jayne looked at Simon.

"You and I can get along in the kitchen," Simon interpreted. Jayne nodded, and turned back to the stove.

"Morning,_ mei mei_," Simon hugged River. "How are you?"

"Fine," River assured him. "Should Jayne be up?" she asked.

"No," Simon shook his head. "But there's no way to make him stay down, either, so. . ." Simon shrugged. River laughed again, and sat down, just as Kaylee walked in. She stopped short seeing Jayne, and then ran to him, throwing her arms around him.

"Mornin', _ai ren_," she whispered. Simon eased away from them, and sat down. He couldn't hide his distress from his sister, and River patted his arm softly.

"Do not despair," she smiled sweetly. "A glorious flower awaits you on Celeste."

"What?" Simon asked, but River just smiled, and said nothing else.

"How you feelin', Jayne?" Kaylee was asking.

"Better, _xin gan_," Jayne smiled. "Better." She kissed him soundly, not caring if the others were in the room.

"Good," she said firmly when their lips parted. "I'm glad to see you up."

"Glad to be that way," Jayne smiled. Kaylee began setting the table as Jayne finished their breakfast. Mal walked in just then, and stopped short when he saw Jayne.

"No, he's shouldn't be up, no I didn't say he could, and no I can't make him go back, and yes he does seem to be a great deal better," Simon rattled off before Mal could repeat all the earlier questions.

"Huh," Mal grunted, and sat down. Inara followed closely, and smiled when she saw Jayne in the galley.

"Good morning, Jayne," she beamed. "I'm glad you're feeling better!"

"Thanks, Inara," Jayne grinned, taking his seat after placing the meal on the table.

The crew bantered back and forth for a time, preparing the list of what had to be done today. They were still almost three days from Celeste, and the refugees needed to be fed, and seen to.

Finally, when all other topics of discussion were settled, Mal turned to Jayne.

"That was a mighty fine display o' fightin' ability, Jayne," he said evenly. "Mind tellin' us where you learned it?"

"Yes," was all Jayne said. Mal's face turned beet red.

"That wasn't really a question, Jayne," Mal shot back. "You been hidin' all that from us, and I wanna know why."

"No reason for you to know," Jayne shrugged. "Ain't like I told no one else, either."

"You ain't one someone else's crew!" Mal said hotly.

"Mal, please," Inara said softly. "Not at the table." Mal shot her a look, then turned back to Jayne.

"I'm still waitin'," he said shortly. Jayne finally stopped eating, and looked at Mal steadily.

"And you'll keep waitin'," he said evenly. "It ain't somethin' I talk about. Ever."

"You want to stay on this ship, you'll talk about it!" Mal screeched.

"I thought I'd already made it clear I _don't _want to stay on this ship," Jayne growled. Kaylee reached over and laid her hand softly on his arm, and Jayne felt his impending explosion ease away. He looked at her, smiling.

"I thought I told you two there ain't gonna be none o' that!" Mal snapped again. Jayne turned back to Mal.

"You've done about all the tellin' you're gonna do where the two o' us are concerned, Mal," he warned softly. "This ain't none o' your concern, so butt out."

"I quite agree," Inara said loudly.

"Sir, you need to back off," Zoe said quietly, where only Mal could hear her. He fumed at that, but nodded.

"Well, since Jayne's so well, he can carry the food down to the folks in the bay, I expect," he settled for saying.

"I'm afraid not, Captain," Simon smiled weakly. "While he is better, and able to move about, he cannot lift and strain at all, until the stitches are removed. Nor should he be climbing the stairs so much, either."

"I'll see to it," Kaylee said quietly, rising to make the meal.

"And I'll assist," River piped in, glaring at Mal.

"So will I," Inara offered, not bothering to glare.

"I need to check on the injured," Simon rose, "but I'll help with the hauling. According to Jayne, my cooking isn't really up to the preparation, anyway." Jayne chuckled at that.

"Might as well pitch in myself," Zoe got to her feet. "More the merrier."

Mal sat watching as everyone pitched in. Finally he got up and stomped to the bridge, muttering as he went. When he'd gone, Zoe walked back over to the table and sat down next to Jayne.

"Jayne, I wanted to say thank you," she said softly. "You saved my life, again. And unlike some, I'm grateful." Jayne eyed her cautiously for a moment, then nodded.

"You're welcome," he said. "Glad I was there."

"So am I," Inara said, also coming to sit down again. "And I second that thanks, by the way. If not for you, we'd be dead. If we were lucky," she added softly.

"Just needed doin's all," Jayne shrugged.

"Jayne," Inara said quietly, "I have to tell you that I recognized you as an Archangel. And I'm afraid I shared what I know with the crew. It didn't. . .I didn't think about your not being happy with them knowing, and I'm sorry."

"Don't matter," Jayne shrugged. "I'll be gone in a couple days, and Mal and the rest of ya can relax, anyway."

"Jayne, are you still intending to leave?" Inara asked sadly.

"Is Mal still Captain?" Jayne smirked. "Course I am. Ain't nothin' changed. Or gonna change, least not for me. Sooner I'm off this boat, the better."

"Wish you'd reconsider," Zoe said evenly. "You're handy to have around, spite o' all your failin's," she chuckled at her joke, but Jayne didn't even smile.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'm handy to have around, when you need me. Rest o' the time, I'm someone to watch, case I steal the silverware, or attack any little girls," he retorted scathingly. Zoe stiffened at that, then nodded, and got to her feet. Without a word she walked back to where the others were fixing a meal for the refugees.

"Was that really necessary, Jayne?" Inara asked softly.

"Ain't none of it necessary, Inara," Jayne snorted. "I took, and took, and took some more from them two. That the other day was the last straw. You know I'd never attack a woman, Inara," he looked at her. "I've been crude and lewd at times, and ain't no secret I've visited my share o' brothels and the like. There's reasons for that, which I won't share."

"But it's like I said. I ain't crew, and ain't never been. Ever after Miranda, after everything, I'm still just the merc. Mal'd sacrifice me in a second to save anyone o' you, and smile when he did it. Zoe'd help him. So don't talk to me 'bout what's necessary."

Inara nodded at the truth on the statement, hating to have to.

"Jayne, perhaps you could give it a bit more time," she suggested. "If for no other reason than Kaylee's sake."

"That's up to Kaylee," Jayne surprised her. "I already told her if she wants to stay, I'll stay with her. But if Mal butt's in, or tries to, then we'll have a problem."

"I'll see to Mal," Inara promised.

"If you can do that, then if Kaylee wants to stay, so will I," Jayne agreed. "Why's it matter to you, Inara?" he asked suddenly. "I mean you ain't never cared much for me, neither. Beneath you and what not, I guess." Inara flushed as the statement hit a bit too close to home.

"I'm sorry for that, Jayne," she told him evenly. "Though you might remember that you made every effort possible to be repulsive to everyone, you know," she pointed out. Jayne nodded.

"That's true," he agreed. "And I ain't blamin' no one for how they treated me 'fore a year or so ago, mind. But even after I tried to get along more, to fit in, nobody else bothered to try the same. Just like Zoe and Mal runnin' down there to shoot me the day River took to yellin'. I hadn't been nowhere near her, hell they saw her fall to the floor, with me still in the deck, my gloves on and all."

"Still just figured on shootin' me," he shook his head.

"You have to try and understand how they felt, what they were thinking, Jayne," Inara told him.

"You mean the way they work so hard tryin' to understand anything about me?" he asked, though not unkindly. "I'm sorry, 'Nara, but it looks to me like I'm the only one what has to be understandin' or forgivin' on this boat. Everyone else can say or do as they please, and no one turns a hair to it, or threatens to throw'em out the airlock."

He stood suddenly.

"Now that I think on it, I don't know that givin' it more time's such a good idea, or not," he said, and walked away. Inara sighed, watching him go.

She wondered what she would say to Mal.

----------------

Inara walked up onto the bridge, where Mal sat fuming.

"Are you calm enough to talk to me, or should I wait?" she asked. Mal looked at her.

"What you want to talk about?" he asked, smiling.

"Jayne," Inara said simply. Mal frowned.

"I don't wanna hear it," he snapped back around. Inara sighed.

"That's what I expected," she said sadly. "But I had to try, for Kaylee's sake." She turned to go.

"What d'you mean by that?" Mal asked.

"I don't want Kaylee to leave," Inara said simply. "And if Jayne leaves, so will she. I was hoping to talk reason to you, but I can see that's not possible."

"Kaylee ain't leavin'," Mal said flatly.

"Yes, she is," Inara told him. "If Jayne goes, she'll follow him. Though he said that he'd left the decision to her. That if she wanted to stay, he would stay here with her."

"We don't need Jayne," Mal told her. "And Kaylee ain't leavin'. Not with Jayne."

"Mal, you can't keep her here against her will," Inara replied. "There's no point in threatening it, either. She's a grown woman, and she's made up her mind. And there's nothing you can do about it," she added.

"So you want me to keep Jayne on, even after this mornin'," Mal groused.

"What about this morning?" Inara countered. "You wanted to know something that's very personal to him, and he refused to talk about it. That is his right, Mal. And it wouldn't do you any harm to remember that he saved our lives, while you're at it."

"That's what I pay him for!" Mal bit out.

"How much did you pay him to face those reavers, Mal?" Inara asked. "For that matter, how much did you pay him for Miranda? We've talked about this before. There's more to it than money, where Jayne is concerned. These days, anyway."

"You're just stuck on him being one o' them Archangels," Mal told her. "That's all you can see, Inara. You can't, or won't see him for what he really is."

"And what is that, Mal?" Inara demanded. "Since you seem to know all about him, tell me what it is that I'm missing."

"He's just a mercenary," Mal replied darkly. "That's all he'll ever be."

"A mercenary doesn't do what Jayne did on Beaumond, Mal," Inara said quietly. "And you know that, Mal. You're smarter than this, you know," she told him softly. "Why won't you act it?"

"Inara, why can't you trust me to know what's best for this ship and it's crew?" Mal asked her. "Why do you have to fight me on everything?"

"I'm not fighting, Mal," Inara told him. "I'm just asking. And it's not like you listen to me, anyway. I just wanted Kaylee to stay, and the only way to make that happen is if Jayne stays aboard, and you leave them alone. But that isn't going to happen, so she'll leave when he does."

"That's all I wanted, Mal" she finished, and turned again to leave. "I wanted my friend to stay here, and be allowed to be happy. I'm sorry I asked it of you." She left then, anxious to be away from him, lest he see her tears, and accuse her of using 'wiles' to get her way.

She often wondered why she was fool enough to believe that he would change. She had so wanted to believe that he would. Wanted it so badly that she'd given up her life for it. The very thing she had worked for since her teens.

--------------------

"Jayne, are ya set on leavin' _Serenity_?" Kaylee asked, sitting down next to him on the catwalk.

"That's up to you," Jayne smiled. "And Mal," he added, frowning. "I told you, I'd do whatever you wanted, if I was allowed. But the days of me takin' abuse from him or Zoe are gone, _bao bei_. Ain't gonna do it no more."

"I don't blame ya," Kaylee said sadly. "I wish it wasn't like this, though."

"So do I, Kaylee," Jayne said honestly. "I tried, girl, really I did. But it ain't no use. I don't know what else to do. And now, with what happened, Mal really ain't gonna want me to stay on." He shrugged helplessly.

"But if I hadn't done it, they'd all be dead. There wasn't no way to win that one, Kaylee. No way at all."

"I'm proud o' ya, Jayne," Kaylee said softly. "Ain't ever man woulda done all that for someone he didn't like, and knew didn't like him. That makes you a bigger and better man, ta my way o' thinkin'." Jayne looked at her.

"You're really somethin', you know that?" he smiled, and leaned over to kiss her lightly. "You're nothin' but sunshine and good thoughts girl. Can't be no one else like you anywhere in the 'verse." Kaylee blushed in pleasure at that.

"We get to Celeste, if things ain't worked out by then, I. . .I gotta place there, Kaylee," he admitted. "Belonged to my ma. House, good spot o' land. Ain't been there in years, but there's an old feller named Crowfeather, he tends the place. And Ma Higgins, she looks after him, _and_ the place."

"I been sending money over the years, to pay the upkeep. And I gotta good bit put away."

"A house?" Kaylee brightened at that. "You got a house, Jayne?"

"Well, I can't rightly have you livin' outta no box, now can I?" he smiled, and she blushed again at that. "Yeah, I gotta house. And 'bout a hundred acres o' land. It's a good place," he finished. "A good place for a home."

"Sounds like it," she sighed, leaning against him. "Well, 'least we got somewhere to be, things don't work out here."

"You sure you wanna do that?" he asked softly. "I wouldn't blame ya none, if you didn't, you know. This place is special to ya, Kaylee. I don't want you to have to choose like that. Ain't right."

"Jayne, there ain't no choice ta make," she told him, looking him in the eye. "I wanna be with you, where ever that is. If it's here, then that'd be wonderful. But if it ain't," she shrugged, "then it ain't. We'll still be together, and that's really all I care about."


	16. Chapter 16

Archangel – Chapter Sixteen

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended._

-----------------

Mal was still on the bridge when River stepped up and took her seat. She checked things over, ensuring that the ship was still on course. Sitting back, she looked out at the black.

"Would you tell me," she said, still looking out the window, "what it is about Jayne that has you so set against him?" Mal looked at her.

"Your arguments are irrational, Captain," River continued. "I simply wish to understand."

Mal looked back out the window a moment. Finally, he sighed.

"I don't really know," he admitted. "I guess it's the way he keeps talkin' back to me. Not to mention how like he is to sell us out."

"What has he done to give you the impression that he would sell you out?" River asked. "And do not mention Ariel," she added at his look. "That was an act of revenge, not betrayal." Mal looked at her for another moment, non-plussed.

"He wanted to punish Simon for allowing Kaylee to lay unattended," River said quietly. Mal nodded absently. He knew that.

"Is it that he no longer takes the abuse you heap upon him?" River continued. "That he has decided he has had enough?" she finally looked at him. "Or is it that you fear him?" Mal's face reddened at that, and River held up a hand.

"Don't bother denying it, Captain," she told him flatly. "You fear him, as does everyone else. Except Kaylee."

"You, too?" Mal asked.

"Me, too," River nodded. "I do not fear what he would do to me," she clarified. "Jayne sees me as a friend, for which I am grateful. But only a fool would not fear what he is capable of. He is on his feet two days after a nearly fatal injury. That is unheard of."

"I killed perhaps thirty reavers in hand to hand combat," she went on. "This makes you consider me a killing machine. You've used the term yourself. Jayne killed perhaps two hundred. What does that make him?"

"Unnatural?" Mal asked, chuckling.

"Indeed," River nodded. "Is that why you continue to berate him?"

"I don't know," Mal repeated.

"You need to search yourself, Captain," she told him. "He has done no wrong to you, or anyone else on this ship in a great long while. When he leaves, Kaylee will leave with him. They both belong here. Together."

"I don't see no way to make that happen, River," Mal told her. "I've pretty well ensured that he won't stay."

"He will stay so long as Kaylee stays," River assured him. "And she will stay, if you cease your interfering in their relationship." Mal's face contorted at that.

"It isn't your business, Captain," River told him. "It is your ship, but it is their lives, and you haven't the right to intrude. You know that as well as I do. You are not a stupid man, for all your attempts to convince us otherwise." Mal snorted at that.

"You are, however," River smiled for the first time, "very stubborn. Unhealthily so, at times. And this is one of them." She rose.

"I must go and finish helping with the refugees," she told him. "Think on what I have said. We must stay together."

"You seen something?" Mal looked at her at once. "Somethin' comin'?"

"I feel something," she admitted. "I still do not know what it is. I cannot reach it, no matter how hard I try. It is there, however. Just beyond my reach." She smiled.

"We'll be taking a passenger aboard on Celeste. You must take her, Captain. She is. . .special. She will help Simon to heal."

"A doc?" Mal frowned.

"A flower," she smiled again. "A glorious flower, yet to bloom. Do not forget." With that she was gone, leaving Mal alone on the bridge.

He sat for a long time, thinking on what River had said. She was right, he acknowledged. His behavior toward Jayne was irrational. He'd known that even before she pointed it out.

"Maybe it is cause he won't take me houndin' him no more," he muttered, getting to his feet.

He headed to Inara's shuttle. He had work to do.

--------------------

Inara answered the knock on her hatch, expecting it to be Kaylee, coming to say good-bye. She was surprised to find Mal standing there.

"Can I come in?" he asked. Inara stepped back, and waved him inside.

"You're right," he said at once. "And I was wrong. I'm just too stubborn to admit it, 'thout some time to think on things. I'm goin' now to see if Jayne'll stay. And to tell Kaylee that, long as I ain't gotta see'em locked up out in the common areas, what they do is their business, long as it don't interfere with the ship runnin'."

"You think that'll do it?" he asked, almost hopefully.

"I think it just might," Inara smiled, hugging him. "Thank you."

"No," Mal said softly. "Thank you. For not givin' up on me."

--------------------

Jayne and Kaylee were still sitting on the catwalk when Mal found them.

"Hey, you two," he said gruffly. Kaylee started slightly, but Jayne merely looked up at him.

"It ain't my business what you two do in private," Mal said at once. "Long as you keep the worst of it confined to a bunk, it's fine. So long as my ship runs smooth. But I don't wanna have to risk me, or anyone else, runnin' 'cross you two in the throes o' passion out here. _Dong Ma?_"

"Thank you, Cap'n!" Kaylee jumped to her feet and hugged him. Mal smiled, hugging her back.

"I'm sorry," he said to both of them. "I. . .I don't know what else to say, and it likely won't mean nothin', anyway."

"That's fine, Cap'n!" Kaylee beamed. "Ain't it, Jayne," she kicked him lightly.

"Sure," Jayne nodded, and Mal almost laughed at how easily Kaylee handled the big. . .killing machine.

"Well, now that this is settled, I got Captainy things to see to." Mal walked away, and Kaylee fell onto Jayne, squeezing as hard as she dared.

"Ain't it wonderful!" she breathed. Jayne smiled.

"It is," he nodded, kissing her. "I'm glad, baby doll." She beamed at that.

"I'm goin' to tell Inara!" Kaylee exclaimed. She ran off to see her friend, leaving Jayne on the catwalk. He didn't know whether to be happy or not, but if Kaylee was happy, then what he felt didn't really matter to him.

"The bear is content," River's voice floated to him. He nodded, not looking around.

"Yes, he is," he agreed. "How much did the Albatross have to do with that?"

"Simply pointed out the obvious," River smiled at the fact that Jayne was so much more observant that anyone gave him credit for.

"Thank you, River," Jayne said quietly.

"You're welcome, Jayne," she nodded. "It's what friends do." She paused a minute.

"Perhaps you might consider reciprocating?" she asked. Jayne looked at her.

"In what way?" he wanted to know. River wasn't surprised that he didn't ask her what she meant.

"Perhaps you should enlighten Captain Daddy," she suggested. "It might put him at ease. And perhaps remove the strain on your relationship."

Jayne thought about that. He supposed he could, he acknowledged. At least some of it. The parts of his life he had shared with River.

"All right," he nodded. "That seems fair."

"He is on the bridge," River told him. "Alone."

-------------------

"Mal?" Jayne said quietly, from the bridge door.

"Jayne," Mal nodded. He wasn't quite comfortable, but he figured he could fake it.

"Got time for a little story?" Jayne asked.

"What kinda story?" Mal frowned.

"Mine."

-----------------

"_Yesu_, Jayne," Mal said softly, thirty minutes later. "I. . .I don't know what to say."

"Don't have to say anything," Jayne shrugged. "Just figured you wanted to know, and I'd tell you."

"I shouldna been like that, Jayne," Mal murmured. "I don't even know why I was, and that's the truth. I guess it's cause I always expected you to sell us out."

"Reckon if I was gonna, Mal, I wouldn't o' done it by now?" Jayne asked.

"Yeah," Mal nodded. "And after Miranda, I shouldn'a kept thinking that way, anyway. After you went through all that. Don't know why I did, 'less'n it was habit."

"Just my charming personality, no doubt," Jayne chuckled drily.

"Sure that played a part in it," Mal smiled.

"So, you think me and you are straight, now?" Jayne asked.

"Yeah, Jayne," Mal nodded. "We're straight. We're good."

"Anyway, now you know 'bout as much about me as anyone," Jayne told him. "River knows, o' course."

"Does Kaylee?" Mal asked.

"Not so much as you do," Jayne admitted. "I aim to tell her when we're on Celeste. That way if it's too much for her to deal with, I'll stay, and she can go on with you."

"That's a big gamble, Jayne," Mal pointed out.

"No," Jayne replied. "It ain't that. She deserves to know. Just be hard to tell her, that's all. And she deserves to have the chance to change her mind, and be shut o' me for good, if she does," he added. "Nothin' else would be right."

Mal listened to that, and felt deeply ashamed of how he'd treated Jayne over Kaylee. If Inara was right, Jayne had loved Kaylee from day one, and never said a thing to her, knowing how he was. Now she loved him, wanted to stay with him even if it meant leaving the ship, and Jayne was prepared to lose that in order to let Kaylee know the truth.

That wasn't something a greedy or self serving man would do.

"I think that's right noble, Jayne," Mal finally said quietly. "It says a lot about you, that you're willin' to risk that."

Jayne shrugged, but said nothing. He rose, finally, and started off the bridge.

"Where ya headed?" Mal asked.

"Figure I need to tell Simon, too," Jayne told him.

------------------

"A what?" Simon asked, stunned.

"It's a reaver bite, Simon," Jayne repeated. "Got bit when I was a kid. That's why it looks like it's stretched. And why it ain't never healed."

"Jayne, that's. . .I need to look at it!" Simon almost jumped up.

"Simon, trust me," Jayne told him. "I've had the best medical attention anywhere in the 'verse. There ain't no help for it. Been there long as I can remember."

"How old where you when you were bitten?" Simon asked.

"Don't rightly know," Jayne shrugged.

"Well, how old are you?" Simon asked. "We can back up to the year you were. . . ."

"I don't know that either," Jayne told him softly. Simon looked at him blankly.

"How can you not know how old you are, Jayne?" he asked, incredulous.

"I don't know how old I was when my Ma found me," Jayne shrugged. "She figures I was at least ten, or maybe a little older. But she didn't have no way o' knowing."

"And I ain't got no memory o' nothing 'fore waking up on that ship, 'cept for the reavers attackin'. Can't remember my real parents, or even what my real name is. Ain't never knowed. I had a necklace with the name 'Michael' on it, and remembered I was called Mickey as a boy. Nothin' else."

"I'm sorry, Jayne," Simon told him. "I didn't mean to make you remember things you'd rather forget." Knowing all these things helped Simon understand a great deal about Jayne Cobb.

"Ain't forgot," Jayne shrugged helplessly. "I see reavers in my sleep ever night, usually. Always the same ones, seems like."

"I can't imagine how horrible that must be."

"Hope you don't never have to," Jayne told him. "Anyway, just figured it was only fair to tell you."

"Thank you, Jayne," Simon nodded. "For trusting me with that."

-------------------

"What's wrong, Jayne?" Kaylee asked, finding him sitting in the engine room when she looked up.

"I need to tell you somethin' 'bout me," he said uncertainly. "Only I don't know how you're gonna react, and I'm a mite worried over it," he admitted.

"You married, Jayne?" Kaylee asked playfully.

"No!" Jayne looked indignant.

"Then I'm not like to react too bad," she grinned impishly. "What is it."

He told her everything. Left nothing out, other than where the school was, or who it was that had sent him there. Kaylee listened patiently, crying at times, laughing once or twice, and her eyes going wide at the part about the ship he had been found on. When he was finished, he sat back, seemingly exhausted by the effort, and by the worry that almost consumed him.

"Well, that's a tale, all right," Kaylee nodded. "Explains a lot, too," she added. "That why you can't have no young'uns?" she asked. He nodded.

"Well, I can see why you'd worry," she assured him. "But Jayne, I don't care 'bout that. Not now, anyway. I care that all that happened to ya, _bao bei_, but it don't make no difference to me, now," she smiled.

"Are you sure, Kaylee?" Jayne asked. "I mean, it's a lot to think on."

"As opposed to you wearing all that armor, and killin' 'bout two hun'erd reavers all by your lonesome?" she grinned. "Compared to that, it ain't nothin' but a hiccup."

Jayne grinned at that.

"So you still. . .I mean you don't wanna rethink on. . . ."

"On what?" Kaylee demanded. "On you and me? Not a chance," she snickered, sliding up beside him. "Told ya before, you ain't gettin' outta this that easy."

"I wasn't wantin' out, Kaylee," Jayne assured her. "Just wanted you to know what you'd be dealin' with, that's all. Wasn't right not to tell ya."

"I'm glad ya told me," Kaylee admitted. "But it don't change my mind, none. I know you love me, Jayne Cobb," she grinned at him. "And I love you too. That's all I need to know."

Jayne smiled, his relief evident. He had been fearful that she wouldn't want to stay with him, knowing the truth.

"Well, I got ta get some work done," Kaylee told him, kissing him lightly. "And I ain't like ta do that with you sittin' here distractin' me," she grinned.

"Need some help?" Jayne asked, and Kaylee frowned.

"You ain't 'sposed to even be outta bed, Jayne, let alone workin'. Now git," she slapped his rear playfully. "Soon's I get done, I'll come find ya."

"Okay," he grinned, looking for all the worlds like a little boy to her.

"Go on now," she shooed with a smile. "I can't have that smile down here takin' my mind off'n my work!"

She watched as he walked away, marveling at how strong he was to have endured all that. And that he had loved her enough to take a chance on losing her by sharing it.

Humming happily, Kaylee went about her work.

-------------------

"The bear has made the rounds, I see," River smiled as Jayne walked into the galley. "Do you feel better, now?"

"Yes, I do," he nodded. "Thanks, River."

"You're welcome, Jayne," River smiled. "Want to help me prepare dinner?"

"Sure," Jayne nodded.

River could feel the difference in Jayne's aura as the two worked to prepare their evening meal. She sighed in contentment at the flow of genuine good feelings coming from throughout the ship.

Things were looking better, she decided. There was still Zoe to deal with, of course, but that would wait for another day.

_Tomorrow perhaps_, she thought to herself. _Tomorrow is always a new day, after all. And Rome was not built in a day_.


	17. Chapter 17

Archangel – Chapter Seventeen

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended._

---------------------

_Serenity_ made Celeste several hours ahead of schedule, to the relief of everyone aboard. The crew was weary from caring for the refugees, and the refugees were ready to be off the ship and on solid ground once more.

A wave to the authorities had ensured that someone was on hand to receive the refugees, and Inara had corralled them at once about the restitution due to _Serenity_.

"I'm declaring a down day," Mal said to the assembled crew. "We're all give out, and Inara's wrangled us a fine deal outta the Alliance for the refugees to boot. We got cargo to deliver here, anyway, can see to that in the morning. Meantime, we're off. We'll see to our maintenance, and what not, look for work day after tomorrow."

The crew were thrilled to hear that.

"I think we can all do with some off ship time," Inara smiled. Everyone agreed.

"Okay then," Mal smiled. "Go, and be happy." The crew scattered.

"I got somethin' I need to take care of, Mal," Jayne said quietly. Mal nodded.

"Be careful, and don't hurt yourself," was all Mal had to say. Jayne nodded, and headed off the ramp.

"Seems you and Jayne are getting along quite well," Inara smiled.

"We sorta reached an understandin'," Mal nodded. Jayne hadn't asked that he not tell his story, but Mal felt like he owed it to the big man.

"Well, why don't we decide what we can do, with all this 'down time'?" Inara smiled, and took Mal by the arm.

"Sounds like a plan to me, darlin'," Mal grinned.

River stood watching as Jayne walked away. It was obvious he knew his way about. Just as she was about to follow, Kaylee came bounding down the steps.

"Where'd Jayne go?" she asked, looking around. River pointed at the departing Jayne.

"Why didn't he tell me he was leaving?" Kaylee demanded hotly.

"Gently, Kaylee," River said softly. "Jayne has ghosts that must be lain to rest."

"Ghosts?" Kaylee paled at that.

"From his past," River nodded. "We will follow, in case he needs help."

"Okay," Kaylee nodded, eagerly.

Together the two set out, following.

------------------

Jayne walked steadily down the road away from _Serenity_, not hurrying, but not dallying either.

"Wonder where he's goin'?" Kaylee asked in concern.

"Unknown," River frowned. "He is. . .his mind is a swirl of emotions."

They followed at a distance, careful to avoid being seen. They didn't want him to feel they were intruding, simply to be near if he had need. As they moved slightly out of the town, Kaylee began to grow nervous.

"Not far, now," River assured her, feeling her friend's tension.

Sure enough, in just a few minutes Jayne turned into the gate of a cemetery. The two women stopped, uncertain of what to do. Finally they followed, though reluctantly.

Jayne turned down a row of stones, stopping in front of one, and kneeling. Kaylee and River walked to a nearby tree, waiting.

------------------

Jayne carefully brushed away the leaves and dirt from the stone before him.

"Sorry, Ma," he said softly. "Shoulda done been here, before, and looked after you. Ain't got no excuse."

"I left that school, Ma, after I got the word. But here a while back, that Book, he came onto the ship I was on. He. . .he helped me, he did. Made me some better. I'm sorry I disappointed ya, Ma," he said, tears in his eyes. "I just was so mad, so hurt. So _alone_. I just took out, without thinkin'. Just like always."

"But I'm doin' fair well, now," he assured the stone. "Got a good job, on a good crew. And, got me a girl," he smiled. "She's pretty, Ma, and kind, and sweet, and gentle. Pretty much everything I ain't. She knows, Ma," he nodded to an unheard question. "Loves me anyway. Just like you did. She. . .she's got some kinda charm, Ma. When I'm with her, I ain't so mad all the time. Things don't bother me so bad, and I ain't got all that crawlin' around in my head, like."

"It's amazin', really. I'm at peace. I guess that's what you wanted for me. I. . .I have missed you so much, over the years. Not ever'body is as kind and as good as you were. I learned that the hard way, I'm afraid."

"I was thinkin' on stayin'," he said. "But Kaylee, she wants to stay on the ship, and I couldn't take that from her. But one day I might come back, stay on the home place. I'm gonna go and check on it, 'fore I go. I've missed it."

"I wish you hadn't sent me away, Ma. I know it was the right thing, and all. But I still wish it. Just like I wish you was still here. Sometimes, I get scared, and wish you were here to tell me everything's gonna be okay. I miss that. Even if it wasn't true, always made me feel better."

"I'm gonna go, now," he stood. "I love you, Ma. Always will. Nothin'll ever change that."

With that he walked away, heading back out. Kaylee and River waited until he was gone, and then hesitantly walked over to the stone. Both women froze when they were close enough to read it. Kaylee's hand flew to her mouth, and tears flowed freely from her eyes. River was less obvious, but her own tears were evident as well.

**Command Sergeant Major**

**Janine Veronica (Vera) Cobb**

**7****th**** Ind Marines (SB)**

**Killed in Action - 2509**

"Oh, my God," Kaylee whispered. "Jayne Cobb."

"He doesn't know his own name," River nodded. "Took her's in testament to her."

"Oh, River," Kaylee shuddered. "I can't imagine. . . ."

"Nor can I," River agreed. "Even after all I have endured." The two women hugged each other.

"Come," River said quietly. "He will get away," she grinned. Kaylee chuckled at that, wiping her tears away. They scurried out of the cemetery, heading for the gate.

As they went through it, they heard a voice from behind them.

"Might as well walk with me, 'stead of slinkin' along behind." Both whirled to see Jayne standing behind them.

"How. . . .?" Kaylee looked shocked. River was surprised as well, but hid it better.

"I'm gifted," Jayne grinned slowly.

"You ain't mad, are ya?" Kaylee asked.

"If there's two people in all the 'verse I couldn't be mad at, it's you two," he smiled. Kaylee ran to him, hugging him tightly. She stood on her tip toes, and kissed him. River watched, smiling.

"Where to now?" she asked.

"Home," Jayne smiled. "I'm goin' home."

Each woman took a hand, though soon Kaylee was leaning against him, his arm around her shoulder. Together they started off again.

---------------------

"Is this _Serenity_?"

Simon looked up to see a woman standing on the ramp, looking into the ship.

"Yes, it is," he replied. "Can I assist you?"

"I wanted to see about passage," the woman told him. Simon frowned.

"That'll be up to the Captain," he told her. "He's not on board at the moment, though he should return soon. Would you like to wait?"

"If that's okay, yes," the woman nodded.

"Sure. My name is Simon. I'm the ship's doctor."

"Jasmine," she smiled, taking his extended hand. "Jasmine Carter."

"Welcome aboard, Miss Carter," Simon smiled. "Let me get you a chair." Simon added a chair to his own, where he'd been sitting in the sunshine. Jasmine sat.

"How long have you been on the ship, Doctor?" she asked.

"Just Simon," he smiled. "Almost two years, I'd say. Have to look at a calendar to know for sure," he admitted. "I find it's easy to loose track of time in the black."

"So you were on board when the Miranda Wave was sent?" Jasmine asked. Simon was immediately wary.

"The what?" he tried to cover.

"Don't bother denying it, Doctor," she laughed. "Everyone knows about that."

"Do they?" he smiled. "I'm not familiar with it. Must have been before I came on board."

"It was only a year ago, Simon," Jasmine scolded. "You had to have been here."

"Well, my memory isn't all that good," Simon shrugged.

"I don't work for the Alliance, Doctor Tam," she told him. "I'm an investigative reporter. I've looked for this ship for nearly a year, wanting to talk to you, all of you, about what happened."

"You'll have to talk to the Captain, Miss Carter," Simon told her.

"Talk to the Captain about what?" Mal asked as he and Inara walked up.

"Miss Carter is a reporter, Captain," Simon said. "She want's passage, and to interview us about something called Miranda."

"We don't accept passengers, Miss Carter," Mal said at once, his eyes narrowing. "More trouble than they're worth."

"Captain, please," Carter smiled. "Hear me out, before you blow me off, okay?"

Mal looked at her for a moment, then nodded.

"I'm listening."

"I'm not an Alliance sympathizer, Captain," Carter told him. "I've been working to expose some of the things that are going on inside the Alliance. As you might imagine, that's made me somewhat unpopular amongst the Parliament."

"They do take a dim view of criticism," Mal nodded.

"Oh, well said!" Carter laughed. "You and your crew are a rallying point for a large number of former, and new, independents, Captain. Telling your story will help them. Also, in light of recent reaver attacks, there's a great deal of renewed interest in the Miranda Wave."

"War's long over, Miss Carter," Mal said stiffly.

"You're still wearing your coat, Captain," Carter pointed out. Inara stifled a laugh at that. Simon grinned.

"It's a good coat," Mal said. "No sense not wearing it."

"My father said the same thing," Carter nodded. "Still wears his."

"Miss Carter, you ain't convincin' me, here," Mal pointed out.

"I'm trying," she objected. "You're just a very stubborn man." Inara laughed aloud this time, and Simon chuckled. Both got a captainy glare.

"Please, Captain," Carter said. "I won't be a burden. I can pay my way, and I'll help cook. I'm a good cook," she added.

"I just want to tell your story, all of your stories, to the people who are trying to make a difference. They'll do it with or without you, but at least let them hear what you have to say."

Mal considered that. It would be a good way to get the Wave out in the public eye again.

"Mal, it doesn't sound bad," Inara said quietly. "It's a chance to get the information out, again. Unspoiled."

"All right," Mal nodded. "We'll try it a while, Miss Carter. But," he held up a hand. "Nothing in your stories about us as yet. I can get you a copy of the Wave, and you can send it to whoever you work for. But nothing to link it to us. We've had trouble enough for a spell, and lost too many good folks as it is."

"I can work with that," Carter nodded. "I'll get my things."

"May I help you?" Simon asked, and Carter smiled.

"Sure!" Simon left with her, and Inara watched, smiling.

"You gave in awfully fast, Mal," she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"River told me we'd be takin' on a passenger," Mal shrugged. "A flower yet to bloom. And that she'd help Simon heal."

"Jasmine," Inara whispered.

"And Simon was smilin'," Mal nodded. "River ain't never been wrong, yet," he shrugged. "Figured I best trust her till she is."

--------------------

The house was just like Jayne remembered it. He smiled at the figure sitting on the porch, rocking away.

"Hey, old man!" Jayne yelled, nearly belligerent. "Ain't you got nothin' better to do than sittin' in that chair?" The old man in question swelled up at once.

"And what difference it be to ya, boy, that an old man's sittin'?" he demanded.

"Jayne, that's mean!" Kaylee huffed. He winked at her.

"Just seems a shame you sittin' here whiling the day away, when there's huntin' and trappin' to be done!" he yelled. The old man stiffened at that.

"Mikey?" the old man said hesitantly. "Boy, is that you?"

"Hello, Crow," Jayne said kindly, moving up the walkway. "How are you, these days?"

"Well, glory be," the old man nearly had tears in his eyes as he stood. The two men embraced warmly. "Thought sure you'd be dead, boy," the old man said kindly. He turned to the screen door.

"Ma! You best get out here!" As the girls watched, a matronly older woman walked out onto the porch, wiping her hands on her apron.

"What are you caterwaulin' about, now, you old heathen. Folks can hear you all the way over to. . . ." She trailed off, seeing Jayne standing there, smiling.

"Hey, Ma," he smiled. The old woman's hand flew to her mouth.

"Michael?" she said haltingly. "Oh, Michael, is it you?"

"Yes'm," Jayne nodded. He walked over and gently hugged the old woman.

"Land sakes, child," the woman breathed. "Look at you, all grown. Oh, your Ma would be so proud o' you!" Jayne reddened at that a bit, and Kaylee and River both smiled.

"Crow, Ma, these are my friends," he pointed. Kaylee glared at the 'friend' mark, and Jayne realized he'd erred.

"Well, this one is my friend," he amended, pointing at River. "River, this is Crowfeather, and Ma Higgins. Ma, Crow, this is River Tam."

"Pleased to meet you," River smiled.

"And this," Jayne smiled, putting his arm around Kaylee, "is Kaylee Frye. She's. . .well, she's my girl," he said, and Kaylee beamed at that.

"Nice to meet ya," she smiled. Crow chuckled, and Ma Higgins grinned.

"Well, it's certainly our pleasure to meet both o' you," she exclaimed. "Well, don't just stand there, you great lummox, bring'em inside!"

"Yes'm," Jayne smiled, and motioned for the girls to head inside.

The house was larger than it looked, the girls realized, as they entered. The floors were hardwood, polished to a smooth, bright sheen from many years of wear and care. The walls were adorned with pictures, and knicknacks of all manner were along the walls.

"Jayne, it's beautiful!" Kaylee gushed. River nodded in agreement.

"It's a home," she whispered, feeling the love that the house had known since it had been built.

"Come on out to the kitchen, and we'll set a table," Ma said. "Crow and I were gettin' set to eat, anyhow." The three followed her into the large kitchen.

"Don't go to no trouble on our account, ma'am," Kaylee said.

"It's no trouble, child," Ma Higgins said, smiling. "We never expected to see the boy again. That he brung you here, the two of you, means you're somethin' special, I'm thinkin'."

"They are," Jayne nodded. Kaylee and River both beamed at that.

"Well, sit on down!" Ma scolded.

"We'll assist you," River said. She and Kaylee moved to help, and soon the table was set.

"Ma, how're things goin'?" Jayne asked, as they ate. "You two need anything?"

"Not a thing, son," she shook her head. "You've been sending money along, and we've set a good bit of it by, to be honest. The place is making a bit, too," she smiled. "Got three orchards now, and we lease out the hay fields. Pretty well pays for itself, most years."

"I'm glad," Jayne smiled. "I don't want the two o' you goin' without anything though. Mind you tell me, was you to need somethin'."

"You're a good boy, Michael Cobb," the old woman smiled. "But me an' old Crow we get by just fine for two old folks in our sunset years."

"Works me like a dog, she does," Crow grumbled. "Ain't got no compassion on an old man near on to dyin'."

"You're to ornery to die," Jayne grinned, and Crow guffawed at that.

"Reckon I might be, son," he nodded. "You here to stay?" he asked.

"No, sir," Jayne admitted. "Fact is, we'll have to head back, soon. Our ship's in, dropped off some folk from Beaumond."

"You were there when them reavers hit?" Ma looked shocked.

"Well, we was leavin', just as they hit," Jayne skirted the truth. "Made it out 'fore they got to us."

"Thank the Lord for that," Ma said. "Land all, if they ain't still goin' on about it in the news waves. It must o' been awful!" Crow was watching Jayne closely, and his attention was bothering Jayne, just a bit.

"You wouldn't lie to us, would you boy?" he asked craftily. Jayne looked at him.

"Sure," he grinned. The old man cackled with glee at that.

"Waves showed a clip of a right large man, holding a sword, killin' them reavers left and right," the old man's eyes twinkled. "Looked right familiar, I thought."

"Musta been someone ya seen on the waves before," Jayne murmured. Crow smirked.

"That's what I figured, too," he nodded. Jayne made an effort not to sigh in relief.

_Old man always was smart._ Jayne thought back to how often Crow had told him, _don't never let on how smart ya are, boy. Folks is more comfortable 'round a man they think is dumb._

That advice had served Jayne well, over the years.

The light was waning somewhat when Jayne finally announced that he and the girls needed to head back.

"Try not to wait another fifteen years or so, to see us again, Michael," Ma said softly. "Might'nt be here, if you do."

"I'll try, ma'am," Jayne promised.

"Well, when you two get ready to settle, this place will be here, waitin' on you," she winked, and Kaylee blushed a little at that.

"I hadn't never thought on it, till me an Kaylee. . .I mean, that I'd settle, that is," Jayne said, smiling. "Looks pretty good, though, now," he hugged Kaylee to him, and she smiled, coloring a bit more.

"She's a pretty one," Ma chuckled. "And so are you, little one," she told River, who also blushed. "You two take care of him for me. He's prone to gettin' into trouble."

"We know," the two chorused together, and Jayne groaned at that.

"Good-bye, Ma," Jayne hugged her one last time. He gripped Crow's hand firmly.

"Take care, old man," he smiled. Crow looked at him knowingly.

"You did well, boy," he nodded. "I'm proud o' ya. Was the most incredible thing I ever did see."

"Thanks," Jayne nodded, not bothering to deny it.

The three started back then, walking as quickly as Jayne could managed comfortably.

"Well, now there's something else you two know that nobody else does," he commented.

"We're very special, however," River grinned. Kaylee nodded.

"That's right."

"Yes, you are," Jayne said seriously. "Both of you. My _bao bei_," he hugged Kaylee, "and my _mei mei_," he kissed the top of River's head. Both women giggled at that.

"Not for you two, no tellin' where I'd be, right now. And there's nowhere I'd rather be than where I am this minute."


	18. Chapter 18

Archangel – Chapter Eighteen

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended._

-------------------------

As the three approached the ship, they met Simon, walking with a woman. She was wiry, tall and slender, with auburn hair, and green eyes. River smiled slightly at the glasses, and nearly frumpy form of dress.

"A flower, yet to bloom," she murmured.

"Hi, Simon," Kaylee smiled. "Whose your friend?"

"Kaylee, River, Jayne, this is Jasmine Carter," Simon introduced them. "She's going to ride along with us a while, apparently. She's a reporter. Jasmine, this is Kaylee Frye, the ship's engineer, my sister River, our pilot, and Jayne Cobb, our security specialist." Jasmine looked them over, smiling. Her glance lingered on Jayne a bit longer than Kaylee thought needful, but she needn't have worried.

"You're a rather tall man, Mister Cobb," she said casually. "You wouldn't happen to own a set of armor, would you?" she asked with a grin.

"Sure," Jayne said gruffly. "Man needs body armor, out here."

"I meant real armor, Mister Cobb," Jasmine smiled. "But I'm sure you knew that."

"Real armor?" Jayne feigned confusion. "Like all that knight in shinin' armor _go se_? What'd a man need somethin' like that for?"

"Oh, never know," Jasmine shrugged.

"Well, let's get you on board," Simon said into the silence. The two started on, leaving Jayne and the girls watching.

"Inquisitive," River said musingly.

"Nosy," Kaylee grumped.

"Ladies," Jayne chided gently. "Let's play nice."

"You better not play at _all_," Kaylee warned darkly, and Jayne laughed.

"I don't see how that's funny!" Kaylee huffed.

"He laughs at your need to assert ownership," River smiled. "He is yours, Kaylee. You should know that." Kaylee colored a bit at that, but didn't back down.

"Just so that's clear," she nodded.

"It's clear, baby doll," Jayne nodded. Kaylee looked mollified at that.

"Let's get aboard," River suggested. "See why we have a reporter 'tagging along' with us," she grinned. "Though I think Simon will enjoy the tagging."

Kaylee giggled at that. She didn't wish Simon any ill will. She hoped that maybe he'd be happy. But not with her. Not now. She had what she wanted.

---------------------

"I see you've met the rest of the crew," Mal said, walking into the bay.

"I have," Jasmine nodded. "I was talking to Mister Cobb about his armor," she tested. Mal looked at her.

"What armor?" he asked, looking at Simon.

"I don't know about that sort of thing, Captain," Simon shrugged, playing his part well. "I'm just the medic."

"You two are pathetic liars," Carter was amused. "You unloaded nearly fifty people here, Captain," she said pointedly. "All of whom know it was Cobb that saved them on Beaumond."

Mal bit off a curse at that. She was right. He hadn't even considered all that, he'd been so wrapped up in being a complete _hundan_ toward Jayne.

"Well, I 'spect you'd need to talk to Jayne 'bout that, Miss Carter," Mal told her. "Only, Jayne ain't real sociable like, so if'n he tells you to go 'way, you should."

"You can't control him?" Carter asked warily.

"No one controls Jayne," Mal admitted. "He follows my orders, 'counta I'm the Captain. But he's his own man, make no mistake."

"Interesting," Carter murmured. "Where will I be staying, Captain?" she asked.

"Passenger dorms," Mal nodded at Simon. "Doc can show you. You don't mind, Simon?"

"Not at all," Simon smiled. "This way, Miss Carter."

"It's Jasmine, Simon. Just Jasmine." Mal hid a smile at that, then turned to where the other three members of his crew were coming on board.

"And where have you three been?" he demanded, with a mock scowl.

"Caught'em tryin' to sneak into a bar, Captain," Jayne told him straight faced.

"What?" Kaylee screeched, but River simply giggled, and punched his arm. Mal smiled at that. Seemed as if Albatross was right when she said Jayne considered her a friend.

"We went to my old home place, Mal," Jayne grinned, as Kaylee huffed. "Just wandered there and back."

"Everything right?" he asked. Jayne nodded.

"As it can be, 'thout my ma there," he said somberly.

"Why is the reporter riding with us?" River asked.

"Thought you said we needed to take on a passenger?" Mal frowned.

"I did," River nodded. "But don't know why. Why?" Mal snorted.

"She want's to write about us," he scowled. "And about Miranda. The wave and all. Says that there's a growing Independent Movement that it might inspire."

"And you agreed?" River looked shocked.

"Not to all of it," Mal admitted. "Told her we'd get her a copy of the wave, but no writin' 'bout us. Least for now," he added.

"Seemed a might interested in Jayne," Mal said after a pause. "And his armor." Jayne frowned.

"Seems like someone made a capture of some of it," he said quietly. "Folks at the house seen it on the news waves. I'm sorry, Mal," Jayne offered. "I didn't think nobody'd be filmin' in a reaver attack."

"Don't apologize," Mal ordered sternly. "Saved me, and Inara, and Zoe. And 'sides, we had fifty folks, right at it, on this ship. They seen everything. Ain't no hidin' it, Jayne."

Jayne's face fell as he realized what Mal was talking about. He hadn't thought of any of that. River looked up at him.

"Do not be concerned," she told him. "And she is not a threat, Jayne."

"Don't get all closed off on me, Jayne," Kaylee ordered. "That ain't gonna work, no more," she added. He smiled, albeit weakly.

"Looks like you got two fine handlers, there, Jayne," Mal smirked. "Reckon I'll leave ya to it. We ain't workin' tonight, and not but a bit tomorrow. Have fun." With that Mal walked off to find Inara.

--------------------------

With the night off, the crew had decided on various forms of entertainment. Simon had examined Jayne and declared him fit, against every medical truth he knew.

"I can't understand it," Simon shook his head, digging the now useless stitches out. "There is no way you should be this well, this quickly."

"It's the reaver virus, Simon," Jayne said quietly. Simon stopped his work, and looked at Jayne.

"What?"

"The monks told me it was on account o' the reaver that bit me," Jayne shrugged. "Said they'd seen it a'fore."

"That. . .that actually makes sense," Simon mused, his eyes taking on a distant look. "Reavers fly without containment, they _eat_ flesh, they're covered in scars and wounds. Yet," he added, "they never seem to be sick, or die."

"Well, they die," Jayne said pointedly.

"Well, yes," Simon grinned. "When someone cuts their head off with a large sword, they do. But I've never seen a sick reaver, Jayne," he pointed out.

"They're all sick, Simon," Jayne shuddered.

"You know what I mean, Jayne," Simon told him, finishing with the stitches.

"You're ready to go," he announced. "Please try and stay fit for a day or so, Jayne," he added. "I could use the rest."

"Do my best, Doc," Jayne grinned.

"What are you going to do with our night off?" Simon asked.

"Kaylee and River want to go into town, so I guess we're goin'," Jayne shrugged. "Wanna tag along?" Simon looked shocked for an instant.

"No, I really am tired," he managed. "And I think the two of them can look after you," he added with a smirk. Jayne chuckled at that.

"I'm sure."

----------------------

Zoe had already left the ship, in search of a hotel with bathtubs. Mal and Inara were staying on the ship. Jayne showered and dressed, meeting River and Kaylee in the bay.

"Took you long enough," Kaylee huffed, and River giggled.

"Had to get my stitches out, woman," Jayne grinned.

"Oh," Kaylee smiled, hugging him. "That _is_ good news," she smiled wickedly. Jayne raised an eyebrow at that.

"I'm still here, you two," River pointed out, laughing.

"Well, let's us go, then," Jayne said. Each girl took an arm, and the trio started into town. Simon watched them go, smiling.

"Interesting look, Simon," Jasmine startled him.

"Just watching the rest of the crew going," he told her, still smiling.

"Your sister and Cobb?" she asked.

"No," Simon laughed. "No, she and Jayne are friends, that's all. No, Jayne and Kaylee are the couple."

"That explains the hostile glances," Jasmine grinned. "When I was talking to Cobb earlier."

"Probably," Simon nodded.

"Well, are you going into town?" she asked. Simon shook his head again.

"No, I'm going to bed," he told her wearily. "Taking care of all those injured has worn me out."

"Well, sleep well, Doctor," Jasmine smiled, and headed down the ramp.

---------------------

Jayne, Kaylee and River were walking down the street, glancing at various shops along the way. It was a pleasant evening, and they were having a good time.

Suddenly River stiffened, and Jayne stopped short.

"What is it, River?" he asked, looking around.

"Zoe," she whispered urgently. "Zoe's in trouble. This way!" she pointed across the street, and down.

The three set out without another word.

---------------------

Zoe hadn't meant to be in trouble. In fact she'd tried to avoid trouble all together. But some men couldn't seem to take no for an answer. And this one had friends.

The fight had gone fairly well for a minute, but it was five on one, and Zoe was soon overwhelmed.

"Come in here, wearing that gun, like you was a man, huh," one snarled, holding her arm. "You need a lesson in manners."

"We'll give'er a lesson, all right," another thug leered at her, his eyes running up and down her body. "One she'll enjoy, I bet," he added, his eyes gleaming with malicious glee.

Suddenly the leering man had other problems, as a small foot slammed into the side of his head.

"Evenin', boys," a deep growl came from behind, and Zoe had never been so relieved to hear Jayne's voice. Both men holding her arms disappeared, as Jayne grabbed them by the necks, and slapped their heads together.

River had already dealt with the first man, and now went to work on the second one. Kaylee ran to where Zoe had collapsed onto the floor.

Jayne slammed the two heads together again, and the sickening crunch of bone was clear in the room. The last man looked from one attacker to the other, and then fled. Jayne started to go after him, but Zoe grabbed his arm.

"Leave him," she gasped. Jayne realized she was hurt, then.

"Gun," Zoe pointed to her carbine, and River retrieved it. Jayne looked Zoe over, then lifted her up, carrying her outside.

"I can walk, Jayne," Zoe gasped.

"No, you can't," Kaylee said to her. "You're hurt. Let Jayne tote ya."

"Let's get her back to the ship," River said quietly, looking around. "Something here still isn't right." Jayne nodded, and the group started for _Serenity_.

"Zoe, you know who they was?" Kaylee asked. Zoe shook her head, still gasping for air.

"No. . .idea, _mei mei_," she managed.

"No more talkin' till we get to the ship," Jayne ordered. "Sounds like you got a broke rib or two." Zoe nodded, laying her head on Jayne's shoulder weakly. River walked behind them, watching carefully for any signs they were being followed.

"Anything, _mei mei_?" Jayne asked quietly.

"No, _ge ge_," she assured him, replying in kind to his endearment. "We are not being followed."

"Make sure it stays that way," he ordered.

"I will."

They hurried up the still lowered ramp.

"Kaylee, go and get Simon, then Mal. River, you watch from here. I'll be back, and stay with you, soon's I get Zoe to the infirmary."

"Very well," River nodded. Kaylee set off at a run.

"Thanks, Jayne," Zoe gasped.

"No problem, Zoe," he smiled down at her. He got to the infirmary and lowered her gently to the table. Simon came hurrying in.

"What happened?"

"She was attacked by five _hundans_ in town," Jayne told him. "I'd say she's got some rib damage for sure." Simon nodded, and started to examine her. Mal arrived just then.

"What's goin' on?" he demanded.

"Kaylee can tell you," Jayne told him. "I'm goin' to stand watch with River till we know for sure we wasn't followed." Mal nodded.

"Zoe was attacked, Captain," Kaylee told him. "River felt it, and her and Jayne, well. . ."

"I can get that part," Mal nodded. "How is she, Simon?"

"She's got some cracked ribs, and several bruises," Simon told him, working busily.

"Zoe, you up to tellin' me what happened?" Mal asked.

"Not now, Captain," Simon said shortly. "Every effort she makes puts more pressure on her ribs. Let me make sure they aren't threatening her lungs, and then she can talk. Okay?"

"All right," Mal nodded. He headed back out to the ramp, where Jayne and River were watching. Kaylee followed as Inara arrived to help Simon.

"Any idea what that was about?" he asked.

"No, Captain," River shook her head. "Just felt her in trouble. We followed it, and found her being attacked by five men," she shuddered as she remembered the minds she'd touched. "They meant to. . . ."

"I get it," Mal said softly, squeezing her shoulder softly.

"One of'em got away," Jayne told him. "Zoe said to let him go. Glad we did, after I seen what shape she was in." River could feel the anger ripping through him.

"I appreciate it," Mal nodded. Jayne snorted.

"Like I'd do anything else," he told Mal, and the Captain nodded again.

"I know, Jayne," he said quietly. "I didn't mean it like that at all."

"He knows that, Cap'n," Kaylee said, glaring at Jayne.

"It's all right, Mal," Jayne shrugged. "Just takes some gettin' used to, is all. Me and you bein' able to get along."

"Reckon it will," Mal smiled. "Glad for it, though," he added.

"Me too," Jayne admitted. Kaylee beamed at him then, hugging him.

"Well, I'll get back and check on Zoe," Mal said. "You can watch until that reporter woman gets back, then seal the ship."

"Will do," Jayne nodded. Mal departed, and the three of them were left alone.

"Why would they do that?" Kaylee asked, worry in her voice.

"Wanted something they couldn't have," River said quietly. "Vile, loathsome creatures. From far out of the town. Come here to 'play'," she shook slightly.

"I shoulda thought o' that," Jayne murmured. "Damn tuskers, rot their guts," he swore softly.

"Tuskers?" Kaylee asked, frowning.

"Wild men, some folk call'em," Jayne said quietly. "Live out in the wilds. Celeste is some settled, mind, but there's huge areas where they ain't nothin'. Mountains, desert and the like. Tuskers live out in them wilds, huntin' and trappin'. Most are meaner'n a snake. They venture into a town like this, and think they can tree it."

"And sometimes they can," he admitted. "Mind one time three of'em called on my ma," he laughed. "Figured she was a widow woman, all alone but for a wild boy, and an old man. She whupped the tar outta of'em. Tough woman, my ma," he said proudly.

"Sounds like a formidable woman," River smiled.

"Tuskers," Jayne shook his head. "Wonder if them five was all there was?" he asked himself, looking back out the door, to the lights of the town in the distance. "Tuskers travel in packs, like every other scavenger," he snarled. "Like as not the one that run, he went to fetch help. If they was more than five." He turned to Kaylee.

"You care to go to my bunk, and fetch Vera for me, _ai ren_?" Kaylee smiled.

"Why, Jayne," she looked at him wide eyed. "You'd let me touch your gun?" River snickered at the innuendo, and Jayne fought off a chuckle.

"_Any_ of my guns, baby doll," he growled softly, and Kaylee's face went hot at that.

"I aim ta hold ya to that, you old bear," she promise, then went to get the gun in question.

"You two should get a room," River rolled her eyes theatrically.

"Got a room," Jayne smirked. "Just ain't had the chance to use it, last few days."

He looked back out the door, and turned serious.

"If they come, _mei mei_, they won't be playin'," he warned. "They can't let somethin' like this pass. Make folks take'em lightly, _dong ma?"_ River nodded.

"Understood."

"Don't go gettin' all wild on me, okay?" Jayne told her. "Soon not lose you."

"The feeling is mutual, _ge ge,_" she told him quietly. "Control yourself and fight with your head, not your rage."

"I will," he promised. "You don't mind I call you that, do you," he asked suddenly. River looked at him, smiling.

"Would not call you _ge ge _if I did," she told him. "I rather like the idea of being your smaller sister, Jayne Cobb," she added.

"I like it too, River Tam," Jayne told her. "I like it too."


	19. Chapter 19

Archangel – Chapter Nineteen

_Author owns no rights to Firefly and no copyright infringement is intended._

---------------------------

Jasmine Carter had seen the trio of Cobb, Tam, and Frye emerge from an alleyway with Reynolds' first mate, Washburn. She had crept across to the alley and surveyed the damage. She shook her head at the carnage.

_Cobb is definitely dangerous_, she thought, not realizing that River was responsible for half of it. She hurried away, lest she be caught there.

The man who had fled returned shortly with a large group of men, all rather dirty, she noted, dressed mostly in animal skins.

"Right here, Rye," she heard the runner say. "Just walked up on us, and waylaid us."

"Who was it?" she heard the man called Rye demand.

"Ain't never seen'em a'fore," the man admitted. "Don't think they's from around here," he added.

"Means they's on one o' them ships," Rye jerked his head toward the landing area. He turned to his men. Carter guessed there were thirty in all.

"Spread out," he ordered tersely. "Somebody seen where they went. Want'em dead. Can't have this. Folk's here'bouts'll start gettin' idees. Ain't havin' it." The men all growled in acknowledgment, and started moving up and down the street.

Carter had seen enough. She hurried on her way back to the ship. She had to warn the crew.

-----------------------

River sat up suddenly, alert. Jayne noticed from his spot across the bay, and eased his arm from around a sleeping Kaylee.

"Reporter returns," River hissed. "She hurries," the girl added. "Fearful."

Jayne nodded, and slipped silently out the door, away from the ship. If the girl was being followed, he'd take care of it.

Carter hurried up the ramp, starting when River was suddenly standing in front of her.

"Where's the Captain?" she asked at once. "There's a large group of rather unsavory looking men who are rather upset over their dead friends."

"What is it?" Kaylee sat up, cold without Jayne's bulk to wrap into, and awakened by Carter's arrival. "Where's Jayne," she asked, looking around.

"Jayne is just outside," River told her calmly. "Please go and find Captain Daddy, Kaylee. We have a problem."

Kaylee nodded, and hurried off to find Mal. River regarded Carter for a moment.

"What?" the reporter asked.

"You saw," River stated.

"I saw you three come from an alleyway, Cobb carrying Washburn. Is she okay?"

"She will recover," River said firmly. "What did you see?"

"The leader of that pack of ruffians calls himself Rye," Carter told her. "There are at least thirty of them. Right now they're canvassing the town, looking for someone who saw where you went. He said that if they allowed this to go unanswered, it might give the folks in town 'idees'. I suspect he meant ideas about standing up to them."

"I suspect you are correct about that," River nodded. "You should head up to the galley. You can tell the Captain there. And it will be safer."

"What about you?" Carter demanded.

"I am quite safe, here," River smiled. "Now go, quickly." Carter stared for a moment longer, then she went. River watched her go, then turned back to the door.

"You heard?" she asked the darkness. Jayne materialized out of the dark.

"I did," he nodded, face grim. "We'll have to fight them, or get off this rock."

"Have a delivery to make tomorrow," River pointed out.

"Have to fight, then," Jayne agreed. "Go and get your gear, _mei mei_," he ordered softly. "And bring mine, if you will. I'll keep watch."

"As you wish," she nodded, and left. Mal was there two minutes later.

"Reporter says we'll like as not have company," he said at once.

"I imagine," Jayne nodded, never looking away from the scene outside the door.

"Where's River?"

"Went to get her gear, and mine," Jayne replied. "How you aim to play this, Mal?" Startled by the question, Mal hesitated.

"'Spect you know these folks better'n I do, Jayne," he said finally. "I'm open to suggestions."

"Easiest thing is to get off world," Jayne shrugged.

"Got a cargo to deliver," Mal pointed out.

"Could land again tomorrow," Jayne suggested.

"True," Mal mused. "She said there was near on to thirty of'em."

"Maybe even more," Jayne told him. "They're tuskers. Come from out in the wilderness areas three, four times a year. Tree towns like this one two, three weeks at a time. We done showed they ain't all that. Now they got to hit us, and hard, else others may start standin' up to'em."

"Ain't never liked that kind o' thing," Mal said thoughtfully.

"We can kill'em," Jayne offered. "I can head off down there right now, you like, start takin'em in the dark. Won't be many of'em left come mornin'." Mal fought of a shiver at the ease with which Jayne talked of killing so many.

"Think you could do it by your lonesome?" he asked, almost challengingly. Jayne looked at him then, finally.

"What d'you think?" he asked calmly.

"Right," Mal nodded.

"River'll likely want to go, anyway," Jayne shrugged. "She don't like what they was planning for Zoe."

"I don't want her mixed up in this," Mal objected at once.

"She's in it whether you like it or not," Jayne shrugged again. "She killed two of'em, and the one that run, he'll know that. Sides which," he added, "with Zoe down, you ain't gonna have no choice but make use of her for a spell, like it or not."

Mal nodded, reluctantly agreeing. Jayne was right.

"Thirty is a bunch o'. . .tuskers? That what you called'em."

"Yep," Jayne nodded. "And it is. But they're wasted skin, Mal. Ain't worth the air they breath. Near on as bad as reavers, 'cept they don't eat folks." He paused a minute, then added, "That I know of."

"Huh?" Mal started.

"They live out in the wilderness, Mal," Jayne shrugged. "Ain't no knowin' what goes on out there. And they're as like to do it as not, I'm thinkin'."

"_Ai ya_," Mal shook off a shudder. "Why didn't you tell us about this, Jayne?" he demanded.

"Didn't think on'em," Jayne admitted. "Had a lotta things goin' on of late, you might recall." His tone wasn't quite accusatory, but it was close enough that Mal got the hint.

"I lived here maybe three years," Jayne continued, "'fore Ma sent me away, and joined the independents. Only seen three of'em, once. My Ma whipped the tar out of'em, and they never set foot on Cobb land no more." He grinned at Mal. "My Ma was a right tough woman."

"Sounds like it," Mal nodded. He'd thought Zoe was tough, too. "You Ma was an Independent? I thought she was Alliance."

"She retired from the Alliance to raise me, kept me alive," Jayne told him. "Back then, there was standin' orders to kill anyone who had been reaver bit. She wouldn't let'em. Saved me."

"When the war started loomin', she sent me away to the monastery, and up and enlisted in the Independents. Was a Regimental Sergeant Major in the Marines."

"What?" Mal almost screeched.

"7Th Independent Marines," Jayne nodded. "She was killed on Harvest, when the Marines took the planet back from the Alliance," he added softly.

Mal didn't say anything else. River came back into the bay quietly handing Jayne his things. He took them with a smile, and started outfitting himself.

"Jayne, reckon how long it'll take'em to find out where we are?" Mal asked, considering their few options.

"Depends on who saw us, and where they got to," Jayne shrugged. "Weren't many out."

"No one saw what happened," River assured them, watching into the dark. "A few did see us leaving, and would remember Jayne carrying Zoe."

"So they might already know," Mal mused.

"Or might never find out," River replied.

"Jayne, you sure that you can. . ."

"I'm sure," Jayne nodded. He looked at River. "Wanna go huntin', _mei mei_?"

"I'd like that very much," she growled, not looking back. "Very much."

"Fine," Mal grumped. "You two go, then. But take a com, both of you, and try not to get too far from the ship. They hit us, I'll need you back here in a hurry."

"We'll mind it," Jayne assured him. Standing erect, he loomed in the darkness.

"Ready, baby girl?" he asked. She gave him a bright smile, predatory for all it's brightness.

"Ready _ge ge_," she nodded. Mal managed not to gawk at that. Jayne turned to Mal.

"Make sure Kaylee stays on board," he ordered, and there was no question it was an order. Mal nodded.

"I'll see after her."

"Let's go," he told River, and the two set off into the dark, disappearing in just a few steps. Mal shook his head, then closed the ramp. It would be a long night.

----------------

Jayne and River crept slowly into the edge of the town, staying in the shadows. They halted behind a large wagon, and looked the street over.

Tuskers were busily pounding on doors, dragging people from their sleep, and demanding to know who had killed their friends. So far, no one had known. Several men had been roughly handled for not knowing what had took place, but no one had been seriously injured. Not yet.

"They'll take to killin' folk, 'fore long," Jayne whispered, and River nodded.

"I have an idea," River whispered back. "But you will not like it."

"What is it?" Jayne looked at her. She explained.

"You're right, I don't like it," he growled.

"It will work," River argued. "At least for a while. Let us trim the odds, somewhat."

"I don't like it," Jayne repeated stiffly. River kissed his cheek suddenly.

"It will be fine, _ge ge_," she told him. "You will be here." With that she was gone, before Jayne could object again.

"_Ai ya_," Jayne muttered. "_Feng le _girl! And I thought she was all better."

Grimly he followed her, slower, and staying to the shadows.

-------------------

The tusker known as Blu was getting more angry by the minute. One of the dead men had been his brother. The only real family he had in the 'verse. And now he was gone. He had decided that the next person he came across would know something useful, or he'd kill them.

"What's wrong, big man?" he heard a girl's voice ask. Turning, he saw a girl who might be sixteen standing on the sidewalk, the next block down. Pretty thing, he noted.

"Hey, girl!" he called, stomping toward her. "I'm lookin' fer the men what killed my brother! Where they be?" He was almost to the girl, now.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I didn't know anyone got killed."

"You 'spect me ta b'lieve that?" he demanded. "What're you doin' out here all by yerself, anyhow? Girl like you?" He looked over the girl.

"Who said I was alone?" she smiled. Blu felt an arm snake around his head, and tried to yell out. But by then, his vocal cords had been severed.

Jayne hauled the tusker into the alleyway, dumping his body behind a wooden crate, out of sight.

"Told you it would work," River smirked up at him.

"I never said it wouldn't _work_," Jayne growled back. "I said I didn't _like it_."

"Whatever," River rolled her eyes. "Let's catch another one."

"Right."

---------------------

As the night wore on, Jayne and River 'caught' twelve more of the brutal tuskers, using her idea. It seemed that the wild men had a penchant for pretty young women that over ruled their caution.

River had taken five of them, herself.

"Be light, soon," Jayne whispered. "And they oughta be notin' some o' their folks missin' by now," he added.

"Should, but haven't," she frowned. "Don't understand it."

"Me neither," Jayne shrugged. "Let's head back. I don't want us spotted, in case someone ties us to the ship." She nodded, and the two crept back out of town, just as stealthily as they had crept in.

As they neared the ship, River used her com to call the ship, and the ramp lowered, Mal standing in the doorway.

"How'd it go?" he asked, noting that both his 'killers' were coated in blood.

"Got 'bout half," Jayne shrugged. "Not a bad night's work, all in all."

"Very stupid men," River smirked. "See the girl, not the weapon. Think with the wrong head," she added smugly.

"I don't wanna know," Mal shook his head. "You two get cleaned up, 'fore anyone sees you." They nodded, and headed for the showers. Mal watched them go, arguing about who had done better.

"You only killed five," Jayne said loftily.

"Was my idea," River objected. "And you should kill more. You're bigger."

"That ain't got nothin' ta do with it," Jayne argued.

"And besides, someone has to be the brains of this operation," River added smugly. "And you're not properly equipped for that job."

"So I'm stupid, now," Jayne shot back.

"I didn't say that," River's voice was still smug.

"Yes you did!" Jayne retorted. "You said I wasn't 'quipped to be the brains. Means you think I'm stupid!"

"If you insist that you are stupid, _ge ge_, then I will not argue."

"Damn right you won't. . .hey!"

Mal shook his head in wonder as the arguing pair disappeared, their voices lost as they went toward the showers.

"They argue like brother and sister, right enough," he murmured to himself, securing the hatch.

"It's still creepifyin'," he added a few seconds later, as if convincing himself. Still shaking his head, he started for the galley.


	20. Chapter 20

Archangel Chapter Twenty

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended. Fanfic only._

---------------------------

"We ready?" Mal asked, as he descended into the bay. Jayne nodded. He had already lowered the mule, and loaded the cargo. He was standing by now, fully armed and ready to go. River was sitting on a crate, likewise prepared to go.

"Well, let's get this seen to, then," Mal ordered. "Maybehaps we can get off this planet without having anymore difficulties."

"Don't count on it," Jayne muttered. River just snorted.

"_Mei mei_, lock her up soon's we leave," Mal ordered Kaylee. The engineer nodded. She stood on her toes and kissed Jayne lightly.

"Be careful, _bao bei_," she said softly. "And take care o' the Cap'n," she added with a smile.

"I will," he winked. "You don't open that door for no reason till we get back, _dong ma?"_ She nodded.

The three of them loaded onto the mule, and Mal set off into town. It should be an easy piece of work, he hoped. Just drop some dry goods at a store in town, and get paid. Easy peazy.

_But it ain't never like that_, he told himself.

They were in town in only a couple minutes, and Mal drove to the rear of the store, rather than take the main road. No sense making things harder. He dismounted, Jayne and River following. Jayne took up a position where he could watch everything, and River stood close by Mal.

Mal looked at them, fighting the urge to shake his head. Then he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a voice asked from inside.

"Name's Reynolds," Mal answered through the door. "Gotta delivery for ya from over Persephone way," he added. "Dry goods and such not."

He heard the sound of a dead bolt sliding, and the door opened slowly to reveal an older man with a shotgun.

"I'd as soon not get shot, you don't mind," Mal said calmly. The old man lowered the weapon, looking chagrined.

"Sorry about that," he murmured, setting the gun aside. "Had a mite o' trouble last night, and we're all a bit spooked."

"I can understand that," Mal replied amiably. "Trouble has that effect on me. Wanna take a look at your goods?"

"From Diebald?" the man asked. Mal nodded.

"No, his word is good. If he sent it, it's what I ordered. Can you bring it inside?"

"Jayne," Mal ordered, and Jayne started unloading, while River moved to take up his position. No word passed between them. Mal did shake his head at that, but was pleased to see how good they worked together. Whatever had happened between the two, it was for the best.

"About our payment?" he said to the store owner.

"I'll get it," the man nodded, and went back to the store front. He'd been gone only seconds when there was a clatter out in the store.

"Wanna know what hap'ened ta my men!" Mal heard a new voice declare. "And if'n I don't get some news, right soon, there's gon' be trouble!"

"I don't know what happened to your men," he heard the old man say, frightened. "I told you that already."

"Somebody knows what did, and I aim to find out! If'n I have ta burn this whole place ta tha groun'!"

Mal frowned. Suddenly Jayne was by his side.

"Can't let this keep goin', Mal," the big man said in a whisper. "I need to see to this."

"We'll see to it," Mal nodded. "Finished unloadin'?" he asked. Jayne nodded.

"River, stay here, watch the mule, and the alley. Don't let'em take us from behind," Mal ordered. The girl nodded, and took up a post inside, but where she could still see. Mal looked at Jayne, and nodded. The big man stepped through the curtain without hesitation.

"Hey, tough guy!" Jayne called, voice mocking. "I'm what happened to them _hundans_ you call men!"

Rye turned in a flash, caught by surprise. Mal winced at Jayne's words, but acknowledged that it did get the greasy looking 'tusker's' attention away from the store owner.

Rye's hand flashed to his gun, but he froze as he found himself looking down Vera's barrel. He started to raise his hands, but Jayne smiled.

"Too late for that. Say good night." Jayne pulled the trigger, and Rye's body flew out the door, sprawling in the street. Excited shouts were heard from up and down the street. The two men who had been with the lead tusker grabbed for their weapons, but Jayne killed both in a flash, before Mal could ever get a shot off.

"Watch the old man," Jayne ordered, and again there was no question it was an order. Jayne stalked outside, seeing the remaining tuskers headed in his direction. Jayne never paused.

Five of the remaining wild men were on the ground, dead, before the rest realized what was happening. Four tried to shoot back, while five more decided to run.

Jayne stood his ground, calmly shooting the four shooting at him first. A bullet burned across his arm, and another grazed his leg, but he ignored it, and finished the last one. Then, with a look at Mal, he started in pursuit of the runners.

"Jayne!" Mal yelled, but the big man never slowed, following the departing tuskers on foot. Mal swore, and turned to the store owner.

"Sorry 'bout the mess," he shrugged. "Take that money, now," he added. He looked at River. "Best get the mule around front. Your _'ge ge'_ just took out after the rest o' that bunch. Reckon we need to go get him."

River nodded, and hurried outside. Mal turned back to the store owner.

"What was all that about, anyway?" he asked.

"That bunch," the oldster pointed at Rye and his companions, "show up here 'bout three times a year, and terrorize the place. 'Parently, someone took offense this time, kilt a buncha his men."

"Well, if I know my man, he'll get the rest," Mal sighed. "Sorry about the mess, but we wasn't sure he wouldn't burn you out."

"I'll clean the mess," the old man assured him. "That man o' yours is right handy. Likely be a reward for what he's done. Make sure he comes back."

"Oh, he'll come back," Mal assured him. "Ain't no five men I know of can take him." Mal heard the pride in his voice and wondered at it. River pulled to the front with the mule as Mal took the coin.

"Reckon we'll go fetch him," Mal nodded. "Take care, now."

"Thanks, Reynolds," the older man said. "Likely saved my store, and probably my life."

"We're all just folks," Mal replied. "Got to help a body in need out, s'all." With that he headed out to the mule, climbing into the driver's seat, as River moved over, and picked up her rifle.

"Let's go get him," she ordered. Mal nodded, and took off, following Jayne's path.

-----------------------

He was a mile out of town when they caught him. They had passed four bodies along the way, all shot in the head. Jayne had the last one in his grip when they reached him. The man had been shot in the leg, and now Jayne was cutting him something terrible with his knife.

"Think you're something, don't ya?" he snarled, slicing at the man's face again. "Buncha ya attackin' a woman like that." The knife worked it's way down the screaming tusker's chest at that.

"Five o' you on one woman, ain't that _manly_!" The knife trailed down and cut inside the tusker's good leg. "Beatin' up a woman don't make you no man, you worthless. . . ."

"Jayne!" Mal called, blanching at what Jayne had done. Jayne looked at him, and Mal paled at the red in Jayne's eyes. River dismounted and started toward him.

"River!" Mal called. "Don't!"

"_Ge ge_ will not harm me," she told him confidently. She walked to near arm's length from Jayne, and stopped.

"Must finish him, _ge ge_," she ordered softly. "Much yet to do, and we need to go." Jayne's fire seemed to die out a little, and he turned back to the screaming struggling man in his grip.

"For your sins," he whispered, and plunged the blade straight into the man's heart. The screaming and struggling stopped. Jayne tossed the body aside, and cleaned the blade on the grass nearby before sheathing it.

"I'm ready," he said calmly. River smiled up at him.

"Did good," she nodded firmly, and took his hand. The two came back to the mule, and got aboard without a word.

"Jayne, that was. . ." Mal started.

"He was the last o' the ones who attacked Zoe," Jayne told him, and Mal's objection died on his lips.

"Well, that's. . .good, then. Let's get back."

Mal piloted them back to town, where, sure enough, several citizens waited for him, the store owner at the 'fore.

"Welcome back!" the old man smiled. Jayne nodded, but didn't speak.

"We're just on our way back to the ship," Mal told him, as people gathered around the mule.

"You got to stay the night!" one woman declared, eyeing Jayne appreciatively. "We need to show you our gratitude for what ya did!"

"We'll have a big dinner!" a man nearby said. "Ever'body'll bring their best dish, and we'll have a pot luck! Maybe a dance!"

Mal was at a loss. River felt it, and leaned over to him.

"Lived in fear of these men for a long time, Captain Daddy," she whispered. "Many died, others brutalized. Raped. Stolen from. We have lifted the millstone from around their neck." Mal looked at her, and nodded. He understood that.

"Folks, ain't no need. . . ."

"We accept," Jayne said over him. "What time?" Mal glared at Jayne, but the townspeople cheered.

"How 'bout seven tonight!" the store owner declared. "Give us time to get things done up proper!"

"Seven all right with you, sir?," Jayne asked Mal. Mal didn't know what shocked him more. That Jayne had over ruled him, or called him sir. But he knew there was no graceful way to back out, now.

"We'll be here," Mal nodded. "Meantime, we got work to do, so we'll see you then." Everyone nodded at that, and Mal eased the mule along as people parted to let them through.

"Jayne, I _am_ still in charge around here," Mal growled.

"I know that," Jayne nodded. "But this is a big deal to them, Mal. They'd been hurt, we didn't do it. And it's a chance for us to have a decent time, 'thout no worryin' what's waitin' over the rise. Be good for ever'body, especially them folks," he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder at the town.

"And it's the least we can do," River smiled. "They are offering us a feast, Captain Daddy. Taken from their own mouths in gratitude. Repaying our deeds the only way they can."

"And, it's Jayne's home," she added. "He deserves it as well, and it will be of great help to his people who still live here."

Mal thought on that, and finally nodded.

"Okay, then," he agreed. "But I still give the orders!" he demanded.

"Wasn't givin' orders, Mal," Jayne said calmly. "Just knew that they wasn't gonna take no fer an answer. This way I ain't explainin' that to you in front o' them, makin' you look bad. You're still the boss, and now, they know it."

Mal fought to keep his shock from showing at that, and River snickered at him. He frowned, but he didn't mean it, and she knew it.

"Well, it'll be good break from protein," Mal said.

"Sure will," Jayne agreed. "These folks can cook, and most grow their own. It'll be real food, and likely be good, too. Might even be a keg o' good home brewed beer. Two or three fellas, when I was a young'un, had home brewers. Sold their wares here and there. Good stuff."

"We ain't needin' to be drunk, Jayne," Mal warned. River snickered again.

"Kaylee will keep him in line," she said, and Jayne scowled at her, but there was no heat in it.

"I'll drink if'n I wanna, and as _much_ as I wanna," he said, his tone defiant.

------------------------

Mal guided the mule gently into the cargo bay, and the three dismounted. Jayne attached the harness, and started raising the vehicle up on the winch. As he watched the mule ascend slowly, he felt a pair of arms circle him, and smiled.

"Welcome home," Kaylee said softly, her face pressed to his back. "Heard shootin' in town," she said mildly.

"I heard it myself," Jayne replied calmly. "Always somethin' goin' on in these little backwaters."

"Jayne," Kaylee growled in warning. She pulled her arms around, and he heard her gasp.

"Jayne! You're bloody! Are you hurt, _ai ren_?" Jayne grimaced, looking down at his clothes. He turned so she could see his face.

"No, Kaylee, I ain't hurt," he promised gently. "Ran into the rest o' that bunch that attacked Zoe. They won't do it again," he added softly. She smiled weakly.

"You got to quit scarin' me like that, Jayne," she scolded, slapping his chest playfully.

"Didn't mean to," he admitted. "Forgot 'bout it, thinkin' 'bout the party."

"Party?" Kaylee perked up at that. "What party?"

"Seems the folks in town were some pleased that the tuskers got run off," he shrugged. "Gonna throw us a party tonight. Dinner and dancin'."

"Dancin'?" Kaylee perked up more at that. "Oh, Jayne, that's just _shiny_! I gotta go tell Inara!"

"Might wanna wash that off, first," he nodded to her arms. "And I'm sorry 'bout that."

"It'll wash off," Kaylee grinned. "Long as it ain't yours, it's okay." She stood on her toes, careful not to touch him, and kissed his lips lightly. "See you later."

Jayne watched as she bounded away to share the good news with Inara. When he turned, Mal was standing there, watching.

"She really does have a magic touch with you, don't she?" he asked. His tone was not the least bit sarcastic, but rather was deadly serious.

"'Spose so," Jayne shrugged.

"Jayne, how like is what happened today to happen again?" Mal asked, serious.

"If you mean me takin' up for the old man, I'd say it'll happen pretty much ever time," Jayne told him honestly. "If you mean what I did to the last one," he shrugged. "He was the last of the five that hurt Zoe."

"You said that," Mal nodded. "But Jayne that was, well, was that really needful?"

"Why'nt you ask Zoe," Jayne replied calmly. "Or River, since she could feel what they was plannin' for Zoe." Mal didn't have an answer to that.

"Well, I'd be appreciative, in the future, could you see your way to let me decide on how we handle things like that."

"I'll think on it," Jayne promised. Mal frowned as Jayne turned his attention back to the mule. 'Think on it' wasn't the answer he'd been looking for. But it seemed as if it were all he was likely to get, so he dropped it.

"Want us to go down to the party together," he said finally. Jayne nodded.

"Good idea."

"Reckon the ship'll be safe, with no one on it?" Mal asked.

"Should be, now," Jayne nodded again. "Ain't no one likely to bother _your_ ship, anyway," he grinned. Mal chuckled.

"No, taken that way, I 'spose not. Well," he straightened. "I got Captainy things to see to. Make sure you wash that blood of'n you."

"Soon's I get this done."

---------------------

"How are you feeling, Zoe?" River asked quietly, walking into the infirmary. Zoe smiled slightly.

"I've felt better, little one," she admitted. "Reckon I'll live, though."

"You will," River nodded. "I checked with Simon. You are to make a full recovery, though there will be some pain for a time. Rib fractures require some time to heal, and cartilage is. . . ."

"River, spare me the details," Zoe chuckled. "I already got'em from Simon, and I won't understand'em no better from you than I did from him." River smiled.

"Sorry," she giggled. "I thought you would want to know, however, that the last of the men who did this," she waved at Zoe, lying abed, "has paid for his transgressions."

"He has, huh?" Zoe raised an eyebrow.

"He felt much fear before the end," River nodded. "Knew what it was to be the victim before he died."

"You?" Zoe asked.

"Jayne," River corrected. "Punished him for injuring you." Zoe nodded at that, surprised. Jayne certainly hadn't acted lately as if he'd. . . .

"Would have done it for anyone on the ship," River assured her.

"No peekin'," Zoe scolded playfully.

"Not peeking," River promised. "Can see it on your face. That's all."

"Well, I'd thank him, if I thought he'd listen," Zoe said quietly. River shrugged.

"Expects no thanks. Won't matter if you don't."

"Does to me," Zoe objected.

"Then do so," River shrugged again. "He can either accept, or not. Neither action on his part detracts from your gratitude." With that the little reader spun and left the room.

Zoe lay back, pondering.


	21. Chapter 21

Archangel – Chapter Twenty-One

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended. Fanfic only._

------------------------------

"Don't you even think o' gettin' drunk, Jayne Cobb," Kaylee said sternly as he drew himself a mug of beer. Jayne nodded.

"I won't. Just one or two. Promise," he added. Kaylee smiled, and kissed his cheek, before moving to help set dishes. River snickered at him.

"'As _much_ as I wanna'", she mimicked, and Jayne glowered.

"This here's all I want," he said told her, with as much dignity as he could muster.

"Right," she rolled her eyes, and then looked around.

"Think I'll find someone to dance with," she mused. Jayne nodded.

"Have a good time, little bit," he smiled. River beamed back at him, and went into the crowd.

"Nice spread, Jayne," Mal admitted, looking around. "Folks is some grateful."

"Don't blame'em," Jayne nodded. "Thirty tuskers is a buncha trouble, Mal," he added.

"Well, I'm gonna find Inara, and see about eatin'," Mal told him. "Behave yourself."

"Oh, he will," Kaylee chirped, moving up alongside Jayne and slipping an arm around his waist. "I'll see to that." Mal smirked at Jayne.

"Much as you want," he shook his head, and walked away.

"What's he talkin' 'bout?" Kaylee asked.

"No idea," Jayne shook his head. "Think he's tetched," he pointed to his temple.

"Well, who cares, anyway," Kaylee smiled, and Jayne felt his heart seize. "Let's dance!"

Kaylee lead the mildly protesting mercenary out onto the open ground, and soon the two were dancing to the music, oblivious to the people around them.

-------------------

Simon watched as Kaylee and Jayne danced, and sighed at how stupid he had been. He shook his head, and took another drink from his mug. He looked up as a weight settled onto the bench beside him.

"Drowning your sorrows, Doctor?" Jasmine Carter asked, smiling.

"Something along those lines," he nodded. She frowned.

"Hey, I was only kidding, Simon," she told him. "I'm sorry if I. . . ."

"No, no. Nothing like that," Simon waved her apology away. "I was just sitting here, thinking, that's all."

"I can understand that," she nodded. "No matter how well we try, there's always a regret or two somewhere along the way."

"True," Simon nodded. "Where are yours?" he asked suddenly, more to take his mind of Kaylee than anything else.

"Oh, no," she smiled. "This isn't a night for that. This is a night to have fun. Can you dance, Simon?" she asked. Standing again.

"Not very well," Simon admitted. "Sorry."

"Well, just don't kick me, and we'll work with it," she pulled him to his feet, surprising Simon with how strong she was. "Come on, Simon, I won't bite," she laughed.

"Promise?" Simon smiled, in spite of himself.

"Not unless you ask nicely," she nodded, and laughed at Simon's flush.

"Good Lord, Simon. A woman would think no one's ever shown interest in you before," she exclaimed. Simon's gaze went to Kaylee before he could stop it. Jasmine followed it, and frowned.

"So that's it," she said quietly. "You and Kaylee were together, before?" she turned back to him.

"Before being the operative word," Simon nodded. "Before I opened my fat mouth."

"Ah," she smiled again. "Well, I admit I've been a victim of that sort of thing myself, once or twice. But, again, this isn't that kind of night," she started pulling him out to the dance area.

"I don't think this is. . . ." Simon began.

"Simon, if I have to force you, it'll cause a scene," Jasmine warned, her eyes dancing with merriment. "Better if you just come peaceably." Simon laughed in spite of himself.

"How can I refuse that?"

---------------------

"So, big boy," Kaylee batted her eyes up at Jayne as they danced. "Whatcha doin' after the dance?" Jayne couldn't help smile at that.

"I'm thinkin' on layin' up in my bunk, and sleepin' all night," he told her. Kaylee frowned.

"All night?" she asked, innocently, batting her eyes again.

"Well, maybe not _all_ night," he admitted. She smiled at him.

"I was thinkin' we might, oh, play a little, later on," she hinted, hand playing along his chest, as if looking for something.

"Oh?" Jayne asked, eyebrows raised. "What kinda playin' ya got in mind, there, Kaylee gal."

"The best kind," she grinned wickedly, and Jayne almost laughed.

"It's a date," he nodded. Kaylee looked at him, startled.

"What is it?" Jayne asked, tensing at her expression.

"I just realized," she smiled suddenly. "This here is our first date, Jayne." Jayne looked at her for a moment, then nodded.

"So it is," he kissed her forehead lightly. "Guess that means no playin' tonight. Not on a first date."

"What?" Kaylee looked up at him, his face set so serious.

"Well, there's rules, you know," Jayne told her. "Man can't be expectin' a good girl like you to be doing nothin' like that on a first date an' all." He had to fight to keep a straight face as she blushed at that, but then looked up at him in aggravation.

"Jayne, you better be jokin'," she slapped his chest lightly. "Cause I got all manner of wicked things I mean ta do to ya later tonight."

"Talked me into it," Jayne said at once, and she giggled in delight, laying her head against his chest.

"You had me goin' there for a minute, _bao bei_," she admitted.

"I wasn't kiddin' about that good girl part, Kaylee," Jayne said firmly. "There's nothin' but goodness about you, girl, and I mean it." She looked up at him, her eyes alight.

"Jayne, do you know how special that makes me feel?" she asked, all pretense and joking now gone.

"However it makes you feel, it ain't good enough," he told her flatly. "You're the most wonderful girl I've ever know, _bao bei_. Period."

"Jayne," Kaylee said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"I think it's time to call it a night," she told him. He looked at her.

"Party's not nowhere near over, baby doll," he pointed out.

"Party ain't started, yet," she grinned, and he smiled.

"Well, let's us go, then."

-----------------------------

Jayne awoke to someone banging on his hatch. He started awake, instinctively reaching for his gun. A weight on his shoulder stopped him. He looked down, and saw Kaylee's honey-brown hair peeking out from under the blanket, and smiled.

"Jayne!" Mal's voice was urgent, not the mad tone he usually took. "Come on out, Jayne! You need to see this!"

"Whatisit?" Kaylee murmured, her eyes opening slightly. She smiled when she saw Jayne. "Mornin' _ai ren_."

"Mornin' _xin gan_," Jayne smiled back, kissing her softly. "I hate to say it, but I gotta get up. Mal's havin' some kinda attack." She giggled, and rolled to one side as Jayne slid from beneath her, then burrowed into the warm spot he left on the bed. Jayne hurriedly threw on his pants and shirt, then opened the hatch.

"What's wrong, Mal?" The Captain was standing in the passageway, looking more than a bit pale.

"Come to the bridge," he ordered tersely, and walked that way himself. Jayne slipped on his boots, and followed. When he reached the bridge, he found Zoe already there, looking more than a bit concerned. She was leaning heavily against the console at the co-pilot's station, obviously hurting. Jasmine Carter was sitting at the cortex screen.

"What's up?" Jayne asked, still a bit groggy. He frowned as he looked out the bridge window. It was still dark. "What time is it, anyway?"

"'Bout two in the mornin', local," Mal told him absently. He was looking at the screen.

"Reavers have attacked two other worlds since yesterday," Carter announced softly, and Jayne frowned at that.

"Where?"

"Juniper Flats, and Hera," Zoe said stoically. Jayne started at that.

"Hera? That's damn near a core world!" Jayne exclaimed.

"Was," Mal nodded, pushing aside his own memories of Hera, and Serenity Valley. "Reavers hit at sunup, local, Jayne. Thousands of'em."

"Thou. . . ." Jayne cut himself off. Thousands of reavers?

"At least twelve ships," Mal nodded, his eyes never leaving the screen in front of him. "Wasn't as many at Juniper Flats, but it ain't near as populated as Hera is. Was," he corrected himself.

"What's the Alliance doin'?" Jayne asked, and Mal snorted.

"Blamin' it on 'revolutionaries'," he snarled. "Even with footage o' the attacks all over the wave, they're still denyin'."

"Reckon some folks'll buy it, though," Jayne murmured thoughtfully. "In the core, anyway."

"They will," Zoe nodded. "But this is. . .this'll be hard to deny." Jayne looked at the screen for the first time.

Whoever had taken the footage had to have had an iron nerve, Jayne figured. The shots were close up, and showed the reavers, and their actions in all their bloody glory.

Jayne watched the images only a few seconds before turning away. He didn't need to see any of that. He knew all he needed to about reavers.

"You need to see this," Mal told him. Jayne reluctantly turned back to the screen, in time to see a blue gloved hand raise to cover the camera's lense. The picture went to static.

"That's all we've got, Jazz," a voice from off screen said quietly. "Nothing else is making it off Hera. Not right now. The Navy has set up a blockade around the planet, and jammed all transmissions on or off the planet."

"Any word on Andy, Hank?" Carter asked evenly.

"Not a thing since this, Jazz," Hank replied. "Sorry."

"Let me know if you do hear from him, or if anything else makes it out. Please."

"Will do."

Carter cut the link, and turned to the others.

"Andy Wilton was a friend of mine," she said flatly. "That feed has his signature on it."

"Was that what I think it was?" Jayne asked, concern in his voice.

"Looked as if," Zoe nodded. Before anyone else could speak, the incoming signal light began to blink. Carter reached out to accept, then stopped. She looked at Mal.

"Go ahead," he nodded, almost smiling. She hit the button, and heard three voices curse as the screen opened up to reveal the caller.

"Greetings, Captain," the Operative said, his face stony. "I am sorry to bother you, but I need to speak with your man, Cobb."

"I ain't got nothin' to say to you, you _tamade hundan_," Jayne growled low in his throat before Mal could answer. The Operative nodded.

"I understand your response, Mister Cobb," he said calmly. "But this is most urgent, I assure you. I suspect that you've seen the footage from Hera?"

"We have," Mal nodded, watching Jayne from the corner of his eye. The big man was quivering with rage at the sight of the man responsible for the death of Derrial Book.

"It's worse than you know, Captain," the Operative smiled, remembering the last time he'd used those words.

"It usually is," Mal shot back with the same answer as the last time. "And I don't see how it effects me and mine. What do you want?"

"I cannot discuss it on an open channel, Captain, but it is most urgent, I assure you. I need your help, Mister Cobb," the Operative turned his gaze slightly. "Very much need it, in fact."

"You get within arm's reach o' me, and won't be nobody can help you," Jayne promised him darkly.

"Mister Cobb, I understand your ire," the Operative said reasonably. "And I respect it. I did you a great wrong. I cannot undo that, much as I would like to. But I am trying to do what I can, in the time I have left, to atone, at least in part."

"Time you have left?" Mal asked. "What's that mean?" The Operative smiled.

"I am a hunted man, Captain," he said bluntly. "As I told you, they are not forgiving. I have betrayed them, and for that I must pay. So now, where I once followed blindly, I fight. I am not without resources, but those resources are limited in their uses."

"I took it upon myself to look more closely at Blue Sun. Your pilot was far from their only victim, and the program she was in was not the only one. I was able to verify that the Pax side effects were, in fact, known to the developers before the drug was placed into use."

"They knew what would happen?" Zoe growled. "And did it _anyway_?"

"I fear that is correct," the Operative nodded. "But the experiment failed, you see. Their intention was to make the entire planet more aggressive rather than docile. Fortunately for all society, that did not happen."

All four of the people on _Serenity's_ bridge shuddered at the thought of thirty _million_ reavers.

"They'd be like a plague right outta the bible," Mal whispered.

"Indeed," the Operative nodded. "Sweeping across the 'verse. They were meant to be more controllable. I take it you have seen the feed from Hera?" Mal nodded.

"Then you realize that they have at least partially succeeded. Someone is able, now, to direct the reavers, if not control them completely. This is unacceptable, to say the least."

"The very least," Zoe growled. "What's all that got to do with Jayne?"

"His abilities are needed in combating this menace," came the calm reply. "We need his help to try and stem the tide while we search for a way to undo the damage."

"We?" Mal interjected. "Who is 'we'?"

"As I said, Captain, I am not without resources. But we are few," he added. "Far too few. And many of us have already fallen. We have to buy time in order to find out who is responsible for all this, and stop them."

"Why me?" Jayne demanded. The Operative's eyes bore into him.

"You know why, Michael." Jayne stiffened at that, his face going blank. Mal looked at him, then leaned in to whisper something to Zoe. She nodded, and left the bridge, hurrying as much as her injuries allowed.

Jayne saw none of this, however, as his full attention was on the screen.

"And you know that, how?" he demanded, his voice shaking. Mal carefully laid a hand on Jasmine Carter's shoulder, and pulled her from between the screen and the trembling mercenary. Slow to catch on, Cater followed Mal's gaze, and bit off a gasp when she saw the red in Jayne's eyes. Mal pulled her out of the way, never taking his eyes off his mercenary.

"I know a great deal about you, Michael," the Operative admitted. "Found on a derelict freighter bound for a moon in the restricted zone. Saved, and later adopted, by Janine Cobb, Battalion Sergeant Major of the 10th Deep Space Recon Battalion. Raised for a time on Celeste, until your mother was approached by. . . ."

"_Bi zu_!" Jayne snarled, his hand striking flat on the counter where the screen set. "You got no right to dig into that. If I ever see you in person, I _will_ kill you," he growled low in his chest.

"Perhaps you should hear where the information came from," the Operative said evenly.

"I don't care where it came from," Jayne told him, furious. "It ain't the information that makes me want to kill you, and you know it."

"No indeed," the Operative nodded. "It is, rather, the fact that you blame me for the death of Shepherd Book. I accept that blame, Mister Cobb. I did not do the deed by my hand, but it was I who gave the order, so ultimately, the blame is mine."

"And it is my fault," he said, a trace of emotion in his voice for once. "I did not know he was there. I should have," he stressed. "But I was sloppy. Thus his death is very much my fault."

"I know that," Jayne nodded. "And when I see you, I'll kill you."

"It will not matter," the Operative said sadly. "There is nothing you can do to me, Mister Cobb, that will punish me more harshly than knowing that I killed my own father, blindly following the Alliance."


	22. Chapter 22

Archangel – Chapter Twenty-Two

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended. Fanfic only._

--------------------------

Kaylee hadn't quite gotten back to sleep when she heard someone pounding on the hatch to Jayne's bunk. Again. Muttering she slipped from the warm bed, and pulled on one of Jayne's t-shirts. She'd taken the time, while he was in the infirmary, to wash his clothes, and clean his bunk. She'd been surprised how neat and orderly his bunk had been, but in hindsight she shouldn't have been. Jayne rarely left anything undone, for all his complaining.

Opening the hatch, she was surprised to see Zoe standing there.

"Zoe?"

"Need you on the bridge, _mei mei_," Zoe said softly. The woman was still limping to get around, and held her right arm to her side stiffly. But she was stubborn.

"What's wrong?" Kaylee asked, looking for the dress she'd worn to the party.

"_Wahng bao dahn_ Operative is on the wave, and Jayne's like to erupt over it," Zoe told her. "Maybe you can help." Kaylee abandoned her search for the dress, and pulled on a pair of Jayne's sweat pants. They were ridiculously large on her, but she pulled the drawstring tight, and tied it. Then she was up the ladder, and out the hatch, following Zoe to the bridge.

". . . .blindly following the Alliance," she heard the Operative's voice. Jayne was almost shaking in fury. Kaylee walked to his side, and laid a gentle hand on his arm. Jayne's head snapped around, and his fury instantly burned away.

"Easy, _ai ren_," she said softly, then hugged his arm to her. He nodded, and turned back to the screen.

"Your _father_?" Mal almost screeched. The Operative nodded, and Kaylee bit back a gasp. Zoe didn't bother, snarling a string of Chinese curses under her breath.

"You killed your own father, and 'spect us to help you?" Mal was incredulous.

"As I said, Captain, I wasn't aware he was on the planet. If I had been, I would have certainly. . . ."

"You knew he was our friend, though, didn't you?" Mal demanded. "And still hunted us like rats, and tried to kill River and her brother. _Did_ kill a bunch of other people, you. . . ."

"I cannot undo that, Captain," the Operative cut him off. "I would gladly give my life if I could erase the stain that my service to the Alliance has left. I have no way to do that."

"Truth," River whispered, having slipped onto the bridge unseen. She hid herself behind Jayne's formidable bulk, her small hands holding his t-shirt tightly. Kaylee slipped her arm around her, holding her tight, but did not relinquish her hold on Jayne's arm.

"And I did not ask for your help, Captain," the Operative continued. "You would not be of any help in this. It is only his help, that I seek."

"We don't come individually," Mal snarled. "We're a crew. Family. You want one of us, you take all of us." Jayne was startled by that.

Mal had never once taken up for him. Or referred to him as family. He had only in the last week referred to him as crew.

"I understand your concern, Captain," the Operative nodded. "But as I said, there is nothing you can do in this. Only Michael can help us."

"Don't call me that," Jayne's voice grated across the bridge. "You ain't earned the right to call me that. Don't let it fall from your lips again." The Operative nodded.

"I apologize." His voice was sincere.

"Means it," River whispered into Jayne's back, and he nodded.

"This needs thinkin' on," Mal declared suddenly. "I don't see no way to trust you. Period."

"I understand," the Operative replied. "You can reach me here for twenty-fours hours. After that I must move."

"Don't call us, we'll call you," Mal snorted, and broke the wave. He looked around at the people on the bridge.

"What's going on?" Simon asked, following the voices. He started at Kaylee dressed in Jayne's clothes, but hid it well. Kaylee didn't see it anyway. River eased away from Kaylee's arm, safe to come out from hiding with the Operative gone. She smiled at Kaylee for her understanding, and Kaylee grinned back at her.

"Jayne?" Mal asked, looking at the big man. Jayne looked to him.

"Cap'n?"

"You aim to. . .what do you aim to do?" Mal asked.

"Whatever you tell me to do," Jayne replied calmly. "You're the Captain." Mal smothered the look of surprise that threatened to bloom on his face at that.

"You ain't thinkin' on goin' and helpin' him?" Mal asked, curious.

"No, I ain't," Jayne shook his head. "I got plenty to see after, right here. If reavers hit where you are, and I ain't with you, might lose some o' you. His kind," Jayne pointed to the screen, "they started this. Let them deal with it. Far as I'm concerned anyway."

"As for all of us going?" Jayne continued. "That's up to you. But, for my part, I don't like the idea o' Kaylee, River, nor Simon either, bein' anywhere near that _hundan_ for _any_ reason. Nor Inara, comes to that. Ain't safe."

"I agree," Zoe nodded. "Like Jayne said. That bunch did this. Let them deal. We can head away from it."

"Head away to where?" Jasmine asked quietly. "Is anywhere safe from them?"

"Plenty o' places on the far side o' the core," Jayne nodded. "But the Alliance can't keep lettin' this go on. Denials or not, they're gonna have to do something."

"But what?" Mal asked, thoughtful. "That's a whole lotta reavers, Jayne."

"It might be worse than that," Simon said suddenly, and all eyes turned to him.

"I was thinking," Simon told them. "If they could modify that virus, mutate it something like. . .," he stopped suddenly, about to reveal too much. "Like other's have been, over the years," he recovered, "then they might well, whoever 'they' is, be able to create reavers on demand by simply injecting the virus into the blood stream."

"Leaving them an unlimited supply of soldiers," Mal breathed out slowly.

"My God," Jasmine shuddered. "A wave of reavers. If you don't do what the Alliance says, we'll send the reavers after you."

"Exactly," Simon nodded.

"_Tyen shiao duh_," Zoe whispered.

"Nothing sacred," River whispered in her 'away' voice. "Meddling. Control it all, or destroy it. No compromise. No mercy."

"I think this needs sleep," Mal announced at once. "We all need sleep. Bright and early in the morning, we'll see what things look like. _Dong ma?" _The others nodded, and everyone started to their bunks.

"Jayne, stay a minute?" Mal asked. Jayne nodded.

"Don't be too long," Kaylee whispered, and kissed him before leaving. Jayne turned to Mal.

"Jayne, I don't rightly know about all this," Mal admitted. "If we do nothin', then what if they make it? Reavers'll be the rod they beat us with."

"Think we can make the difference?" Jayne asked. "That it?"

"I don't know what to think," Mal shrugged. "But it. . .this whole thing rattles me, Jayne. Bad."

Jayne wondered at Mal feeling like he could admit that to him. Wasn't so long ago that he and Mal had nearly been at each other's throats.

"It don't help my calm much, either, Mal," Jayne told him. "I just don't see what we can do about it. He wants me to help him, he says. But what if it's just a ploy to get River? Or Simon? Or both? Great way to get back on the boss' good side," Jayne pointed out. Mal pondered that.

"Why couldn't you be like this before?" Mal asked suddenly. "Why couldn't you o' been this great, lumbering, reaver killin', _thinking_ merc before?"

"I wasn't ready," Jayne shrugged. "And no one want's an intelligent merc workin' for'em, Mal. Not even you." Mal met Jayne's eyes.

"Spose there's somethin' to that," he nodded finally. "Well, I don't mind havin' a thinkin' _gunhand_ as a part o' my _crew_, Jayne," he told him firmly. "I ain't got no merc's on this boat. No room for'em," he smiled. Jayne looked at him for a long moment, then nodded.

"Thanks, Mal."

"Get to bed," Mal ordered, clapping the big man on the back. "And _sleep_," he added with a smirk. "Like as not be interestin' times ahead."

"Like as not," Jayne nodded, and headed for his bunk.

-------------------

"What was all the noise about?" Inara asked, as Mal entered the shuttle. He hadn't meant to wake her. As he undressed, he told her the situation.

"Oh my," Inara breathed when he was finished. "What are we going to do? What is _Jayne _going to do?"

"Jayne's already said he ain't goin'," Mal shrugged. "Said if I wanted us all to go and help, then he'd go. In fact, he said he'd do whatever I told him to, that I was the Captain."

"Oh, Mal," Inara almost smiled. "That's wonderful! I knew he would be like that, if you gave him the chance!" She hugged him tightly. Mal nodded.

"Considerin' the state o' things at the moment, I'm glad you talked to me, and I'm glad he's here," Mal nodded in the dark. "We're like to need him."

With that, the two of them lay back, and tried to sleep.

-------------------------------

"Jayne, what was all that about?" Kaylee asked, once they were back in bed. She was lying on top of him again, snuggled into the warmth of his large bulk.

"He wanted me to help him fight reavers," Jayne told her honestly. Kaylee started at that, her head coming off his chest in a swirl of chestnut hair.

"_What?_" she almost screeched.

"I already told him I wasn't gonna," he assured her, pulling her back to him, and kissing her gently. "Ain't leavin' you to go fight no reavers, girl," he promised. "Nor no one else, neither," he added.

"Good," Kaylee said firmly. "That way I won't hafta hurt ya," she grinned.

"Right," he nodded seriously. "You know there ain't no way I'd leave you, Kaylee," he said more softly. "I won't never leave you, I can help it." He kissed the top of her head as she once more snuggled against him.

"I don't want you too," she said softly. "Jayne, the way you make me feel. . .I ain't never felt like that, Jayne. And I don't ever wanna lose it, neither. I don't ever want us to be apart, _ai ren_. Not if there's any way to prevent it."

"Well, I ain't got any plans to go anywhere 'thout you," Jayne promised.

"And you best not make any, neither!" Kaylee warned, grinning up at him. "Else I'll have River kick your _pi gu_."

"She'd do it, too," Jayne chuckled. "It don't bother you that me and River is friends, does it?" he asked, turning serious. Kaylee looked at him, resting her chin on her hands, which were propped on his chest.

"Why should it?" she asked in reply.

"It shouldn't," Jayne assured her. "Just wanted to make sure."

"I think it's nice that you two get along," she smiled.

"It's more than get along, anymore, Kaylee," Jayne told her. "She's. . .well, I call her _mei mei_, and that's what it feels like. She. . ." Jayne broke off, unsure of how to continue. Kaylee looked at him.

"She what?"

"When I was out," Jayne said slowly, "in the infirmary. River. . .she, _visited_ me somehow, _xin gan_. She was in my mind. Talkin' to me." Kaylee's eyes widened at that.

"What?"

"I was trapped in my own mind, Kaylee," Jayne told her softly. "I. . .I thought I was living on the surface, somewhere. That I was out on a planet or a moon. That I had left the ship, and took on somewhere."

"Only it wasn't so," he continued. "And I was gonna lay there, _bao bei_, and die, thinkin' I was somewhere else."

"But River came to me, in my mind. Kicked me," he chuckled softly. "Three or four times, in fact. Told me I was bein' selfish, and didn't have no right to be there."

"Selfish?" Kaylee frowned.

"By staying there, where I was at peace, 'stead o' fightin' to get back to you," Jayne smiled slowly. "I was being selfish by not trying to get back here, and be with you."

"Aw, Jayne," Kaylee's eyes started to tear at that. He gently wiped a tear away.

"Don't cry," he soothed. "I just. . .I wanted you to know why River an me are so close, Kaylee. Why I think on her the way I do. See, I can't never repay her for what she done, baby doll. She brung me back to you."

"Oh, Jayne, I can't. . .I can't even imagine what I'd done if you'd died," Kaylee sobbed. "Not after you was so close to tellin' me. . ."

"That I wouldn't never leave ya?" Jayne smiled. Kaylee nodded, tears running freely. He hugged her close, and she sobbed into his chest. Great, wracking sobs that seemed too great to come from such a small person.

"It's all right, baby girl," he soothed. "I won't, you know," he added. "I won't leave. Not o' my own free will. Have to kill me, first."

"I don't w-want that, neither!" Kaylee bawled anew.

"Well, neither do I!" he laughed softly.

"It ain't funny, Jayne!" Kaylee slammed her small fist against his chest. "I can't. . .I can't lose you, Jayne. Not after it took all this time just to find you. Just to see what was right under me the whole time. . . ." Her voice was strained from crying.

"Kaylee, you can't think on that," Jayne whispered. "We gotta think on today, cause it's all we got, for sure. Tomorrow ain't a promise, and yesterday's gone forever. So let's us make the most outta _now_, and save tomorrow's worries for tomorrow. Okay?" Kaylee smiled a little at that, raising a hand to his face.

"When'd you get so smart, Jayne Cobb?" she almost giggled.

"'Bout the time you came down here and kissed me," Jayne told her with a smile. "Musta did somethin' to me, girl."

"I'm glad I did," she murmured, kissing him softly. She slowly made her way down to his neck, kissing as she went.

"So'm I," Jayne told her. "So'm I."

----------------------

River, Simon, and Jasmine sat around the table in the galley. Simon had coffee, as did Jasmine. River sat drinking tea, something she'd picked up from Inara.

River smothered a small smile at how close the reporter sat to Simon.

_Fast worker_, the little reader mused. She also fought off a sigh. Everyone had someone, except her. True, she had them all, at times. But it wasn't the same.

"This is all a bit much for me," Jasmine was saying. "I mean, I knew reavers weren't just camp fire tales, of course, but. . .the idea that someone _made_ them. And now might be actually _guiding_ them. . ." she shuddered.

"What is Cobb's deal?" she asked suddenly. "And why did that man on the wave, who was he, anyway, call him, what, Michael?" Simon carefully examined his cup. River answered her.

"Jayne is very special," she said neutrally. "Other than that, you should ask him. If he wants you to know anything, he will tell you. If he does not, I wouldn't push."

"The man on the wave is, or was, an Operative of the Parliament," River continued. "He chased us to the far end of the 'verse trying to kill Simon and myself to hide the secret of Miranda. He didn't know about Miranda," River clarified. "Only that I knew some secret that the Parliament deemed harmful to the Alliance."

"And he killed many people trying to reach us," Simon nodded. "Many, many people. Including a shepherd named Derrial Book, who had traveled with us for a time."

"And this Book was his own father?" Jasmine asked in shock.

"So he says," Simon almost snarled. "But we've only his word for that."

"It's true," River intoned softly. "Eye contact and facial relaxation indicate an emotional wound which he was unable to hide. Likely indicating that he was truthful." Simon nodded, pleased that River had hidden the fact that she was able to discern facts from more than expressions and voice characteristics. River smirked at him.

"So what about Cobb?" Jasmine asked again. "Why does this Operative need his help?"

"As I said," River's tone cooled considerably, "ask Jayne. If he wants you to know, he will tell you."

"It's not like I'm asking for some state secret or something!" Carter huffed. "I'm just trying to understand what's happening!"

"Bad things are happening," River said evenly. "Very bad things. And they will likely get worse. Much, _much_ worse."

"Thousands of reavers?" Simon snorted. "I'd say 'bad things' is the height of understatement, _mei mei_."

"True," River smiled slightly. "We are about to live in interesting times, I believe."

"The greatest of all curses," Simon muttered. "I've had about all of the interesting times I need, thank you very much."

"As have I," River giggled. "But there's no help for it."

"You think we'll go, then?" Simon looked up from his cup. "To help. . . _him_?"

"No," River shook her head. "Captain Daddy cannot trust him. But," she warned, "that doesn't mean that he won't look at this as a problem that he must try and solve."

"Are you serious?" Carter goggled. "He'd go off looking for the source of this. . ._abomination_?"

"Someone must," River shrugged, rising to her feet. "He will feel obligated, since he knows what is happening. Good night, Simon," she smiled. "And to you, Miss Carter." Without waiting for a reply, River turned and headed for her own bunk. Simon watched her go.

"Good night, _mei mei_," he called after her.

"What's wrong with her?" Carter asked hesitantly. "Did I say something wrong?"

"She's a bit protective of Jayne," Simon explained. "They're very close."

"I thought he was 'close' to the mechanic," Carter noted, eyebrows raised in question.

"Jayne and River are more like brother and sister," Simon clarified. "I don't understand it, either," he shrugged. "There's just some kind of connection between them. Something that she and I don't share, to be honest."

"Looks like Kaylee wouldn't like that," Carter mused, thinking back to the rather pointed looks she'd received from the feisty mechanic while talking to Cobb.

"Kaylee and River are best friends," Simon told her. "And River's attraction to Jayne isn't romantic. It's something else. Almost like a sibling bond, in fact."

"So you're jealous?" Carter teased. Simon smiled.

"No, I'm not. I might have been, a year ago, perhaps. But Jayne is able to do for her what I can't. Make her feel safe. Protected. And he can teach her things," Simon added, "that I don't know. You may have noted that River is quite able to take care of herself."

"Well, I know she's always armed," Carter nodded. "I thought it was just cute."

"Not in any way," Simon grimaced. "If anything, she's perhaps a better shot that Jayne, at least at close range. There's very little that River has to fear. And for what she _does_ fear, she has Jayne."

"I see," Carter nodded. "And who do you have, Simon?" He looked up at her, startled by the question.

"I have me," he smiled finally. "And the rest of them. They all make sure I'm taken care of. And I take care of them, when they're injured."

"Doesn't seem fair," Jasmine leaned on the table, her head propped on one fist.

"Life isn't fair, Miss Carter," Simon shrugged. "It's life."

"Oh, a philosopher _and_ a physician," Jasmine smiled brightly. Simon noted that without her glasses, she was rather attractive.

"No, just a weary traveler," Simon grinned, standing. "I'm going to bed, I think," he stretched slightly. Carter stood as well.

"Walk me to my room, then, Doctor Weary? We were on a date tonight, after all," she teased. "Dancing, dinner, the whole shebang."

"I'd be glad to," Simon smiled, offering her his arm.

"So gallant," Jasmine gushed a little, and Simon laughed.

"Just well raised, that's all."


	23. Chapter 23

Archangel Chapter Twenty-Three

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended. Fanfic only._

--------------------------

The crew gathered around the galley table the next morning. Jayne and Kaylee had prepared breakfast together, and Mal had watched the two from the passageway door for a few minutes before making his presence known.

Kaylee was still her bubbly self, but seemed more, _there_, than before. Like she was suddenly whole, Mal thought. Maybe Jayne was the charm for her, too, he decided.

Thinking on how nearly he had wrecked that gave him pause.

"Well, now," he said, walking on into the galley. "Seems like you two are in fine fettle this morning."

"Mornin' Cap'n," Kaylee kissed his cheek, hugging him. Mal noticed that Jayne had no reaction to that other than a smile. Interesting.

"Mornin', _mei mei_," Mal smiled in return. "Mornin' Jayne."

"Mornin' Cap'n," Jayne nodded, smiling. "Sleep well?"

"After all that, it's a wonder I slept at all," Mal admitted. "It's enough to make a body's blood run cold."

"Is that," Jayne agreed.

"None o' that til after we eat!" Kaylee scolded. "I mean it, so don't be frownin' at me like that, either, Cap'n," she added when Mal's brow creased. "Ain't no need o' talkin' 'bout reavers an' such over breakfast."

"Fair enough," Mal nodded. The rest of the crew wandered in, and soon breakfast was over with. Mal pushed his plate back, and rested his elbows on the table.

"All right, Kaylee, breakfast is over, so it's time we started talkin'," he smiled. Kaylee grinned back, and nodded.

"Reckon everyone knows what's goin' on," Mal said. "We need to decide what we aim to do. What we _ain't_ gonna do, is go anywhere near that Operative," he added, and noted the looks of relief on everyone's face.

"Well, that's a relief," Simon nodded. River agreed silently. Jayne's face was stony, but he nodded as well.

"So what else is there to do?" Inara asked. "If we aren't helping him, then what _can_ we do?"

"Been thinkin' on that," Mal replied. "And truth is, there's several things we can do, 'thout bein' involved directly." Everyone looked at him, expectantly.

"First off, we seen that blue glove in the film," Mal pointed out. "Two weird lookin' fellas in blue suits stand out. We can get the word out for everyone to be watchin' for'em. Link them to the reavers. Might be they wander into the wrong place, and get shot a mite."

"Unlikely," River said tonelessly. "They are smarter than that." River had few fears, but Blue Hands were at the very top of the list.

"But they're arrogant _hundans_, Albatross. Never underestimate the power of arrogance." River nodded at the point.

"Second, we'll put together what the Doc's figured out about the Pax, and the virus, attach it to the Miranda wave, and hand it over to Miss Carter," Mal nodded to the reporter.

"Just call me Jazz, Captain," she smiled. "Everyone, in fact."

"All right, Jazz," Mal smiled. "Can you get all that broadcast out, without it bein' traced back to you and your friends?"

"Probably," she nodded, thoughtful. "Might not make it everywhere, but it'll go a long way."

"That should warn folks, right enough, at least in some areas," Mal pointed out.

"Won't help Rim folk," Jayne pointed out. Mal nodded.

"Thought about that, too," Mal agreed. "So, I aim to put the word out to all the former Independents, especially them who run ships, or supply stations, and the like. Gathering places. Send them everything, and let them spread the word as they go."

"And we'll be doin' that, too," he added.

"This ain't gon' be one o' them 'I aim to misbehave' kinda things, is it Cap'n?" Jayne asked, the faintest trace of a grin haunting his lips. Everyone chuckled at that, and Mal laughed outright.

"I'm afraid it might, Jayne," Mal told him.

"Well, we best get some grenades, then."

-------------------------

_Serenity _remained planet side, as the crew each went about their various duties. Jasmine worked to gather the information they needed, and then sent it to her friends in the Independent Press. He editor was aghast at what she had learned, and thrilled to have a copy of the Miranda Wave in it's entirety. He readily agreed to start broadcasting the story at every available opportunity, and also to send it to the Rim planets where he had contacts.

Mal, meanwhile, contacted various ship captains and others who either traveled, or were a destination for travelers. He shared with them everything he knew, and most agreed to spread the word. The one's who couldn't, for fear of reprisal, offered other support, including fuel, provisions, and to send word of anything they got wind of.

It was nearing mid-day when Jayne's voice cracked across the com.

"Cap'n, we got a passel o' folks headed this way. Looks like they're from town." Mal and Inara headed down to the ramp, where some twenty of the townspeople were approaching the ship.

"Afternoon, folks," Mal smiled in welcome.

"Captain," the old store owner Jayne had saved nodded. "Glad to see you folks still about. We'd like to have a word with your man, there," he pointed at Jayne.

"Sure," Mal agreed.

"What can I do for you?" Jayne asked warily.

"We'd like you to stay on, be our marshal," the old man said without preamble. "Pays decent, and. . . ."

"I can't, sir," Jayne cut him off. "I'm right flattered, but I can't leave _Serenity_."

"Now, son, we ain't rich folks, but we can offer. . . ."

"It's not money, sir," Jayne said politely. "My girl," he hugged Kaylee to him, and she smiled, "she's the engineer on the ship, and this is where she wants to be. Which makes it where I want to be. Wasn't for that, I might consider it. But I can't."

"Well, I can understand that," the old man nodded. "This here," he offered a small bag, "is the reward for killin' them heathen that were terrorizin' the town. Reckon you earned it."

"Sir, I can't take your money," Jayne shocked everyone. Well, except River and Kaylee. And Inara, who smiled.

"Son, you can, and you _will_," the old man insisted. "This here was a collection we took up some time ago, only no one was ever able to lay claim to it. You earned it, and we aim for you to have it." He shoved the bag into Jayne's hand.

"Sir, it ain't right for me. . . ."

"Don't argue with me, young man," the old man told him stiffly. "We're right beholden to you."

"Yes, sir," Jayne nodded.

"Well, Captain, we hope to see you again," the old man shook Mal's hand. With that, the townsfolk headed home. Mal turned to Jayne, only to find him looking at River. The girl smiled slightly, and nodded. Jayne nodded back, and then turned to Mal, thrusting the bag into his hands.

"Use it for whatever you got planned a'gin the reavers and such," he said. Kaylee beamed at him. Zoe's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Jayne, I can't. . . ."

"Me and River earned that money," Jayne pointed out. "Reckon we can decide how it's spent." His tone left no room for argument.

"I agree," River nodded firmly. "Family money." Mal smiled at that.

"Thanks, you two," he managed.

----------------------

Kaylee was tending to her girl when River slipped into the engine room.

"You wanted to talk to me?" she asked, startling Kaylee.

"River, dang it!" she scolded playfully. "Like to give me heart failure!"

"Sorry," River smiled impishly. "Didn't mean to."

"I know," Kaylee giggled. She had been near giddy all morning, she knew. She and Jayne had. . . .

"Please," River rolled her eyes. "Not in my hearing." Kaylee blushed a little, and smiled.

"Sorry," she grinned. "Can't help it, _mei mei_," she added.

"I know," River giggled. "You glow like a sunrise, Kaylee. Have all day. Must have been some night."

"It was," Kaylee giggled. "But it ain't just that," she added. "River he just makes me feel. . .special, ya know?"

"Yes," River smiled. "Loves you very much. But you wonder about he and I. The bond we share, now."

"Well, he told me about it," Kaylee shrugged. "It ain't that I wonder. I mean I do," she amended, "but not like that. I mean. . .what I'm tryin' ta say, River, is I ain't jealous."

"No reason to be," River nodded firmly. "We are close, now, Kaylee," River admitted. "But it's more of a bond between us, that anything like you and he share. We are connected, in some ways. Because of what I did, I believe. When he was. . . ." River trailed off, unsure of how to. . . .

"Dyin'?" Kaylee did it for her. "River, he told me that. I can't never thank you for it, neither, _mei mei_," she hugged River tightly. "Not proper like. Ain't no way to."

"They aren't necessary," River smiled, hugging her back. "He just needed a good. . ."

"Kick?" Kaylee asked in amusement, and River giggled.

"Yes," she grinned. "Several of them, actually. He's very stubborn."

"So he is," Kaylee sighed. "But I'm workin' on that," she smiled again.

"You are so good for him," River told her pointedly. "And I think he is for you, as well. You seem more. . .well, _more_, somehow. I cannot quantify it, but it is tangible."

"I can't name it myself," Kaylee shrugged. "But I like it, I know that," she added with a smile.

"I do not want the bond that Jayne and I share to come between you and I, Kaylee," River said seriously. "It would hurt me to lose you as my friend, or as my sister."

"Oh, sweetie," Kaylee hugged her again, a tear forming at the corner of her eye. "That ain't gonna happen! I know what's between you two, and I wouldn't change it for nothin'. And it makes _me_ feel good, knowin' the two o' ya are lookin' out for each other. Both o' ya are important to me."

"I'm glad you feel that way," River nodded. She was glad. And relieved. She didn't want to have to give up her closeness with Jayne. It had provided her with a strong place to anchor herself. Jayne did not fear the blue hands. He was the only one on the ship who did not. She drew on him for strength.

"Do you need any help?" River asked, closing the subject between the two.

"Nah," Kaylee grinned, waving her offer away. "Just a little maintenance, while I ain't rushed. You could sit here, and keep me comp'ny, though!"

"Then I will," River nodded.

---------------------

Zoe limped into the cargo bay, coming from the infirmary where she'd just seen Simon. She found Jayne, working in the cargo bay, sweeping the floor and squaring things away. They didn't have a cargo at the moment, the delivery here being the last one. They hadn't gotten their cargo on Beaumond. Likely wouldn't, either.

"Jayne," Zoe nodded, as Jayne looked up.

"Zoe," Jayne nodded back, and kept sweeping. Zoe sighed. Always the hard way.

"River told me that you got the last of the men who attacked me," she offered calmly. "I wanted to say thank you."

"You're welcome," Jayne nodded, not looking up. "Wasn't nothin'."

"It was to me," Zoe said simply. Jayne looked up at her, then.

"Glad I could do it," he told her evenly. He moved to finish sweeping the dust and dirt out of the cargo door, and then stored the broom. Without pausing, he started rearranging the crates still in the bay, moving them out of the way.

"Jayne, I really am sorry," Zoe said finally. "I know I did you wrong, and I apologize. It won't happen again."

"Okay," Jayne shrugged. Zoe resisted rolling her eyes.

"How come you can forgive Mal so easy, and not me?" she demanded, almost huffing.

"Who said I forgave Mal?" Jayne looked at her, frowning. "And who says I ain't forgave you?" Zoe blinked at that.

"Well, seems you two are gettin' along, at least some," she pointed out. "And you ain't had ten words to say to me, since. . .the other day. And them words wasn't really kind ones."

"Ain't got nothin' to say," Jayne shrugged again. "You don't like me, Zoe. That's fine. Ain't no law says you got to. I'm fine with that. So I don't say nothin' to ya, less'n it's business, or whatnot. We ain't friends, I figure, and ain't gonna be. I'm good with that too. Ain't gotta be friends to work together."

"Who said I don't like you, Jayne?" Zoe asked, trying his own method back on him. Mistake.

"You say it, Zoe," he told her calmly, still moving crates and boxes. "Every time you look at me like I'm somethin' on the bottom o' your boot, and finger that gun o' yours when you look at me, you're sayin' it. Don't matter none, really. Ain't like I care."

"Jayne when have I. . . ." She trailed off at the withering look he gave her.

"Is this really a conversation you wanna be havin'?" he asked. "If you think a bit, you'll like as not remember when. Sure, you shined up to me for a minute or two when I saved all o' ya from them reavers. But I don't need no friends I got to buy, Zoe. And you don't mean it, no how, I reckon. Just tryin' to make yourself feel better."

"Go ahead and feel better, you want to," Jayne told her. "It don't affect me one way or 'nother."

"So you think all I'm doin' is trying to make myself feel better by thanking you." Jayne snorted.

"I didn't say anything 'bout you thankin' me. _You_ asked why I couldn't forgive you. Thought that's what we was talkin' 'bout." Zoe felt her face heat as she was tripped up by her own words.

"I told you, you're welcome," Jayne continued evenly. "And ya are. And I'll do it again, needs be. Always will. You ain't got to like me on accounta that. Nor apologize for what you really think. You ain't never liked me, and that's fine, Zoe. I ain't never cared whether ya did or not, and still don't. Ain't nothin' to me, either way."

"So that's it, then," Zoe said flatly. Jayne looked at her.

"Words don't mean nothin' Zoe," he told her quietly. "What is it you want, anyway? For me to say I forgive you for bein' you? Fine, I forgive you," he shook his head. "That make it better?" His voice was reasonable, and calm. It just made his words sting more.

"It would if you meant it," Zoe nodded.

"Just like your apology, then," Jayne nodded. "I told you, I don't care, Zoe. Feel free to loathe me, hate me, whatever gets you through the day. I. Don't. Care. I don't loose no sleep at night worryin' on do you like me or not."

"Fine," Zoe snapped back, and turned to go. She was angry. There was no reason for him to be such a stubborn _hundan_ about all this. True, she hadn't been fair to him, especially when River had collapsed that day. She'd jumped to conclusions about it.

And, in hindsight, she could see that her own dislike for Jayne had fueled that decision. Jayne had been on the cargo bay floor, far from where River had collapsed. It was obvious, again in hindsight, that he hadn't attacked the girl, yet she had treated him as though he had. Even after Kaylee had chimed in.

_Maybe he does have a reason_, she admitted to herself. _And he's right. Words don't mean nothin'. It's actions that do. And his actions have been a lot better than my own._

She left the bay, thinking on that very thing. Jayne watched her go, and returned to his work.

"Don't have to be so hard on her," River's voice floated to him. He didn't bother to look up.

"I ain't," he shrugged.

"Are too," she shot back gently. "Could just say your forgive her."

"I did," Jayne pointed out. "Not my fault she don't believe it."

"You don't mean it, _ge ge_," River chided. He looked at her.

"So what?" he challenged. "She don't mean her apology, neither. Does she?" River looked at the floor.

"No," River admitted. "You are correct. She wants to feel better, and her apology is designed to do that."

"Ain't gotta be no genius reader to figure that out," Jayne smirked, and River giggled despite herself.

"It don't matter to me none, no way," Jayne continued. "If it wasn't for Kaylee, and to a lesser extent, you, I'd done be gone, anyway."

"I know," River said softly. "I'm glad you stayed," she added.

"I know ya are," Jayne nodded. "And, if I leave sometime in the future, you 'n me, we'll always be friends, little bit. You'll always be welcome at my fire. And you ever need me, you call me, and I'll be there."

"Thank you, Jayne," River smiled. "That means a great deal to me."

"Anytime," he winked.

-------------------

Mal looked at his crew as they gathered for dinner. They were all waiting, wondering where they were going, and what they were going to do.

"We'll head out this evening," he told them finally. "We've seen to all we can from planet side. Got a cargo waitin' on Aberdeen, so we'll go and pick that up, and deliver it to Idlewild. Be a good opportunity to spread the word to folks we know, and see what we can hear."

"Have you told the Operative that we ain't gonna help him?" Jayne asked.

"Yes," Mal nodded. "He wasn't pleased, but said he couldn't fault our not trustin' him. He tried to convince me to help, or at least to convince you to help," he looked at Jayne. "But I told him that was your decision, and you'd made it."

Jayne nodded, thoughtful.

"Anyway, once we're squared away, Albatross, I want us in the air, on our way to Aberdeen." River nodded, just as the _ping_ of an incoming message drifted down from the bridge.

Mal hurried to the bridge, the others close behind. Hitting the receive button, Mal saw Hank, Jazz's boss, pop up on the screen.

"Hank, what's happened?" Jazz asked, seeing the look on her editor's face.

"Jazz, we sent the word out," he said, his tone harried. "And it looks like it got out. But we've lost seven of our transmitters in the last three hours. At first we thought it was just common maintenance problems, but. . . .It seems that our Alliance friends aren't happy with the 'message', and are shutting us down."

"Are you safe?" Jazz asked.

"No idea," Hank admitted. "We're moving our operation to Whiskey outpost," he told her. "Be on the move in a few minutes, in fact. We'll have to go underground, somewhat, until we can see what's happening. I wanted to warn you, and let you know we'll be out of contact for a while."

"Be careful, Hank," Jazz said softly. "This will probably get a lot worse."

"I'm sure of it," Hank nodded. "The last thing we heard was that a large group of Independents were gathering on Idlewild. Apparently someone else is working to get the word out, as well. I don't know what they plan to do, or if they even have a plan, to be honest. But with the reaver situation like it is. . . ."

"Idlewild, huh?" Jazz said musingly. "That's a long way out."

"I think that's the idea," Hank nodded. "For all I know, they may think Idlewild is next, and intend to try and stop the attack. But I don't know anything other than they're meeting. And that's second hand information."

"How long before you're back in operation?" Jazz asked. Hank frowned.

"'Least a week," he told her. "And that's assuming everything goes well. Which it won't," he reminded her. "I'll wave you when I know more. First thing when we're operational again."

"Be safe, Hank," Jazz said quietly, and Hank nodded, breaking the connection.

"Fortuitous," River said, looking at Mal.

"Ain't it though," he mused. "Mighty odd, how that happened."

"Well, if'n they aim ta fight, might be we can help'em," Jayne noted, and Kaylee jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow.

"You promised," she hissed, and he smiled at her.

"That I did," he agreed.

"Well, we've stayed here long enough," Mal declared. "Albatross, Kaylee, let's get us in the black. Got things to see to." River nodded, moving to the pilot's station, while Kaylee drug Jayne toward the engine room.

"What are we going to do, Mal?" Inara asked, as everyone hurried to prepare for departure.

"Don't rightly know," Mal admitted. "I don't want us in a fight, we can avoid it. Mayhap we can't, this time, though."

"I hope we can," Inara leaned into him. "We've done enough fighting. Lost enough for a lifetime."

"I agree, _ai ren_," Mal hugged her. "Long as we're safe, we'll try and avoid it. But this has to be dealt with, 'Nara. If it ain't stopped, we won't none of us be safe."

Serenity was in the air, fifteen minutes later, and burning toward Aberdeen.


	24. Chapter 24

Archangel Chapter Twenty-Four

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended. Fanfic only._

-----------------------

_Serenity _touched down on Aberdeen on the third day after leaving Celeste. The ship was quiet as everyone was lost in their own thoughts about the information they had been given.

No one wanted to think about a reaver army, under the control of the Alliance. It was too much, especially for a group of people who had already lost so much to reavers, Alliance, and life in general.

Both Mal and Jayne were still edgy about the Operative, but neither said anything about him. Simon was worried also, but not as good as dealing with his fears.

"What if he knows we're here?" he asked, as the crew gathered in the bay.

"He ain't got no way o' knowin'," Mal pointed out. "Kaylee, you do that sweep I asked you?" he asked his engineer.

"Yes, Cap'n," she smiled. "Me and River did a once over on the whole ship. We ain't carryin' nothin'." The two women had searched the ship for any signs of tracking devices during their voyage to Aberdeen. Nothing had been found.

"Good," Mal nodded. "We ain't gonna be here but a few hours, then we're in the black again. So anyone calls him 'bout where we are, we'll be gone long 'fore he can get here. Don't worry, Simon. We ain't gettin' near him. He's got his war to fight, we got ours."

"Okay," Simon nodded. "I'll work on it," he smiled slightly.

"Okay, then," Mal ordered. "Me, Jayne and River, will go see about our cargo. Zoe's in charge till we get back. Anyone need anything?"

"I need to see about replenishing the infirmary," Simon spoke. "We received the credits from the Alliance, but what I needed wasn't readily available on Celeste. Not where we were."

"All right," Mal nodded. "Kaylee?"

"We're good, Cap'n," the mechanic promised.

"Simon, we'll see to the infirmary once we're back. Don't want anyone off the ship alone, right now. And no one off without me or Jayne one present." Everyone nodded.

"Let's go then," Mal ordered, and Jayne and River went to mount up.

"You be careful," Kaylee whispered, planting a solid kiss on Jayne's lips.

"I promise," he smiled.

"Hey! Get a room!" Mal scolded, but he was smiling. Kaylee stuck her tongue out at him, and everyone laughed. Even Simon. Then the mule was out the door, and gone. Kaylee sighed and headed for the engine room.

"I need to go into town, myself," Jazz murmured.

"Wait for them to get back," Zoe ordered. "You can go in when Simon goes to get his supplies."

"That'll work," the reporter smiled at Simon. The doctor grinned back at her, and went to make a final check on what he would need. After a few seconds, Carter followed him. Inara and Zoe watched them go.

"I think there's a little something there," Zoe commented drily, and Inara chuckled faintly.

"I think so, too," the former Companion nodded in agreement. "She's a very attractive young woman, when she wants to be. She hides behind the glasses, and the frumpy clothes."

"Thought that myself," Zoe agreed. "Simon ain't so down in the dumps as he was 'fore she came aboard."

"No, he isn't," Inara replied. "I think seeing Kaylee happy, without him, was making him rethink some of the things he said to her."

"Well, she's more'n happy, I'd say," Zoe snorted. "Must be a good deal more to Jayne than the rest of us have seen," she chuckled.

"He loves her," Inara said simply. "Unconditionally."

"True," Zoe nodded. "Well, I need to check the wave."

"I think I'll just sit here a little while," Inara said. "Enjoy the last bit of piece we're likely to have."

"Maybe not," Zoe commented, limping away. "But, I'm afraid you're probably right."

-------------------------

"Making a list and checking it twice?" Jazz asked, walking into the infirmary. Simon looked up at her, smiling.

"Something like that," he agreed. "Things are sure to be violent over the next little while. I want to make sure I can handle whatever happens."

"They're lucky to have you," Jazz smiled, and almost giggled at the flush that rose from Simon's neck.

"We're all lucky to have each other, actually," he told her. "Things have been 'interesting' for us before. Not all of us survived."

"I know," Jazz lost her smile. "I wasn't making light, Simon. I promise."

"I never thought you were," Simon smiled reassuringly. "You're not that kind of person."

"And how would you know that?" she teased.

"I've been out here a while," Simon replied, checking his stores. "And while I'll never be able to read people like Inara and Jayne, and even River, I've become a decent judge of character. You, have character."

"Why Simon Tam!" Jazz gushed. "That almost sounded like a compliment!"

"It almost was," Simon dead panned. For a moment he held his straight face, but finally lost the battle against the grin fighting to get out.

"Oh, you!" Jazz stammered. She leaned forward menacingly. Simon looked at her for a moment, then, without warning, kissed her. Jazz was startled, but replied in kind in just seconds. When they parted, she was flushed.

"Well," she breathed. "Took you long enough."

"I move slow," he grinned.

----------------------

"We know this guy, Cap'n?" Jayne asked from the rear of the mule. River was driving, Mal sitting beside her.

"No," Mal shook his head. "But Monty does. Was Monty recommended us."

Jayne grunted in reply. Mal looked over his shoulder at him.

"What?"

"I didn't say nothin'," Jayne shrugged.

"You grunted," Mal pointed out.

"Didn't mean nothin'," Jayne shrugged again. Mal looked at him a second longer, then faced front again.

River piloted them smoothly through the traffic, arriving at their destination with little effort. They dismounted.

"Albatross, watch the mule. Jayne, with me," Mal ordered. The two ventured inside.

"Help you, friend?" An older man asked, as Mal and Jayne entered the office of the warehouse they'd found.

"Lookin' for a Mister Ferrel," Mal smiled. "Name's Reynolds. 'Sposed to be pickin' up a shipment bound for Idlewild for him."

"I'm Ferrel," the man smiled. "Nice to meet you, Captain Reynolds." The man extended his hand.

"Same here," Mal smiled again. "What are we carryin'?"

"Odd and end stuff, really," Ferrel shrugged. "Though the shipment's grown some, last few days. Added a crate o' medical supplies, and two of ammunition. You okay to haul munitions like that?"

"Long as they're crated good," Mal nodded, a small tendril of unease spreading through him. "Who're they going to?"

"Let's see," Ferrel looked through a small sheaf of papers. "Man name o' Book. Gerald Book." Jayne's sharp intake of breath mirrored Mal's. Ferrel looked up.

"Know him?" he asked.

"Knowed a man named Book, sometime back," Mal said calmly. "He passed, year or two ago, though. Never heard o' this man. But I ain't gotta know him to deliver to him," Mal added with a smile.

"Well, you come highly recommended, Captain," Ferrel told him. "You make this run all right, and we might do more business. I'm always on the look out for dependable folk."

"We aim to please," Mal smiled. "Speakin' o' which, show us to the cargo, and we'll set to loadin' her."

"Already seen to that," Ferrel smiled. "I'll have my crew deliver it and load it for you. Fact bein', if you can wait a few minutes, they can just follow you back. You get half now, half on delivery," he added.

"Suits us," Mal nodded.

"Let me get your pay, then I'll round up my boys."

--------------------

"I gotta say," Jayne commented as they returned to the ship. "It don't hurt my feelin's none they got their own loaders."

"It never has," River chided, and Jayne chuckled.

"Hey, long as I ain't gotta load it, I'm happy."

"So easily amused," River snorted, and Jayne laughed outright at that. Mal just shook his head.

"What happened 'tween you two?" he asked, and both grew silent. Mal frowned at that.

"You two ain't got some kinda thing goin' on behind Kaylee's back?" Mal half asked, half threatened.

"Hell no," Jayne growled, and River did much the same. "Me and River just. . .well, we get along is all. We're friends. Real friends," he stressed.

"And Kaylee is my friend," River said, her voice on the edge of anger. "I would not do her that way. Even if I did find ape-beast gunmen attractive," she threw in to needle Jayne.

"Hey!"

"All right," Mal laughed. "I didn't mean no offense, you know. It's just odd to see you two gettin' along, is all."

"We ain't gonna be, I hear much more o' that ape-beast talk," Jayne muttered, and River cackled.

"_Ge ge_ loves me too much to allow sibling needling to sever the bond between us," she said loftily.

"Whatever," Jayne sighed, and River erupted in glee again. Mal shook his head once more. Whatever else was between them, it wasn't something that would hurt Kaylee. And it was a nice change. Not to mention that the two of them working together was sure to make his boat that much more safe.

---------------------

"Book, huh?" Zoe grunted, when Mal gave her the news. "Operative, you think?"

"I'd almost bet on it," Mal said sourly.

"Coulda refused," Zoe pointed out.

"No," Mal shook his head. "This might be a good contact for us in the future, and he does a lotta business. Happens we don't get 'et by reavers, might come in handy."

"True enough," Zoe nodded.

"Seems to be too much of a coincidence, though," Inara added. "I'd be willing to bet that even if the Operative isn't on Idlewild, he's responsible for the order."

"Probably," Mal nodded. "Added two crates o' ammo, and some medical supplies to the order in the last day. I'd say we're headed into a camp o' some kind."

"One preparing for war, it sounds like," Inara sighed.

----------------------

As soon as the ship was loaded, and Simon had collected his medical supplies, _Serenity_ was back in the air. It was five more days on to Idlewild.

Jayne was sitting with Kaylee in the engine room. Once her girl was in the black, Kaylee walked over to where Jayne was sitting, and plopped down on his lap.

"Watcha thinkin'?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him.

"Nothin'," Jayne smiled. "Just watchin' ya."

"Ain't nothin' to see," she grinned.

"I see everything I ever wanted," Jayne said softly, and Kaylee's grin bloomed into a smile. She kissed him.

"You make a girl's head spin, Jayne Cobb," she told him. "All that sweet talk."

"Ain't just talk, _xin gan_," Jayne shrugged. "You're all I ever wanted, Kaylee. Most important thing in the world to me."

Kaylee sighed happily at that, leaning her head on his broad shoulders.

"I'm kinda scared, Jayne," she admitted finally. "All this talk 'bout reavers, and maybe even a new war and all. Makes me afraid." Jayne hugged her to him.

"Don't be," he soothed, rubbing her back gently. "Ain't gonna be like that for us. We're just deliverin' cargo, and spreadin' the word. Ain't gonna be no war for us, Mal said, less there just ain't no other way for us to survive."

"That's what scares me, Jayne," Kaylee admitted. "What if there ain't no other way? What if we ain't got no choice but to fight some war?"

"Then we'll have to fight, Kaylee," Jayne shrugged. "Gotta protect ourselves. And I couldn't _not_ fight, if it was to keep you safe. I can't risk nothin' happenin' to you, baby doll," he smiled, and kissed the top of her head. She smiled.

"You just say the nicest things, _ai ren_," she murmured, lifting her lips to his.

"Mean ever one of'em, too."

-------------------------

"I'm scared, Mal," Inara said softly, as the two of them sat together in her shuttle. Mal looked at her.

"Me too, _bao bei_," he admitted. "I don't know what's happenin', and can't see no way o' findin' out, that don't include us bein' in the thick o' things. And I aim to avoid that, if there's any way to at all."

"I know you do," she ran her fingers though his hair, as his head rested in her lap. "And I know if there's a way, you'll find it," she lowered her head and kissed him lightly.

"I appreciate your confidence," he smiled. "I wish I shared it."

"Well, you're far too humble to say anything like that about yourself," Inara replied with a straight face. Mal snorted, and Inara burst into laughter.

"Right, ole humble Mal, that's me," he grinned.

"Absolutely," Inara nodded.

"I hope you're right, though, _ai ren_," he told her softly. "I really do. I can't stand the thought of losing any more of us. Not even Jayne," he grinned, robbing his words of their sting.

"You and Jayne are getting along much better," Inara smiled. "I'm glad for that."

"So'm I," Mal nodded. "He's a lot smarter than he ever let on a'fore. You know that?"

"Yes," Inara nodded after a minute. "Suspected would be a better word, I suppose. Archangels aren't stupid, Mal." He looked at her closely at that. It was the first time she'd mentioned that in several days. With all else that had been happening, he'd forgotten that.

"What about them Archangels, Inara?" he asked suddenly. "How come they ain't fightin' these reavers?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "But bear in mind, there aren't that many of them, Mal. Seeing one in a lifetime is. . .well, it's a rarity, to say the least."

"The Operative mentioned there were too few of the folks fighting with him," Mal mused. "And that many had fallen already. Wonder if. . . .?"

"If he's working with them?" Inara finished for him. "I'd wondered that, myself," she admitted. "If Book was really his father, then it's possible he'd know about the order. But it's unlikely they would. . . ." Inara broke off, thinking.

"Would what?" Mal asked.

"I was going to say it would be unlikely for them to aid him," she replied. "But I don't know that to be the truth. Remember, it's a religious order. It's quite possible that they would assist him, should he repent of his past, and make the effort to right his own wrongs."

"They'd be like to trust him, after all he's done?" Mal asked, frowning.

"Religion is based on forgiveness, Mal," Inara reminded him. "Jayne has used the word 'monks' more than once in describing what little he's told us about his background. There's no reason to believe they aren't of the Christian faith. As such, they would see true repentance as grounds for forgiveness. It is their way. And it's an ancient belief, Mal."

"I know that," his voice was irritated. "I was raised a good church goin' boy, ya know."

"I know," Inara smiled softly. "And some of it seems to have stayed with you, despite it all."

"Well," Mal squirmed a bit.

"I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable," she scolded. "So be still."

"Well, we'll see what we see once we hit Aberdeen," Mal said tiredly. "It's times like these, though, that make a little rim moon farm look mighty good."


	25. Chapter 25

Archangel – Chapter Twenty Five

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended. Fanfic only._

---------------------

"How we doin', 'Tross?" Mal asked, walking onto the bridge.

"Thirty-six hours, forty-one minutes, and nineteen seconds to Idlewild. Approximately," she added, smirking.

"Sounds good," Mal nodded, missing, as usual, her rather exact 'approximate' time. She sighed, wondering why she bothered.

"Anything on the sensors?" he asked.

"No, Captain," River assured him. "We are alone."

"Good," Mal nodded again.

"You are worried?" River asked.

"You ain't?" Mal countered, and she laughed.

"Not right now," she assured him. "We are fine for the moment."

"Try and keep it that way," he ordered. "I. . .I got a odd feelin' 'bout all this."

"I know," she nodded. "I think we all feel at least some apprehension. Potential for violence is high."

"It is that," Mal agreed. "We'll know more, I'm thinkin', when we make this drop. More than we want to, maybe. Which is what worries me."

"Think the Operative will be there?" she asked.

"No idea," Mal admitted. "None. Strikes me as mighty odd that the man we're deliverin' all this too has Book's last name, though."

"Operative was speaking the truth," River told him. "Doesn't mean he's trustworthy," she raised a hand to forestall Mal's coming objection. "Just means he's being truthful about what he said."

"Well, truthful or not, I just don't see no way we can trust him."

"Nor do I," she agreed. "Nor do I."

------------------------

"What are you doing, Simon?" Jazz asked, from the doorway to the infirmary.

"Just busy work, honestly," Simon smiled. "I'd welcome company, if you're bored."

"Is it always this tedious?" she asked, walking into the room, and taking a seat.

"The black, you mean?" he asked, sitting as well. She nodded.

"Be grateful for tedium," Simon chuckled softly. "We don't often see it, on _Serenity_."

"I've traveled before, of course," Jazz told him. "But always on passenger ships. I assumed I'd be busy writing, if I managed to convince Captain Reynolds to let me onboard. But that isn't happening, at the moment."

"Well, it may not happen at all," Simon admitted. "You have to remember that we've all suffered a good bit, over the last two years or so. None of us are eager to re-live that. Let alone," he added, "risk it happening again."

"I can understand that," Jazz nodded. "Still, I think your story, _all_ of your stories, would be an inspiration to those fighting against the Alliance's domination of people."

"It might well be," Simon admitted. "But is it worth our lives?"

"Sometimes sacrifices have to be made, Simon, to make things better," she pointed out.

"That's very easy to say, when you aren't the one making the sacrifice," Simon replied. "You have no idea what we've been through. Any of us. And while there were a few people willing to help us, there weren't many. Why should we be so willing to put ourselves through all that, _again_, when no one was willing to help us, before? What do we owe anyone?"

"It's not always about owing, Simon," Jazz told him quietly. "There are things happening that are just. . .horrible to contemplate. And not just the reavers," she added. "People are disappearing, businesses being closed, lands seized. All in the name of 'a better world'."

"What?" Simon's head snapped up. "What did you say?"

"People are. . . ."

"No," Simon shook his head. "A better world? Where did you hear that?"

"It's the Alliance's new mantra," Jazz told him. "It's unofficial, of course, but it's been heard far too often. Every time they do something, it's justified with that 'better world' tag. Every time."

"I. . .please excuse me," Simon stood. "I need to talk to the Captain."

"I'll come with you," she started to rise.

"No," Simon stopped her, hand on her shoulder. "Not yet. I'll call you in a minute or so, probably." He left the room hurriedly in search of Mal, leaving a confused Jasmine Carter in his wake.

---------------------

"Whatcha doin'?" Kaylee asked, sitting down beside Jayne. He was seated on an empty crate in the cargo bay, a whetstone in one hand, knife in the other. He'd started out sharpening the blade, but had long since fallen into stillness. As Kaylee sat down, he carefully laid them aside.

"Thinkin'," he admitted. "Just thinkin' on things."

"Like what?" she asked, smiling.

"Like you. And me." Jayne placed his arm around her, and Kaylee leaned into him without a though, taking comfort in his closeness.

"What about me and you?" she asked.

"Just thinkin', that's all," he smiled down at her. "I keep thinkin' I'm gonna wake up, and this has just been a really good dream, Kaylee," he admitted. "That none of it's been real, and I. . . ."

"It is a dream, Jayne," Kaylee told him softly. "Just one come true, is all. I. . .Jayne I always dreamed of how things'd be, was I ta find the right man, ya know? How things might lie between us. Never found it, mind. But I kept hopin'. And now," she smiled gently, touching his face, "now, I done found it. And it's the greatest thing in the 'verse, Jayne Cobb. It's the most wonderful feelin' I ever known, to have you. To know that you love me, no matter what. And that I love you the same way."

"Like we're sharing a heart, _ai ren_," she kissed him gently, but passionately. "Like we're two halves o' the same soul. Meant to be."

"Wow," Jayne said after a minute. "That's. . .that's almost scary, _xin gan_," he whispered. "That you was. . .that you feel the same way I do. I was just thinkin' near 'bout the same thing, when you sat down here."

"You was?" Kaylee asked, surprised.

"I was," he nodded. "I mean, I ain't got the words to say it like you just did. I was thinkin' more on the lines of a story I read one time," Jayne told her. "Where a man said happiness was born a twin, and sometimes they managed to find each other."

"That's pretty, Jayne," Kaylee said quietly. "Like a poem or somethin'."

"Wasn't a poem, as I recall," Jayne replied. "Was a story, 'bout a man who'd lost his folks at a young age. But this woman, she took him in, and treated him like he was her own. And he met this woman, only she was near on pledged to marry a relative on his ma's side. A man what hated him, wanted him dead."

"Sounds like an old west tale," she smiled. He looked down at her, serious.

"It was," he nodded. "In the end, he got the girl," he smiled. "But only after a bit o' shootin' and what not. Killed his evil relative, and made peace with his mother's aunt. Lived happily ever after, in fact," he smiled.

"Well, I can do with some o' that," Kaylee murmured. "Fact is, there's somethin' else I can do with a bit of, right now," she breathed huskily into his ear. Jayne grinned at her.

"Reckon we can make do with that," he told her, pulling her to her feet. "Only not here. Mal'd be like to strain somethin'," he joked, and Kaylee giggled, allowing him to pull her upright.

"Your bunk or mine, big boy?" she asked coyly, batting her eyes theatrically.

"Your choice, _ai ren_."

-----------------------

"You're sure that's what she said?" Mal asked Simon. The young Doctor nodded.

"Made her repeat it," he stressed. "She told me that it's become a mantra, or sorts, the justification of every Alliance infringement of late."

"Reckon we better talk to her, Simon," Mal said grimly. "Why not get her up here to the galley. We'll set and have a talk. I'll get Inara. And Zoe. Let's see what she has to say. Might be we need to change our plans, somewhat." Simon nodded, and hurried to fetch Jazz. He returned in just a minute.

"Miss Carter," Mal said, once she was seated. Inara and Zoe had joined him in the galley. "Simon tells me you shared some interesting information with him."

"I did?" Jazz was puzzled. "Is this about the 'better world' thing?"

"It is," Mal nodded. "I'd be interested in hearing whatever you know about that phrase, and who's usin' it."

"Well, Alliance agents are using it, Captain," Jazz told him, feeling the undercurrent of tension in the room. "Whenever they do something that people protest against, which is becoming more and more frequent. They insist that their actions are necessary, and all with the goal of this 'better world' in mind."

"I see," Mal nodded. "Jazz, I think maybe it's time we brought you up to speed on somethings." He gazed around at the faces before him, and received a nod from each one, before continuing.

"We told you our connection with the Operative," Mal began. "Thing is, he used that 'mantra' of yours, as well. To justify killin' no tellin' how many people in an effort to get Simon and River. Had to fight against him and a passel o' reavers to get the Miranda wave out."

"Captain, is this something I can write about?" Jazz asked, hopefully. Mal considered that.

"I tell you what," he decided suddenly. "We'll tell you everything, I think, barring objection from the relevant parties. You write your story, and let us see it. If. . .if we all agree on it, then yes. It's something you can write about, and broadcast as you see fit. But," he cautioned, "we'll want final say on whether or not it's published, and when."

"I don't really like censorship, Captain," Jazz replied neutrally. "It's one of the things we're fighting against the Alliance over."

"We aren't talkin' 'bout censorship," Mal's tone remained even, though his eyes grew cold. "We're talkin' 'bout whether or not to draw a bull-eye on the head of every person on this boat. We've suffered, and lost, a great deal, Miss Carter. A very great deal. I'm not willin' to start that up again, just to let you tell our story. Are we convinced, _as a family_, that your story will be worth the likely cost to us, then we'll see. That's as much as I can offer, at this point. Choice is yours."

Jazz sat looking at them for a long minute. Then another. Considering her response, as well as her own feelings. On the one hand, she felt that everyone had the right to know what had happened. On the other, she weighed the risks to Captain Reynolds and his crew. His family.

"All right, Captain," she finally agreed. "I don't like having something like that held over me, I admit. But I'll honor your request. If," she made a point of her own, "you level with me. About everything."

"That depends on the crew," Mal told her. "If everyone is in agreement, then I won't object to your knowing everything that's happened."

"Does that include Cobb, and what he did on Beaumond?" she asked, her voice edged with just a bit of excitement.

"That will have to be up to Jayne," Mal told her flatly. "And I warned you, when you came on board. Don't push him. He won't respond well to it."

"I can believe that," she shuddered internally at the memory of the giant man's reaction to the Operative. "Let me get my recorder," she rose, and hurried from the room.

"Mal, are you sure this is a good idea?" Inara asked softly.

"No," Mal admitted. "But I been thinkin'. If something happens to us, the story needs to be told. Carter and her outfit seem to be the best place to put that trust, far as I can see. I don't want the story of what happened, and what caused it, to be lost if we slip. We owe that much to Wash," he smiled softly at Zoe, and she nodded her thanks. "And to Book and the folks at Haven. And to everyone else who died."

"That's true," Inara smiled, slipping her hand into his.

"Simon, go and talk to River," Mal ordered. "You two decide how much, if anything, you want to share. I'll talk to Jayne."

-----------------------

"What do you think, Simon?" River asked.

"I don't know, _mei mei_," Simon admitted. "Mal made a good point. If we were. . .if this ends badly for us, then the story needs to be told. I don't know what's best, or what will happen. And Mal said everyone needs to decided on their own behalf what to do."

"I'll never be free of them, Simon, so long as they remain hidden," River said quietly. "And neither will you."

"I know," Simon nodded. "That's why I decided to stay here, even after the Operative had the warrants removed. It isn't safe to go home. Not like things are. If nothing else, we're something that needs to be 'dealt with' for the 'good of the Alliance'," Simon's mouth twisted at the words, as if he'd tasted something foul.

"Then let us tell her everything," River nodded. "Leave nothing out. If we are never to have peace, then there is nothing to risk by having the story told, is there?"

"No," Simon smiled faintly. "No, I don't suppose there is."

"Very well," River smiled. "You have my input. I will leave the final decision in your hands."

-----------------------

Mal stood in the cargo bay, having caught Jayne and Kaylee as they were leaving. He'd explained the situation to them, wanting their input.

"She wanted to know if that included what you'd done at Beaumond, Jayne," Mal added. "Told her that was your call, mind," he added.

"That's out," Jayne said flatly. "There ain't nothin' there to talk about, far as I'm concerned." Mal nodded, having expected that.

"As to the rest," Jayne shrugged, looking at Kaylee. "Your call, _ai ren_."

"What?" Kaylee's shock was evident. "Jayne, I didn't have nothin' to do with all that!" she protested.

"Hell you didn't," Mal objected. "You was right there, the whole way, _mei mei_. Couldn't have done it 'thout you. So you get a say." Kaylee blushed at the praise, and looked again at Jayne.

"No, Jayne," she shook her head. "This is on you. I'll do whatever you think best. I. . .I don't know what to say, or do." Jayne looked at her for a long time, and finally nodded, turning to Mal.

"Do what you think best, Captain," Jayne said firmly. "But nothin' 'bout me and the order. Period. I'll tell her that, you want, but it'll likely be better comin' from you."

"Fair enough," Mal agreed. "Want you two in the galley, then," he told them, and smiled at the couple's discomfiture. "You can get to all that later," he smirked, and both colored a bit, not realizing they had been so obvious.

"Okay," Jayne sighed. "Let's go, baby doll. Might's well get it over with."

------------------------

The story took nearly four hours in all, starting with River's entrance into the Academy, and ending with Mal's final discussion with the Operative. Jazz let them all talk, taking notes on questions she'd want to ask later, rather than interrupt the flow of the conversation. By the end of the tale, she was aghast.

"I can see why you were reluctant to want that known," she admitted, pale.

"Well, we've been relatively safe for a good while," Mal told her. "But I don't know, with things like they are, how much longer that'll last. Might be we won't be safe for much longer."

"What about you, Mister Cobb?" Jazz asked with a smile. "I'd be very interested in hearing you story."

"I ain't got no story," Jayne told her flatly.

"I think that's not quite the case," Jazz replied kindly. "You did an incredible thing on Beaumond. It's a story that deserves telling in it's own right."

"I ain't got no story," Jayne's voice cooled a bit. "Don't be writin' nothin' 'bout me ain't in the tale you just heard. _Dong ma?_"

"My deal with the Captain was to include your own story. . . ." Jazz began, but Mal cut her off.

"I told you, Miss Carter, that each person's story, as such, was their own decision, did I not?" Mal's voice had an edge to it as well.

"So you did," Jazz nodded, remembering. "I just wanted to know about. . . ."

"That ain't gonna happen," Jayne growled, low in his chest. "Don't ask me no more," he warned. Kaylee slipped his hand into her's, and Jayne's anger cooled somewhat.

"I think it's a mistake," Jazz told him, "but I'll honor your wishes, Mister Cobb."

"Well, then," Mal said, ending any more debate on the subject. "I'd say that's everything."

"I'd like to ask some questions about the story, later on," Jazz told him. "I made notes as you all talked, but I didn't want to interrupt. Will that be all right?"

"Long as the folk you're asking don't mind, I don't," Mal nodded. "But when they say no, that's it. No."

"Fair enough," Jazz sighed again.

"Good. Now that this is settled, we all got things to do, so let's be about'em."


	26. Chapter 26

Archangel - Chapter Twenty Six

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended. Fanfic only._

--------------------

_Serenity_ touched down gently on Idlewild, two hours ahead of time. No one was surprised at that, having long become accustomed to River's ability to shave time off their travel.

"Good job, Albatross," Mal told her. They were three miles from their delivery point. Close enough to get back and either unload the cargo or run, depending on what they found.

"Of course," River smirked, and Mal chuckled at that.

"Let's head out," Mal ordered. The two of them went to the cargo bay, where Jayne already had the mule lowered and ready to go.

"All right," Mal told the assembled crew. "No idea what we'll find here. Zoe's in charge. Jayne and River'll go with me to the meet. Kaylee, keep the engines warm, at least, till we know what's what. Zoe can be ready to lift off in case there's trouble. Button the ship up, and stay alert. Let's go, you two," he ordered Jayne and River.

"You be careful," Kaylee kissed Jayne softly.

"Promise," he winked, and climbed aboard. He took the rear seat, Mal driving. The mule fired up, and then, they were gone.

"Close us up, Simon," Zoe ordered. As the ramp came up, the group made no effort to break up.

"Let's all get where we need to be," Zoe told them. She chafed at being left behind, but Simon had insisted that even the mule ride could re-injure her ribs. Inara watched her closely, worried about Zoe's state of mind.

She and Jayne hadn't been able to put the past behind them, Inara knew. Zoe had been too harsh for too long for Jayne to overlook it. The incident with River had simply been the proverbial straw.

"Well, I'll be in the infirmary, preparing for when Mal's plan goes awry," Simon smiled, and Inara laughed softly at that. Carter followed, and Kaylee started for the engine room.

"Guess I'll head up to the bridge," Zoe commented to no one in particular. Inara nodded, watching her go. One the one hand, Inara could see where Zoe's attitude was reasonable. She'd apologized for her earlier behavior, and expected Jayne to forgive her.

But, she conceded, Zoe's behavior had, if anything, been worse than Mal's in some cases. And while both should have been able to see that Jayne was telling the truth when River collapsed, Mal had, surprisingly enough, been the one who had been truly and honestly contrite. Zoe's contrition had come reluctantly, Inara knew, and had been half-hearted at best.

River had told Inara that Jayne was convinced that Zoe was offering her apology not because she meant it, but because she wanted to feel better about herself. Inara sadly recognized that this might well be the case.

It had made things uncomfortable at times. Jayne had not been in any way out of line, at any time. But his coldness to the crew, to everyone aside from Kaylee and River, wasn't lost on her, either. Jayne _had_ worked very hard to make himself better, after Miranda. And, aside from herself and the two younger women, no one had noticed. Or cared.

Jayne had been struggling to hold himself in check, and all anyone thought to do was berate him.

_Some things never change_, Inara though, sighing in defeat.

------------------

"We oughta not just drive right up on'em, Mal," Jayne cautioned. His voice was calm. He was offering advice, not grumbling.

"Hadn't thought on doin' it," Mal _did_ grumble.

"Sorry, Mal," Jayne sighed. "Was just sayin'." Jayne leaned back, silent after that.

_I shoulda stayed on Celeste,_ he thought glumly. _Kaylee woulda stayed with me, and we coulda been happy there. Hell, I'd be the Marshal, _chuckled mentally at that.

"Don't," River ordered, turning to look at him. Jayne frowned, realizing that she had 'heard' his musing.

"Can if I wanna," he grinned back at her. She didn't smile in return.

"Don't." She turned back to the front, and Jayne shook his head. They were all on edge, he supposed.

"Accordin' to the directions," Mal said, cutting off Jayne's musing, "the delivery point is just over this rise." Mal stopped the mule about one hundred feet from the top of the rise in question. "Let's slip up there, quiet like, and see what we can see."

The three of them dismounted, and carefully made their way to the top of the small hill. Lying flat, they worked their way to a spot where they could see over.

The valley below was dotted with small buildings, and numerous tents. Vehicles of all manner were running back and forth, and large groups of men, and women, were scattered across the valley floor.

"Looks like a base, almost," Mal said quietly. "Ain't much discipline as they oughta be, but the camp's in good order."

"Why ain't they got sentries out?" Jayne wondered.

"They do," River whispered. "Just not this far out. They don't really think it necessary, think they are safe here. For now."

"Well, they should be," Mal nodded. "Long as the Alliance don't find out about it. We're pretty far out, 'Tross. This is good country, too. Water, plenty of open land for drill and such. Firing range. Whoever set this up knew what they were about, no question."

"Well," Mal continued, sliding back a ways, and getting to his feet, "let's head on down there, and see what the deal is. We gotta delivery to make."

-------------------

Sure enough, the mule made it perhaps a quarter of the way from their observation point to the 'camp' when they hit a roadblock. It was sloppy, to say the least, with no uniforms and little organization. But the men manning the roadblock were efficient, and knew their work.

"Private property, friend," the man in charge of the post warned. Three others were covering the mule with rifles.

"Don't doubt it," Mal nodded. "Name's Reynolds. I gotta shipment from Aberdeen to deliver, and these was the co-ordinates. Who'd I see about that?"

"Shipment?"

"Supplies of one variety or another," Mal nodded. "Point of contact is a feller name o' Book. Gerald Book."

"Hold on," the man ordered. "I'll call it in." Mal and his crew members sat quietly while the man went to a radio phone and called in his information. He returned in just minutes, smiling.

"Shoulda told me you was Malcolm Reynolds," the man said, his voice friendly. "We been 'spectin' you. Head on down this road, and turn left onto the main street there, where the permanent buildings are. Be the third building down, on the left."

"Thanks," Mal nodded. He didn't like that 'expecting' bit. He put the mule in gear as the other men raised the road barrier, and then they were heading into town.

"'Spectin' ya, huh?" Jayne asked warily. Mal nodded.

"That's what he said. Ferrel musta waved 'em we was bringin' their goods."

"Uh huh," Jayne grunted, and River turned to look at him again.

"Don't do that," she warned. Jayne scowled at her.

"Do what?" he demanded, having had enough of her cryptic warnings.

"Don't be that way," she told him. "Not yet. There is something happening. Let us see what it is before we make up our minds."

"I done made up my mind," Jayne told her stubbornly. "I ain't interested in fightin' no war."

"This may not be the case," River pointed out.

"Like you need all this," Jayne waved his hand at the drill fields, "to fight reavers? Reporter done said there was a new Independent Movement, _mei mei_. I'm startin' to think we been tricked into joining."

"Monty was the one who recommended us for this job," Mal pointed out stiffly.

"And he called you himself?" Jayne countered. "Or did Ferrel just tell you that? Ain't no secret you and Monty is tight."

Mal thought that over. He _hadn't_ heard it from Monty. Ferrel had mentioned him. Maybe Jayne had something.

"We'll be watchful," he ordered, and Jayne snorted, but offered no other comment.

Mal guided the mule down the dusty road, and made the turn. He was surprised to see guards on the doors of the buildings. Shouldn't need something like that, if they were assembling here to fight reavers. But it was military people, and habits died hard. They pulled up in front of the desginated building.

"Well, let's see about gettin' paid," Mal ordered, and the three dismounted. Mal led them up onto the porch, only to be stopped by the guard.

"State your business," he said evenly.

"I'm sposed to be makin' a delivery here. Name's Reynolds. Man on the road block sent me to this building."

"No weapons inside," the guard ordered. Mal frowned.

"Son, if your boss don't want the goods I brung him, that's fine. But me and mine, we don't go anywhere unarmed. Not in these times. So what's it gonna be? We make the delivery or not?"

"No weapons inside," the young guard repeated.

"Well, that's that, then," Mal sighed. "Delivery refused. Let's go," he ordered Jayne and River. The two started back down the steps.

"Sir, if you'll wait, I'll call the sergeant," the guard offered. Mal stopped.

"I can wait that long, I reckon," Mal smiled. The young man lifted his com, and spoke quietly. He replaced it on his belt after a minute.

"Sergeant of the Guard is on his way, sir," the guard told Mal.

"Thank you, young man," Mal said amiably. "We'll just keep you company till he get's here, I guess." Mal sat down, back against a post. River leaned on the post, behind him, while Jayne turned to watch the other direction, and the street.

In less than a minute, he spied a short detail of six men, led by a man wearing Sergeant's stripes, heading directly for them.

"Mal," he spoke softly, nodding at the procession when he had Mal's attention.

"Precaution," River told them. "Does not intend treachery." Both men considered that, and relaxed. Slightly.

"You Reynolds?" the sergeant demanded as he walked up. His men fanned out behind him, and Jayne's hackles rose.

"I am," Mal smiled. "I got a delivery for you, from Aberdeen. Man on the roadblock called about it, sent me here. This young man don't aim for us to keep our guns, and I don't aim to let'em go. He called you to settle the issue."

"You'll surrender your weapons," the sergeant ordered. Mal smiled again.

"No, we won't," he shook his head. "Not gonna happen. If'n you don't want the delivery, that's fine. I can't make you take it. But we ain't gonna be unarmed. Not with things like they are right now. And not in a camp where everyone else is armed."

"There's eight of us, and three of you," the sergeant huffed.

"You start anything, and there won't _be_ eight o' you, for long," Jayne warned darkly.

"Jayne," Mal snapped at his gunhand, though secretly pleased with Jayne's words. "Man's just doin' his job. Ain't no call to make it harder on him." Jayne nodded, knowing Mal wasn't really mad, and turned his attention back to the six men behind the non-com. River would take the door guard, he knew.

"No one's allowed into the building armed, Mister Reynolds," the sergeant said stiffly.

"It's _Captain_ Reynolds, Sergeant," Mal pointed out. "And that's fine by me. We were leavin' peaceably when the young man on the door asked us to wait for you. We did."

"I can't let you leave without delivering those supplies," the Sergeant warned. Mal frowned.

"I don't much care for that 'let' me leave train o' thought," he said flatly, all pretense of friendliness gone. "I ain't much on lettin' people 'let' me do or not do anything other than I please. So, you can get someone out here to discuss delivery, and payment, or you can let us in the building, still armed. Or we can leave. And I gotta tell you," Mal added, "leavin' is right up there at the top, at the moment."

Before the Sergeant could sputter an answer, a booming voice cut across the porch.

"What in tarnation is all this hubbub?"

-------------

Mal turned at that, knowing the voice as well as his own.

"Monty!" he beamed. "Mighta knowed it was you causin' all this trouble."

"'Pears to me you're the one causin' the ruckus," Monty grinned back, pulling Mal into a bearhug. "You bring our goods?" he asked, after letting Mal go.

"Sure did," Mal nodded, smiling. "Was just tryin' to get in to see 'bout delivery." Monty looked at the Sergeant.

"There a problem?" he demanded gruffly.

"No sir," the Sergeant stiffened into a brace.

"Then ain't you got something you need to be seein' to?" The Sergeant saluted and left, taking his men with him. Monty looked back at Mal.

"Bring your ship it, Mal," Monty ordered. "You can set down behind this buildin' and we'll unload 'er for ya."

"Be back in a bit," Mal nodded.

"We can talk, then," Monty slapped his back. "Got things to say to ya."

--------------------

"I ain't fightin' no war, Cap'n," Jayne said as soon as the mule was on it's way back to _Serenity_. "Done promised Kaylee."

"I ain't fightin' one, neither, Jayne," Mal assured him. "One was enough for me. We'll make our delivery, get our money, and be on our merry."

"He will want you to stay," River said tonelessly. "Needs leaders. Need's icons to draw too, and to firm up his ranks."

"I ain't neither," Mal shrugged. "No problem."

"You are, and you know it," River told him quietly. "No sense in denying it, Captain Daddy. War hero."

"River, is all this about the reavers, or is it something else?" Mal asked.

"Reavers are a good excuse," River shrugged. "And they will fight them, if they attack here. But the goal is to resurrect the Independent Movement. You knew that when you took the shipment." Jayne growled at that, but Mal ignored it.

"How does the Operative fit into all this, you reckon?"

"Unknown," River replied. "Assume we will find out, when we get to the 'talkin' stage of the evening."

------------------

Once _Serenity_ was in the air, it was only minutes until she was over the camp, landing in the designated area. When Mal lowered the ramp, a detail was already waiting to off load the ship. Monty spirited Mal and Zoe away at once, leaving Jayne and River in the bay.

"True what you said?" Jayne asked her. "That Mal already knew this?" He was angry.

"Yes," River nodded, knowing it was useless to lie. "He had no direct knowledge, but his instincts told him. Monty was a surprise, in a way, though it explains why he was unavailable to carry this cargo."

"So Mal more or less lied to us, then," Jayne's anger flared. "He knowed, basically, that we was comin' out here to some kinda Independent camp, 'stead o' just a buncha ex-soldiers, wantin' to fight the reavers."

"He did not lie," River said carefully. "He had no actual knowledge. Only his suspicions. But it was an opportunity to find out, and to make coin while doing it. That was his thought process. He had no intention of joining them."

"Had?" Jayne demanded. "As in, he's got intentions now?"

"He is wavering," River admitted. "Monty's presence is the cause of it."

"Great," Jayne muttered. "That's just great. I. . .he's practically shanghaied us into a _gorram_ war with the Alliance."

"He hasn't yet," River pointed out. "He is merely listening."

"And if he up and joins, what about the rest of us?" Jayne snarled. "We can join him, or be stuck here, no way to go home."

"He would not do that," River told him, though she wondered in her heart if Jayne was correct.

"You got a heap more faith in him than I do, then," Jayne sulked. Just then Kaylee came bounding down the stairs. She bounced over to Jayne, kissing him soundly.

"Whatcha doin'?" she smiled. Her smiled faded as she recognized Jayne's mood.

"What's wrong?" she demanded, looking from Jayne to River, and back again.

"We's just discussin' a turn of events," Jayne told her, smiling faintly. "That's all."

"Monty is here," River told her. "Apparently, there is a new drive being planned for Independence," she added, and Kaylee frowned.

"A war?" she asked, worriedly. "I don't wanna be in no war."

"None of us do," River assured her. "We were discussing what Captain Daddy may do, now that he knows of Monty's involvement."

"You think he'll join'em?" Kaylee asked, wide-eyed. "He promised he wasn't gonna do that!"

"Promises don't mean much to Mal," Jayne muttered. "Not when they get in the way o' his bein' a hero and all."

"Jayne, that ain't nice!" Kaylee huffed.

"It ain't nice to bring us all the way out here, knowin' what's what, neither," Jayne shot back. "I done promised you I ain't fightin' in no war. And I ain't gonna break it, neither." Kaylee smiled at that.

"Good," she murmured, hugging him tight.

"I told you, he had no direct knowledge of what was happening," River sighed in frustration. "Just suspicions."

"Which he didn't bother to share with us!" Jayne said flatly. "Or did he share'em with _some_ of us?" Jayne's eyes narrowed slightly. River looked at him.

"He said nothing to me, if that is what you mean," she told him evasively.

"But you knew, didn't you," Jayne stopped short of accusing, but his anger was back.

"I knew his suspicions, yes," River nodded. "Hard not to. They were on his mind constantly."

"And you chose not to share that with us, why?" Jayne demanded.

"Jayne, I don't share anything I glean from the minds of others," River said shortly. "Yours, Kaylee's, anyone's. It isn't right."

"Jayne, don't you start, now," Kaylee warned. Jayne sighed.

"I didn't mean it like that, River," he told her softly. "I just. . .Mal's always goin' on about trustin' _me_, but maybe he oughta take a look in the mirror, once in a while."

"I bet Zoe knew," Kaylee chewed her lip. "He tells her everything."

"She may have," River nodded. "I don't know."

"Well, we're here, now," Jayne stood up. "Ain't no help for it, but to wait an' see what Mal says when he gets back."


	27. Chapter 27

Archangel Chapter Twenty Seven

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended. Fanfic only._

--------------------

Mal and Zoe followed Monty into the building that served as a headquarters for the 'army'. Zoe was limping slightly, and holding herself stiffly erect. Her ribs still hurt.

"Monty," Mal asked as they walked. "What is all this?"

"What's it look like?" Monty smiled over his shoulder. "It's our chance to make things right."

"Make things right?" Mal asked. "How's that?"

"Alliance is busy with all this reaver business," Monty told him. "Now's our chance. Won't come again, I'm thinkin'. It's now, or never."

"Monty, the war's over," Mal said quietly. "We lost."

"_That_ war's over," Monty nodded. "This one ain't started yet. This time, we'll be a real rebel army. No _gorram_ high command, giving senseless orders and gettin' good men and women killed for nothin'. This time, _we're_ callin' the shots."

"Who is 'we'?" Mal demanded. "I mean, it's right obvious that you're in charge, or at least somewhat high up the chain."

"Got someone I want you to meet," Monty smiled. "Been a right help to us, in fact. Come one into my office." Monty led the two into a large room, filled with maps, and reports. Another man was standing in the office, looking out the window. When he turned, Mal bit off a curse, and Zoe's hand dropped to her carbine.

"Hello, Malcolm Reynolds," the Operative said, smiling.

---------------------

River suddenly stood bolt stiff, eyes glassy. Jayne looked at her closely.

"River, sweetie, are you okay?" Kaylee asked.

"Captain Daddy's. . .angry. No, hurt. No. . ." River frowned in frustration. "He has been surprised by something, and his emotions are aflutter. Zoe is angry, more than anything, but both are shocked."

"Where are they?" Jayne asked, standing.

"Inside," River pointed to the building. "Monty is there, and. . . ." She turned to Jayne, eyes wide. "The Operative."

"Stay here," Jayne ordered, and broke into a run before anyone could say anything else.

--------------------

"_Wang boa dahn!_" Zoe snarled, drawing her carbine.

"_Yin hui gao yang jong duh goo yang_!" Mal growled at the same time, and drew his pistol.

"What are you doin'?" Monty declared, looking at Mal with astonishment. "This is the man I wanted you to meet!"

"We already _met_," Mal spat out. "He's an Alliance Operative! Same one that nearly ended me, and did kill Wash and Book, and no tellin' how many more!"

Before Monty could reply, everyone's attention was drawn to the window, and the sound of breaking glass. Jayne's huge frame flew through the shower of glass, and tackled the Operative, both men rolling to the floor. When they came to a rest, Jayne had the Operative in an odd looking hold that brought one arm under his chin, and laid the other across the top of his head.

"You even breathe hard, I'll end you right here," Jayne almost whispered, his eyes glowing with the faint red that was a danger signal to all who knew him.

"Mal, get that ape off him!" Monty ordered, hand resting on his gun. "Or I'll kill him." Monty froze as he heard Mal's pistol cock, and turned slowly to see the gun pointed right at his head.

"Monty, you lift that gun at Jayne, and I'll kill you where you stand," Mal said grimly. "I'd hate to do it, mind. But don't think for a moment that I won't."

"Are you loco?" Monty demanded. "There's ten thousand men in this camp, right now!"

"Be one less, you draw that gun," Zoe told him darkly. "If Mal don't kill you, I will."

"Your _friend_, here," Mal pointed at the almost choking Operative, "caused us a boat load of trouble, misfortune, and death. It saddens me no end to see you took up with him, Monty. Reckon our talkin' is at an end. I'll take my money, and me and mine will be on our merry."

"Mal, you got this all wrong," Monty told him calmly. "I know who he is, what he was."

"That just makes it worse," Mal growled. "Now get our pay, and we'll be goin'. Jayne? Don't be killin' him. I know you want to, and I'd not mind myself. But I want us all outta here, and safe."

"Whatever you want, Mal," Jayne growled, not loosening his hold on the Operative. Mal hid a sigh of relief at that.

"Mal, let me explain what's happened a'fore you go and do somethin' you're like to regret." Monty hadn't moved.

"I already regret it," Mal told him honestly. "And I'd soon not have anything else to regret, neither. Now, about our pay?" Monty shook his head sadly, and went to the desk, withdrawing a small bag, and tossing it too Mal.

"I never thought you'd turn your back on me, Mal," Monty told him.

"You turned on _me_, Monty, takin' up with this _hundan_," Mal shot back. "After all the misery and death he brung on me and mine, you lead us right into the same room with him?"

"I wanted him to tell you what's happening, Mal," Monty sighed. "Yes, I know he was an Operative, and he freely admitted what he did to you and your crew. But 'thout him, we wouldn't have the chance we have now."

"You ain't got no chance," Mal snarled. "Not with him around." He looked at the Operative.

"Swore I'd kill you, I saw you again," he said flatly. "Gonna let this slide, on account o' the company you keep. But this is it. See you again, I kill you."

"And you can bet that goes double for me," Jayne hissed.

"I told you this wasn't wise," the Operative choked out at Monty. The other man nodded, sadly.

"So you did, Gerald. I just thought better o' Mal than this."

"You thought better o' _me_?" Mal screeched. "You _know_ what this man did to us, and still you bring us in here with him? And you got the balls to say you thought better of _me?!"_ Mal was angry, now. Really angry.

"I thought you'd be able to set aside your personal feelin's for the good o' everyone else," Monty nodded. "Was wrong to think it, I guess."

"Monty, I'm still sorely tempted to shoot you," Zoe warned. "Don't go addin' to that with any more lip. _Dong Ma?"_

"Zoe, try and look at what we're doin' here," Monty pleaded. "With his help, we may can make things _right_. Get ours back, and then some! Get shut o' the Alliance for good!"

"Never happen," Mal snorted. "They're too strong, and you're too weak. They'll find you, and blow you ta atoms from space. Ain't even got a navy, this go 'round, Monty. You're sittin' ducks."

"We got more'n you think, Mal," Monty told him. "See, lotta the Alliance folk, they ain't happy 'bout what's happ'nin. Lotta ships and crews has done went over to us. Folks on them ships got family in harm's way. Aim to fight the reavers, regardless o' what the Alliance wants."

"But you ain't plannin' on fightin' _reavers_, Monty," Mal reminded him. "You're aimin' ta go to war with the Alliance, instead. How many o' them folk you think'll stick with ya, when they see you set to ignore the reavers, and go after the Alliance instead?"

"We aim to bring everyone here," Monty told him triumphantly. "Leave a force here strong enough to protect them."

"Put all your eggs in one basket, where the Alliance can just swoop in and scoop'em up," Zoe snorted in derision. "That's fine leadership." Monty turned red at that.

"It's the best we can come up with for now!" he huffed.

"We're goin', Monty," Mal told him. "Don't trick me into somethin' like this again. Jayne," Mal ordered. Jayne tightened his grip momentarily. When the Operative was out, Jayne rose, pulling the sword from the Operative's sheath across his back as he did so.

"Tell him he wants this back," Jayne sneered at Monty, "he knows who took it."

"You put my crew in jeopardy, Monty," Mal said to his friend. "Don't think along them lines again."

"You were never in any danger, Mal," Monty said earnestly. "Never."

"Can't trust you, Monty," Mal retorted. "Not after this. Shoulda warned me. We deserved that much. Especially Zoe," he added. Monty looked contrite at that.

"I. . .I didn't think on that, Mal, I admit. I'm right sorry, Zoe," he added to the warrior woman. "But please, at least think about what I said. We need folk like you, helping us lead these men."

"War's _over_, Monty," Mal hissed. "Don't like how it ended any more than you, but can't change it. We'll be seein' you." With that Mal motioned for Jayne and Zoe to ease out, and backed slowly toward the door himself.

Soon the three were on their way to the ship.

--------------------

Kaylee and River were standing on the ramp when the three emerged from the building. They didn't _run_ to the ship exactly, but they didn't dawdle along the way.

"Get us in the air, 'Tross,' Mal ordered before he ever made the ramp. "Now."

"What happened?" Kaylee asked, seeing the tiny cuts on Jayne's arms. "Are you okay?"

"Ask him in a few minutes, Kaylee," Mal said kindly. "We need to vamoose." Kaylee nodded, and hurried to the engine room. Jayne handed the sword to River.

"Brung ya somethin'," he grinned. River took the sword, smiling.

"Rather have his head," she grinned.

"So would I," Mal nodded. "But that weren't possible. Now get us in the air." River nodded, and ran for the bridge, carrying the sword with her. Mal looked at Jayne.

"Thanks, Jayne, for not killin' him," he said kindly.

"You're the boss," Jayne said firmly. "I told you that. Whatever you say is how it is." Mal nodded, and walked toward the bridge. Zoe hung back.

"Thanks, Zoe," Jayne told her. Zoe's shock was evident.

"For what?" she asked in surprise.

"For stickin' up for me," Jayne replied. "Monty would probably o' shot me."

"That's what crew does for each other, Jayne," Zoe told him, a hint of a smile touching her lips.

"What friends do, maybe?" Jayne asked, not quite smiling himself. Zoe looked at him for a moment.

"What friends do for each other," Zoe nodded firmly.

-------------------


	28. Chapter 28

Archangel Chapter Twenty Eight

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended. Fanfic only._

--------------------

Once _Serenity_ was in the black, the crew gathered around the galley table, and Mal filled them in on what had occurred. Simon was livid.

"I _told_ you this would happen!" he nearly screeched. Mal nodded.

"So you did, Simon," he agreed. "But, he wasn't followin' us, and he ain't trackin' us. This was all on Monty. I won't make that mistake again. From here on out, till whatever is happ'nin is done, everyone I trust like that is sittin' at this table, right now." Simon's anger cooled a bit at that, and he nodded.

"Somethin' 'bout this ain't right, Mal," Jayne said quietly. Everyone looked at him.

"I'd say that's the height of understatement," Simon snorted. Jayne looked at him.

"No, I mean more than that, Simon," he replied calmly. "There's more to what's happenin' than we can see. Someone is controlling the reavers, we think. At least guidin'em to their targets. Maybe we ought be askin' why those targets?"

"I don't follow, Jayne," Mal said from the head of the table.

"Look, we know that three worlds has been hit in the last two weeks or so. Maybe more than that, and we just ain't heard it. But if you can control where the reavers attack, then how are you picking your targets?"

"And where does the Operative fit into it," River chimed in. Jayne nodded.

"Exactly. We're so tore up about all this, we ain't thinkin' straight. Jazz," he nodded to the reporter, "sent all that info to her folks, they broadcast it, and suddenly they're targets. You been stirring the pot for a while now, right?"

"Well, yes," Carter nodded. "It's what we're known for, actually. And we didn't pick the name Independent News Service out of thin air," she added, smiling.

"But yet they wait until you broadcast somethin' 'bout reavers 'fore they come down on you. They hit so fast, they had to know where you was, and where your transmitters were. So why'd they wait?"

Mal was dumbfounded. No matter how much he knew about Jayne, he was being surprised nearly everyday, seemed like, nowadays.

"So you're sayin' we need to be lookin' deeper, 'stead o' runnin' about skimmin' the surface." It was a statement, rather than a question.

"I am," Jayne nodded. "We need to be askin' who and why, 'stead o' where and when," he added. "We need to know who's doin' it, and why. Where they are, and when they'll do it again, that can come after. And be easier."

"From the mouths of apes," Simon chuckled softly, but there was no sting in the words. He was impressed, and it showed.

_From the lips of Archangels_, Inara thought to herself, but said nothing.

"Hey!" Jayne grinned. "I resemble that." Everyone laughed at that, Jayne included.

"Okay, then let's look at what we know," Mal said calmly. "We're assumin' that Blue Sun is behind it, on account o' that blue glove in the video from Hera."

"But we saw only the glove," River nodded. "Could have been anything. Even a deliberate attempt to throw suspicions onto Blue Sun, and off of the true culprit."

"How likely is that?" Mal wondered. "Who. . . ." He trailed off suddenly.

"The Operative knows," River and Jayne said at the same time.

"And Monty's paired up with him," Mal whispered. "Surely he ain't. . . ."

"Man's driven, sir," Zoe offered softly. "Might even say desperate."

"But. . ._reavers_?" Mal shook his head.

"Was the excuse used to rally the troops," River pointed out.

"Let's not forget that Blue Sun may still be the actual culprit," Simon added.

"I agree," Inara spoke up at last. "Perhaps the glimpse of the glove was an accident, or they didn't realize that the transmission was going out even as it was being taped. Let's not allow our thinking to cast aside any potential answer."

"Good point," Mal nodded. "But," he added, "from now on, we think about all of this, and evaluate every new piece of evidence we can find with this new paradigm in mind."

"Paradigm," Inara's eyebrows rose. "Mal, are you feeling all right?" That drew laughs around the table.

"I been readin' a dictionary, some," Mal said loftily. "Never know when fancy words might come in handy."

"And I thought that's why you had me," Inara smiled.

"All right, then," Mal stammered, trying to change the topic. "I'd say it's time we got on the wave, and started lookin' for answers."

"Where are we going?" River asked.

"For now, set a course for Hera," Mal said reluctantly. "If the blockade's lifted, then we might be able to get in, and find something useful. Zoe, see if you can scrounge us a cargo into Hera, one we can pick up 'tween here and there. Give us a flimsy excuse, at least, to set down there." Zoe nodded.

"Jayne, you and River see if you can't follow that train o' thought o' yours a bit further. Jazz, I think it's about time you tried to contact your people, see if they're set back up, and if they know any more. You can use the cortex in Shuttle Two."

The reporter nodded, rising. She glanced down at Simon.

"Want to show me where it is?" she asked, smiling.

"Sure," Simon grinned, without a hint of red for once. Mal hid his smirk as the two walked away.

"How we set for fuel?" he asked Kaylee.

"We can make Hera, I 'spect," she mused. "But we'll be near dry. Might better fuel up, at least partly, along the way."

"We'll find a spot," Mal nodded. "Maybe Zoe can get us a job, we can fuel there. All right, let's be about it," he ordered. Jayne, Kaylee and River all stood and headed for the lounge. Zoe went toward the bridge, and Mal and Inara were suddenly alone.

"You know I keep you around for more than fancy words, don't you?" he asked her. She smiled at him.

"Well, yes. Though for what else, I'm not always sure."

"Yes, you are," he leaned forward and kissed her softly. "I keep you around on account o' I can't imagine life without you." Inara almost gasped at that, but managed not to.

"Well, that's an excellent reason," she admitted.

"Best I know of," he nodded, kissing her again.

------------------------

River had erected a dry mark board in the lounge. On it was every piece of information they had collected so far. She had made copious notes, on everything they knew. She added to them almost constantly, as one member of the crew or another would think of a new angle, or remember something that might be related.

"That's a lotta information," Kaylee offered softly. "How we gonna wade through all that?"

"Elimination," Jayne and River said at once. Kaylee giggled at that.

"You two almost share a brain," she teased.

"Please!" River rolled her eyes. "I am so superior to him that even a fraction of my brain would overwhelm him."

"Hey!" Jayne whined. "That ain't nice!"

"Nor are you," River shot back, smirking. "Probably pulled little girls pigtails in school."

"I didn't go to school, much," Jayne said quietly. "Didn't get too many chances at that pigtail pullin'." River's face reddened slightly.

"I'm sorry, Jayne," she said contritely.

"Gotcha!" Jayne beamed after a moment, and River's flush deepened.

"You'll pay for that!" she warned, tossing her hair in a haughty manner.

"Promises, promises," Jayne grinned, and Kaylee laughed at River's fluster.

"He got you fair and square, sweetie," she beamed. She was leaning against Jayne, his arm around her shoulders. She'd never felt more comfortable.

"Whatever," River rolled her eyes again. "As I, _we_, were saying, we'll narrow the field through the process of elimination. Sifting through the data, with an eye on our decision making paradigm, and factoring in all possible variables. . ."

"River," Jayne interrupted. "We get it."

"Sorry," she murmured. "Anyway, where should we start?"

"I'd say we start with whatever we know about Beaumond, since that seems to have been the first attack," Jayne suggested.

"Very well," River nodded. "There were four vessels, possibly five, involved in that attack. Three struck the dock area, where we were. The fourth confirmed ship hit an industrial complex some three miles north of the docks."

"What kind of industry?" Jayne asked. River glanced at her notes.

"Interesting," she mused. "In the area of the landing, there is a chemical factory, an engine manufacturer, a hover bed dealer, and. . . ." She trailed off, reading.

"And?" Kaylee prompted.

"And a munitions facility," River looked up. "Manufacturer of small grenades, such as Grizwalds, and pulse rifles, as well as various calibers of ammunition."

"What's the largest round?" Jayne asked, eyes narrowing.

"Forty millimeter rail gun rounds," River said after a few seconds.

"Ship caliber, near enough," Jayne mused. "I'd say that's worth notin'."

"Indeed," River nodded, and made a notation on the board.

"Any ships taken?" Kaylee asked.

"Yes," River nodded. "Three small liners, two cargo vessels, a _Mitari_ and a _Valego_. Also, a small cutter used by the Planetary Patrol. It was in for fueling, routine maintenance, and crew change over."

"That's another worth takin' note of," Jayne told them. "Reavers take ships all the time, in the black. But how often do they take'em off the ground?"

"And that many," River nodded. "And," she added, looking at Jayne, "the reavers were very interested in you, _ge ge_. How were they able to still get the ships off the ground? And to what purpose."

Jayne shrugged at that. He'd been far too occupied with killing reavers to note anything.

"What if they ain't all reavers?" Kaylee asked. River looked at her, wide eyed.

"What?"

"What if they ain't all reavers?" Kaylee asked again. "I mean, there was that blue glove in the vid from Hera," Kaylee pointed out. "What's ta say they ain't more o' them somewhere we ain't seen?"

"That's my girl," Jayne said quietly, kissing Kaylee softly. She blushed at that.

"You're smarter than the two of us together, Kaylee," River grinned. "Even if we do share a brain."

-----------------------

"Say what?" Mal looked at his trio of crew members.

"We think the reaver attacks are a subterfuge," River said firmly. "At least in part. In order to prove it, however, we need better information. See this area?" she asked, pointing to the circular area around the industrial complex on Beaumond.

"Yeah."

"There are several factories here," River told him. "One of them is a munitions facility. This area was hit by the fourth reaver ship, while Jayne fought the reavers from the three other vessels at the docks."

"So, you don't own any armor, Mister Cobb?" Carter smirked, and River flushed, realizing she had spoken out of turn. It didn't matter that she already knew it. River had just confirmed it.

"Keep goin', _mei mei_," Jayne winked at her. She grinned, and continued.

"We think it is possible that the fourth vessel, and certainly the fifth, if there was one, were not reavers, but were simply masquerading as such in order to cover their real activities."

"Like lootin' a certain ammo dump?" Mal said darkly. River nodded.

"_Tamade_," Mal muttered under his breath. "This is all pointin' right square back at Monty and his 'army'."

"We don't know that," River said at once. "Avoid making assumptions. We must deal only with the facts. You ordered this yourself."

"So I did," Mal smiled. "Good work you three."

"Kaylee's idea," River shrugged. The mechanic blushed at that, but grinned proudly.

"Smart as a whip," Jayne bragged, and her blush deepened.

"All right, what's next?" Mal asked. Carter cleared her throat.

"Hank and the crew are set up again, Captain," she informed him. "But our transmitters are still being hit. I was wondering if, perhaps. . . ."

"We could put out new one's for'em?" Mal asked with a smile.

"Well, yes," Jazz nodded. "It would keep their locations hidden, at least a while longer. They'd have to actually _look_ for them, instead of just digging around for the location in the logs of whoever is hired to set them up."

"I think we can manage that," Mal nodded. "You two think you can handle something like that?" he asked Kaylee and Jayne. Both nodded.

"Then we'll head that way, once this little meetin' is concluded. Anything else?" Mal looked back to Jazz.

"Yes, Captain," she nodded. "Reavers have hit three other moons since we left Idlewild. Two were far out on the Rim, Beatrice, and Okolana. Casualties were reportedly heavy, but once again, the Alliance has erected a blockade. Nothing in or out."

"The third was Higgins' Moon," she said quietly.

"What?" Jayne sat bolt upright.

"They hit the mudder camps at near dark, according to what we've been able to discover. There. . .there are no known survivors at this time."

Jayne sat back, his face blank. Higgins' Moon? All gone? _Everyone?_

"Jayne?" Mal asked. The big man looked over at him.

"We'll find out who did it, Jayne," Mal promised. "And make'em pay."

"Won't help them none," Jayne said sadly. "I just can't. . . .Why do this, Mal? I mean, there ain't nothin' on Higgins' Moon worth that."

"I don't know," Mal admitted.

"The best thing we can do, now, Jayne," Inara intoned softly, "is keep working to find out who's behind all this, and stop them. We can't fight the reavers. Perhaps we _can_ fight the source behind them." Jayne nodded, suddenly tired.

"I think we can wrap this up for now," Mal said. "'Tross, get with Jazz and figure out our best course to these transmitters o' hers. Zoe managed to find us a job to Hera, but it's on hold till the blockade's been lifted. Might be another few days. We should have time to pick up the transmitters, and maybehaps set a few up 'fore we head into Hera. And we can leave one there, if they want."

"Yes, Captain," Jazz stood, following River to the bridge. After a second, Simon followed them.

"Jayne, why don't you get some rest?" Inara said soothingly. "I know you're tired. Did Simon see to your cuts?"

"Yes," Jayne nodded. He stood, and Kaylee was up right with him.

"C'mon, you old bear," she smiled sweetly. "Let mama bear put ya ta bed."

"Night," Inara called as the couple walked out.

"Mama bear," Mal chuckled. "It's near amazin' the effect she has on him, you know that?"

"It is," Inara smiled gently. "He'd do anything for her."

"Well, I know how he feels."

------------------------

Jayne and Kaylee lay in bed, her softly rubbing his scalp through his short hair. Jayne's hands roamed across her body, leaving her tingling everywhere he touched.

"You know I love you, right?" Jayne smiled at her, and she grinned.

"Yep," she kissed him. "Sure do."

"Just makin' sure," Jayne closed his eyes, enjoying her touch.

"Love you back, too," Kaylee sighed, basking in the gentle caress of his hands.

"That's good," he told her, eyes opening. "Don't know, now, what I'd do if you didn't. Be like wakin' up from a dream, into a nightmare."

"Ain't gonna happen, _ai ren," _Kaylee kissed him again, softly. "You wake up, I'll still be here." His hands ceased their caressing, and his arms enveloped her instead. Jayne kissed her, and Kaylee responded.

Soon, neither one had the time, or the inclination, to worry about reavers. At least not for a while.


	29. Chapter 29

Archangel-Chapter Twenty-Nine

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended. Fanfic only._

--------------------

_Serenity_ made a stop on Ariel, of all places, to pick up eight transmitters for the Independent News Service. Mal had insisted that the buying be done by someone not connected with the ship, and then left for them at the docks. He didn't want it so easy to trace back to them.

"Where, exactly, you want these transmitters put, Jazz?" he asked, as River prepared to lift off. They had taken on fuel, and some supplies while there, and the ship was ready to go.

"Here's the list Hank sent me," Jass handed over piece of paper. "There's no particular order."

"Well, I'll have River figure a path for us," Mal nodded. "Try and work it so's we're back near Persephone when the blockade around Hera is lifted. That's where our cargo is."

"I really appreciate this, Captain," Jazz told him. "I mean, we'll pay you for it, as well. But this way, we'll be more secure. With things the way they are, people need someone to count on to get the news, the _real _news, out."

-----------------

Jayne and Kaylee had enjoyed putting the first two transmitters outside. It was a chance for the two of them to be totally alone. And the fact that neither minded EVA work was just icing.

"It's so peaceful out here," Kaylee murmured dreamily, gazing out into the black.

"Sure is," Jayne agreed with an unseen nod. "Always did kinda like it."

"I wish. . . ."

"_Jayne, Kaylee, you need to get back on board,_" River's voice cut Kaylee's wish off abruptly. "_Right now!"_

"What's wrong, _mei mei_?" Jayne asked, gathering his tools, and Kaylee doing the same.

"_Reavers_."

------------------------

"What?" Mal almost screeched, running to the bridge after River's frantic call.

"Reavers," River whispered, pointing out the window. Mal looked, but saw nothing.

"'Tross, I don't see nothin'," he said quietly.

"They're there," she told him. Suddenly the sensor alarm beeped, making Mal jump. After Miranda, they had upgraded the ship's sensor array, and it was far longer ranged than the destroyed one had been.

"_Tamade_," Mal bit out. "There's. . .nine, no, ten ships, out there. Just off the starboard bow, 'bout 10,000 kilometers away."

"They do not see us," River's eyes were closed. "And I have eliminated the exterior lighting. Our electronic signal is all but mute. Even the warning to Jayne and Kaylee was done over the ship com."

"So we're safe?" Mal asked.

"For the moment."

---------------------

Jayne and Kaylee made their way back onto the ship much faster than they'd made it out. As soon as they hit the airlock, Simon was waiting to over ride the system locks, and let them in.

"Jayne?" Kaylee spoke through the com, as she entered the bay.

"Yeah, baby doll?" he answered, walking behind her.

"I don't wish that no more," she told him, forgetting that she hadn't finished her wish.

"I don't blame you, _ai ren_."

The two stripped out of their suits, with Simon and Jazz helping. As soon as his helmet was off, Jayne was asking questions.

"Are they headin' for us? Have they seen us?"

"No, and we think no," Simon told him. "River's. . .watching them," he hedged. Jazz wasn't yet aware of River's gifts.

"Okay," Jayne nodded, his look telling Simon he got it. "C'mon, Kaylee, let's get to the engine room. Might need ya there." The two ran off, hurrying to get into place.

-------------------

"Sir?" Zoe asked. "What are we doin'?"

"We're hopin' like hell they don't see us, that's what we're doin'," Mal told her. "We can't run from that many, Zoe. They'll get around us, and pull us apart."

"Ain't arguin', sir," Zoe grinned. "Just wonderin'."

"We'll sit tight, till they pass," Mal informed her. "Then we'll git the hell outta here."

"We have a problem, Captain," River said quietly.

"What?" Mal started. "What kind o' problem? They see us?"

"No," River said tonelessly. "I believe I have worked out their destination." Her voice was small.

"And?" Mal asked, knowing he wouldn't like it.

"Sihnon."

-------------------

"What?" Inara gasped. "Sihnon? How. . .Mal we've got to do something! The House will be full of girls! Some of them aren't even. . ."

"Inara, calm down," Mal soothed. "Soon as they're past us, and it's safe, we'll send them a wave. Let them know what's coming. They'll have plenty of time to prepare."

"Captain," River's voice rolled across the comm. "They've gone. But we have another problem."

"_Ai ya_," Mal muttered, hitting the com. "What is it now, 'Tross?"

"They're jamming the cortex," River said calmly. "Nothing can get through it. Not from this range. We cannot warn the planet."

"Time to their arrival?" Mal asked at once.

"Eleven hours, twelve minutes at their current speed. I believe they are traveling at the top speed for their slowest vessel."

"And how long for us to get there?" he asked.

"At full burn, and compensating for the time needed to avoid detection by the reaver vessels, ten hours, forty-five minutes."

"Take us there, fast as you can," Mal ordered at once.

"Aye, Captain," River's voice lost the toneless quality as she was presented with a challenge.

"Thank you, Mal," Inara was near tears. "Some of those girls. . .I taught. . .I mean they're. . ."

"I know, _ai ren_," Mal took her in his arms. "'Tross will get us there ahead of'em, and we'll get'em off the planet. Easy Peasy," he grinned, and she laughed just a little.

"It's a lot to ask, I know," she said softly.

"I'd do anything for you, Inara," Mal told her earnestly. "Don't have to ask."

--------------------

"We're good to go, River!" Kaylee called over the comm. Seconds later, _Serenity _was hurling through space. Kaylee sighed, and sat down next to Jayne, leaning on his shoulder. He raised his arm, and she scooted under it, putting her arms around his middle.

"And here we go, chasin' off after reavers," she said, her voice resigned.

"Well, we ain't chasin' the reavers," Jayne chuckled. "We're just tryin' to get ahead of'em. Warn folk on Sihnon."

"You know as well as I do, Jayne, we ain't gonna be that lucky," Kaylee frumped. "They'll be a fight, and somebody's liable to get killed. Maybe you," she added, tears forming.

"Ain't no reaver can kill me," Jayne told her, grinning. "I'm ten feet tall and reaver proof." He was trying to lighten the mood a little, but it failed.

"You ain't that tall," Kaylee snorted. "And near killed ya the last time!"

"Kaylee, we ain't goin' to fight," Jayne told her. "I bet we don't even land, 'cept if we go in to pick up 'Nara's people at the wh-temple," he caught himself.

"We'll see," Kaylee clung to her pessimism. "We'll see."

---------------------

"We're an hour out, Captain," River called over the com. Mal hit the switch, acknowledging her call, and headed to the bridge.

"Any sign of the reavers?" he asked as soon as he got to the bridge.

"Faint, intermittent signals," River nodded. "We have made good time, but they are not far behind."

"What are we doin', sir?" Zoe asked, walking onto the bridge.

"I ain't rightly got that worked out, yet," Mal admitted.

"Now'd be the time to start," Zoe told him. "Has Inara been able to get hold of the Training House?"

"No," Mal shook his head. "She's still tryin', though."

"Signals are still jammed," River offered from the pilot's seat. "Strong signal, Captain Daddy. Too strong for mere reavers. They do not employ such devices in any case."

"I know," Mal nodded. "It's got to be whoever's behind them. This is all too. . ._military_, for reavers."

"Sihnon ain't a military target, sir," Zoe pointed out.

"It's a guerilla warfare target," Jayne announced from the door. Everyone turned to look at him.

"It is," he insisted. "Shock value, weak defenses, and weak people. No one there's a fighter, to amount to anything. System Patrol's 'bout the only thing they've got, and it's geared toward smuggler's, not reavers. And it'll hurt the Alliance. Put fear in'em."

"Seems you know a good deal about that sorta thing, Jayne," Mal said quietly.

"He _is_ an ape, after all," River cackled. Jayne chuckled at that, but said nothing else.

"Well, whatever the goal, or reason, I think it's apparent that they aim to hit Sihnon. 'Tross, any idea what size ship's we're talkin'? How many they can cram onboard?"

"No," River shook her head. "Not enough data. As I said, sensor contact is sporadic, at best." She looked up. "But they are many."

"Well, if we can't raise the trainin' house, we'll have to fly in and grab the girls, and get gone. Quick like," he added. He glanced at Jayne.

"I'll be ready," Jayne told him. Mal looked at him for a long moment, then nodded.

"I'm sorry, Jayne," he offered quietly. Jayne shrugged.

"Life's like that," was all he said, and went to his bunk to get ready.

---------------------

Inara almost cried in relief when Sheydra answered the Wave.

"Inara?" Sheydra looked shocked. "What a pleasant surprise! How are you, dear?"

"Sheydra thank Bhudda!" Inara exclaimed. "Listen, we don't have long. There is a fleet of reavers headed for Sihnon. They're only an hour or so away. You have to get the girls and get out!"

"Reavers?" Sheydra smiled. "Come now, Inara," she scolded playfully. "You know that reavers are nothing more than a figment of some campfire storyteller's imagination!"

"Sheydra haven't you seen what's happening?" Inara demanded. "Reavers even hit Beaumond! And Hera!"

"Inara, the Alliance has said that it was nothing more than revolutionaries, trying to rouse sympathy for the new Independent movement!"

"I was on Beaumond when the attack happened, Sheydra!" Inara snapped, and Sheydra blinked at that.

"You were?" she asked, no longer so confident.

"Sheydra I saw them with my own eyes!" Inara told her. "They almost killed me! Please believe me. If you don't try waving someone off planet. I've tried for _hours_ to reach you. They're jamming the signals. . . ." The wave turned to static, and Inara hissed in frustration.

"Don't worry," Mal said from behind her. "We're almost there. River's plotted a course straight in to the training house."

"I. . .I think she believed me, there at the last," Inara said haltingly.

"Maybe she did," Mal nodded. "We'll try her again in a few minutes. Meanwhile, try and stay calm. Gonna need you to fly us out, things go bad. Likely need River to shoot."

"All right," Inara stood, smoothing her clothes from habit. "I'll be fine, _ai ren_," she promised.

"I know that."

-------------------

"Jayne are you in he. . . ." Kaylee broke off as she saw Jayne in his bunk, looking at his armor. Her face clouded.

"You promised me, Jayne," she said firmly.

"That I did," he nodded. "But we ain't got no choice, _bao bei_. We don't land at the Training House, the reavers'll get ever one o' Inara's student's. And we're cuttin' it close. _Mighty_ close. Even River can only do so much."

"Jayne," Kaylee started, then stopped. She knew he was right. That didn't mean she had to like it.

"Wanna help me?" Jayne asked, smiling a little. Kaylee looked at him for a moment, then nodded.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I reckon I can do that."

---------------------

"We're entering atmo," River announced. "Captain, we're being hailed," she added. Inara stepped up to the screen.

"Unidentified Firefly vessel, this is. . .Oh," the controller broke off upon seeing Inara. "Hello, Miss Serra."

"Hello," Inara's smile was dazzling. "We're on our way to the training house to visit. I hope there isn't a problem."

"Not at all!" the controller gushed. "Welcome home. Are they aware you're inbound?"

"I spoke to Sheydra not an hour ago," Inara replied carefully, smiling again.

"Well, enjoy your stay, Miss Serra," the controller smiled back. "I'll just enter your ship's code into the registry so that in the future you won't be challenged."

"That won't be necessary, but thank you," Inara told him. "I don't want any special treatment, and I wouldn't want some security breach to occur because you were being nice to me."

"I wish more thought the way you do, ma'am," the controller said earnestly. "Have a safe trip."

"Well, that was well done," Mal smiled. Inara tried to smile back, but the effort seemed too much for her.

"Ten minutes to the Training House," River told them. "Is everyone prepared?"

"Better be," Mal nodded. He checked his pistol.

------------------

Jazz was hurrying toward the bridge. She had just hit the passageway when Cobb's bunk opened, and a giant, gleaming figure emerged. She froze, a look of shock on her face.

Jayne was wearing his armor. This time, the swords were sheathed, one over the other against his back. His mail was around his neck. Carter was dumbfounded. She'd seen the vid, of course, but real life was. . . .

"Kinda overwhelmin' ain't it?" Kaylee smirked at the reporter, emerging from the bunk behind Jayne.

"Kaylee, need you in the engine room!" Mal called.

"Yes, Cap'n," Kaylee sighed. She rose on her toes and kissed Jayne passionately, then departed without a word. Jayne turned to where Mal was standing.

"Left Vera and Grace on the bunk, full loads o' ammo. Tell River I left Lux for her, too."

"Thank you _ge ge_!" River called back, and Jayne smiled a little.

"You let'n me use Vera?" Mal asked, shocked.

"Hell no," Jayne growled. "For Zoe," he said gruffly. "You can use Gracie." With that Jayne started for the bay.

"What if I said please?" Mal called to his back.

"No!" Jayne yelled again.

"I'm the Captain?" Mal tried. Jayne just laughed.

"Where are you goin'?" Mal demanded as Zoe edged past him.

"To get Vera," she grinned at him. "Ain't gonna miss this chance. Might not come again."

"I don't get no kinda respect on my own ship!" Mal whined. "I oughta get ta use Vera!" he demanded, stalking after Zoe.

"Children," River shook her head, and Inara erupted in laughter at her seriousness.

"They take so much _looking _after."

---------------

River set the ship down without a bobble, and erupted from her chair immediately, leaving Inara to deal with the bridge. She raced to Jayne's bunk and picked up the small weapon he called Lux, stroking her carefully. Then she threw the bandolier of magazines over her shoulder, and was running for the cargo bay.

Jayne was already off the ship, standing near the ramp. Mal and Zoe went ahead of him, and in seconds they were at the rear entrance of the Training House.

"Need to see Miss Sheydra," Mal ordered when the servant answered the door. "Right now!" As it happened, Sheydra heard the noise, and was there in seconds.

"Captain Reynolds?" she asked. "What is the meaning of. . . ."

"We ain't got time to chat," Mal told her. "Inara managed to get hold of you, so you know why we're here. We came to take you and your folks outta here. To safety. If there is such a thing anymore."

"We are perfectly safe right. . . ." Sheydra began, but was cut off by the sudden wail of a siren.

"Miss, we ain't got the time for this," Mal told her. "You can gripe at me all you want once we're in the black, but until then, _get these people on the ship!_"

Sheydra turned and started snapping out orders, and moving at a run through the house. Mal breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, now that that's over with, maybe we can. . . ."

A shriek from the front of the house cut him off.


	30. Chapter 30

Archangel – Chapter Thirty

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended. Fanfic only._

--------------------

Sheydra had not completely ignored Inara's warning. While she still couldn't quite bring herself to believe that reavers were anything more than a fable to scare children with, she _did_ know that several planets had been attacked, and that casualties were high.

And, if it were revolutionaries, then the Guild would be a likely target, considering it's connection to the Alliance, and it's political power.

Thus she had warned the students, and the practicing Companions in the house, to be prepared in case they had to flee. Now, as she heard the wail of the sirens, she was glad that she had, and thankful for Inara's attempts to warn them.

"Everyone!" she shouted over the uproar that the sirens had caused. "Everyone!" she yelled again, and the commotion calmed somewhat.

"There is a ship behind the house. Inara and her Captain have come to take us out of here until whatever is happening has subsided. You are too take only your bag that I warned you to prepare, and proceed calmly to the rear entrance. Calmly!" she shouted again at the surge.

"Captain Reynolds and his crew are waiting there. Do as they tell you, and _do not panic_! No go!"

The younger girls were nearing that panic, and started at once for the rear door. Just as Sheydra was starting to believe that everything would be all right, the front door of the Companion House thudded with a heavy blow.

Almost every woman still in the main room screamed.

-------------------

Jayne didn't wait for Mal's order. He had heard the whine of a ship over the din of the sirens, and assumed the worst. He strode through the doorway, brushing past the man standing there.

"Sir!" the startled man called out, trying to stop him.

"Jayne, what are you doin'?" Mal called after him.

"Time's up, Mal," Jayne replied, over the screeching. Mal heard the _thud_ of a heavy impact, and paled.

"Come on, ladies!" he urged the women as they streamed for the door. "We got to hurry, just a mite. Careful there," he grabbed a young woman's arm as she almost toppled over. "Let's be careful."

"Zoe, lead'em off," he ordered. She nodded, and started toward the ship, Companions and Companions-to-be in tow. She met River coming from the ship, and almost smiled at the sight of the Operative's sword slung across her back.

"Where's Jayne?" River asked, never slowing.

"Inside," Zoe called back, also not slowing. "Party's started."

"Couldn't wait for me," River almost grumped, and Zoe smiled again.

River starting running.

---------------------

Sheydra was frozen. For all her calm demeanor when dealing with those under her care, she was rooted to the floor as the heavy wooden doors began to splinter and crack.

She had been a Companion all her life. Had entered the temple the very first day her age had allowed, and never looked back. She was accustomed to power, and to being, _feeling_, safe and secure. Sihnon was one of _the_ core worlds. No one here dared attack a Companion, let alone the house itself.

But whoever was outside didn't follow those rules. For the first time in her life, Sheydra found herself in danger. And she didn't know how to respond.

The door gave way, and people. . .no, not people, _things_, began to pour inside. Hideous beings, covered in. . ._skin_? One looked at her, and screamed.

Her feet finally coming unglued, Sheydra took a hesitant step backwards, and promptly fell over, landing in an undignified heap on her rear end. The one who had spotted her ran toward her, a sword held over hand. She watched in horrified fascination as the blade descended toward her, and screamed.

The blade never reached her.

Another sword stopped it cold, halfway to her. Startled, she glanced up to see a huge figure, in _armor_ of all things, protecting her.

"You should pick on someone your own size," the man said calmly, and then decapitated her attacker. He looked down at her.

"Might want to get up, and run," he said, voice still calm. Then he was gone, amongst the attackers.

---------------

Jayne moved away from the fallen Companion, blades slicing left, right, and forward. In this confined area, he had the advantage. Especially if he could drive back to the doorway, and block it.

It might not occur to the reavers to circle the house, especially with him here, at the front, offering battle.

Dimly through his mounting rage, he heard gunfire, and recognized the sounds of Gracie and Lux. So Mal and River had joined the battle. Good.

Jayne struck again and again, whirling through the mass of reavers, once again performing his _Danse Macabre_, a shower of blood and severed body parts in accompaniment. He hadn't lost himself, this time, though he knew he was on the edge. His rage was tearing at the leash, wanting to be free, but Jayne fought it, not wanting to risk being lost again.

Mal watched from the corner of his eyes, while pouring fire into the doorway, trying to at least slow the tide. It occurred to him that Jayne probably didn't even need his help, but he didn't want the big man injured again.

River's fire was slower, and more deliberate, as the small automatic weapon danced in her hands. She literally _itched_ to take the sword Jayne had presented her with and wade into the reavers, but Jayne was used to working alone. She had no desire to be on the receiving end of one of those massive blades, even by accident.

Mal barely heard Zoe's comm call that the Companions were almost loaded. Mal assumed that Sheydra would have been the last.

"We're nearly loaded!" he yelled to River over the noise. "Gotta find a way to disengage, and get back to the ship!" River nodded, and pulled three small grenades from a pouch on her belt.

"Are those grenades?" Mal screeched, and River smirked at him, before lobbing the first one toward the door, and yelling a warning to Jayne.

"Grenade, _ge ge_!"

Jayne brought his arms up to cover his face as the first grenade went off. Reavers screeched in pain and fury, but the first was followed by another, and then another. When Jayne lowered his arms, the reavers were on the floor.

"Let's go!" Mal yelled, and was out the door, River at his heels. Jayne spun and followed without a backwards glance.

The three of them erupted from the rear entrance of the house at a dead run, heading for _Serenity_. Zoe was standing at the ramp, covering the ship, and now them.

Jayne heard gunfire from behind, and felt a small round plink off of his armor. It wouldn't stop a heavy round, but smaller weight stuff couldn't get through.

Suddenly River stumbled, her leg grazed by a bullet. Jayne never slowed, scooping her up and holding her small frame against him. She turned in his grasp, and opened fire on their pursuers, even as Jayne continued running toward the ship.

"Go, go, GO!" Mal yelled before they even made it to the ramp. Zoe was inside, taking shots where she could find them. She hit the comm, and ordered Inara to get them off the ground.

Jayne thundered up the ramp behind Mal as the ship began to lift. He set River on the deck, and turned just as three reavers leaped onto the ramp.

Jayne met them, on the ramp, killing one immediately. The other two, however, seemed to be smarter, and worked in tandem, closing from each side. Jayne smirked at them, and with a battle cry, lunged at the one on his right.

The reaver never realized he's lost his head.

The other immediately struck at Jayne's back, his axe finding a seam in the shoulder of Jayne's armor. The big man grunted as the blow fell, and several of the Companions shrieked at the shower of blood that erupted. Mal yelled, trying to get a shot at the reaver without Jayne in the line of fire. Suddenly, two more reavers appeared on the ramp, having caught it as the ship eased away from the ground.

Jayne had whirled on his attacker, and parried another blow from the axe with his right hand sword. His left arm was hanging at his side, nearly useless.

River, meanwhile, from her spot on the deck, calmly lifted Lux in her hands, and dispatched the two new arrivals with well aimed head shots. Both catapulted back off of the ramp, falling back to the ground below.

Jayne was still fighting with the last reaver, and they were locked so close in combat that even River dared not shoot. Jayne's strength advantage was off set by his injured arm. The reaver, beyond even what passed for reason among his kind, struck relentlessly at the big man, axe hammering away.

Jayne managed to parry each blow, but without the use of his left arm, couldn't gain an advantage.

"Help me up, Captain Daddy!" River cried, and Mal knelt to help the girl to her feet. She tested her weight on her injured leg, and nodded to herself. Drawing the sword from her back, she watched and waited for her chance. Suddenly the reaver was off balance, just for an instant.

It was enough.

River darted forward, and the point of her sword sank deep into the reaver's side. As he jerked upright, as if wondering what had happened to him, Jayne's sword whistled through the air in a mighty overhand blow, and reaver was cleaved nearly in two.

Jayne staggered back with the effort. Blood loss was taking it's toll on him, now, and even his great strength was not immune to that.

"Jayne!" Mal called, running forward to help the big man, ignoring the still screaming trainees.

"I just can't seem to keep from gettin' cut on," Jayne shook his head, chuckling with dark humor. "Thanks, little bit," he smiled at River.

"Welcome," she grinned through her pain. "Simon!" she yelled, and suddenly the doctor was there.

"He's hurt," River told him unnecessarily. "_Again_," she almost scolded.

"I can see that, _mei mei_, thank you," Simon replied drily. Jayne gave them a mock glare.

"Think you two can do that after I ain't bleedin'?" he demanded, and even Mal laughed at that.

"I gotta get to the bridge," he said suddenly. "'Tross, you up to that?"

"Yes," she nodded. "It is a graze. Simon can come and check on me when he has seen to Jayne."

"Let's got then. We gotta figure out what we're gonna do."

As the two of them headed for the bridge, Simon clucked over Jayne.

"I _asked_ you, _nicely_, not to let this happen again," he sighed, working to staunch the flow of blood.

"Well, it ain't like I went and did it just to get at you, Doc," Jayne snorted. "There's less painful ways to do that."

"Well, let's get you to the infirmary," Simon nodded. "That's pretty deep, but I can't see any serious damage."

"Oh, no," Jayne groaned as he tried to stand. "Not serious, it's just Jayne, after all."

"Exactly," Simon smirked. "Zoe, can you help me get our large friend to the infirmary?"

"Yep," she nodded. "Let me use Vera. Tote him if I have too."

Together the two of them managed to get him on his feet, and steer Jayne toward the infirmary. As they neared the stairs, Sheydra stepped up to them, though not in the way.

"Mister. . .Cobb, isn't it?" she said quietly.

"Ma'am," Jayne nodded, on his best behavior for Inara's friend.

"I. . .I just wanted to thank you," she said quietly. "If not for you. . ."

"S'all right, ma'am," Jayne told her. "Glad I was there."

"We really need to get him to the infirmary," Simon said, bordering on short.

"Of course," Sheydra nodded, and stepped back.

"C'mon, Jayne," Zoe grunted. "You can flirt later."

"Don't say that too loud!" Jayne hissed.

-------------------------

"I'll take it, Inara, if you like," River said, sitting down in the pilot's seat.

"I like," Inara nodded grimly, releasing the controls.

"Good job, _ai ren_," Mal said softly, a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks," Inara smiled weakly.

"What are we doing, Captain Daddy?" River asked, keeping the ship low.

"Can we get out?" Mal asked. "Out of atmo, and gone from here?"

"Possibly," River mused, studying the sensor array. "Yes," she declared after a moment. "There is a sizable gap in their ship coverage. It's very sporadic actually."

"Well, find us a spory whatsit hole, and get us away from here, then," Mal ordered. "Anywhere for now."

"Aye, Captain," River smirked, and the ship shot upward with a jolt. And Mal hit the floor.

"You did that on purpose!" he screeched from the floor.

"Did not," River said smugly. "Had to avoid oncoming obstacle."

"What obstacle?" Mal demanded, climbing to his feet.

"Tree," River stated firmly. "Very tall tree, right in the flight path."

"I didn't see no tree!"

"I'm going to check on Sheydra and the others," Inara rolled her eyes.

"There was an extremely tall tree, Captain," Inara heard River's voice fading as she walked down the passage way. "Right in the way."

--------------------

Jasmine walked down into the cargo bay, looking at the huddled Companion trainees. They were still frightened. She didn't blame them.

She had witnessed Cobb's battle from the catwalk, and had to admit, she was impressed.

"Where's Jayne?" she heard Kaylee's voice from the stairs.

"In the infirmary," Jazz told her. "He's all right, Simon is taking care of him," she added at Kaylee's startled expression. The mechanic shot off to the infirmary like a bolt of lightning.

"Are you part of the Captain's crew?" an elegantly dressed woman asked her.

"Well, sort of," Jazz smiled. "I'm about half-passenger, and half-cook, and half. . .well, I haven't worked that out, yet."

"I see," the woman nodded.

"I'm a reporter," Jazz told her, lest she get the wrong idea. "I pay for the privilege of following the Captain and his crew around, and I lend a hand in the kitchen, and wherever else I can be useful."

"Ahh," the woman smiled. "Do you work for Inter Planetary, then?"

"No," Jazz chuckled. "I'm a _real _reporter. I work for the Independent News Service."

"I see," the woman said again, her voice cooling.

"You don't have to pretend," Jazz smirked. "I'm sure a Companion has an unfavorable opinion of us, not that it bothers me. However, I would point out that we're trying to get word about the reavers out to everyone, and IPN hasn't said a word about them."

The woman seemed caught off guard by that. Before she could frame a reply, Inara's voice interrupted them.

"Sheydra, are you all right? Is everyone all right?"

"Thanks to you, my dear," Sheydra told her, embracing Inara warmly. "If not for you and your Pirate, we would all be dead."

"Or worse," Inara nodded. "I. . .I wish we could have. . ."

"Hush, now," Sheydra told her. "It can be rebuilt."

"We saw them in space," Inara told her. "Once we'd worked out their course, we tried to call, but the cortex was jammed."

"We're indebted to you, Inara," Sheydra told her. "And we'll compensate you for it, too," she added.

"We didn't do it for the money, Sheydra," Inara replied flatly.

"I know that," the other woman smiled. "You did it because you cared for us. Which makes rewarding you that much more pleasant."

-------------------

Kaylee burst into the infirmary just as Simon and Zoe were taking the last of Jayne's armor off.

"Jayne!" Kaylee squeaked, seeing the amount of blood.

"I'm okay, baby doll," Jayne said at once.

"He'll be fine, Kaylee," Simon agreed. "The cut is fairly deep, but not substantially so. There's not much tissue damage. His exertion made the blood flow worse, that's all."

"You can fix him, Simon?" Kaylee asked.

"I can," Simon smiled. "And I will."

"Good," Kaylee said firmly, arms crossing under her breasts, and a scowl fixing itself firmly on her beautiful face. "Cause once you do, I'm gonna hurt him."

"He got hurt defending the ship, Kaylee," Zoe told her. "Not runnin' off after reavers."

"Oh," Kaylee's face softened at that. But not much.

"Still," she added, huffing again.

"Kaylee, it weren't my fault," Jayne groaned as Simon probed the wound.

"You promised me, Jayne," Kaylee said stubbornly.

"Well, I didn't die, now, did I?" he asked, wincing again at Simon's examination. "Doc, are you really workin' on that, or just seein' how much of a reaction you can get?"

"Well, actually," Simon grinned, still working, "I _am_ testing your reaction. The fact that you can feel the pain indicates there's no nerve damage. Like I said," he started cleaning the wound, "it's bloody, but otherwise not serious."

"Yeah, Jayne," Zoe grinned, preparing a suture for Simon. "It's just a little ole cut. Prob'ly done worse, shavin'."

"I let you use Vera, Zoe," Jayne whined. "Oughta be nice ta me."

"True," Zoe smiled. "Simon, stop hurting Jayne," she scolded, and everyone shared a laugh over that.

"I'ma wait in the lounge," Kaylee declared. "Once Simon's done it'll be my turn, Jayne Cobb."

"Might take him a while, baby girl," Jayne told her sadly.

"No, I'll be done in a few minutes," Simon grinned evilly.

"I'll be waitin'," Kaylee warned, and stomped out. Jayne glared at Simon.

"Can't help me just a bit, can you?" Jayne growled.

"Not my job," Simon smirked. "And you know she doesn't mean it," he added, with a genuine smile.

"Yeah."

----------------

"We're clear of the planet, Captain," River informed Mal as the ship settled into the black. "There is no sign of pursuit."

"Set a course for. . . ." Mal trailed off. Where to go?"

"Yes?" River asked, looking at him.

"That way, for now," Mal just pointed out the window. "I don't rightly know where to go," he admitted. "Need to talk to 'Nara and Sheydra, I guess. See where we can dum. . .uh, off load, the Companions."

"Very well," River smiled at Mal's discomfiture. "Thataway it is."

Mal walked back to the galley, finding Inara and Sheydra at the table.

"Ah, Captain Reynolds," Sheydra smiled. "Thank you so very much for saving us."

"You're welcome," Mal smiled, sitting next to Inara. "Glad we made it. Any idea where you want to go?"

"I suppose staying with you all is out of the question?" Sheydra smiled. "After seeing the infamous Mister Cobb in all his glory, I don't know that I'll ever feel safe anywhere else again. Not to mention yourself and that rather. . .unique, young lady pilot of yours."

"Wouldn't go mentionin' any o' that to Jayne," Mal grinned.

"Especially around Kaylee," Inara agreed with a giggle.

"Ahh, taken then," Sheydra feigned a show of disappointment. "I'm afraid he's made rather an impression upon the younger women," she added, smiling mischievously. "Especially the ones enamored with the stories of you and your pirate, Inara."

"I am _not_ a pirate," Mal frowned, though his eyes were smiling.

"Oh, of course not," Sheydra smirked. "In fact Inara told me that more than once, herself. 'Petty thief', I believe, were the words she used."

Inara turned beet red as Mal looked at her, aghast.

"Thanks, Sheydra," Inara muttered, and the other woman cackled.

"Take your ease, Captain," Sheydra told Mal, her smile warm. "Inara could have had her pick of men, you know. That she chose you speaks well of you. Not to mention of her love for you."

Mal's eyes crinkled a bit at that.

"Thanks," he murmured.

"As to where we can go," Sheydra continued. "The only place nearby that could provide us with safety is Londinium. Is that possible?"

"Don't see why not," Mal shrugged. "Long as they'll let us land, anyway."

"I can assure you that won't be a problem," Sheydra promised.

------------------------------------------------------

_Last update on this one for a while, I think. I'm not sure that I haven't burned myself out on Firefly Fanfic. It may be time for me to move on to something else, or to stop all together. I need to ponder on that a while._

_Whatever happens, though, I will finish this one. It will just take some time, that's all._

_And, heck, I may wake up in the morning and have it all worked out:) Who know?_


	31. Chapter 31

Archangel – Chapter Thirty-one

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended. Fanfic only._

--------------------

_Serenity_ made her way through the black on a course for Londinium. The people from the training house, mostly Companions or Trainees, but also the staff of the residence, congregated in the cargo bay or the lounge, talking amongst themselves.

Now that they weren't in any danger, most of the younger women agreed it had all been _very_ exciting.

And _who_ was that very large man with the _swords_. He had saved Mistress Sheydra's life, and probably their's as well. And wasn't he _handsome_!

Kaylee fumed, listening to the twittering Companions. Her foot was tapping on the floor at an ever increasing rate, and her face was turning redder by the minute as she listened to those. . .those. . ._them_, talking about her man.

She looked up as the infirmary door opened, and Simon stood aside to let Jayne out. His left arm was in a sling, and his shoulder was heavily wrapped. As a result, Jayne was shirtless.

And _pantless_ she noticed, as he emerged in that damn loincloth he wore under that _damn_ armor of his. She had really liked it when she was helping him get dressed. With all of _them_ looking at him, now, she hated, _hated_, the damn thing.

"I'm sure it'll be healed by tomorrow," Simon said drily, and Jayne grinned at him, tiredly.

"Probably the day after," he nodded.

"I'll see to you stuff, Jayne," Zoe called from inside the infirmary. "Need to clean Vera for you anyway."

"Thanks, Zoe," Jayne said over his shoulder. Then he stepped out into the lounge, and was instantly surrounded by a bevy of Companions. And Companion wanna-be's.

"Oh, Mister Cobb, are you all right?"

"Mister Cobb, I wanted to thank you, _so much_, for _saving _us!"

"What a magnificent sight it was!"

"Oh, and that _armor_!"

"_Excuse me_!" Every head turned to look at a now _very_ irate engineer, standing in front of the couch, arms folded, and a stern look on her normally beautiful features.

"He's taken," she informed the women, frowning. "Now all o' you, _git!_"

They got.

Jayne chuckled as they left the lounge, and walked over to where Kaylee stood. Still rather put out.

"Thanks, baby doll," he said quietly, and started to kiss her.

"_Don't you 'baby doll' me, Jayne Cobb!_" Kaylee's voice echoed across the room. Jayne winced. This was not looking good.

"How _dare_ you stand there and make eyes with them. . ._hussies_?"

"Make eyes?" Jayne was confused now. "Baby, I wasn't makin' eyes at them. Hell, I was lookin' at _you_." Kaylee lost some of her frown at that, recalling that he had, indeed, been smiling at her, while the hussies were fawning over him.

"Well," she sniffed, "still. You ain't got no business wearing that. . .that _thing_, out here in front of'em!" She pointed to the loincloth.

"Uh, baby," Jayne said haltingly. "I ain't got anything else down here to wear. And I didn't think you'd really appreciate me _not _wearin' it, that bein' the case."

More frown dissolved at that.

"And what about you promisin' me you wasn't gonna be doin' no more o' that?" she demanded, trying to regain her lost momentum. She _really_ wanted to be mad at him.

"Kaylee, do you want to stay here?" Jayne asked softly. "On _Serenity_, I mean?"

"What?" Kaylee was taken back by the question. "Course I do!"

"Well, then," Jayne shrugged. "There's gonna be times I have to fight. It's my job. Even if it ain't reavers, Mal pays me for my gunhand. If'n we aim to stay here, then I got to do my job."

Kaylee looked at him, trying to see where there might be some wiggle room in that statement. Finding none, she sighed.

"I know," she relented finally. "But that don't mean I got to like it!" she added.

"I know," he smiled. "How 'bout helpin' me down to my bunk?" he asked. "I'm wore out, woman." Kaylee's face wrinkled at that.

"Oh, Jayne, I'm sorry!" she gushed, hand coming to her mouth. "I. . . ."

"Hey, it's okay," he smiled. "I kinda liked the way you told them who. . .women off," he corrected. "Made me feel good."

"It did?" she smiled a little. "It wasn't 'sposed to!"

"Did anyway," he told her. He straightened up a bit. "'He's _taken'," _he mimicked her as best he could, and both laughed.

"Well, you are," she informed him.

"And glad of it, too," he bent to kiss her, and this time she let him.

"C'mon, Poppa Bear," she smiled at him. "Let Momma Bear take ya ta bed."

-------------------

"_Mei mei_, how is your leg?" Simon asked, walking up onto the bridge, bag in hand.

"It's shot, boob," River told him. "But it is merely a graze. There is pain, and some bleeding, but both are manageable."

"Well, now that I've got Sir Jayne seen to," Simon chuckled, "let me look at it." River turned her seat, and rolled her pants leg up so that her brother could dress her wound. He worked quickly, but confidently.

"You're right, it's just a graze," Simon assured her when he was finished. "I cleaned it good, and bandaged it. I want you taking anti-biotics for three days, though," he told her. "Just in case."

"Very well," River nodded, turning back to the helm. "Thank you, _ge ge_."

"You're welcome," he smiled, closing his bag. "Now that I've seen to our two warriors, I guess I should see if any of the passengers are injured."

"Right," River rolled her eyes at that. "Just so happens that all of our passengers, or at least the majority of them, are beautiful Companions, or Companion trainees."

"It's a tough job," Simon sighed theatrically. "But someone has to do it." River giggled.

"Better not let Jazz see you getting overly friendly with them," she smirked. "Might stab you with her pen."

"She's something, isn't she?" Simon mused, looking out the screen at the stars.

"Yes, she is," River smiled. "And much prettier, and smarter, than she lets on."

"I thought that myself," Simon agreed. "Well, I really do need to see if anyone else is injured. If your leg gets to bothering you, call me. And take this," he gave her a pill. "It's just something to keep the edge off the pain," he promised at her wry look.

"All right," she took the tablet, and swallowed it.

"See you in a bit," he told her, and walked back down the passage way.

-------------------------

"Where are you headed, Doctor?" Jazz asked, meeting Simon in the galley.

"I wanted to make sure no one in the cargo bay was injured," Simon smiled at her. "But I had to make sure of Jayne and River first."

"So you're going down there with all those Companions?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well, I know it's dangerous," he said seriously. "But I'm a doctor, and I've got to treat sick and injured people, no matter the risk."

"Alone?" Jazz asked, a smile hinting at her lips. Simon noted how full her lips were.

"Well, if I had someone willing to escort me, I'd take them, of course," Simon told her officiously. "Of course, it would have to be voluntary," he added. "Can't make someone take on such a rough assignment."

"Oh, shut up, Simon," Jazz giggled, finally losing her stoicism. "I always wanted to play a nurse."

--------------

Sheydra, Inara and Mal were in Inara's shuttle, talking about the events of the day.

"I would not have believed, had I not seen it with my own eyes," Sheydra admitted. "Had I not seen them, I would have assumed it was the 'revolutionaries' that the Parliament has been harping on." She looked up sharply at the other two.

"But that isn't the case, is it?"

"No," Inara sighed. "No, it isn't. And it's worse than it looks," she added, glancing at Mal. He looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded.

"Sheydra, reavers have been around for some time. At least the last fifteen or sixteen years, we believe. And they're getting worse."

"Only, now, it seems," Inara continued, "someone is able to at least direct their movements, if not control them outright."

"What?" Sheydra was stunned.

"We don't know who it is," Inara shook her head. "Or even what they hope to gain. But the little evidence we've been able to find so far points in that direction."

"Why are you mixed up in this to start with?" Sheydra asked. "Surely this is a matter for the authorities."

"And you may have noted that they ain't seein' to it," Mal pointed out. "It ain't just your little piece o' heaven that's gettin' hit, Sheydra. Reavers are hittin' rim moons and worlds at a rate of three or four to one compared to the Core. And some places, they ain't leavin' a soul alive."

Sheydra muttered a prayerful incantation under her breath.

"That's why we're 'involved', as you put it," Inara told her gently. "The Alliance isn't doing anything to stop this, pretending it isn't even happening to be honest. And while they try to hide the fact, people are dying by the thousands."

"I can't believe that the Alliance is just. . ._sitting there!_" Sheydra erupted.

"It's their fault the reavers exist in the first place," Mal told her. "If they admit they exist, even while they're tearin' the worlds out from under them, then they gotta own up to what they done. Ain't likely."

"What do you mean, their fault they exist?" Sheydra's eyes narrowed.

"I have something I want to show you," Inara told her gently, leading her to the screen in the shuttle cockpit. "It's. . .well, it's disturbing."

Mal rose silently and eased out of the shuttle. He didn't need to see the WAVE again. He saw it every night in his dreams.

--------------

"Merciful Bhudda," Sheydra breathed, as the Miranda WAVE finally, _mercifully_, ended. She looked up at Inara.

"This is why you quit the Guild, isn't it?" Inara looked at her for a moment, and then nodded. Slightly.

"One of them," she admitted. "I. . .I couldn't. . . ."

"No, I suppose not," Sheydra nodded in reply.

"This isn't about me, Sheydra," Inara forced the conversation back on topic. "I guess it's not really about anything, to be honest. But you deserved to know."

"Thank you," Sheydra told her, sincerely. "There has to be something that can be done. This can't be allowed to go on. They will eventually kill us all."

"I fear you're correct," Inara replied. "But I don't know what anyone can do. It will take the military to put an end to the reavers. And the Alliance has the only military left in the 'verse. And apparently they're using it to keep the events as quiet as possible, rather than combat the menace."

"Let me think on it," Sheydra told her. "There has to be someone we can talk to about this."

"Be careful, Sheydra," Inara warned her friend. "These people will stop at _nothing_ to protect themselves. Murder is a tool to them, and it doesn't matter who they kill."

"Well, I happen to have some 'tools' of my own, dear," Sheydra smiled. "We'll just see what we see."

----------------------

"Well, everyone seems to be okay," Simon sighed gratefully. "For which I am glad," he added. "I do more work on this ship than I did in the hospital," he laughed.

"And such good work it is, Doctor," Jazz replied wryly. She watched as Simon rolled his head slightly, working to dislodge a kink in his neck. She frowned.

"Come on, Doctor," she took his hand, leading him away. "Looks like you need some doctoring yourself."

"What? No, I'm fine. Just a little sore and stiff, that's all."

"Don't argue with me," Jazz told him. She led him to the infirmary, and forced him to sit. She moved behind him, and began massaging his shoulders, working slowly up to his neck.

"Ohhh," Simon moaned, as her hands worked on his tensed muscles. "You have no idea. . . ."

"Oh, but I do," Jazz assured him. "There is nothing to compare to a good masseuse."

"Truer words were never spoken," Simon murmured, eyes shut as he reveled in the feeling of her strong hands working his muscles.

"Of course," Jazz said huskily into his ear, "there are all _kinds_ of massages." Simon's eyes opened abruptly at that.

------------------

"I'm sorry, Jayne," Kaylee murmured against his chest. "'bout earlier, I mean," she added. "I shouldn'a been so mad."

"Don't worry on it," he told her, kissing the top of her head. They were lying in the bunk, with Kaylee curled under his good arm. She held onto him as if afraid he'd slip away if she didn't.

"I just. . .I get scared, that's all," she continued. "I don't want nothin' to happen to ya, _ai ren_."

"Well, I don't want nothin' to happen to me, neither," he smiled. "'Specially not now," he added, kissing her again. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Why not now?" she asked, teasing.

"Well, we got a whole boat load o' companions, and, _offfff!"_ he cut off as Kaylee punched him lightly in the stomach.

"I catch you lookin' at one o' them painted harpies, mister, and you ain't gonna need that loin thingy no more, _dong ma?_" Kaylee warned, and he chuckled.

"I do," he nodded. "You know why, now. I love you, Kaylee. More'n anything or anyone, anywhere. I don't want nothin' to happen to me, or you. I want us to get old together. And when the time comes, want us laying next ta each other when they lower us into the ground."

Kaylee's eyes widened slightly at that. So much had happened over the last few weeks that it was difficult to remember that her and Jayne hadn't always been together. Now. . . .

"What are you sayin', Jayne?" she asked quietly, her eyes boring directly into his.

"I'm saying I don't ever want to be apart from you, Kaylee," he told her, as serious as he could be. "Not ever. Not for any reason."

"Jayne, are you askin' me ta marry ya?" Kaylee asked, wide eyed. He frowned.

"Well, not if that's how you're gonna react, I ain't," he replied carefully. "I. . . ." His reply was cut off as Kaylee's lips descended on his in a fiery, passionate kiss that last so long, he was wondering if he'd black out.

"Yes," she said, when she finally released his lips from her own. "Yes."

"Yeah?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"I mean, if ya was to git 'round ta askin' me," she blushed a little, but held his eyes with her own.

"Well, then," Jayne smiled.

"Well, what?" Kaylee asked.

"Well, I'll keep that in mind," he said as seriously as he could. She punched him again.

"Why are you beatin' on me?" he complained. "Didn't you just say you'd marry me?"

"Gotta make sure you know who's in charge," she murmured, lowering her lips to his again. "Can't let you get outta hand."

----------------

River sat in on the bridge, eyeing the ship's position. Her study was interrupted by the cortex alarm, signifying an incoming message. She rose from her seat and walked to the screen, hitting the receive switch.

"Hello, Miss Tam," the Operative smiled. "How are you?"

For a moment, River was seized with fear. Fighting it down, she nodded.

"Until I saw your face, I was doing quite well," she said evenly. "You'll pardon me if I don't ask how you are, as I do not care to know."

"I suppose you do not," he nodded. "That's understandable. I would like a word with your Captain, please. If possible." Mal picked that moment to walk onto the bridge.

"What's wrong, 'Tross?" he asked, then saw who was on the screen.

"Your timing is impeccable, Captain," River said quietly, and moved away from the screen. Mal looked down at the Operative.

"And what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked.

"I wanted to apologize, firstly," the Gerald Book told him. "I advised General Reynolds that his idea was a poor one, but he would not listen. I should not have went along, but. . .he is in charge."

"I bet he is," Mal's sarcasm was almost visible.

"He is," Gerald insisted. "And that includes myself, when I am with him. Though that is not so often, these days. If you would listen, Malcolm, I would like to tell you what General Reynolds wanted me too in his office. If you do not, then I will not bother you again."

"I think I know pretty much what's goin' on," Mal told him. "But you know what? I got some time, so feel free to enlighten me." He sat down, his hand moving over the 'record' button as he did so.

"There is a great deal going on behind the scenes, Captain," he began. "And not all of it is visible, or known, as yet. I am not convinced that Blue Sun is behind this elevation in the reaver attacks, despite evidence that points to them rather nicely. Too nicely, I believe."

"As yet, however," the Operative continued, "I have no idea who else would be doing this, or why. I have uncovered some evidence that the attacks are not merely random in nature, however."

"Every attack, so far, has been a carefully calculated strike, I believe. On every industrialized world, certain facilities have been sacked, and a great deal of inventory taken. Were you aware that Hera had a facility which packaged military rations for the Alliance?"

"Can't say I was," Mal replied.

"The entire inventory was looted," the Operative informed him. "As was a munitions facility on Beaumonde, and a contractor who produces military equipment on Aberdeen."

"Sounds like someone is building up an army," Mal said. "Wonder who that is?" he asked, smirking slightly.

"I can see where you might think that," Gerald Book nodded. "But consider this: had we access to those items, would we have needed you to bring badly needed supplies to us on Idlewild?"

"'Spose not," Mal conceded carefully.

"We have to find out who is doing this," the other man said earnestly. "Until we do, there is no way to ascertain what their plans are, or what their goal is. Nor can we make a plan to stop them."

"I thought that wasn't the plan, anyway," Mal shot back. "Thought you was takin' on the Alliance, while they was distracted by the reavers."

"That is General Reynolds' plan, yes," Gerald conceded. "And I agree that if he intends to strike, now is the time. But you and I both know that such a war would simply make it easier for the reavers to wreak havoc in the 'verse. With the two sides fighting each other, who will fight the reaves?"

"Point," Mal conceded. "I ain't interested in fightin' a war, _Gerry_," Mal told the Operative. "And I don't aim to. Me and mine, we been hurt enough."

"And I am primarily responsible for that," the other admitted. "I cannot undo it, Captain. And I won't say I'm sorry. It's worse than useless."

"That's true."

"I have shared what I know with you," Gerald sighed. "If you discover anything you think is important, I would appreciate your sharing it with me."

"I'll think on it," Mal promised. "But if we do find somethin', it'll be accidental like. We ain't aimin' to get involved in all this."

"I'm sure that your recent mission to Sihnon was a one time slip up," Gerald managed not to smirk as he spoke. Mal hid his surprise, he thought.

"Don't be surprised, Malcolm," Gerald smiled. "I told you, I am not without resources. I assume you were able to recover Miss Serra's friends, and former students?"

"Like I said, if we learn anything worthwhile, I'll see about gettin' it to you," Mal ignored the question. "But we ain't gonna go lookin' for it, mind."

"I understand, Captain." Mal switched off the feed, then stopped the recorder. He looked over at River, who was staring out into space.

"He is not lying," River said tonelessly. "He. . .he believes. If there is treachery, he is unaware of it. There is something he is hiding, though," she looked at Mal.

"Any idea what?"

"None," River said flatly. "But he is."

--------------------------------------

Authors Note: _Thanks Noa. I really appreciate your comment:) And I'm not stopping, just taking a break. Though I did have this one almost finished so here it is:)_


	32. Chapter 32

Archangel - Chapter Thirty-two

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended. Fanfic only._

--------------------

The eleven men and women in the meeting room where perhaps the most powerful group of people in the history of mankind. For these eleven people where the power behind the Alliance Parliament. They made the decisions that affected the lives of almost every citizen in the 'verse.

"The operation is progressing nicely," the man at the head of the table rumbled in his deep baritone. "We are nearly at the point where we can begin our cleansing campaign, in an effort to restore order."

"Who will command that effort?" the woman next to him asked.

"That has yet to be determined," the man informed her. "We are, as you know, using the present crisis as a test, of sorts, for those in leadership positions. Several have caught out attention, though no one of them has risen above the others, as yet."

"How long will it be before we can began?" another man asked, his voice betraying his eagerness.

"I suspect it will be between two and five weeks, depending on reactions from the public," the Information Minister replied, smiling. "We are controlling what IPN releases of course, but the various other agencies are running wild with the story."

"Are we set to. . .handle the reaver issue, once this is finished?" a woman at the far end of the table asked hesitantly.

"We are," the chairman nodded. "All is in readiness."

"Then why not start now?" the over eager minister asked, leaning forward, his eyes alight. "Why not move now, and be done with it?"

"We need to let public opinion come to a head, first," the chairman informed him. "Your time will come, Az. Be patient."

Az nodded reluctantly, and leaned back into his chair.

He paid scant attention to the nuts and bolts his fellow ministers argued over during the next hour. His mind was ranging far from the board room.

----------------

As the meeting broke up, the man known as Az walked down the hallway to his own offices. He walked into his private office without a word to his staff, and sat down. Opening up a cortex screen that by-passed the building's secured lines, he placed a call.

Soon, an elderly man appeared on the screen, and smiled at the sight of the caller.

"Hello, my young friend."

"I am no longer so young, Brother Thomas," Az snorted.

"How are you, then, my no longer so young friend?" Thomas asked.

_What have you learned._

"Well, I have been better, but I'm fine considering the shape I'm in," Az laughed.

_We have run out of time. We must move now, if we are to prevail._

"Well, I'm sure you'll be fine, in the long run," Thomas chuckled. "I don't suppose you'll be getting out here for graduation, will you?"

_We are ready. Will you be joining us?_

"No, I'm afraid that my duties here will prevent that," Az sighed. "And I was looking forward to it. I know that some of the best students are leaving this year. I was just thinking, yesterday, how long it's been since the last student that was so accomplished."

_I cannot. Have you found him? Is he willing?_

"Well, it's possible some of the alumnus will be here," Thomas frowned. "Though with the browncoats apparently attacking anywhere they take the whim may affect their plans."

_I know where he is, and I believe that he may be. I will know soon._

"Well, if I can work out my schedule, I'll attend," Az sighed. "I just don't see it happening, though, as busy as I am. But I will see to it that the graduates are gifted," he smiled.

_I have arranged for the items you need, and they will be there on time._

"That is very kind of you," Thomas nodded. "Many of our students owe you a great deal for your kindness in assisting them in entering society after their education."

_We will make use of them, thank you._

"It's little enough I can do to repay your kindness to me," Az said truthfully. "If not for you, I wouldn't have been as successful as I have been. Take care, teacher," he smiled.

_Watch yourself. Things will happen quickly when they happen._

"I shall, and you do the same. The Alliance needs men such as you," Thomas smiled. The connection broke, and Az leaned back in his chair. His hand rose of it's own volition, and stoked a small pendant beneath his shirt. Had anyone ever seen it, they would have wondered at the strange design. A cross, adorned with wings.

_And so it begins,_ he thought. _But where will it end._

------------------

"We'll be over Londinium in a few hours," Mal told Inara quietly.

"Where will we go after we drop off Sheydra and the others?" Inara asked.

"No idea," Mal shrugged. He had told the crew of the call from the Operative.

"Just have to see what's happening, that's all. Might be we'll find a job or two, give us a reason to be moving."

"Sheydra has compensated us rather handsomely for rescuing her and the others," Inara smiled. "In all honesty, it's about as much as we could make in the next three years, if we worked steadily."

"Ain't no reason not to be workin'," Mal told her. "And, it gives us a reason to be about."

"True," Inara murmured, leaning into him.

"_Jayne, please come to the bridge", _River's voice broke over the com. Mal looked up at the com.

"_What is it, River?"_ Jayne's voice came back.

"_You have a call,"_ River replied. _"He says he's an old friend of yours. Named Thomas."_

"That's all we need," Mal groaned. "Old friends of Jayne's."

"Mal," Inara warned. "You don't even know who it is."

"If they're friends of Jayne's, how good can it be?"

----------------

Jayne sprinted to the bridge, Kaylee running after him in surprise. Jayne had looked dumbfounded at the name. The big man reached the bridge, to see River pointing to the screen.

"Hello, Michael," Thomas said, his smile one of joy at seeing a long lost friend.

"Brother Thomas," Jayne's head inclined in respect. "I didn't expect hear from you."

"Or that I knew where you were?" the old man's eyes sparkled. "I've know where you were since you left, my son," the old man informed him. "And I have watched your actions over the last few weeks, as well. You have done well. Made us proud."

"I did only what was needed, Brother Thomas," Jayne replied.

"Troubling times are upon us, Michael," Thomas told him. "It is time to come out of hiding. You are needed by the order."

"Sir, I. . .I have obligations here," Jayne told him, respectfully. River and Kaylee were both looking on in amazement at the respect Jayne was showing the older man.

"I know," Thomas smiled. "And that your Captain is trying to find some way to stop all of this. Tell him to fear not. Plans are already made for just that. Plans that need you to be successful."

"I presume you can find your way here, after all this time?" he finished drily.

"I can, sir," Jayne nodded.

"Quickly, then," Thomas ordered. "Time is short, and there is much to do."

"Yes, sir," Jayne nodded again. The screen went blank, and Jayne sighed, turning to face Kaylee, and River.

"Get Mal up here, _mei mei_," he told River.

---------------------

"He what?" Mal asked, frowning.

"Thomas says that they've already made plans for all this," Jayne repeated. "He needs me to help him. And he might could use you, too, Mal," Jayne added. "I didn't ask. But I need to go there, and see what the deal is."

"Jayne, where is this school?" Zoe asked.

"We're already headed that way," Jayne admitted with an exhaled breath. "It's on Londinium."

"What?" Inara was shocked. "Where?"

"In a monastery, overlooking the Crystaline Sea," Jayne told her.

"_What?_" Simon almost screeched. "That's. . . ."

"Jayne, are you talking about _Montressorri de Alba?_" Jazz asked, hesitantly.

"Yes," Jayne nodded.

"That's an Alliance puppet school!" Simon bellowed. "And you want to take River there?"

"Looks can be deceiving, Simon," Jayne told him. "What better way to hide something, than in the last place anyone would look?"

"Jayne, graduates of that school occupy some of the highest positions in the Alliance Government," Inara pointed out.

"I'm aware of that," Jayne smiled slightly.

"I don't like it," Mal said suddenly. Jayne shrugged.

"I still have to go," he told them. "You don't want to, that's fine. I can make it there from wherever we land. I better get packin', though," he rose from the table.

"Wait a minute," Mal ordered. "You're gonna leave us and go out to this school?"

"I ain't got an option, here, Mal," Jayne told him. "He calls me, I go. That's how it is."

"And he says he knows what we're doin'?" Mal asked.

"Yes, and told me to tell you, 'fear not'," Jayne nodded. "They've been waiting for something, it seems like. Whatever it was, it's happening, or about to."

"We'll go," Mal said suddenly. Reactions were varied.

"Anyone don't want to go, can get off when the Companions do," Mal said over the various comments. "Sheydra will see to it you're all kept safe. Meanwhile, I aim to see what kinda school can produce a man what can kill two hundred reavers with a pair o' swords, and a bucket o' guts."

Jayne started at what almost sounded like a compliment, but said nothing.

"I'd love to see it," Inara said wistfully, realizing she'd be seeing something few people had ever seen. The home of the Archangels.

"Well, everyone can decide what they want to do 'fore we get to Londinium," Mal said. Just then an alarm chimed over the comm, and River stood, heading for the bridge.

"What's that?" Mal asked.

"We've reached Londinium," River told him.

"Well, time's up, then," Mal smiled.

-------------------

In the end, no one left. Despite their apprehension, no one wanted to be separated from the rest. As the last of the Companions moved down the ramp, Sheydra stopped to hug Inara.

"Please be careful, dear," she said softly.

"You be careful as well, Sheydra," Inara warned. "Don't stir too much until you're in a position to protect yourself."

"I won't."

With the ship empty, Mal closed the ramp, and hit the com.

"Take us there, River," he ordered, and hugged Inara to him.

"Aye, Captain," River replied, and the ship lifted, heading toward the mysterious monastery on the cliffs of the sea.

-------------------

_Serenity _settled gently onto a small landing pad a short way from the school. As the ramp lowered, a single man was waiting for them.

"Hello, Michael," Brother Thomas smiled broadly, and embraced his former student.

"Brother Thomas," Jayne returned the embrace, surprising several of the crew.

"And I presume this is Captain Reynolds?" the older man smiled, extending a hand to Mal.

"Yes, sir," Jayne nodded. "Mal, this is Brother Thomas. He was my mentor during my years here."

"Sir," Mal nodded.

"Your surprise is understandable, Captain," Thomas smiled. "Michael is not the most genial of people." Jayne turned red at that, but surprised them all by staying silent.

"You can say that again," Mal nodded, and Thomas smiled.

"I must caution you all, before you are allowed to enter," Thomas addressed the crew. "You will see and hear many things in the days ahead. Learn many things about us. You are never to repeat any of those things, anywhere. Our existence is dependent upon our security."

"I'm a reporter," Jazz said at once. "I can't make that kind of promise."

"Then I'm sure the Captain will allow you to remain on the ship," Thomas never missed a beat. "I cannot allow you inside, if that is your answer."

"The people have a right to know. . . ."

"The people have a right to _survive_, young miss," Thomas cut her off. "And we are pledged to that right. Have shed much blood for it, over the centuries. You will not be allowed to endanger that mission."

Jazz looked at him closely. Finally she sighed.

"Fine," she said shortly. "I promise."

"I do hope you mean that, miss," Thomas frowned. "We are not forgiving of those who betray us."

"I do," Jazz promised. "I'm in this hip deep already. But," she added. "I get to report on whatever happens, so long as I don't mention you or your school. Deal?"

"We can live with that," Thomas smiled. "And the story will need to be told."

"Now, that that is taken care of, please," Thomas waved toward the building. "Everyone come inside. There is a meal waiting, and quarters have been prepared for all of you."

"'Spect we'll probably stay on the ship, sir," Mal blushed a bit, and Thomas smiled.

"We aren't that kind of order, Captain," his eyes were laughing. "You may safely stay inside, and not fear offending anyone."

"Well, I uh. . . ." Mal sputtered, and Inara laughed lightly.

"We thank you for your hospitality, sir," she said regally.

"Hey, what about me?" Kaylee demanded.

"I assure you, his room is large enough for the two of you," Thomas' eyes danced in merriment as both Jayne and Kaylee blushed red.

"As I said, we aren't that kind of order."

-----------------------

"This is some place, Jayne," Mal said as the crew ate supper.

"It is," Jayne replied. He'd been lost in his memories of this place, seeing old familiar haunts, training areas, and remembering times spent here.

"It's very old," Inara commented. "I don't know that records indicated exactly when the original walls were erected."

"Five years after the Arrival," Thomas supplied, entering the room, and taking a seat. "The main building is the original."

"I don't suppose I could. . ." Inara began.

"Of course you can," Thomas nodded. "Your love of history is obvious, my dear. I'd be delighted to show you around myself, but I fear I haven't the time. You can explore at will on your own, or I can have a student escort you. The choice is yours."

"Thank you," Inara smiled, almost shyly. This was a great treat for her.

"I'm afraid I'll have to borrow Michael from you for a bit," Thomas apologized. "If he ever finishes, that is," he added, wryly. "I see you haven't lost your appetite."

"He ain't," Mal nodded. "Eats like a horse."

"Yeah, well," Jayne said lamely.

"Captain, I'd be delighted if you would join us," Thomas added, and Mal started at that.

"Me?"

"Yes. I think you can be of great service to us. And you would likely get the answers to some of your questions as well. You have done great things for the people. You are most welcome here. All of you," he added, looking at the crew.

"Well," Mal temporized. Inara nudged him.

"Sure," Mal nodded, rubbing his ribs. "I'd be. . .honored."

"Excellent." Thomas looked at River then.

"That invitation is open to you as well, little one," he said kindly. River looked startled.

"Sir?"

"You are known to us," he told her. "And your input would likely prove valuable. Not to mention," he added, "that you have gained Michael's trust. No small matter, I know from experience," he smiled ruefully.

"I don't think. . . ." Simon began.

"I'd like that very much," River's quiet answer over-ruled Simon's objection. Thomas nodded.

"When you are finished, come to my office," he told Jayne, rising. "I'll be waiting."


	33. Chapter 33

Archangel – Chapter Thirty-Three

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended. Fanfic only._

--------------------

Jayne led Mal and River to Thomas' office, the three walking in silence through the hallways. Mal glanced around as they went, impressed despite himself. As they passed a large training hall, he noticed that the arch over the entrance was inscribed in a strange language.

"_In ira prognatus , in muneris conjuratus_," River murmured as she followed his gaze. "'In anger born, in service sworn'," she translated, and Mal nodded. They reached the end of the hall, and Jayne knocked lightly on the door.

"Enter," they heard Thomas say, and Jayne opened the door.

The office was Spartan in it's furnishings, though there were three chairs sitting before the desk.

"Please, sit," Thomas waved to the chairs from behind his desk. They did so, and Thomas leaned back a bit.

"I know you have many questions, Captain," he began. "But leave them until I have explained, and then I'll answer those you still have. Acceptable?"

"Yes, sir," Mal said politely, and River smirked at him. It was odd to see Mal intimidated.

"Very well," Thomas nodded. "First of all, I'm sure that you're aware of the order, by now, considering that Michael has been with you, and that his accomplishments were recorded for all posterity." Jayne flushed at that, but Mal and River nodded.

"Do not be concerned, Michael," Thomas said softly, eyeing his former pupil's discomfort. "You have done us proud. Derrial would be pleased." Jayne's head lifted at that.

"Thank you, sir," he said quietly.

"As to the trouble around us," Thomas continued. "We have been aware of the reaver threat for some time. Your work in exposing their origin was the final answer to the questions we have asked for almost two decades. At first," he grimaced, "we were concerned that it was a natural progression. Thankfully this was not the case."

"I'm sure that the Doctor, and his sister," he smiled at River, "and likely the reporter, have told you, Captain, that this school is a strong supporter of the Alliance."

"Might have said somethin' long them lines, sir," Mal admitted.

"On the surface, it is a very true statement," Thomas smiled. "What better way to hide something, than in plain sight, and somewhere no one would look for it. Also," he leaned forward, "it gives us the opportunity to place certain trusted individuals in a position to know what's happening in the 'verse."

"As a result, we know what's happening, and why. And, more importantly, we know what will happen next."

------------------

Inara walked through the halls of the monastery, surrounded by the ancient walls and decorations of the place, drinking in the history that abounded inside the walls. Kaylee had followed along with her, interested in knowing more about the place that had played such a large roll in Jayne's development into the man she now loved.

"This place is old, ain't it, Inara?" she asked softly, taking in the sight with wide eyes.

"Very old, _mei mei_," Inara smiled slightly. "And likely much of the decor is older still, brought from earth that was. The Archangels are old. No one knows how old, save themselves. And," she grinned, "you may have noted they aren't a talkative bunch."

"Yeah, that kinda stands out," Kaylee nodded. "Jayne don't say much, even to me," she added.

"And if there was anyone he'd tell, it's you," Inara said firmly. "You and I haven't had much of a chance to talk, since all of this began. How are you and Jayne doing?"

"Whatcha mean?" Kaylee asked.

"I mean are you getting along? Are you happy, Kaylee?"

"Oh, am I!" Kaylee breathed, and Inara giggled slightly. Kaylee blushed a little, but smiled.

"He ain't like all that when it's me and him," she told Inara. "It's. . .well, it's just different, that's all. He's so kind, and gentle, Inara. Treats me like I'm the most valuable thing in the 'verse, and he's afraid o' breakin' me."

"To him, I'd say you are," Inara smiled warmly. "I would not hesitate to say that you are the most valuable thing in _his_ 'verse, Kaylee. I really don't think that Jayne's love for you knows any limit."

"Me either," Kaylee sighed. "I can't. . .Inara, I ain't got your education, and words an' all, but. . .it's just heavenly, is what it is," she said finally. "I just ain't got the words to put it no better. It's more than anything I ever even read about."

"I'm glad," Inara placed an arm around her friend's shoulders. "If anyone deserves it, it's you."

"Thanks, 'Nara," Kaylee smiled. "I worry 'bout him, though," she admitted after a minute. "I mean I know he's a big boy, and all," she grinned sheepishly. "But the chances he takes scare me. And I can't always keep that hid away, neither."

"Don't," Inara cautioned. "He needs to know how you feel, sweetie."

"Oh, he knows, all right," Kaylee frowned. "We had a pretty good round after that scene at the Trainin' House. Him in that damn loin thingy walkin' round all them Companions," she growled, and Inara laughed.

"Kaylee, dear," she hugged her friend. "I do believe that if they had been thronging around him completely naked, he would have walked past them to reach you."

"You think so?" Kaylee asked, her eyebrows raised.

"I know so," Inara said firmly. "He only has eyes for you, Kaylee. I think it's all he understands, deep down."

"Me and him, we kinda, well, we just belong together," Kaylee told her.

"I'm convinced you're right about that," Inara nodded.

"Look at that!" Kaylee said suddenly, and Inara followed her pointing finger.

In a glass case, set along the wall, was a suit of armor. Not like Jayne's, but real armor, from the ancient days of Earth that Was. Adorning the chest of said armor, however, was the now familiar crest of a cross, with angels wings, and two crossed swords.

"That must be over a thousand years old, Kaylee," Inara breathed softly.

"More like twelve hundred," a voice from behind startled them. Both whirled to see a man approaching.

"I apologize, if I startled you," he smiled. "I am Reson. Brother Thomas asked me to seek you out, in the event you wished a guide. You are Inara Serra, are you not?"

"I am," Inara replied. Reson was not quite so tall as Jayne, with close cropped blond hair, and grey eyes. He had the look of a rogue, Inara decided, which fit right in among the warriors that must have passed through these halls.

"I would be pleased to guide you, should you desire it," Reson told her. "If not, then I shall take my leave."

"Well," Inara mused. "If you can tell us some of the history of your order, and perhaps comment on things such as this," she waved to the displayed armor, "then your services would be most welcome."

"There are a few things which must be kept secret," Reson told her. "But Brother Thomas did mention that you were wuite well versed already, having traveled with one of our number for a great time. I will answer any question I can, without violating my oath."

"Fair enough," Inara smiled beautifully. "Please, lead on."

----------------------

"What's wrong with you now, Simon?" Jazz asked, as the two of them strolled in the courtyard.

"Who said anything's wrong?" he asked, looking at her.

"Simon, please," Jazz rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid."

"No, you're not," Simon's eyes crinkled. "I guess. . .I think it's just that I'm concerned about being in a place like this. I'm not sure it's safe for River."

"Um, Simon," Jazz looked at him. "You _have_ noticed that your sister is a grown woman, right? And that she's pretty much able to take care of herself?"

"I know, I know," Simon sighed. "But it's still. . ."

"Hard to let go?" Jazz supplied. "Difficult to relinquish control?"

"I don't control her!" Simon protested.

"Not for a lack of trying, though," Jazz shot back. "Simon, you spend nearly every waking moment trying to keep her from doing anything that might give her the idea she's grown. You treat her like a child. And she's not one."

Simon thought about that for a moment.

"I'm just concerned for her, that's all," he finally replied.

"And that's as it should be," Jazz nodded. "But you can't keep trying to run her life, Simon. Eventually, she's going to meet a boy she likes, or find a place she wants. When that happens, she's going to stay, and then you'll have to either stay with her, or give her up. Well," she added, "you can try to force her to go with you, but I don't think that would work out too well."

"No," Simon sighed. "It wouldn't."

"So I'd suggest you start easing up some," Jazz smirked. "It'll make it easier on you when the time comes."

"I'll need help," Simon grinned at her, and Jazz laughed.

"I'll keep you distracted, Doctor," she promised, and kissed him.

-------------------

Zoe had gone to her room after the meal, and was lying on her bed. She hadn't had enough time to heal after her attack, and the events of the last few days had been rough, to say the least.

She lay there, staring at the ceiling, wondering how Wash would have reacted to all this. Besides joking about the idea of Jayne being some kind of Knight.

She missed him so much. Zoe had never imagined being married before she met Wash. At least not often. It simply wasn't the life she'd wanted. She didn't have anything against it, but her life wasn't one that lent itself to such attachments, and that was that.

Then Wash came along. And she hated him. Well, hated was a strong word. She hadn't liked him though.

She smiled as she remembered how Wash had worked so hard to worm his way into her heart. She had fought the whole time, but in the end, his persistence had wore her down.

As she drifted off to sleep, she hoped that she'd dream about him. Sometimes she did, and it was nice.

------------------

"So all of this is a way for the Alliance to make sure that any seeds of the Independent Movement are gone," Mal said, once Thomas had finished.

"Not just the Browncoats, Captain," Thomas clarified. "Any group that might oppose the Alliance and their grand scheme."

"And the reavers?" Mal asked.

"A tool," Thomas grimaced. "A tool to strike fear into the hearts of the core worlds, and to bring the rim worlds to heel. Anyone who fosters any hint of rebellion, feels the wrath of the reavers, and the Alliance has no connection to it."

"Higgins Moon wasn't rebellious," Jayne pointed out, and Thomas looked at him.

"No, they weren't," the other man agreed.

"What ain't you tellin' us, sir?" Jayne asked.

"Higgins' Moon was likely a recruiting strike," Thomas said, his face a grimace. "We don't know for sure, our. . .man, if you will, wasn't consulted on that part. But we do know that the Alliance has been able to modify the virus in such a way as to create reavers pretty much at will."

"So they infected the population of Higgins' Moon?" Mal was aghast.

"Yes," Thomas replied somberly.

"You knew about all this, and you ain't did nothin'?" Mal demanded.

"What would you have us do, Captain?" Thomas asked evenly.

"Why ain't you gathered up your. . .people," Mal snorted, "and stopped all this?"

"How?" Thomas repeated, patiently.

"I don't know!" Mal exclaimed. "Gotta be somethin' you coulda done!"

"Captain," Thomas said quietly. "There are, at present, fifty-six Archangels. In the entire 'verse. Where would you suggest we start?"

Mal was struck. Fifty-six? He'd figured they were an army.

"You cannot be made into one of us, Captain," Thomas said softly. "You either are, or you aren't. If you're blessed, you aren't," he added. "A few of us are not so fortunate."

"Well, after what I seen Jayne do," Mal tried to recover, "fifty o' ya could do a lotta damage!"

"And when we fell, who would serve?" Thomas asked. "There is more at stake here, Captain, than just reavers. This order has worked for over a _thousand years_ to protect those who cannot protect themselves. Hundreds of us have perished in that pursuit, Captain. It is a very rare thing for one of us to die of old age." Mal looked abashed at that, and looked away from the old man's piercing stare.

"And none of us are so. . .capable, as Michael," Thomas added. "He is, unique, to say the least," he smiled.

"I told him," Jayne said softly. Thomas nodded.

"I suspected as much. It was not wrong of you," he added.

"Well, then, what is it you need us for?" Mal asked.

"I have various needs at the moment, Captain," Thomas admitted. "Michael I need here. You, I need elsewhere. And your First Mate, Miss Washburn, I need yet somewhere else."

"We don't work like that," Mal objected.

"We don't have a choice, Captain," Thomas informed him. "In seven days time, a massed wave of reavers will hit Osiris," Thomas said, and River, quiet until now, gasped in shock.

"All of them, we believe," Thomas continued. "Thousands of them. Perhaps tens of thousands. We simply do not know."

"I will need Michael there, to help defend the planet and it's people. He will lead a team of thirty-six of us, along with five hundred acolytes. Men who are well trained, but lack the. . .drive, shall we call it, and the training, to face the reavers in open combat."

"I need your first mate, Washburn, to travel back to Idlewild. I know that one of your friends is trying to re-organize the Independent Movement. He will have no better chance than this. We need him to bring his troops to Osiris, to our aid. He cannot be here in time to stop the attack," Thomas sighed. "But he may be able to get here before the last of us falls. If we can hold the reavers long enough, he should be able to destroy them." He turned to River.

"As for you, young lady," he smiled. "I am of two minds. I will allow you to choose what you want to do, if anything. You may, if you like, accompany the Captain, if he chooses to help us. Though I suspect," his eyes twinkled a bit, "that you would prefer to go with Michael, and defend your homeworld at his side. I think we can fit you with armor similar to his, in the time available, if you like. Though not born one of us, your. . .experiences, have made you at least a kindred spirit."

River's eyes glowed at the idea. She looked at Jayne, who smiled at her.

"I'd like that very much," she said softly, but firmly. "Very much."

"For you, Captain," Thomas turned to Mal, "I have a very special mission. I know where the remnants of the Blue Sun program are. You, Captain, will lead eighteen of our order, and as many others as can be spared, to their facility. Once there," the old man's eyes shined with an eerie light, "you will destroy the facility, in it's entirety, and bring back the proof we need to expose their hellish abominations for all to see."

"We will destroy them all, Captain," Thomas concluded. "All of them, once and for all time." He leaned forward, and suddenly he was no longer an old man. He was a predator. A deadly, focused predator, and Mal found himself wondering what the man had been like in his younger days.

"We'll show them a better world, all right," Thomas snarled, as his own anger boiled forth. "A world without _them_."


	34. Chapter 34

Archangel – Chapter Thirty-Four

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended. Fanfic only._

--------------------

"I don't like it."

The crew had gathered in the dining room where they had eaten earlier, to hear what Mal had learned. Though it was Zoe who spoke, the others nodded in agreement.

"Ain't none of us likes it, Zoe," Jayne told her from his seat beside Kaylee. "Just ain't no other way to doin' it."

"I absolutely _refuse_ to allow River to be a part of this!" Simon almost yelled. "It's not going to happen!"

"Yes, Simon, it is." River's calm voice carried well, and everyone looked at her.

"This is something I can do," she told him. "Something I am capable of. And it will allow me, for once, to strike back at those who hurt me. I _am_ going."

"No! No, River. I won't allow it!" Simon's face was red.

"You cannot stop me," River almost whispered. "And if you use the safe word, Jayne will hurt you," she added, looking to Jayne for his support.

"If that's what you want, little bit," Jayne nodded. He looked at Simon.

"Doc, best let her be," he ordered, though not threatening. "It's what she wants. And I'd not let her go, I didn't think she could handle it." River's head lifted at that, and her eyes glowed. Why couldn't Simon have that confidence in her?

Kaylee squeezed Jayne's hand tightly. She didn't want either of them to go, but she had seen how Jayne's support had stiffened River. She smiled at her friend, and River smiled back, slightly.

"River, you shouldn't do this," Simon tried again. "It's too dangerous. It's. . ."

"It's what I've chosen," River told him flatly. "And this discussion is closed."

Simon deflated abruptly at the tone of finality in her voice. Jazz didn't _quite_ smirk at him, but it was difficult to resist.

"If we could get back on the point, here," Mal interjected. "Zoe, Thomas is right about one thing. Monty and his bunch won't never have a better chance than this. And he won't budge less'n one o' us goes to tell him."

"After what happened, sir," Zoe replied, "may not even listen to us."

"May not," Mal agreed. "But we got to try. Thomas made it fairly plain that he don't think the. . .brothers, can defeat the reavers alone. All they can do is hold'em, whilst waitin' for Monty and them. He don't come, then it's probably a lost cause. But he's smart enough to see his chance, and take it, I'm thinkin'."

"I'll go with you, Zoe," Inara said softly. "It may not do any good, but I think Mal's right. We have to try." Zoe looked at Inara for a moment, clearly bordering on refusal. She looked around the table, eyes resting finally on Jayne.

"This man, Thomas," she spoke softly. "You trust him, Jayne?"

"I do," Jayne nodded. "He is the most honorable man I've known, aside from the Shepherd. And Book trusted him like a brother." That, more than anything, seemed to sway the stoic First Mate.

"I'll go," was all she said. "How do we get there?"

"You'll take _Serenity_," Mal said at once. "Kaylee will go with you, and Simon and Jazz can as well, if they want."

"How will. . .what will you be doing?" Inara asked.

"I'm leading another strike, against Blue Sun," said Mal, looking Inara in the eyes. "They're the ones responsible for all this. And we'll take whatever we can find there to help prove what's been happening is directly linked to them and the Parliament."

The table grew quiet for a moment, as everyone digested this information. Finally, Jayne stood up, and Kaylee stood with him.

"We're goin' ta bed," he announced. "Figure this is the last time we'll have for a while, and I ain't wastin' it, sittin' here broodin'."

"Good idea," Mal nodded, also standing.

The crew broke apart then, as everyone headed to their various rooms. Everyone but River.

She remained seated, mind lost in thought. So lost that she didn't hear the steps behind her.

"What troubles you, child?" Thomas asked kindly, taking a seat beside her.

River considered that for a moment.

"I don't really know," she admitted finally. "I. . .I have difficulty, sometimes, separating my thoughts from the thoughts of others. Because of. . . ."

"I know why," Thomas said kindly. "I am so very sorry that we didn't know what was happening, child. Had we known, I assure you, we would have moved the heavens and the worlds to stop it."

"I know," River nodded, her voice soft. "I just need to find a way to overcome the damage they've done, that's all."

"Perhaps I can help you, if that is what you seek," Thomas smiled. "While your injuries are not the same as the conditions we face, it is possible that our methods may be of some benefit to you."

"What methods?" River frowned. "I don't care much for needles, or tests."

"I suspect not," the monk smiled kindly. "But have you ever heard of hypnosis?"

-----------------

"I don't like River going," Simon said for at least the tenth time, as he and Jasmine lay side by side on their bed. Jazz sighed in frustration, and rose from the bed.

"Simon, I don't think. . .I'm not sure things will work out between us," she said. "I'd hoped I was wrong, because I really like you. I like what I see, and what I know about you. But your. . .obsession, with your sister, is a bit much."

She gathered her things quietly, as he looked at her, lost.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To the ship, I suppose," she shrugged. "I'll stay in my cabin on _Serenity_, or see if there's an empty room on this hallway. I'm sorry, Simon, but. . . ." She didn't finish, but instead walked to the door, and left softly, without another word.

------------------

"I don't like us all being split up," Inara commented as she and Mal got ready for bed.

"I don't neither," he agreed. "Just can't see a way 'round it is all."

"You don't think this will work, do you?" Inara asked.

"I think it _can_," Mal replied. "I don't know if it will. Lot depends on things we ain't got no control over, _ai ren_."

"It will take us three days to reach Idlewild," Inara pointed out. "And that's if nothing goes wrong."

"I know," Mal nodded. "Be right on the line, even in Monty agrees to go without no fuss. Which he likely won't."

"I don't think much of Jayne and River's chances, Mal," Inara said.

"I don't either," Mal sighed. "But Jayne's goin', no matter what, and River is determined to go with him. And," he added, "I'm pretty sure that if Simon uses that safe word, Jayne _will_ hurt him."

"So am I," Inara nodded. "He actually treats River better than Simon does, in some ways."

"She's his friend," Mal told her. "And Jayne ain't got many friends. I don't know what happened between'em, but Jayne. . .he's not just protective of her. He really treats her like she's his sister, now."

"It's not a bad thing, Mal," Inara smiled.

"Not at all," Mal nodded in agreement. "Just puzzlin', that's all."

"Well, since this is the last night we'll see each other for a while, how about we forget the puzzles," Inara grinned.

"Sounds like a plan," Mal smiled back.

-------------------

"I wish you wasn't goin' off like that, Jayne," Kaylee said softly. She was burrowed up against him, holding him as tightly as she could.

"Me too," Jayne replied. "But we ain't got much in the way o' options, baby doll. This here is about all there is."

"That don't make me like it no better," Kaylee shot back. "I'm so scared, Jayne. I don't know what I'd do if somethin' was ta happen to ya. I'd be like to cry my eyes out, and wither away and die."

"Don't you ever say that," Jayne growled. "Not ever. You ain't ta pin your life on me like that, Kaylee Frye. Not like this. This here, it's got to be done. Ain't no choice. But," he added, lifting her head where he could see her eyes, "this here ain't gonna last. It ain't gonna be all the time."

"When this is over, Kaylee," he continued, "I want us to go back to Celeste, me and you. I want us to get married, and live a normal life. You can open a shop o' your own, and work as you please. I'll take that Marshall's job in town, and we'll live peaceable."

"You done got it all worked out, have you?" Kaylee asked.

"I got the _idea_ worked out," Jayne nodded. "But until you say 'yes', that's all it is. An idea. It's what I want for us. But I won't try and make you do it, and I won't leave you, no matter what. You want to stay on _Serenity_, then we will. But I want better for you. For us."

Kaylee looked at him for a moment, and then nodded her head.

"I want that too, Jayne," she said softly. "I want it so much, _bao bei_. I'm so tired o' living this way, o' bein' scared all the time, never knowin' what's gonna happen. Never knowin' when ya might. . .when you may. . . ." She trailed off, finally, tears flowing, unable to finish. Jayne hugged her to him, and whispered softly in her ear, soothing her.

"It'll be fine, _ai ren_," she heard just as she drifted off to sleep. "I promise, it'll be fine."

--------------------

River awoke suddenly, hearing the snap of Thomas' fingers. She blinked rapidly, several times, and then focused on his face.

"How do you feel, River?" he asked.

River evaluated herself. She was alert, and oriented. She knew who she was, where she was. She remembered their conversation about her troubles. She had explained to him that. . . .

"It's quiet," she whispered in wonder. "I. . .I can't hear. . .I can't _hear_ them!" She was almost alarmed at the absence of the feelings of others in her mind.

"Focus for a moment," Thomas ordered gently. "Pick out one mind, and focus."

River closed her eyes, selecting Zoe. She was the only one who wouldn't likely be. . .busy. In seconds, River was inside Zoe's mind, feeling her turmoil over the mission, her grief over Wash, her loneliness. River withdrew.

Next she focused on Jayne. Once again, in mere seconds, she was inside his mind, feeling the distant, red tinged rage that was always lurking inside him. She could feel Kaylee's presence near him, taste her fear and apprehension. She withdrew again, and looked at Thomas, eyes wide.

"What did you do?" she asked in wonder.

"The mind is a remarkable instrument, River Tam," Thomas told her. "It has great power, even damaged. And your mind is more remarkable than most."

"Through hypnosis, I have enabled your mind to ignore the thoughts of others, as if they simply weren't there. At the same time, you can now focus your mind more clearly, thus concentrating only on what you want to see, or hear, as you put it."

"Will it last?" she asked, fearful of the answer.

"For some time," he assured her. "And when you feel it weakening, all you need do is return here, and I will reset the hypnosis for you. Should I fall, or pass, I will leave instructions that you be given every possible courtesy. Such an order will grant you access to our grounds, and you will be provided with the help you need."

"Can you stop the triggers that are programmed into my mind?" River asked hesitantly.

"Probably," Thomas nodded. "I'd have to know what they are, in order to do it, however."

River hastily scribbled on a slip of paper, and passed it to the monk.

"This is a safe word, used to render me unconscious," River told him. Thomas looked at the word.

"Etta koo. . ." Thomas began, but River's hand shot out to cover his mouth.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Stupid of me. This looks. . .it looks like Russian, sort of. Maybe a derivative."

"I do not know," River admitted. "I know only that it renders me helpless."

"Well, relax for a few minutes," Thomas ordered. "And we'll see what we can do."

---------------------

Simon lay in bed, looking at the ceiling.

He couldn't understand why everyone took such offense to his trying to keep River safe. Didn't they realize what she'd been through? How badly she'd been harmed?

He had thought Jazz was different. He and Kaylee had argued over River more than once, but he'd thought Jazz was more understanding.

And what, exactly, was wrong with him being worried? He had simply been voicing his fears. In fact, he had probably been looking for reassurance on some subconscious level. Assurance that River could take care of herself, and that Jayne wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Jazz hadn't taken it that way, though. Instead, she'd just left. He sighed in frustration.

He didn't know what to do, and had no one to turn to. He didn't have someone like Jayne to look out for him. Someone like Mal to talk to. Someone like Inara and Kaylee always waiting to help him when he needed answers.

All he had was himself. He didn't feel sorry for himself. It wasn't that he envied River what she had. He just wished that people might be a bit more understanding of him, as well. Allow him his fears and concerns. And maybe, once in a while, offer him some comfort, even if it was just false hope, that everything would be fine.

Turning onto his side, Simon wondered if perhaps it wasn't time to try and reclaim some of his life. Somewhere. It was clear that River didn't actually need him under foot. She was more than capable of taking care of herself, and when she wasn't, she had a ship full of people who would.

_When this is over,_ he told himself, drifting toward sleep. _When this is over, and done with, I'll think about it. Maybe I can go back to Osiris. If the reavers leave anything._

-----------------------

Jazz wandered the hallways around the old church, struggling to understand things.

She really liked Simon Tam. _Really_ liked him. She was honest enough to admit that. He was handsome, and kind. Well mannered. And undoubtedly brave, considering what he'd been through.

If he could just focus on something other than River once in a while, he'd be a good catch, as her grand-mother would have said. A good man.

_I wonder if that's what broke him and Kaylee Frye apart?_ The thought ran through her mind. Whatever had happened between them, it was clear that Kaylee was deliriously happy with Cobb. And equally clear that Cobb almost worshiped the ground Kaylee tread upon.

_I wonder what it's like to have someone love you that much_? she mused. _To have someone so completely in love with you that you are the center of their existence? _She wanted to love someone like that. And be loved like that in return. To be wrapped in that cocoon of warmth and contentment that could only be found in the arms of someone who loved you unconditionally, and that you loved that way in return.

She had begun to think she might find that with Simon. True, she'd known him only a short time. But he was a fascinating man. Maybe he wasn't an armor and sword wielding superman. But he had strength of his own.

_I really wanted to find out, too_, she thought bitterly. She still could, of course. Things might get better. She'd have to see what happened tomorrow.

----------

"Would you like me to try the safe word?" Thomas asked, once River had recovered. She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment.

"Yes," she nodded finally. "I would like to know if it has been successful. What will happen if it works?" she asked.

"Well, your hypnosis has been set to make you smile when you hear the phrase," Thomas replied. "I thought if anyone used it on you maliciously, then a smile might come as a rude awakening for them," he grinned.

"I like it," River grinned in return.

"_Etta koorum nas mecht!"_ Thomas said suddenly, without warning.

River's smile bloomed across her face, and Thomas' mirrored it.


	35. Chapter 35

Archangel – Chapter Thirty-Five

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended. Fanfic only._

--------------------

Morning found the crew gathered around the table in the small kitchen they'd been using at the monastery. No one had much to say, lost in their thoughts.

"Well," Mal said at last. "Best be gettin' on. Time's wastin'." As a group they stood, and headed for the ship, some leaving, some saying goodbye. It was a quiet walk.

At the ramp, Mal stopped, and everyone else followed suit. Gradually they drifted away in small groups.

"Promise me you'll be careful, Jayne," Kaylee looked up at him. "Promise me you and River'll look out for one 'nother, and be okay."

"I promise, Kaywinnet Lee Frye, that I will do just that," Jayne smiled down at her. "And that River and I will guard each other's backs, and be waiting when you return."

"You sound like a core-man when you talk like that," Kaylee teased.

"Well, it was how I was taught to speak, when I was here," Jayne shrugged. "Guess being here brings that back. Don't want a rap on the knuckles," he chuckled.

"You get hurt, an' it'll be more'n a rap on the knuckles," Kaylee warned him.

"Well, you just watch out for that Operative," Jayne warned in return. "If lays a hand on you, even in greetin', I'll. . . ."

"I won't get no where near him," Kaylee vowed. "Stay on the ship, even."

"Good," Jayne nodded. He bent his head, then, and kissed her soundly.

Meanwhile, Mal was talking to Zoe.

"Don't even land, you can help it," Mal ordered. "Wave him when you're close by. Remind him that the Operative wanted whatever information we could dig up, and this is it."

"Got it, sir," Zoe nodded. "We'll get it done."

"I know," Mal's voice was soft. "Fly safe, Zoe."

"And you, sir," Zoe replied. She hugged him briefly, then spun and stalked onto the ship. Inara remained.

"I'll see you in a week or so," Mal smiled. Inara didn't return it.

"Please be careful, Mal," she almost whispered. "Don't get killed."

"I'll do my dead level best," Mal assured her, and Inara snorted delicately.

"I was hoping for some reassurance, here," she told him. Mal looked hurt.

"Hey, I was bein' reassurin'," Mal complained. "I will do my best."

"Just say you won't get hurt, Mal," Inara rolled her eyes, her hands going to straighten his collar.

"I won't get hurt, Mal," Mal joked, and Inara laughed in spite of herself.

"You be careful, too," Mal said a minute later. "I can't. . .I can't make it 'thout you, 'Nara." She blinked at that, and nodded.

"I will," she promised, placing her lips to his.

--------------

"River, I wish you wouldn't do this," Simon tried on last time. "Please?"

"I have to, Simon," River told him. "There aren't enough fighters. You know that. I might actually make a difference, you know."

"I know you will," Simon nodded, embracing her tightly. "I just wish you wouldn't." He released her, and stepped back.

"I'm sorry I've been so controlling, River," he said suddenly. "I never meant to be. I just wanted so much to keep you safe, to make sure you never had to endure anything like that again."

"I know," River smiled at him. "And I love you all the more for it. But I'm grown, Simon. I have to make my way in the world, however I can. And this is something I can do. And it needs to be done. You wouldn't leave someone injured to die. I can't leave people to the mercy of reavers when I know I can help."

"These are our people, Simon," River stressed. "People we've known all our lives, including our parents. I can't just wish it away."

"No, you can't," Simon agreed. "And you are grown," he smiled. "I might not want you to be, but you are. Please be careful."

"I promise," she smiled. "Jayne will watch over me, and I over him. We'll be fine."

"I'll see you when we get back." River watched him go, then turned to Jazz.

"Please be patient with him," she told the reporter. "He has carried my burden for a long time. He doesn't mean to let it interfere with his life, and doesn't always realize that it is. Allow him his worry, and comfort him. He needs that, and you are the one who can give it to him."

"I'll try, River," Jazz promised, a bit wide-eyed at the smaller woman's speech. "I really do like him, a lot," she admitted.

"He does you too," River smiled. "Don't give up. You need each other." With that she spun away. Jazz watched her for a few steps, then turned to follow Simon aboard.

Mal, River, and Jayne watched from a safe distance as _Serenity_ left the ground. Zoe was flying, and she turned the ship slightly, dipping the nose a bit, and then the ship was gone, leaping for the black.

"Bad luck to watch it out of sight," River told the two men, and they nodded. As one, they turned for the building.

Time to get down to business.

----------------------

"Miss Tam?"

River turned at hearing her name. She found an older man looking at her in appraisal.

"My name is Reginald," he smiled. "I'm the armorer for this abbey. Brother Thomas has informed me that you need armor." River smiled.

"I do, indeed," she replied.

"Do you have a chaperone?" the old man asked, looking around.

"Chaperone?" River was puzzled.

"Ah, no one has explained," Reginald smiled. "I'm afraid that in order to fit you properly, you'll have to disrobe." River's face colored at that, but Jayne appeared a second later.

"I'll be with her," he said, his deep voice rumbling. Reginald nodded.

"Very well. Let's begin, as I am told time is short."

"Naked?" River whispered, looking at Jayne.

"Not quite," Jayne smiled. "But close."

--------------

"I'm sorry, Miss Tam," Reginald said again. "We aren't accustomed to fitting women, so the top. . . ."

"I understand," River resisted the urge to snarl. She was clad in a loincloth similar to Jayne's. And her own bra. Nothing else.

"A few minutes longer, and we'll be fine," Reginald assured her.

"You look right fetchin', _mei mei_," Jayne smirked from where he sat. River scowled at him.

"Want me to tell Kaylee that?"

"She won't care," Jayne shrugged. "And it _was_ a compliment, you know."

"I know," River sighed. "I. . .it's uncomfortable, that's all."

"Least now you know how I feel," Jayne grinned, and returned to what he was doing.

"What are you doing, anyway?" River asked.

"Need a harness," Jayne told her. "Making you one."

"Thank you," she smiled softly.

"Welcome," he nodded, not looking up.

------------------

"How will this play out?" Mal was asking Thomas.

"That's up to you," Thomas told him. "This is your mission, Malcolm. I will be on Osiris."

"Huh?" Mal looked up. "What are you gonna do on. . .?"

"I'll be in command of the acolytes," Thomas smiled. "I'm too old, nowadays, to join Michael and the younger ones. But someone must be in charge. For my sins. . . ."

"I heard Jayne use that one time," Mal said, remembering the tusker. "What's it mean?" Thomas looked at him closely, as if making a decision.

"It is a ceremonial cry," Thomas told him. "How much do you know about us, Malcolm?"

"Not much," Mal admitted. "And that's mostly rumor and guesses."

"And we like it that way," Thomas nodded. "Even better, we prefer that people think we are a myth. Though after this, there will be no question."

"We are sometimes forced to use extreme measures to right a wrong," Thomas said carefully. "When that happens, then it is customary for the messenger to inform the person in question why things are as they are. For their sins."

"And who is it makes that decision?" Mal asked, not quite accusing.

"That's always the question, isn't it," Thomas nodded, but didn't answer. "I assure you, Captain, someone like you has nothing to fear from one of us. You are a good man."

"How'd you know that?" Mal asked, surprised.

"I have it on the highest authority," Thomas assured him. "Come, and I'll introduce you to your team."

-------------------

"Got you some blades," Jayne announced, when he walked into the kitchen where River was sitting.

"I have a blade," she smiled up at him.

"You can use two," Jayne pointed out. "Might need'em. And these are better," he added. He placed two identical weapons side by side on the table. River was speechless.

The blades were smaller than his, more fitting for her. Beautifully crafted. She hefted one, and was shocked at how light it was, and how well balanced. It felt like an extension of her own arm. The other was exactly the same.

"Where did you get these?" she breathed, eyeing the blades with awe.

"You aren't the first woman to be a part of this order," Jayne told her. "Though you are unique," he smiled. "These were hers. They've been well cared for. And they will serve you well."

"They're yours, now," he added. "And so is this." He handed her an ornate leather harness, complete with sheaths for her new weapons. They fit perfectly, she was not surprised to see.

"Thank you, Jayne," River said softly, and hugged him tightly. Jayne returned the embrace, his fondness for her making him smile.

"You and me, we'll fight as a team," he told her. "Like old times," he winked.

"Kaylee is a very lucky woman, you know," River told him, eyes bright. Jayne reddened a bit.

"I'm the lucky one, to have her. And you," he added with a smile. "Saved my life, _mei mei_. When I didn't even know it needed saving." He grew serious, then, and sat down.

"This won't be easy, River," he cautioned. "They'll be everywhere, and like as not, they'll be a buncha fake reavers mixed in with'em. Osiris will have some defense, but most of it will probably be 'pulled' before the attack, to help track down the reavers elsewhere."

"Watch yourself, and pace yourself. We may have to fight for a long time. And," he frowned, "Monty may not come to our aid, either. If he don't?" Jayne shrugged.

"If he don't, then we're likely done for," he said honestly. River nodded.

"I understand, _ge ge_." Her voice was strong. "I knew the risks when I accepted the offer to go. Does all this," she waved at the swords and the armor, "mean that I, too, am now an Archangel?"

"Would that please you?" Thomas asked from the doorway, drawing both their attention.

"It would," River nodded. "Protect those who cannot protect themselves. People who are like I once was."

"There is no law among us that you must be trained here to be one of us," Thomas told her. "In fact, there is no law that says you must possess the gene. There is a small ceremony, however, that you must endure, if you are to be accepted into the order, and be a true Archangel."

"What is it?" River asked, interested.

"I cannot tell you," Thomas replied. "It is a secret. I will tell you that it is painful. Not fatally, of course, but it demands a showing of strength, and courage." He looked to Jayne.

"Can she?"

Jayne considered the question carefully, remembering his own rite of passage. He looked at River for a long moment, and then nodded.

"Yes, she can," he assured his mentor. "She is the strongest person I know."

River practically beamed at the compliment.

"If you still desire it at sunrise, then it will be so," Thomas promised. "I caution you, however. Do not enter into this lightly. It is not a game, nor is it simple ceremony. Once it is done, it cannot be undone. You will be one of us until the day you die."

River nodded solemnly.

"I understand."

"See that she does," Thomas ordered Jayne, then left. River looked to him.

"Do I?"

"I think so," Jayne nodded. "It's a commitment, River, to the order, and those who serve it. You will be tested. If you pass, you will become one of us."

"I will pass."

------------------

Mal looked at the men who were to accompany him on his mission. They were an impressive looking bunch. And had traded their ceremonial armor and swords for body armor, and hi-tech, modern weapons.

"Are we all clear on what's to be done?" Mal asked. Heads nodded.

"We have to make sure we grab as much of their records as we can," Mal stressed. "That's _the_ most important thing on this op. Without that proof, we may not be able to expose all this for what it is. _Dong Ma?"_ Again, heads nodded. They weren't a talkative bunch.

"Any questions?" Mal finished.

"Are you the same Reynolds who released the Miranda WAVE?" one of the men in front asked. Mal looked at him for a moment, then nodded.

"Yeah, I am. Me and my crew."

"It's an honor to fight with you, sir," the man said evenly, and the others growled their assent.

"We will kill many enemies, and we will complete our mission, though we fall in doing so," another said, and the growls were louder.

"We will be victorious, even in death!" A third called from the rear ranks, and everyone stood, and yelled.

"We leave in eight hours," Mal said once it was quiet. "Get some rest. See to your gear."

---------------------

Jayne and River were watching Mal and his team load up. They had a small, fast ship, and were heading out. The two wished they could go along, to keep an eye on him, but they had other business.

"You two take care o' each other," Mal smiled, seeing them looking on, and walking over to them. "Don't want to hear o' no arms or legs missin', or any such."

"We will endeavor to avoid amputations of any kind upon our persons," River nodded. "You are to do the same," she ordered.

"I'll sure be doin' that," Mal nodded. "Got a good lookin' bunch, here. 'Spect they'll take care o' me, right enough."

"Good luck, Mal," Jayne said quietly, offering his hand.

"Same to you, Jayne," Mal shook hands with him. "Watch over our Albatross. Don't want nothin' happenin' to her."

"It won't," Jayne's tone was definite.

"See you two on Osiris, Lord Willing," Mal grinned, and started toward his ship. The others were on board, and the pilot had announced he was ready to fly. Mal looked back, once, and waved, from the hatchway, before it closed. Jayne and River both returned the wave.

As the ship left the ground, they purposefully turned, not watching it out of sight.

"Be sun-up in an hour or so," Jayne commented, when the noise of the ship died away. "Still want to do it?" River considered her answer for a few seconds, and nodded.

"Yes," she replied. "It's. . .it just feels like something I should do, Jayne."

"Well, just remember, pain is in the mind," he warned. "It _will_ be painful, River. You'll need all your concentration to master it."

"I can do it," River said firmly. "I think I have to."

"Then let's see about gettin' you ready, little sister."

---------------------

Thomas stood at the head of a small circle, made up of Jayne and six other warriors, clad only in the ornate loincloths they all wore beneath their armor. River wore a robe over her's, and now had a top to match the loincloth she also wore. She was nervous, but hid it well.

There was a fire blazing in the center of the circle, and she could see an iron rod suspended in the flames.

_Fear is in the mind,_ she reminded herself. _Pain is in the mind._

"Brothers," Thomas said, "we gather here to greet the rising of the sun, the light that drives away the darkness. As you once stood here, and took the Rite, so now, our sister, River, stands. You are witnesses of her determination, and her commitment, to protect those who cannot protect themselves. To stand as that light against evil, where ever it may be found." He looked at River,

"Sister, do you stand before us, now, of your own free will?"

"I do," River replied.

"And do you understand the depths of this undertaking? A vow from which there is no going back?"

"I do," she repeated.

"Then step forward, sister, and remove your robe." River walked into the circle, handing her robe to Jayne. She was a bit self conscious as the men around her saw her so scantily clad, but the seriousness of their faces told her they had no eyes for her body this day. Only for this Rite of Passage, which they had all been through themselves.

"Sister River," Thomas spoke quietly, "this rite is normally performed on one who has the Rage within him. Often the Rage helps in suppressing the pain. This Rite will mark you as one of ours, for now, and for all time. No one who bears this mark can refuse to aid another who bears it. Nor can they be refused aid, when in need."

"No one who bears this mark can be turned away from our doors. Nor can you turn away one who bears it. It is a symbol of the lengths we will go to in order to preserve not only the Order, but the battle for which it stands. The eternal struggle of Light over Dark. Of Good over Evil." He turned her gently away from him. She felt rather than saw him lift the iron bar from the fire.

"Are you prepared?" he asked kindly.

"I am." She heard her voice quiver, but spoke clearly. Jayne nodded to her, in encouragement, and support.

Suddenly, pain spiked through her mind, rampant and overwhelming. She bit off a scream of pain, instead managing to change it into a battle cry of sorts. She yelled at the top of her lungs, screaming in rage and fury at Blue Sun, the Academy, the Operative, her parents, all the things that had contrived to try and break her.

The images of these things flooded her mind, and one by one caught fire, consumed in the heat and fire that Thomas pressed against her flesh.

She became aware that others were yelling, all around her. The men who stood witness for her were echoing her cry, lending their strength to hers.

And then, it was over. The pain remained, but the pressure was gone. She swayed slightly, as Thomas' hand left her shoulder, and Jayne was there, suddenly. She leaned against him, grateful for his support.

"Brothers, what say you?" Thomas asked.

"_Huzzah!_" they answered. "_One of us!_" Thomas turned River to face him, as Jayne slipped her robe carefully over her, careful of the mark now forever placed on her shoulder. Which now bore a brand, of a small cross, with wings, and crossed swords.

"Welcome, sister, to the Order of Light."


	36. Chapter 36

Archangel - Chapter Thirty-Six

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended. Fanfic only._

--------------------

Zoe sat in the pilot's chair, watching as the auto-pilot maintained their course for Idlewild. They had been in the black for over two days, and would soon be near enough for a direct wave. She hoped that Monty would listen.

"Copper for your thoughts," Inara's voice floated to her. Zoe turned slightly as Inara strode gracefully up on the bridge, and situated herself into the co-pilot's chair.

"Just hopin' this works," Zoe admitted. "That Monty'll listen."

"I think he will," Inara smiled encouragingly, although she wondered herself. "When you tell him that the Operative asked you to keep him apprised of anything we learned."

"Here's hopin'," Zoe smiled slightly, moving to the cortex screen. She entered the address, and waited.

------------------

Mal watched as the ship descended towards Ariel. He had wondered where this place was, having known that once Simon had liberated River, it had been moved.

"We're on final, sir," the pilot advised him.

"Anyone seein' us?" Mal asked.

"No, sir," the pilot shook his head. "This ship is small, but practically invisible, even at close range. Anyone who get's a visual will assume we're a planetary shuttle."

"How'd you get hold o' something like this?" Mal asked.

"God moves in mysterious ways, Captain," was the standard answer. Mal chuckled, and went aft.

The talk of God and Faith had reminded Mal of his own upbringing. After Serenity, Mal had lost his faith, he'd thought. He'd been hard and bitter. So many good men and women dead, and the evil that was the Alliance had prevailed. Mal hadn't understood how God could abide that.

Book had told him that God didn't choose sides in such a manner.

"'Bibles full o' stories where God was on the side of the Israelites,'" Mal had argued.

"And we no longer live in that dispensation, Mal," Book had countered easily. "God has chosen a different path, for a different people. A different _way_. That doesn't mean we aren't to oppose evil when we see it."

Mal pondered on that, now, as his ship headed for it's target. What they were doing, today, was definitely a strike against evil. And they'd need help, not just to win, but to survive.

_God, I hope you're with us, _the thought came suddenly to him. _I ain't rightly prayed in a long time. 'Spect you know how long. But this has got to be done. And we're all there is to do it, looks like. I know I ain't got the right to ask you for anything, way I been last few years; but, if you'd keep an eye on me and mine, and those that are doin' what they can to stop this evil thing that's happenin', I'd take it kindly._

"We're ready, sir," one of the armored specters said suddenly. His armor was blackened, as where all the others. This was a night op.

"We'll be on the ground in ten minutes," Mal nodded. "Lock and load, ladies and gentlemen. Expect a hot LZ, and some. . .odd resistance. We covered all this in the brief. Godspeed."

"Amen," the assembled voices called, and Mal smiled to himself. Some things never changed.

------------------------

"We have, at most, three days," Thomas said, as he, Jayne, and Reson walked around Osiris. They were scouting the lay of the land, around Capital City. It was assumed that the reavers would strike here. They had hit planetary capitals on the other worlds they had struck.

"We'll have to hold them for at least two days, sir," Jayne pointed out. "And that's if Monty and his men decided to help us."

"I know, Michael," Thomas nodded. "We have already made provisions for that. The city actually has several bomb shelters, left over from the war. We have slowly been preparing them, over the last week and a half. There is sufficient food and water for one week in each."

"Long enough," Reson nodded. "I suspect we won't last that long, should help fail to materialize."

"We will not," Thomas agreed. "Would that it was different, my sons, but I fear that we shall all soon be giving an accounting of ourselves."

"I hope this evens the balance, then," Jayne said quietly, looking at the ground.

"It will, my son," Thomas said kindly. "It will."

----------------------

"Well, Zoe," Monty's face was hard, but he had taken the call. "Last time I saw you, seems you were threatenin' to shoot me."

"Had that Operative in the room, knowing he killed my man, Monty," Zoe replied, face just as hard. "What did you expect?" Monty's face softened at that.

"I really am sorry for that, Zoe," he told her. "I didn't think, that's all."

"It's all right, Monty," Zoe shrugged, some of her own brittleness fading. "We all do what we have to, seems."

"So why are ya callin'?" Monty asked. "Change your mind about uppin' with us?" He looked hopeful at that.

"No," Zoe shook her head. "I got information for you, though. And a request from Mal."

"Where is Mal?" Monty frowned.

"That's a bit of a story," Zoe admitted. "You got the time?"

"I can spare it," Monty leaned back. "Tell me."

--------------------

"Go, go, go!" Mal yelled, as men streamed off the small ship. They had set down right on top of the installation, conveniently out in the less populated areas. Few lights were visible.

"Comms!" Mal shouted, and two men nodded, running for the communications arrays that linked the facility to the outside world.

"Door!" Mal yelled again, and four men ran to the bunker like door. Two guards, weapons drawn, came out to challenge them, and were cut down. It seemed like hours passed during the thirty seconds it took to wire the door, and the men retreat.

"Comms down, sir," Mal heard in his ear piece.

"Blow it!"

Mal ducked at the muted _whump_, then was up and running, following the advance team into the now open facility.

"Clocks runnin'!" he shouted. "Make it count!"

----------------------

"Osiris?" Monty frowned. "Why would I want to help a core world, Zoe? Especially one that helped grind us into the dust?"

"It ain't about Osiris, Monty," Zoe told him. "They're doin' this to whip up a fright, to justify 'cracking down' on rim worlders. Once this happens, they'll lay waste to every patch of earth that opposed unification. With _reavers_, Monty."

"Then why hit. . . ."

"It makes perfect sense," the voice of the Operative said, and Zoe tensed. Inara reached out and squeezed her shoulder gently, reassuring her. Zoe's hand patted Inara's briefly in thanks.

"I knew there was something wrong with the patterns of the attacks," the Operative said, easing into the screen behind Monty. "This was it. There _is_ no pattern, save one. The worlds where there have been so many missing, they've turned the prisoners into reavers using the altered virus."

"The core worlds, they have taken the arms they needed to equip the non-reavers, leaving tell tale signs of actual 'revolutionary' elements. All a plot to justify further violence against those who cannot harm them," he said quietly, shaking his head.

"Right," Zoe's voice was brittle. "If they can't control us, then they'll kill us. This is our _only chance_ Monty," Zoe stressed. "They may never have them assembled again, like this. And this is our only chance to expose what's happening."

"Without you, and your men, the others die, the secret lives, and the rest of us are reaver meat. Simple as that."

Monty looked at her for a moment, weighing things. Finally he nodded.

"We'll go," he said at once, and Zoe's relief was palpable. "I can carry about five thousand men, Zoe. That's about all that's fully trained, anyway. We've got four Cruisers, a Gunboat Carrier with twenty-three gunboats, and eleven Corvettes."

"It'll have to do," Zoe said grimly. "Ain't nothin' else."

"It'll take us a few hours to get under way," Monty told her. "You want to help?"

"I would," Zoe nodded, "But we got other errands to run for Mal. And hopefully get back in time to help."

"Good luck, then," Monty smiled. "See you in a few days." The wave broke, and Zoe almost wilted.

"Well, that's done," Inara said softly.

"Now it they can just get there in time," Zoe nodded, moving back to the helm.

-----------------

Mal followed the first team into the corridors of the facility, his nose crinkling at the smell of disinfectant. Men who knew their jobs peeled off from the main group, heading to secure vital areas, and search for files and captures of the experiments performed in this hellish place.

"Four minutes," the pilot's voice echoed through everyone's ear piece. They'd been on the ground four minutes. Eleven minutes to go, then they had to run for it.

"File room secured," Mal heard over his ear piece. "Moving now."

"Get everything that ain't nailed down," Mal ordered. "And get what _is_, if you got the time."

"First level clear," another voice informed him. "Heading down."

"Don't go no deeper'n you have to," Mal ordered.

"Affirmative."

Mal watched and listened as the men went about their jobs quickly and quietly. Well trained, and highly disciplined. He nodded in approval.

"Didn't really need me along, after all," he told himself.

"Sir, we have a problem," he heard in his ear just as he said that.

"Damn it, I had to open my mouth!"

-------------------

"What will we be doing, Jayne?" River asked, as the two of them sat in the fountain square. Her childhood home was mere miles away. She had considered, briefly, going to see her parents. But they would not likely want to see her, and it could compromise the mission.

"Well, we'll be defending the inner city,_ mei mei_," Jayne told her. "Where the shelters are, and where the taller buildings will give us some cover. The shooters will work from the windows, and we'll work from the streets."

"We can't win, though, can we?" River asked. Jayne looked at her, and saw no fear, just curiosity.

"No, we can't," he admitted. "I told you that before," he pointed out.

"I know," River sighed.

"But maybe we can hold long enough for Monty and his bunch to arrive," Jayne put his arm around her shoulders. "That'll be winnin', I reckon."

"And if he doesn't come?" River asked, looking at the fountain in which she had played as a child.

"Then we'll take as many of them with us as we can, River," Jayne said firmly.

"Good enough, _ge ge_," she smiled up at him. "Good enough."

----------------------

"What?" Mal asked.

"The lower levels have been sealed off. We're down two floors, and that's as far was we can go," the team leader responded.

"Lay all the demo for the lower floors on that floor, Bilich, and make you way back top side. On the double, now."

"Yes, sir," Bilich replied.

"We can't get to'em, we'll bury'em," Mal said to no one in particular. "Take'em days to dig'em out. And they ain't got no comms. It'll still work."

"File detail secure," his earpiece spoke again. "Moving."

"Good work. Hayes, detail extra help to get the files aboard, and to help with the demo."

"Sir," his second nodded, and started issuing orders.

"Nine minutes!" the pilot's voice called, reminding them of the time.

"Move it, folks!" Mal urged. "Gotta schedule to keep!"

---------------------

"What other errands did we have to do?" Inara asked.

"None," Zoe smiled. "But I ain't takin' us anywhere near that Operative. For no reason."

"Good thinking," Inara nodded. "So what are we going to do?"

"We're gonna wait right here, and make sure Monty and his outfit get off Idlewild, and head for Osiris," Zoe told her, as _Serenity_ went dark, imitating a hole in space.

"You don't think he will?" Inara asked.

"I think if he don't," Zoe said darkly, "then we're gonna run like hell to Osiris, and get Jayne and River."

"And after that," Zoe turned hard eyes to Inara, "me and Monty are gonna have us a long talk."

-------------------------

"Twelve minutes!" The pilot called.

"Let's get clear!" Mal yelled. So far the operation had gone well. True, they hadn't been able to get to the scientists, who had locked themselves into the vault-like lower floors, but they had got what they'd came for, and they would be lowering the upper three floors onto the sealed one's in just minutes.

"We're clear, sir," Hayes informed him, running up to Mal's side. "Demo is in place, teams are away. No casualties."

"Outstanding," Mal smiled. "Let us adjourn to the ship."

The two men ran for the ship, passing the rear guards along the way. As the group traveled, it grew, picking up the guards as it went. Soon, everyone was on the ship.

"Fourteen minutes," the pilot called, as the green light for the hatch lit up, signifying it was closed.

"Get us outta the world!" Mal ordered, moving for the bridge. "Hayes!"

"Sir?"

"Light that candle!" Mal ordered.

Seconds later, flame shot upwards from the buried facility, and the ground caved in on itself, like a sinkhole. The rest was well and truly buried.

Mal wondered if anyone would even try to dig them out, or let them stay there, for fear of exposing the place.

Of course, if things went well, they'd be exposed anyway.

_Thank you, God,_ Mal thought, looking at the sinkhole. _For keeping us in the fight._

---------------------

River had managed to sleep, despite the nervous energy that had kept her wired for the last three days. Jayne shook her gently, waking her.

"Time to get up, little bit," he smiled as she opened her eyes. He had already changed the dressing on her shoulder, doctoring it with extra care. Today was the day.

"Need to eat," he ordered. "May not get the chance again, for a while."

She nibbled at her breakfast tray until she saw Jayne's glare. She ate more, sticking her tongue out at him as she did so, and he laughed. When she was done, he held out a small belt with several pouches.

"Wear this, over your armor," he told her. "High energy ration bars, first aid kit, and a compress. Might come in handy." She nodded, accepting the outfit.

"Carry whatever else you want, long as it won't slow you down," he told her. "And this is for you," he held out a helmet. She looked at it.

"It's modeled after the Alliance infantry helmet," Jayne told her. "Let's you see better in failing light. But it's made by our armorer. Same stuff as your armor. Help protect you, and let you communicate." She took it, again nodding.

"How long do you think we have?" she asked. Before Jayne could reply, the morning was shattered by the piercing wail of sirens, all over the city.

"Not long," Jayne smiled a little. "Better get ready."

The two helped each other prepare, calm despite the uproar. Their part would come soon enough.

Once prepared, they looked each other over. Satisfied, Jayne nodded, and opened the door to their room. River followed him, closing the door, but not locking it.

It would make no difference she decided.

Together the two started for the street.

Their time had come.


	37. Chapter 37

Archangel – Chapter Thirty-Seven

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended. Fanfic only._

--------------------

"Zoe, get up here!" Inara called over the com. The sensors had just erupted with activity. She heard feet pounding on the deck, and then Zoe was there.

"What is it?" Zoe asked.

"Look," Inara pointed at the screen. Zoe took a moment to look at the scope, and Inara saw a faint smile appear.

"Monty's goin'," she breathed finally. "He's scrambled everything he's got."

"Will it be in time?" Inara asked.

"Don't know," Zoe admitted. "But he's goin'. If Jayne and his bunch can hold out, then it just might be." Zoe took a seat at the controls.

"Time for us to go," she declared.

------------------

"Set course for Osiris," Mal ordered, as the ship lifted.

"Sir?" the pilot replied. "I thought. . . ."

"We ain't leavin' them to die," Mal said tersely. "We'll detach a shuttle with the files, and send it on to the Monastery, but we're going to Osiris."

"Yes, sir," the pilot grinned, and changed course.

"Hayes," Mal called, walking back into the ship.

"Sir," the big man stood.

"I want those files, any wounded, and enough men to keep them safe, loaded on the shuttle. We'll pass close enough for the shuttle to make Londinium, and then we're headed for Osiris as fast as this crate will go. _Dong ma?_"

"Excellent," the big man smiled, and began snapping out orders.

_I won't leave them to die_, Mal thought to himself, watching the preparations. _I won't. We'll all win, or none of us will._

-------------

The defensive plan was simple. Reavers loved violence. Even those who were apparently under control would leave a helpless victim in favor of a real fight.

The Archangels would provide that fight.

Thomas had selected an area four blocks square in the inner city in which to make a stand. Much work had been done in the few days they had. They were as ready as they could be.

As soon as the reaver vessels appeared in atmo, the plan had been put into motion. Streets were blocked, pallets of heavy sand bags, hidden until now in warehouses, were hastily put into place, and armed acolytes lined the barricades, and the rooftops. They were few, and their enemies many. Forcing the reavers into the narrow corridors of the streets would reduce their advantage.

For a time.

There were thirty-six armored Archangels who would carry the battle directly to the reavers, fighting outside the barricade. Three teams of two would occupy each of the four areas fronting the reaver assault. The remaining twelve would function as a reserve, replacing fallen brethren, and helping in the event of a breach in the lines.

None of them expected to see another sunrise.

-----------------

"It is time, Michael," Thomas said softly.

"So it is, Brother Thomas." Jayne was watching the oncoming flow of citizens, fleeing from the reavers already on the ground.

"God go with you, son and daughter," Thomas smiled softly, and moved to others, issuing orders as he went. Jayne looked down at his friend.

"Time to go," he said simply. River nodded, and the two stepped through the barricade. They were followed by four others. A large, heavily muscled black man, named Rale, a tall, wiry Asian called Weng, and two light haired men known as Ball and Maze. As they spread out, Jayne and River to the center, River heard Jayne's voice over the com in her helmet.

"Allow the civilians to pass through. Hold your positions, and let them come to us. We have a few surprises for them, and you don't want to be in the way."

The wave of panicking people hit them with brute force, and the Archangels simply stepped aside, allowing them to flow through the waiting gaps, where others would guide them into the waiting shelters. As the press of bodies pushed in on them, Jayne shielded River with his great bulk.

Finally the press eased, though people were still fleeing.

"Resume your positions," Jayne ordered. "And _hold_. Do not advance, for any reason." The others acknowledged the order, and River could hear the excitement in their voice. She marveled that they could face this and feel nothing more than the thrill of battle.

She was more scared than she had ever been.

"Easy," Jayne's voice came to her, and she looked up. Jayne was watching her.

"We'll do fine," he winked, and River smiled at him. His confidence was reassuring, despite the fact that there was really only one way for this to end.

But she would not turn away. Just as she had not on Universe's Moon. This was her fight as much as it was Jayne's. She found it very satisfying that she would use the skills forced upon her by the Alliance to help thwart their plans to control the 'verse.

And then, time for reflection was gone.

"Reavers approaching," she heard a lookout call.

They were indeed. A solid wall of massed reavers, yelling and screaming, following the throngs of fleeing Osirians, was coming toward them at an intimidating speed.

"Stand by spikes," she heard Thomas' calm voice.

"Ready," a strange voice replied. The reavers were only a little over one hundred yards away. Suddenly Thomas said;

"Fire!"

Dozens of cylinders suddenly shot up from hidden areas along the way and began to spit spikes at the oncoming reavers. The mass suddenly wasn't as massed anymore, as the reavers fell by the score.

"Stand by, mines," she heard Thomas say next.

"Ready," a different voice answered. Again the reavers pressed forward, packed into the streets approaching the barricades. In these narrow corridors, their numbers didn't count for so much.

Yet.

"Fire!" she heard Thomas yell, and before the word was completely formed, mines filled with ball bearings erupted on each side of the reaver column for at least a hundred yards. Again, the mass of bodies broke, and this time reavers fell by the hundreds. The street beneath them was awash in blood, now.

Enraged, the reavers erupted into a run, bearing down on those waiting for them.

"Open fire," Thomas' voice was calm, and from behind them, River heard the Acolytes open fire. Perched on protected platforms, high off the ground, they fired into the mass. They would be able to continue firing even as the Archangels fought to protect the barricades beneath them.

"Stand ready!" Jayne ordered, and those who had not already done so, drew their weapons.

"_At them!_" Jayne cried, and waded into the first gaggle of reavers to reach the barricades. River followed, and there was no more time to think, or reason.

Now there was only the battle.

----------------

"Sir, we're almost in range," the pilot informed Mal softly. Mal nodded. He rose and went aft again, where the men selected to carry the files home were assembled.

"No matter what else happens," Mal ordered, "you keep them files safe. _Dong ma? _Their more important than anything you could accomplish goin' with us."

The men were not happy about being left behind. Especially the two Archangels Hayes had assigned to lead the shuttle.

"Yes, sir," they murmured.

"Go on, then," Mal ordered gently. He watched as the men trooped into the crammed shuttle.

"What is it makes them want to get killed?" Mal wondered aloud.

"Hope," Hayes said quietly from behind him. Mal whirled, surprised.

"Hope?" Mal asked. "Hope of what?"

"Peace," the big man said simply, and turned, walking away.

Mal thought about what Inara had said about Jayne. Maybe she's had the right of it. Maybe Jayne had been glad at the thought o' dyin'. Mal, even now, had no idea what Jayne lived with, and wasn't certain he wanted to know. He _did_ know that it had to a burden all outta proportion to any he carried.

And Jayne had it worse than any of them, apparently. Mal shuddered at the thought of having the reaver virus running rampant through his veins.

"Shuttle's away, Captain," the pilot's voice came over the com.

"Set course for Osiris, then," Mal ordered. "Best speed. Burn the engines out, if you have to, long as we make it there."

"Aye, sir."

Mal sat down, then, tired. All he could do now was wait, and hope they got there in time to help.

--------------------

"_Mei mei_, can we do a burn for Osiris?" Zoe called. Kaylee's voice came back in an instant.

"You bet we can! Anytime you say."

"Then let's set it up," Zoe ordered. "Damned if I'm gonna float around out here in space, whist the rest are fightin'."

"Give me five minutes, and we're good," Kaylee replied.

"What are we going to do?" Inara asked quietly.

"We'll set down right in the middle of them if we have to," Zoe told her. "If nothing else, Simon can tend their wounded, and we can be there if it all goes to hell. Maybe get some of them off world. Jayne and River for certain," she added.

"I'll let Simon know what we're doing," Inara rose. Zoe nodded.

---------------

"Simon," Jazz said softly. He looked up from where he was studying a sample of Jayne's blood.

"Yes?" he asked, smiling as brightly as he could.

"I'm sorry, for the other night, Simon," Jazz told him. "I shouldn't have said all that. I. . .I just wanted you to focus on me, a little, I guess. It wasn't fair, under the circumstances."

"No," Simon shook his head. "In a way, you were right, I guess. I do obsess over her. Too much. And she's not a little girl, anymore. She's proved that more than once, and I simply refused to see it. That's all."

"I. . .I haven't adapted as well as River has to this kind of life," Simon admitted. "I have no one to lean on, as the saying goes. No one to go to when I need to talk. And no one to reassure me when things look. . .well, normal, for us," he laughed.

"You can lean on me, Simon," Jazz said softly, wrapping her arms around him from behind. "I really like you, Simon Tam," she told him. "You're what my grandma called a 'keeper'."

"I take it that's a good thing," Simon stated, reaching up to grasp her arms.

"Very good thing, doctor," Jazz agreed.

"Simon, we're. . .oh," Inara blushed a bit. "I'm sorry," she added.

"It's okay, Inara," Jazz smiled, though she didn't release Simon.

"What is it, Inara?" Simon asked. Inara couldn't help but notice how comfortable the two were.

"We're going to do a burn for Osiris," Inara told him, and Simon's eyes grew wide. "Zoe plans to sit down directly in the middle of the defenders. She says you can treat the wounded, and we'll be on hand in case things go badly. We can pull Jayne and River, and as many others as possible, out of the battle, if that happens."

"Thank you, Inara," Simon said softly. "I'm glad we're going."

"Me too," Jazz smiled. "I might get a story outta this boat ride yet!"

Inara and Simon both joined in her laughter. They all needed it.

Soon after, _Serenity_ was on her way to Osiris, as fast as Kaylee could make her go.

----------------------

River was beginning to think she'd made a mistake. While she was adept with the blades, her small size and mass made it difficult for her to battle the way Jayne and the others did. She felt small, and irrelevant, surrounded by the mass around her.

"You're doin' fine!" Jayne yelled, as if reading her thoughts, or feelings. She smiled as her sword bit into the neck of a reaver. Jayne was watching over her. Just as he had promised.

She would watch over him.

Jayne, meanwhile, had allowed himself to go nearly free. There was no sense in holding back. Not here. He was unlikely to survive, and knew it. He meant to hold his position as long as possible, and ensure that River survived.

After that, his only plan was to kill as many of the hated reavers as he could before he fell.

He spun away from an axe wielding reaver, and decapitated him as the axe blow threw the reaver off balance. Another was there to take his place, but Jayne was already moving again. Blocking the reaver blade with his left blade, he slashed with the right across the reaver's middle, almost cleaving him in two.

Next was a double strike, taking two reavers side by side in the neck. A swift kick to another that erupted from between them, and then another decapitation. The battle flowed around him, and he let it.

River was doing well. She fought her own way, he saw now, after his encouragement. She lacked the strength to engage them as he did, so she was reverting to her ballerina style of fighting, dancing around the larger ones, cutting and slashing and piercing. Wasp stings, in enough number, could bring down the largest animal.

And River's stings were many.

The two fought side-by-side, back to back, anyway they had to in order to protect each other. As if they were in perfect synch.

Jayne caught a reaver swinging at River's back, splitting his skull with an overhand blow.

River stepped in front of another coming at Jayne from the side while he fought two reavers, both larger than he was. As the reaver prepared for an overhand blow, River's swords found his heart, killing him in an instant.

Jayne's sword caught an axe descending on River with his sword, and River struck the axe bearer in the belly, ripping his stomach open.

Back and forth, the two saved each other countless times as the battle wore on.

The Acolytes fire had been taking a toll on the reavers as well, and the press of bodies began to ease. With a start, Jayne realized that the reavers were _withdrawing_. This was welcome, but unexpected.

Very unexpected. Reavers never withdrew. But then, these reavers were under the control of someone else, at least partially.

What were they doing?

--------------

"What are they doing?" Thomas murmured, watching the reavers withdraw slowly, though those in front continued to fight.

"Sir?" one of the few men assigned to help Thomas oversee things said. "They're reforming, it looks like," he pointed.

In the distance, Thomas could see the reavers streaming out of the narrow streets and into the open, gathering again into a single mass. Their screaming was easy to hear, high on the rooftops, and away from the sounds of battle below.

"They're rallying?" Thomas looked on. He stepped up to a telescope, and looked through it, aiming it at the mass. He could see no one, reaver or otherwise, encouraging them, but it was clear something was hyping them.

"Streets are clear, sir," the aide advised him. Thomas nodded.

"Get them off the street," Thomas ordered. "Let them rest, while they can."

-------------------

Jayne and River lay back against the barricade, side by side, munching on protein energy bars, and drinking water. Both were weary. Weary as they were, however, they were more concerned that the reavers had withdrawn.

"How you doin', _mei mei_?" Jayne asked, concern in his voice. River had removed her helmet, and her brown hair was matted to her head. Tangled. She was clearly tired.

"I am functional," River replied dully. The strain of the day had taken it's toll.

"Maybe you oughta sit out for a while," Jayne told her. "Rest a bit. Ain't no reason to wear yourself out. Plenty to go around, looks like," he grinned.

"No," River shook her head. "I will stay beside you, as I promised."

"Won't do me no good for you to be out there wore out," Jayne pointed out. "You get tired, you tell me, and we'll get you a relief. _Dong ma?_"

"Yes, _ge ge_," River smiled weakly. She leaned against him, closing her eyes.

"I will rest here for a while. Until they come again."

"Sounds like a good idea," Jayne agreed, closing his own eyes.


	38. Chapter 38

Archangel – Chapter Thirty-Eight

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended. Fanfic only._

--------------------

Mal watched from the bridge as the star field in front of him changed. Faster than normal, but still too slow to suit.

"We're at max power, sir," the pilot said quietly, as if reading his thoughts. "All we can do, and still be sure of reaching the planet."

"I know," Mal replied just as softly. "Just thinkin'."

"It was the right thing, sir," the pilot offered. "We belong in battle."

"No one belongs in battle," Mal said at once, thinking on his own past.

"We do," the pilot objected. "It's all we're good for, Captain. I know it's hard to accept, for someone like you. But it's true, nonetheless. None of us are capable of functioning well in open society. It's just a fact."

"Jayne does okay," Mal pointed out.

"He is stronger than most of us," the pilot told him. "And he was fortunate enough to find people who cared for him." Mal flushed at that a bit, recalling his own ill treatment of the big merc, even after he'd done so much to change himself.

"Well, I 'spect he's different, sure enough."

------------------

"How we doin', Kaylee?" Zoe called.

"We're fine, Zoe," Kaylee replied. In the engine room, she patted her girl fondly.

"Hear me, Girl?" she whispered. "We're fine."

"We're still a day or so out, even at this speed," Zoe warned. "We make it?"

"Yep," Kaylee assured her. "Could go a bit faster, but I know you want us to be able to get out again. Need to make sure we don't hurt nothin'."

"That's fine," Zoe assured her.

She did want to be able to get out again. If things fell apart, she wanted to be able to get Jayne and River, and as many others as they could, off the planet.

And they would.

--------------------

Night had fallen on Osiris. Everyone was inside the barricade. The reavers killed in the day action had been pushed away from the fortifications with earth movers, creating a rather bloody and foul smelling revetment some two hundred yards distant. It would help slow the next attack.

"I'd give a pretty copper to know what's happening over there," Thomas brooded.

"It's wrong, that's all I know," Jayne replied tiredly. "Reavers don't never retreat, unless they decided to leave completely, which is usually _after_ they've killed everything in sight."

"I know," Thomas nodded. "But these aren't your garden variety reavers, Michael. And they are being controlled, somehow. I fear tomorrow, should they wait that long, will be interesting. In the Chinese sense, mind you," he added with an amused snort.

"Like as not," Jayne nodded. "We're gonna go a rest, and clean up, some," he told Thomas. "The men who weren't in the fighting today will be on the ground, sleeping outside, in case you need them."

"We had seven injured, and three killed, sir," Jayne added. "Two of the injured are serious, they tell me. The rest can still fight, but I'll be placing them in the reserve tomorrow."

"Very well," Thomas nodded. "There were some injuries among the Acolytes as well, but we were very fortunate."

"It was a good plan, Brother Thomas," Jayne pointed out. "Mal says a man makes his own luck."

"Sounds like sage wisdom," Thomas agreed. "We're relaying the mines. And mining the flank approaches as well. I don't expect a purely frontal assault tomorrow."

"May not be," Jayne agreed. "Have to deal, when we see."

"Get some rest, Michael," Thomas ordered. "You have done well, my Son. Book would be proud. Your mother would, too."

"Thank you, sir," Jayne said quietly, after a few seconds. He turned then, and gathered a weary, almost sleeping River into his arms.

"Jayne? Are they coming?" she stirred, hands reaching for swords that weren't there.

"No, _mei mei_," Jayne soothed softly. "Not right now. Time for us to rest some. We're going back to the room."

"Okay," she murmured, and collapsed again, snuggling closer to him.

_You're going to survive, River, _Jayne promised himself. _No matter what else happens, the Alliance won't kill you on this planet, so long as I can help it._

-----------------------

The night wore on, and the reavers continued to scream, and chant, and the city began to burn in places. Thomas, awakened from a short nap at the new developments, took one look through the scopes, and turned to his aides.

"Began preparations for Option Seven. We have a few hours, at most. Make them count."

---------------------

"How long?" Mal asked, walking up on the bridge.

"Another four, five hours," the pilot told him. "Be there at sun-up, or just after."

"Good," Mal nodded. "When we're in range, we'll start trying to contact Brother Thomas."

"Yes, sir."

------------------------

"How much longer, Zoe?" Simon asked, as he and Jazz walked up onto the bridge.

"Another five hours or so," Zoe shrugged. "I ain't the pilot that River is, so I'm guessing. Looks like about that, though."

"I'm prepared as I can be, not knowing what to expect," Simon told her. "I'm going to try and rest, since I'll probably be very busy once we arrive."

"Good idea," Zoe nodded. "Inara spelled me for a while, and now she's sleeping. Kaylee's nappin' in the engine room. Once we get there, I'm sure we'll all be busy."

----------------------

Their sleep was all too brief, it seemed. Jayne was instantly awake at the gentle knock on his door.

"Sir, it's time," the muffled voice told him.

"Thanks," Jayne replied quietly. He heard the man walking away, and looked to where River was sleeping.

Leaving her to rest, Jayne went to the shower, running the water cold to help him wake. Once he was done, he dressed and returned to the room, finding River stirring.

"Time?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Not a holiday," Jayne nodded, grinning. "Turn over, and let me get a look at your shoulder." River complied, and Jayne carefully removed the bandage from her brand. It was red and angry, but looked to be healing nicely.

"Hurt?" he asked, bathing the wound and covering it with a waterproof bandage.

"Not so much," River shrugged. "Pain is in the mind." Jayne grinned at that. She might be small, but she tough.

"Not so tough," River replied to his unspoken thought. "But trying."

"You're doing fine," Jayne assured her, patting her back lightly. "Get cleaned up, and rest a bit. You're on the reserve today, at least to start. Don't argue," he told her, when she started to. "I mean it. Be plenty of fightin' today, 'fore it's over."

"Yes, Jayne," River nodded her head tiredly. She crawled out of bed, heading for the shower. Jayne watched her go, then donned his armor.

Interesting day ahead.

----------------------

"Here they come," Thomas breathed from his vantage point on the roof. The reavers were starting forward again, slower this time, he noted. More methodical.

"Man your posts!" he ordered over the radio net. Men scrambled to their places on the barricades. Archangels slipped through the openings, and into the street.

Jayne watched from the barricades. He would be part of the reserve today, at least for a bit. He had a feeling that something was going on, and he wanted to see it.

The reavers were advancing too slow, he decided. This wasn't how reavers fought. He was about to mention this to Thomas when a huge explosion rocked the ground.

"Option Seven, Post A. Mission accomplished," he heard. Looking to the west, he saw three tall buildings collapsing into the streets, and each other. He couldn't see it from where he was, but hundreds of reavers that had been stealthily approaching the flanks of the small fortification had just been buried in the rubble.

Instantly the oncoming reavers in the streets howled, and charged. Jayne watched, wondering what else was in store for the day.

The revers plowed over their dead brethren, setting off dozens of boobytraps in the doing. Pained howls of rage emanated from the mass, but it kept moving. Once again, when they were within one hundred yards, dozens of mines erupted around them, and from withing, as some of the 'overlooked' reaver corpses hid the mines from view.

The mines were devastating, killing score upon score of the reavers. But again, they did not stop. Soon, they were within range, and the Acolytes opened fire.

And then the Archangels were again fighting.

----------------

Sir, we're over the planet," the pilot called. "You need to see this." Mal hurried to the bridge, and gasped. There were dozens of ships in orbit around the planet. None of them looked friendly.

"We're unable to contact the brethren," the pilot told him. "All signals are being jammed." Mal cursed in Mandarin at that. He should have known.

"Okay, here's the plan," he told Hayes and the pilot. "We'll find a whole, and punch down to the surface. Once down there, we'll follow the sound of the guns, so to speak, and find the others."

"Then," he added grimly, "we fight with them."

---------------------

Zoe gasped as she saw the ships in orbit around Osiris.

"Kill the burn, Kaylee!", she ordered. "Quick!"

_Serenity _shuddered, and bucked once, then her speed dropped dramatically.

"Zoe, what's. . . ." Inara, hurrying up onto the bridge, gasped in surprise.

"Are all of those reaver vessels?" she wondered aloud.

"Looks like it," Zoe nodded.

"What are we going to do?" Inara asked.

"Find a hole, and get down there, somehow," Zoe insisted.

"Can we?" Inara looked at her.

"We're damn sure gonna find out," Zoe muttered, and started navigating.

-------------------------

Jayne watched as the battle raged for an hour. Suddenly aware of a presence near him, he looked down to see River.

"Feeling a bit better?" he asked.

"Some," River nodded. "Glad you didn't fight without me," she smiled.

"Can't go into battle without my back covered," he winked, and River flushed at the praise.

Jayne had never seen her as frail, or fragile. Unlike the others, he treated her like what she was. A weapon. An unwilling one, to be sure. But she was stronger than the others, especially Simon, gave her credit for.

Jayne wasn't like that.

For a fleeting moment, she felt a keen spike of envy toward Kaylee. Where would she, River, find a man like Jayne? One that would be accepting of her, as she was?

_Not that I'm likely to have to worry over that,_ she reminded herself. _Not after today. We'll all be dead._

"We're gonna make it," Jayne told her, and she felt the wave of confidence roll from him. "Stop worryin'."

"Try to," she smiled. "Just thinking about the future."

"That's good," Jayne nodded, looking back to the battle. "Just do your thinkin' now, and not on the line," he added with a chuckle.

"Don't worry," she assured him. "Once the battle starts, my mind is clear. Brother Thomas helped me with that."

"He's a right wonder," Jayne nodded. "And a good man. Almost good as Book."

Which was the highest compliment in Jayne's vocabulary, River knew. For a man, at least.

She fell silent, then, and watched the battle from Jayne's side. Wondering how long it would be before the two of them had to face the onslaught of reavers again.

-----------------

"We're wearing them down," an aide said quietly from Thomas' side.

"Are we?" he turned to look at the man who had spoken. "For everyone we kill, another, or two others, seem to take their place. And why are they still fighting? Reavers would normally have gone by now, taking their trophies with them."

"There's a fight being offered, sir," the aide replied. "They won't leave a fight. Not for anything."

"True," Thomas nodded. Had they made a mistake, facing the reavers here?

_No_, he decided firmly. _We have to face them somewhere, and end this threat. That was the plan. We have to stick to it, and hope that help comes._

_And that our Ace succeeds in his mission,_ he added as a dark after thought. _Whatever else happens, so long as he completes his mission, this will not have been for nothing. None of it._

------------------

Monty paced the bridge of the former Alliance cruiser _Wendigo_. He was anxious, to say the least. He hadn't planned on this, but after thinking about Mal's message, he acknowledged that the former sergeant was right.

This was their best chance to destroy the reavers, and win support from, of all places, a core planet.

"We shall be there in a few hours," Gerald said quietly. "What are your plans?"

"Kill the reavers," Monty shrugged helplessly. "Until we see what's there, that's all the planning we can do."

"May I make a suggestion?" Book asked.

"Sure," Monty nodded. "Take advice from near on anyone, at the moment."

"The reavers are likely to have vessels in orbit," Gerald pointed out. "I would suggest sending perhaps half the gunboats, and most of the ground forces, planet side. We should maintain enough forces on board to fight off possible boarders, but send the rest to relive the forces on the ground. The gunboats will give them air support, and serve as an escort for the shuttles."

"We'll have to send the transports ground side, we do that," Monty told him.

"True, but we can punch a hole through the reavers to allow that. And then, we'll fight their ships in orbit. We cannot allow any to escape, if we can prevent it."

"What aren't you telling me, Gerald?" Monty demanded suddenly. The other man looked at him closely, then nodded.

"This is a conspiracy that reaches the highest levels of Alliance government," he said softly. "There are others, like me, who saw the Miranda WAVE, and have left Alliance service. We are all dead men, mind you," he smiled. "The Alliance will not stop until we are destroyed."

"We decided, early on, that we would go down fighting. We were sworn in service to the Alliance. But that must include her people. And the Parliament has forgotten that." He looked at Monty with eyes that were alight.

"We intend to remind them."

----------------------

Jayne frowned as the tempo of the battle seemed to shift. The press wasn't weakening, as it had the day before, but it wasn't gaining in intensity either. What was happening?

"Many have fallen," River pointed out, having sense his unease.

"Not enough, though," Jayne objected. "There's something else at work, here, little bit. I just ain't got the smarts to figure it out."

"He does," River told him, pointing the rooftop where Thomas was watching.

"True enough," Jayne nodded. "I just hope he's on the. . . ." He trailed off as he heard the sound of a ship approaching. He looked up, scanning the sky. It was late morning, and the sun was high already. The day was warm, though not hot.

"Captain Daddy has arrived!" River told him, pointing to the small ship that was heading toward them.

"Everyone, hold your fire on that ship!" Jayne ordered over the com. "It's friendly!"

--------------------

"Hope they can tell the sheep from the goats," Mal murmured, as the pilot wove his way toward the small fortifications.

"They can," the pilot assured him. "But I'm more concerned about. . . ."

Mal turned at the sound of whistling air, and swore as the pilot leaned forward. A round had cut through the screen, killing him instantly. Mal struggled into the co-pilot's seat, trying to keep the pilot's body off the helm, and gain control of the ship at the same time.

"Hayes!" Mal shouted. The big man was there in seconds.

"Take him!" Mal ordered, bringing his now free right hand to the helm.

"And tell everyone to grab hold o' something!" he added as Hayes carried the pilot's body aft. "This ain't like to be pretty!"

--------------------

Jayne watched in trepidation as the small ship fluttered, dipping dangerously. He let a breath go he wasn't aware he'd been holding as the ship righted, and began to settle onto the ground, one street back.

"Go on," he told River, seeing her excitement. She smiled, hugging him briefly, and ran to the ship.

----------------

"Hey, Albatross!" Mal smiled as River ran up to him. He was startled by the armor she wore, and she smiled.

"Like Jayne now," she told him proudly. "Fight for those who cannot fight for themselves!" Mal saw the pride in her eyes, and felt it himself.

"I'm proud o' ya, 'Tross," he told her, meaning it. River's eyes grew wet, and she hugged him tightly.

"I'm glad to see you, even though it's not a good place for you to be," she told him.

"Well, we can't leave, now," Mal told her. "Ship took a round through the screen. We're here for the duration, looks like. Where's Jayne?"

"Come along," she ordered, taking his hand. "I will take you to him."

The armored Archangels had hurried forward, donning helmets similar to River's, Mal noted. Jayne was already giving orders.

"I want you to go in teams of two, two teams to the street, and relieve the ones battling there. The troops on the barricade can tell you who is freshest. The others fought yesterday, and need rest. Go, and do not fear the Dark!"

Instantly the men were on the move. Mal walked up as they fled.

"Mal, not that I ain't glad for the help," Jayne extended his hand, "but are you _feng le_?"

"Pretty much," Mal smiled. "We ain't gonna just hide whilst you all fight, and die, Jayne," Mal grew more serious. "And that ain't open for argument, neither," he added. Jayne smiled slightly, and nodded.

"Well, it's a mess, but you're welcome to join us." Mal looked over the barricade, and whistled.

"That there's a fair passel o' reavers, Jayne," he noted.

"Was a bunch more of 'em," Jayne told him. "This'd done be over, 'cept me and River needed some rest," he chuckled, and River looked pleased at that.

"She did good," Jayne told Mal. Mal clapped River on the shoulder.

"Never doubted it," he smiled, and River's smiled widened.

"So it's just wait and let them come to you?" Mal asked, turning back to business.

"So far," Jayne nodded. "Too many for us to fight'em in the open. This was what Thomas came up with."

"Looks like it's workin'," Mal observed.

"So far."

--------------------------

"Okay, we're ready!" Kaylee called. "Just give me a few seconds warning, 'fore we start in."

"Everyone else ready?" Zoe called. Inara was in the co-pilot's chair, and nodded.

"We're set, Zoe," Simon answered.

"Okay, Kaylee, we're goin'," Zoe ordered.

The ship nosed over, and headed for Osiris.

"Keep trying Mal's ship on the Cortex," Zoe told Inara. "Might get through the jammin', this close." Inara nodded, and entered the call, placing it on auto. It would keep trying, now, until Mal answered, or she shut it off.

"And here we go."

----------------

"_Serenity_ approaches," River said suddenly, looking to the sky.

"What?" Mal screeched, following her gaze. "I told Zoe for them to stay clear!"

"And Thomas told you the same," River smirked. Mal had the grace to look abashed, and nodded.

"So he did," he admitted.

-------------------

Zoe's approach was better than Mal's. She had managed to guide the ship in on the back edge of the fighting, and avoided all but stray rounds that pinged harmlessly off the hull, spent.

"How we doin', Kaylee?" Zoe called.

"We're good!" the engineer called back. "Everything's good!"

"There they are!" Inara pointed. "And that's Mal's ship!" she added, delighted despite the situation.

"Good," Zoe nodded. "He can take over." Her dead pan delivery took a moment to sink in, and then Inara giggled uncontrollably.

"We ain't on the ground, yet," Zoe shot her a mock glare.

"I'm sure we'll be fine, Zoe," Inara was confident. "We'd trust you with anything." Zoe smiled at that, and nodded. She deftly maneuvered _Serenity _into the narrow, man made canyons, bringing her gently to the ground near Mal's ship. Sighing in relief, Zoe went through the shut down, and called Kaylee.

"We're down, _mei mei_."

"Shuttin' down!" Kaylee was excited. And scared.

For all she knew, Jayne was already dead.

_No, no, no! Can't think like that!_ Kaylee chided herself. _Got to be positive!_

She flew to the ramp, which Simon was already lowering. As it hit the ground, Mal, Jayne and River were all standing there. Mal spoke before anyone else could.

"Are you all insane?"


	39. Chapter 39

Archangel – Chapter Thirty-Nine

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended. Fanfic only._

--------------------

Before anyone could answer Mal's demand, Kaylee flew down the ramp, launching herself at Jayne. The big man caught her with ease, and Kaylee practically climbed him to reach a point where she could look him in the eye, and then kissed him soundly.

Inara likewise came down the ramp, albeit at a more dignified pace, and threw herself into Mal's arms. Everyone watched with a grin, though River, watching Jayne and Kaylee, again felt the spike of envy.

"I was afraid that. . . ." Kaylee gasped, releasing her hold on Jayne's lips.

"River took good care o' me," Jayne told her solemnly. Kaylee looked at the beaming little figure in armor, and smiled.

"Thank you, River," Kaylee said to her. "For everything."

"What friends are for," River smiled.

"And you're my best friend in the whole world, too," Kaylee told her, and River's smile brightened. Simon walked up to her, looking at her blood spattered armor, and his eyes looked shocked.

"_Mei mei_?" he said hesitantly.

"Yes, Simon," River grinned at him. "I'm glad to see you," she added, hugging him.

"My God, River!" Simon breathed, looking her over, from head to toe. "You look magnificent!" River's face again blossomed with a smile, and her heart warmed at the praise.

"She don't just look it, neither," Jayne told the doctor. "She's fought like a demon, done as well as any of us, and better'n most. She's earned that armor, Simon."

If anything, River's smile grew larger, and her face reddened.

"I'm so proud of you," Simon whispered, hugging her again. "So grown up. And so fierce looking!"

"I am fierce," River growled at him, a mock glare on her face. "Archangel, no less!"

"What?" Inara, Simon, and Jazz all said at once.

"I am," River insisted, looking at Jayne, who was still holding Kaylee in his arms.

"She is," he confirmed for her. "And one of the best, too. Best not give her no sass, Doc," he winked. "Might spank you."

Everyone laughed at that. As the laughter grew low, the sounds of the battle penetrated the circle.

"Baby doll, I got to get back," Jayne murmured, as Kaylee continued to rain kisses on him. "You stay here, okay?"

"I will," Kaylee nodded, sliding down. "But don't you dare get hurt!" she warned.

"River'll look after me," he promised. He turned and headed back to the line. River followed, smiling once more at Simon before she went.

Brother Thomas walked up about then, smiling.

"Well, Malcolm Reynolds, I see that your minions follow orders almost as well as you do." His grin robbed the words of any sting, but Mal still looked a tad embarrassed.

"We couldn't let you all die here, while we hid," he offered as his only excuse, and Zoe nodded in agreement.

"Tell me, was your mission successful?"

"It was, sir," Mal nodded. "The records were placed aboard a shuttle, with six men, and two Archangels, and sent to the monastery. We came on here, to help as we could."

"So long as that was done, then you are welcome here," Thomas told him. He looked to Simon.

"Could we impose upon you, Doctor Tam, to care for our wounded?"

"That's why I'm here," Simon promised. "We can load them on the ship, if you like, where I'll have the infirmary."

"I'll give the orders," Thomas nodded. "We may survive, though it is still in doubt."

"Monty's comin'," Zoe piped in. "Be another half day or so, 'fore he makes it, I expect. We came on ahead."

"He will be most welcome, then," Thomas smiled. "I must get back. Malcolm would you like to accompany me?"

"I'd be honored," Mal said quietly, and Inara smiled at his manners.

"Then let us go."

-------------------

Mal looked over the battle from Thomas' vantage point. Eyeing the fallen buildings, he turned to the monk.

"Rough battle," he commented.

"We did that," Thomas told him. "Dropped the buildings on reavers approaching our flank."

"Good tactic," Mal's eyes crinkled a little, as he fought off a smile.

"Let us hope the people of Osiris are as understanding," Thomas smiled slightly.

"Don't 'spect they got any call to complain, you fightin' for'em."

"Perhaps," Thomas admitted. "We shall see. But, whatever the response, it had to be done."

"What's the situation now?" Mal asked.

"They are still pressing from the front," Thomas pointed. "I expect another flanking attack, at some point, though whomever is controlling them may decided against it, after the first failure."

"Can you cover all your access points like that?" Mal pointed to the fallen buildings.

"We have made those preparations, yes," Thomas smiled grimly. "Among others," he added darkly.

"What would you like me to do?"

"I would like for you to tour the perimeter," Thomas ordered, after a few minutes thought. "Your experience would be most helpful. Take any actions you deem suitable."

"Yes, sir," Mal nodded, and set off.

------------------

Jayne watched as the battle progressed, River never more than a few steps from his side. He watched the battle. River watched him.

"I think they're starting to fall away again," he murmured, and she nodded.

"Nineteen percent drop in the force arrayed against us," River estimated. "They appear to withdrawing again."

"I don't like that," Jayne said honestly. "And I don't think they'll wait long before hitting us again."

"I agree."

They watched as the reavers withdrew, slowly, leaving their wounded and dead. The streets were filled with them. They weren't alone, however. Six more Archangels had fallen, three of them dead.

"They're eating us up," Jayne commented. "Surely whoever is in charge knows that the Alliance won't allow this to go on forever."

"Alliance is doing this," River pointed out.

"True," Jayne admitted. "Let's see to our wounded."

-------------------

Simon worked without pause, it seemed. Inara was helping him, and two others from the shelters had volunteered their services. Nurses who had known him when he was a doctor.

"I can't believe this is happening," one remarked dully, assisting Simon in an operation.

"The Alliance does things like this all the time," Simon told her, and the nurse looked up at him, sharply.

"The Alliance?"

"They're the ones who sent the reavers," Simon told her. "To scare us into a state of emergency, and allow them to crush anyone who might oppose how they run things."

"Who are these people fighting the reavers?"

"A lot of them are former Browncoats," Simon told her, and snorted in amusement at her startled look.

"They aren't quite the back birth barbarians we were taught, Alysa," Simon told her quietly. "They're here, protecting you, while the Alliance waits to see what happens. You might remember that, when this is over."

-------------------

Mal had collected Zoe, and the two of them were walking the fortifications.

"Looks like a good set up, sir," Zoe commented.

"It is," Mal nodded. "Thomas knows his business."

"Well, if they can hold out a bit longer, Monty and his outfit should be here."

"I hate to say it," Mal told her, "but I was surprised to hear he was coming."

"Well," Zoe hedged. "I hate to say it, sir," she continued after a pause, "but I think the Operative talked him into it. Convinced him that this was the best way to get attention to the Cause."

"Huh," Mal grunted, non-committal.

"Maybe the man really is trying to atone," Zoe shrugged. "Ain't no amount of atoning gonna make up for what he did, mind," she warned. "But that don't mean he ain't trying."

"Guess not."

---------------------

The Eleven had gathered once again, discussing the events on Osiris.

"Who is it that's leading the fight?" the leader demanded.

"Unknown," the intelligence chief admitted. "But they're doing a fine job. Managed to protect a goodly portion of the city's population, as well."

"Perhaps they should withdraw," the nasally woman next to Az suggested. "They have already accomplished a great deal."

"No," the leaded was adamant. "We cannot afford to have people believe that the reavers can be defeated. They must strike fear into everyone, in order for our plans to work."

"Well, I'd say there's at least one group that aren't afraid of the reavers," a man down the table snorted. "And the vaunted reavers are dying like flies, for no appreciable gain."

"Reavers are replaceable," the leader waved his hand away. "In fact, I think we should order an attack on another rim world or moon, and convert their population."

Az' grip on the table tightened at that. This had gone far enough.

He reached beneath the table, hitting three buttons in succession. The first locked the doors, sealing them against intrusion. The second killed the tapes of the meeting, including the video. The last disabled the alarms. Then his hand reached the hilt of a sword, hung beneath the table.

He pushed his chair back, standing in a fluid motion, sword in hand. Talk died out completely, and all eyes went to him.

"Az?" the leader said warily.

"Azrael," Az corrected. "I am a messenger, from those whose purpose is to fight evil, wherever it may reside," he said, his voice steely.

"You are all guilty of crimes against humanity," he looked from one to the next. "Against the people. You have been tried in absentia, and found guilty. The sentence, for your sins, is death."

He struck suddenly, decapitating the nasally woman to his left, without the need for more words. Whirling to his right, he caught the man next to him, and struck him across the chest as he was rising, cleaving him near in half.

Ignoring the shouts and shrieks of the people in the room, he began to move.

----------------

"This is what we've been working toward," the masked man told his team. "We

are all dead men, no matter what happens," he reminded them. "Let us go down fighting." Growls of approval came from the men behind him, and he nodded.

"Time to move."

-----------------

The leader was last. Az had saved him for last, deliberately, relishing the fear he could smell from the man.

"Az, why?" the man wheedled. "Why do this?"

"You're a blight on humanity," the Archangel's voice was cold. "A stain. You must be cleansed." Without another word, Az took his head. Sighing, he looked around him.

The room looked as if a whirlwind of destruction had torn through it. He smiled grimly, since that was basically what had happened.

_I hope you have triumphed, Thomas_, he thought to himself. _I have done my duty. All that I can. The rest is for you_.

He straightened as someone began to pound on the door. He reached under the table, and deactivated the lock.

_Time to end this._

---------------------

The former operative looked up and down the hall, satisfied. The sentries, and other guards, were all down. All that remained was the council.

"The door is secured, sir," another called.

"Break it down," the man ordered. The man nodded, and he and three others began battering at the heavy door.

Suddenly, they heard the audible _pop_, as the lock disengaged. The men looked at each other quizzically. The leader pondered for a second, and nodded.

"Cautiously, now."

They opened the door, and looked inside. What they saw was shocking, to say the least.

The Council was dead. All but one, anyway. That one stood waiting for them, sword in hand. Calm.

"Welcome, gentlemen," he smiled. "I've been waiting for you."

"Hold!" the leader snapped, and his men froze. He looked at Az closely for a moment, noticing the sword.

"Are you. . .are you what I think you are?" he asked finally, and Az cocked his head to the side, grinning.

"Well, that would depend entirely upon what you think I am, now wouldn't it?"

"I think you're. . .I think you're an Archangel," the leader finally managed to whisper. Az looked shocked.

"And what makes you think that?" he demanded.

"I've seen one before," the leader admitted. "When I was a child. Please," he added, hands raised in supplication. "We are not at cross purposes here. You have completed our mission for us. We have cleared the way for you. Let us. . .let us work together, if you would."

"And your purpose?" Az demanded.

"To remind the Parliament that their duty is to their people, and not themselves," the former Operative smiled grimly.

"If you speak the truth, then yes," Az smiled suddenly. "I think we can work together."

--------------------

"Sir, the perimeter looks good," Mal told Thomas, as he and Zoe approached him. "I did adjust some of the manpower, but, really, the deployment was fine."

"Thank you," Thomas smiled, never looking away from the mass of reavers in the distance. "I think, now, we will see an all out assault. They tired of playing with us."

"What you mean?" Mal asked.

"Look," Thomas pointed to the reavers. Columns of them, actually in a semblance of order, were moving to surround the makeshift fortifications that had been erected. Mal frowned as he noted that.

"They seek to envelop us," Thomas said softly. "I feared this, but hoped it would not be. We lack the manpower to fight on so many fronts. Without the Archangels to fight, the barricades may well be overwhelmed."

"How many of these buildings you got wired to drop?" Mal asked, waving at the scene around him.

"We can repeat our efforts on the western flank," Thomas admitted. "But each is a one time shot. We haven't the resources to duplicate it. We do have sufficient mines to lay a nasty ambush, but though it will kill hundreds, it will not stop them."

"Well, maybe we can fight a delaying action," Mal suggested. Thomas looked at him.

"Explain."

"We take, say every fourth man from the walls," Mal said. "Form them into teams, and occupy the buildings along the approaches. Push ground cars, rubble, anything we can find into the streets, to slow them down. Fire down on 'em all the while. Use your mines 'tween each roadblock."

"Kill all we can, sure, but the object is to slow'em down. Give Monty time to get here, and play Big Damn Hero."

"Do so," Thomas said at once. "That is now your mission, Malcolm."

"Yes, sir," Mal almost saluted, having fallen so easily back into the habit of military form. He nodded at Zoe, and they left, hurrying.

------------------

"They are seeking to envelop us," River said calmly, having drawn the same conclusions as Thomas.

"We ain't got the manpower to fight'em. Not like that," Jayne sighed. Just as he was about to speak, Mal and Zoe came hurrying up.

"Gotta steal some o' your folks, Jayne," Mal told him, as Zoe began issuing orders. "Gonna try and slow'em down some, on the flanks."

"Don't neglect the rear approaches," River warned. "They will hit us from all sides."

"Anything else you need, Mal?" Jayne asked, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Just a lot more men than we got," Mal grinned crookedly. "And some grenades," he joked. Jayne laughed at that, but it was a bitter sound.

"I've posted six Archangels near the ship," he informed Mal. "With orders to die defending it. Should give Inara time to get off the ground."

"Thanks, Jayne," Mal said softly. Jayne made sure that River was out of earshot, and leaned closer to Mal.

"Tell Simon, if you see him, to prepare somethin' to knock the girl out," he ordered. "I want her on that ship, if it has to leave." Mal looked at Jayne closely for a minute, then nodded.

"She'll be madder'n a hornet, she wakes up," he warned.

"She'll be alive," was all Jayne said, turning his attention back to the battle.

Mal frowned at that, not liking what he was hearing.

"Jayne, that ship leaves, we'll all be on it, along with as many of the rest as we can carry," he said.

"I won't be," Jayne didn't even look at him. "This is where I make my stand, Mal. I'm not leaving. None of us are. We've already decided. We'll fight to the last man. But she," he pointed to River, "ain't gonna. She's earned the chance to live. I aim to see she gets it."

"All o' you's earned it, Jayne," Mal objected.

"Not all of us want it," Jayne shrugged. "This is what we were made for, Mal. And I won't leave the rest of'em to die alone."

"What about Kaylee?" Mal almost screeched. "You just gonna leave her?"

"She'll be with you," Jayne pointed out. "I know you'll take care o' her. Always have. And she deserves better'n me, anyway."

"Don't see how she'd feel that way, Jayne," Mal shook his head. "And, while I'll deny this, you ever repeat it, I ain't so sure there is better." Jayne looked at Mal for a long time, eyeing his face closely.

"Thanks, Mal," he said finally. "I wish you'd said that a while back, but I'll take it now, and be grateful."

"I wish I'd said it then, too, Jayne," Mal said sincerely. "Good luck."

"And you," Jayne replied. Then he was off, seeing to his men, River trailing.

Mal watched him go, then shook himself. He had work to do, and not long to do it in.

_Monty, I hope you make it,_ he thought, then started barking orders.


	40. Chapter 40

Archangel – Chapter Forty

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended. Fanfic only._

Mal and the men he'd selected went to work right away. Mal had Zoe work on the rear approach, while he took the right flank himself. With the eastern approaches blocked, at least for a while, by Thomas' method of falling the buildings into the streets, those were the two most vulnerable places.

Mines were placed, demolitions lain, and earth movers pushed every obstacle they could find into the streets. Anything that would slow down the reavers' advance.

All too soon the cries of massed reavers could be heard even above the din of their work, and Mal gave the order to fall back into their hastily prepared fighting positions. 

Before his own men were in place, he heard Zoe giving the same orders.

"What are you thinking?" River asked, eyeing Jayne suspiciously.

"What?" Jayne looked at her, startled from his own thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" she repeated. "You are deliberately hiding your thoughts from me."

"No, just single minded at the moment," he shook his head. "That's all."

"You're lying," River accused at once, though there was no heat in her voice. He looked at her for a moment, then smiled.

"Just trust me, _mei mei_," he told her finally. 

"I do."

Jayne resumed his observations, while River allowed her mind to wander. She would find out what was going on.

Monty was pacing again. Time wasn't passing quick enough to suit him.

"Your pacing will not get us there any faster," Gerald observed quietly.

"Won't slow us down, none, either," Monty shot back. "Just think better when I'm movin', that's all." The other man nodded, in understanding. 

"Sir?" the Comm's officer called. "There's a wave for Mister Book." Book rose from his seat and crossed to the screen.

"Sir," the man on the screen stiffened. "The mission has been accomplished, though not by us." Book frowned for a moment.

"What has occurred?" he asked.

"Minster Azili was. . .the Minister was a plant, sir," the other operative informed him. "He. . .sir, he's an Archangel. He had slaughtered the Cabal when we made entry."

"An Archangel?" Book mused. "How. . .interesting."

"I thought the same."

"Very well. Have the other teams checked in?"

"They have. Team Gamma has failed, died in the attempt. All other teams report success, though not always completely so. Losses were. . .heavy."

"We did not expect to live," Book pointed out, and the man nodded.

"Assemble the others, and stand by," Book ordered finally. "Things are moving quickly, and speed may be of the essence. You are aware of the battle on Osiris?"

"Yes, sir," the former Operative nodded. "Though it's being described as 'civil unrest' at the moment. Caused by remnants of the Rebellion."

"Well, that's a complete fabrication. Osiris is besieged by the reavers."

"We learned that from Minister Azili, sir."

"Very well. I'll contact you when the battle is decided. If we survive. If we do not, you are to authorize End Game, on your own authority. You will also aid Minister Azili, should he require it."

"By your order, sir." The screen went blank. Book turned to find Monty looking at him, hard.

"Cabal?"

"Eleven ministers had effectively plotted to seize power," Book informed him evenly. "Apparently they allowed a serpent into their midst," he grinned evilly. "One of them was a member of a rather blood-thirsty Protective Order known as the Archangels. He has dispatched the Cabal."

"Eleven High Ministers?" Monty looked astonished. "How. . . ."

"According to legend, Archangels are very resourceful," Book said evasively. "And they rarely fail, even if they die in the doing. Remarkable people, really." He paused a moment, and smiled.

"Captain Reynolds' mercenary, Cobb, is one of their strongest."

"That ape?" Monty looked shocked.

"Do not be fooled by his actions, or his appearance," Book warned. "Archangels are _not_ stupid. And they are formidable opponents."

Inara sat on the bridge of _Serenity_, monitoring the battle. She was ready to lift off at a moments notice, in case things didn't go well. Kaylee was standing by in the engine room. 

She hoped that Monty would make it on time. Mal's orders had been stringent.

"The minute those Archangels start fighting, no matter who ain't on board, you close the ramp and get clear. Don't wait for _anyone _who ain't here," he'd ordered.

She had tried to argue, but Mal's eyes had gone steely, and realized that the 'Captain' had been replaced by the 'Sergeant'. The man who had led the defense of Serenity Valley. She had ceased to argue. 

Instead, she listened to the channels in use by the defenders. And prayed that Monty and his 'fleet' arrived in time to make the difference.

Zoe watched, her face stoic, as the men under her command worked to hold the reavers at bay. Mines took a terrible toll on them, and having to scramble over the rubble made it easier to pick them off.

But she knew that eventually there'd be too many. And then they'd have to fall back. And start over.

All that mattered was holding long enough for Monty to arrive, and maybe even the playing field.

If they could do it.

Jayne sighed as he heard the news of another Brother having fallen in action. He glanced at River.

"We're gonna have to go back out, little one," he told her. She nodded.

"I am ready."

"I know you are. Let's go."

The two of them slipped through the safety barrier, and launched themselves at the reavers who were about to overwhelm the three remaining warriors before the barricades. 

The onslaught of the two helped to drive the reavers back, slightly, and gave the other three a chance to catch their breath, and reform.

They would meet the next rush as a wall. 

Jazz was overloaded with data. 

Her camera was going constantly, as well as a separate recorder. She was also pausing to take stills on occasion, when the scene was particularly eye-catching.

Before she had joined _Serenity_, she would have seen this as The Story. The one story that reporters looked for to make their name.

Having spent time getting to know several of the people involved, and seeing the carnage and destruction brought by the attack, her attitude had changed significantly. Now, she simply saw it as her duty to make sure that the information got out. Was distributed as far and as wide as possible, no matter what.

She vowed to herself, that it would. Even if she didn't survive. Even if she was hunted for the rest of her life because of it. 

No matter what the result, the risk, this story would be told.

Those who lay wounded and dying deserved no less.

Jayne and River were once again back-to-back. Another Archangel had fallen, and no replacement had arrived as yet. Thus the two remaining pairs had placed their backs to one another, and simply worked to avoid being overwhelmed.

Jayne sensed it before it happened. A push, a shove, of bodies, surging forward. Whoever was calling the shots had realized how weak their position was, and was literally _forcing_ their front ranks into the defenders by pushing them with their follow-on formations.

It was too much. No four people, no four _Archangels_, could stem such a tide of weight. The embattled foursome withdrew slowly, forcing the reavers to pay dearly for every inch of blood strained street they managed to gain.

Jayne switched to his private comm, and sent a message, heard an acknowledgment, and nodded. He looked to the two men with him, gave a curt gesture, and the two surged in front of Jayne and River. Giving them an instant of respite.

River, still surprised by their movements, missed the flicker of sadness in Jayne's mind, and his intent. He suddenly grabbed her up, and in a single, flowing motion, literally _threw_ her over the barricade behind him. 

She hadn't even finished falling when she realized Simon was there, waiting. Before she could stop him, Simon had injected her with a sedative. She fought it, but it was too much for her, fatigued as she was. 

"Why, Simon?" she asked softly, as she began to go under. "Why would you do this?"

"Jayne told me too, _mei mei_," Simon whispered softly, cradling her in his arms and starting for _Serenity_. "Made me promise. Made Mal promise."

"Jayne?"

Simon looked down at her, feeling her pain. 

"He loves you, _mei mei_," Simon smiled slightly. "He made us promise you wouldn't die here."

And then she was gone, taken under by the powerful sedative.

Simon's eyes leaked tears as he made his way back to the ship. He knew in his heart that he would never get the chance to thank Jayne Cobb.

And he was surprised to find that it hurt.

Mal eyed the situation before him grimly. They'd been fighting for hours, but there were just too many reavers. They couldn't hold much longer.

"Sir, we're losing it," Zoe called. "We can't hold any longer."

"Get to the ship, Zoe," he ordered. "We're done here."

"Sir, I. . . ."

"Get to the boat, Corporal," Mal ordered again, gently. "We're done, Zoe. And I promised Jayne. Least I can do is keep that promise."

"Understood, sir," Zoe replied at once. Mal switched to the command frequency.

"Sir?" he said.

"I know, Malcolm," Thomas' voice was calm in his ears. "You should go, while you can. Please see the wounded to safety, and as many of the civilians as you can. Go with God, my son."

"I. . . ." Mal tried to speak, but found he couldn't.

"I feel the same, Malcolm Reynolds," Thomas assured him. "You have done well. Do not allow your faith to falter again. Book would be proud."

"Thank you, sir," Mal managed to gasp, and headed for his ship. He switched frequencies once more, on the way.

"Jayne?"

"Busy, Mal," Jayne grunted, and Mal could hear reavers screaming, and steel clanging.

"We're. . .we're going, Jayne. We can't do no more good, and Thomas asked, well, ordered me to get the wounded, and as many civilians off world as I can."

"I told him you could do it, if it could be done," Jayne told him, and Mal smiled in spite of everything. Jayne had complimented him.

"Girl safe?" Jayne asked, grunting. Though none of them could see it, Jayne had just taken a solid hit, one that had staggered him.

"Yes, Jayne," Inara's voice faltered a bit as she spoke. "Simon brought her on board a few moments ago."

"Inara, will you. . .can I ask you to. . ." Jayne couldn't finish. He just couldn't.

"Yes, Jayne," Inara sobbed gently, knowing what he wanted. "I will."

"I love her more than anything, Inara. Don't let her forget that when she's mad at me."

"I won't, Jayne. I swear." Jayne didn't hear the rest, switching to the Archangel's net.

"We're done, Brothers," he said calmly. "Withdraw to Omega positions. Withdraw to Omega positions." With that, Jayne and the two men left with him made their way through the barricade trap, and started to their own places.

It was almost over.

Mal and Zoe arrived at the same time, running. Survivors of their small commands were with them, but rather than board the ship, they simply took up defensive positions. Mal looked at them, but the set of their faces told him. They weren't going.

"Sir?" Zoe said quietly.

"Where are we on loading?" Mal asked Simon.

"We're overloaded," Simon admitted. "But Kaylee says we can fly."

"Good enough," Mal nodded. "Let's get. . . ."

"Where's Jayne?" Kaylee asked. They looked up at the catwalk, where Kaylee was leaned over the rail.

"He. . .he ain't comin', _mei mie_," Mal strangled out. 

"_What?_" Kaylee's cry echoed through the ship. Mal hit the ramp controls, and the ramp started up. Kaylee was flying down the stairs, but he and Zoe restrained her.

"Kaylee, he. . .he won't leave the rest to die alone," Mal told her, eyes damp. "He asked me. . .he don't want you to be mad at him, Kaylee."

"He can't do that!" Kaylee screamed. "You call him, Cap'n! You _make him come back!" _She was screaming now, and struggling to get away. Zoe hugged her tightly. 

"Go on, sir," Zoe ordered. "We'll manage." Mal nodded, and ran to the bridge. With River out, Inara was on the bridge alone.

"_NO!"_ Kaylee's scream followed him, and he knew it would haunt him for the rest of his days.

Back in the bay, Zoe struggled to stay calm.

"_Mei mei, _please," she pleaded softly. "There's nothing we can do. He won't leave his men, and he won't allow you to be in danger. He loves you more than anything he's ever had. His most prized possession."

"He can't. . .I can't. . . ." Kaylee trailed off, suddenly, falling apart in Zoe's arms, sobbing into the older woman's chest. Zoe comforted her as best she could.

But she knew, from bitter experience, it would never be enough.

She felt the ship shudder slightly, and then rise, easing out of the formation below. Inara guided them gently through the man made canyons of the city, and then into the open. 

_Serenity_ climbed for the sky, straining for all she was worth.

Below, Jayne watched the ship leave, and smiled slightly. It was a mixture of sadness, defeat, and satisfaction. 

Inara, had she been there, would have recognized it. She had seen it once before, what seemed now like a lifetime ago.

As the ship disappeared from sight, Jayne turned his attention to the battle.

It was nearly time.


	41. Chapter 41

Archangel – Chapter Forty-One

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended. Fanfic only._

--

_Serenity_ broke atmo in the clear, for which Mal was grateful. His worst fear was that reavers would see them, and pursue. With River out, and Kaylee near hysterical, there wasn't much of a way for them to outrun a determined pursuer.

"We're in the black, Mal," Inara told him quietly. He looked over at the regal woman he had come to love more than anyone, and nodded. He didn't trust himself to speak.

"How is Kaylee?" Inara asked, her voice breaking.

"She was still screamin', I left to come up here," Mal told her softly. "'Spect that'll go on for a while." His voice was heavy with both fatigue and sadness.

"It isn't your fault, Mal," Inara said gently.

"I know," he replied. "But. . .it just feels wrong, Inara. Leavin' Jayne behind. I know that's what he wanted, but. . . ."

"It wasn't wrong, Mal," Inara told him. "It was what he wanted, and you had more to think of than just one man. And you helped them all you could."

"If only Monty had got here. . . ." Mal began, only to be cut off by the sensor alarm.

--

"There are at least eighteen ships in orbit, sir," the sensor officer reported to Monty. "Three are cruiser size, though I haven't been able to identify them, as yet."

Monty nodded, and turned to Gerald Book. The former Operative looked serene in his battle dress.

"You sure you aim to go along?"

"Wouldn't miss it for anything," Book smiled.

"Best get to the shuttle, then," Monty ordered. "Good luck." He turned to the man next to him.

"Captain, carry out your orders."

"Yes, sir." He turned to the comms officer.

"Advise all ships, commence Downfall. Repeat, Commence Downfall."

In the black, the troop transports and drop shuttles separated from the rest of the fleet. Surrounded by nimble gunships and corvettes, they broke for the planet below, ferrying troops who were straining at the leash to get on the ground and destroy the reavers that threatened their homes and families.

The remainder of the fleet, screened by more gunships and corvettes, turned as one to engage the orbiting reaver vessels. The reavers responded to the threat at once, coming about to engage the new ships.

Both forces, eager for battle, rushed toward each other. There would be no quarter from either side. It would be a fight to the death, in which there could be only one winner.

--

Jayne heard the ships before he saw them. Suddenly an Alliance gunboat swept over them, and filled the streets before them with gunfire, tearing the reavers into bits. He heard other gunboats doing the same.

"Everyone head to your designated shelter. Seniors will report status to me at once on arrival. If you have no assignment, report to me at once." He turned to the men around him.

"Guard the shelters to the last man," he ordered. "Those civilians are now your mission. Do not fail." The men nodded and hurried to their positions. Jayne watched them go, then turned to look up at the sky. It was late in the afternoon, but he could see transports and shuttles following the gunboats to the ground. As the first settled in and began to disgorge troops, he smiled.

Just then, the barricade before him failed, and reavers began pouring into the small 'fort'.

_Just a little too late for us,_ Jayne thought sadly. _But in time for the others. Not a bad deal, I guess._

With that thought, he waded into the fight. No sense making it easy for them.

--

"It's Monty!" Mal exclaimed, studying the sensor scope. "He made it after all!"

"What do we do?" Inara asked, still at the helm.

"Hold here for a time," Mal ordered after a minute. "Let's see how the battle goes, 'fore we think about headin' back. We ain't got no way to fight, so we'll wait."

"All right," Inara nodded, and eased the ship down to snail's pace, ensuring that their lights were off.

Mal hadn't been listening to the comm unit, but Inara had been. When she gasped, Mal turned away from the scopes to look at her.

"What?" But then he heard it.

"_. . .we're being overrun, sir,"_ Jayne's voice was calm. _"Barricade's are failing, and reavers are inside the perimeter. I've assigned men to all the shelters, but the best we can hope for is to hold for relief. We can't force them back."_

"_I know, Michael,"_ Thomas' voice came back. _"We have done all we can. God will judge us on our intent, not our success."_

"_It's. . .it's been an honor, Thomas,"_ Jayne replied.

"_The honor is mine, Michael. Godspeed."_

Mal clenched his fists until his knuckles cracked.

_Too late!_ His mind cried out. _Too gorram late!_

--

Jayne hacked his way through the mess of reavers, his mind in turmoil.

_I'm sorry Kaylee. I'm so sorry. Things should have been different, better. I should have told you I loved you more. I should have held you more, kissed you more._

He continued to fight as these thoughts ran through his mind, along with others.

_Don't hate me, River. I know you would have stayed. But it ain't your time. You've got livin' yet to do, and it ain't right for you to die here. Please, please, don't hate me. I owed you my life. It was the only way I could repay you._

_I know_, he was startled to hear her voice echo in his head. _And I don't hate you, ge ge. Love you always, just as I do Simon. Saved me, too._

_River?_ Jayne thought, sure he was wrong.

_Yes, ge ge, _he heard back clear as day. _I can hear you. And I could never hate you. And I'll look after Kaylee._

_Thanks, mei mei_, Jayne replied, and felt tears on his bloody face. It was a relief to know. . . .

He never saw the blow coming. He was still smiling when the world went black around him.

--

Onboard _Serenity_ River sat up with a shock. Her armor had been removed, and someone had placed a gown around her before placing her in the passenger dorm she found herself in.

She stood, still slightly woozy, and made her way into the lounge, wrapping a blanket around her. There were people everywhere, many injured, all afraid. The minds would have overwhelmed her if not for Thomas. She smiled sadly at that thought.

"_Mei mei!" _Simon called from the infirmary. "You shouldn't be up! You shouldn't even be awake!"

"Stronger than before, Simon," River smiled at him. "Better."

"Still. . ." Simon started.

"Jayne has fallen, Simon," River told him softly. "I felt it. He is beyond my reach, now. Where is Kaylee?"

"I. . .are you sure?" Simon croaked.

"Yes," River nodded, a single tear trailing down her cheek. "I need to talk to Kaylee, Simon."

"She's in her bunk, _mei mei_," Simon told her. "You'll have to wait a little while. She was. . .well, she was hysterical, and I had to sedate her. She'll be out for a while."

"Then I will wait," River told him. "Where are my things?"

"In your bunk," Simon assured her. "Everything."

"Thank you."

--

Monty watched as the space battle developed. It was something foreign to him, which was why Captain Devoe, the senior ship commander among those who had rallied to him was in command.

Devoe was very good at his job.

"Task Group One, concentrate all fire on target Sierra Three. Groups Two and Three to concentrate on Sierra Two. Gunboats to screening positions."

The various groups began to hammer the two largest reaver vessels, pummeling them with missile and gunfire. The reavers, despite the 'control' of their handlers, did not fight as a unit, preferring to strike out on their own.

Devoe intended to make them pay for that.

"_Shimmer_ and _Willa_ are gone, sir," the sensor officer reported quietly, seeing the blips representing the two corvettes blink away. Devoe nodded in silent acceptance.

He was sure they wouldn't be the last ones.

--

On the ground, Gerald Book looked at the carnage around him. Though he wanted to be in the fight himself, he had been given command of the ground mission, and knew his place was behind, directing units.

"Sir, First Battalion reports that the fortifications are overrun," an aide informed him. "The defenders are still fighting, but they can't hope to hold out."

"Order Third Battalion to move immediately to their assistance," Book ordered. "And have the gunboats resume strafing runs, but only on known reaver formations. Let us try and avoid any friendly fire incidents."

"Yes, sir."

"Sir," another aide reported, "Second Battalion has secured the West side of the fortification, but their way into the barricades is blocked by ruble."

"Have them move around to support the Third, then," Book ordered. "And tell them to make haste." He turned to yet another aide.

"Prepare two companies of the reserve for shuttle insertion, Lieutenant," he instructed. "We may need to place them inside the fortification by air."

"Right away, sir," the aide nodded, and hurried to carry out his orders.

_Hold just a bit longer, Cobb,_ Book urged mentally. _We're coming as fast as we can._

--

"River, what are you doing up?" Inara asked, startled when the young woman walked onto the bridge. River had hurriedly showered and dressed, then made her way to the bridge.

"Cannot keep me down," she smiled faintly. "How are things going?"

"Can't tell, 'Tross," Mal told her quietly. "Not yet. How you doin'?"

"I am able to work, if you need me," River assured him. Inara rose without a word, leaving the pilot's chair for River. She moved to the co-pilot's seat as River took her place at the helm.

"Jayne is gone, I think," she told them softly, looking out at the stars. "I felt him, in my mind, but he was suddenly gone. I fear. . . ." She broke off, suddenly, unable to finish.

"Stubborn _hundan_," Mal muttered quietly, as Inara shed silent tears.

"Do not feel that way," River said softly. "If he is gone, it was an honorable end, Captain. One worthy of respect, and remembrance."

"Ain't arguin' that, 'Tross," Mal promised. "Just wish he hadn'ta done it, that's all."

"Come far in a short time, Captain Daddy," she smiled weakly at him, and Mal had to chuckle ruefully.

"Guess I have at that, little one," he admitted.

"Kaylee is just broken," Inara said quietly. "I don't know if. . . ."

"She will be fine," River said, her voice confident. "We will be here for her, and she will be fine. She will grieve, and she will hurt, and we will help her to heal."

"We will," Mal nodded firmly. "We all will."

--

"Sir, _Barbarossa _is hurt badly."

Devoe looked to the now red blip for the heavy cruiser, and nodded.

"Have them withdraw," he ordered. "If they can repair their damage quickly, tell them to assume the right flank guard."

The 'rebel' fleet had lost five corvettes, so far, and seven gunboats. _Wendigo _and her remaining sister, _Hammurabi, _were both damaged, but still able to fight.

They had accounted for the heaviest reaver vessels, three heavy and two light cruisers, along with a number of the lighter combatants. While there was still work to do, the fight was going fairly well. If they could just. . . .

"Sir!" a comm tech called. "_Hammurabi _reports boarders! Their Marines are fighting reaver boarders!"

"Dispatch our reserve force by shuttle to the _Hammurabi_," Devoe ordered at once.

They couldn't afford to lose the cruiser. They could afford even less for the reavers to take her, and turn her guns against the rest of the fleet.

"I think I'll tag along, Captain," Monty said quietly. "I'm useless here, anyway."

"I'd prefer you didn't, sir," Devoe replied evenly. "We can't spare you."

"Hogwash," Monty snorted. "You've got things under control here, and I'm just in the way. That will be fighting I understand, at least." He smiled, and offered his hand.

"Good luck, Captain."

"Same, General."

--

Gerald Book looked calmly over the battlefield, watching as the troops under his command fought their way into the barricades. The gunboats had made a difference, he knew. Without them, the battle would have been hopeless, instead of merely impossible.

"Sir, the fortifications have been retaken," an aide reported. "Casualties were heavy, sir," he added.

"Have the shuttle force moved there at once, to assist with securing the area," he ordered. "And we'll be joining them."

"Yes, sir."

Book walked toward the shuttle. The battle was far from won, but it was looking better. A flash in the darkening sky caught his attention, and he realized that a ship had just gone up.

_Ours or theirs?_ He wondered. Then he shrugged.

That wasn't his fight.

--

Medics were running to and fro when Book walked off the shuttle. The barricades were back in place, and the heavy fire of the defenders, supported by the gunboats, were steadily driving the reavers back.

"Captain, make sure we see to the wounded promptly," he ordered the first company commander he came across. "Especially any dressed like that," he pointed to a fallen Archangel. "We need such men."

"Yes, sir," the Captain nodded, and started barking orders.

As he looked over the carnage, Book spotted a familiar figure lying on the ground, blood pooled about him. Hurrying over, he knelt beside the man known as Jayne Cobb, a sad look on his face.

This man had known his father. Had held him in high regard. Despite the larger man's hatred for him, Book could not help but feel a sense of kindred for him, and it saddened him that their efforts had not been in time to. . . .

Book's thoughts froze as Cobb's body was wracked by a heaving cough. The man was alive!

"_MEDIC_!"


	42. Chapter 42

Archangel Forty-Two

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended. Fanfic only._

--

_Serenity_, with River now at the helm, settled gracefully onto the street where she had rested during the battle. Mal had the ramp down as soon as it was safe to do so.

Civilians streamed off the ship, eager to see what was left of their homes. Some were angry, others still in shock. Simon's tale of how the Alliance had been involved in the reaver attack had spread like wildfire, and coupled with the absence of the Alliance during the protracted battle, not to mention the fact that _browncoats_ had come to their rescue, had left many formerly loyal citizens in turmoil.

Mal had taken less than a dozen steps when he saw the Operative heading for him. Instinctively, he reached for his gun, but the motion stopped when he saw the burden that the man was struggling with.

"I realize, Captain," Book huffed slightly, never halting, "that you will want to kill me. May I ask, however, that you wait long enough for me to get Cobb to young Mister Tam? I do believe he might be the man's only hope."

--

Monty surveyed the damaged on _Hammurabi _with a grimace. The battle had been brutal. And costly. At one point the reavers were right outside the bridge of the cruiser, but Monty and his contingent had hit them from the rear, diverting them from the ships control center.

It had taken over an hour of fierce and constant combat to halt the reaver advance, and well over two more to scour the ship for the remaining devils. He was satisfied now, however, that the ship was safe. He walked to the bridge, where the crew were still showing signs of their close call.

"Captain, any word from the planet?" he demanded at once.

"The planet is secured for the most part, sir," the Captain replied at once. "There are still some isolated areas of fighting, from what we can catch, but the brunt of the assault has been completely broken."

"Excellent. Have a shuttle prepared for me as soon as possible. Then get your ship out of here. I'll contact Captain DeVoe with orders for the group. You can't meet an Alliance attack with your damage."

"What about you, General?"

"I'd like to think that one man isn't so vital as all that, Captain," Monty grinned, and headed for the door.

--

Simon was working feverishly over Jayne as Monty prepared to leave _Hammurabi_. Despite the armor, the helmet, and Jayne's own great strength, he was in bad shape. There was more trauma than Simon could ever remember seeing on a living patient.

_I can't imagine how he's alive_, Simon thought to himself. His nurse friend had stayed behind to help, and he was grateful. He needed it.

In the lounge, Mal watched through the window as Simon worked as fast as his hands would go. He turned to look at Book.

"If you still intend to kill me, Captain, may I suggest we take it off the ship?" the man said softly. Mal grimaced.

"I can't rightly kill a man that's helped me and mine," he growled. "'Spect you know that. Don't mean I like you any, though."

"There is nothing about me for you to like," Book replied, his voice still soft. "I told you before, Malcolm. I am a monster. I was not always so, however," he added, and Mal noted that his shoulders were slumped slightly.

"But that is water beneath the bridge, as they say," he straightened noticeably. "I will take my leave, now. I would take it as a kindness, if you would let me know. . ."

He nodded into the infirmary.

"I'll see to it," Mal nodded in agreement. "'Pears to me you've earned that much, and a bit more, besides."

"No," Book said over his shoulder. "Just making amends as best I can, with the time I have left, Captain. All any of us can do."

Mal had turned back to the window when he heard River's voice float to him.

"He was made that way, _Baba_," she told him, walking to stand at his side. She took his hand in hers, and Mal gripped hers back.

"I suspected as much," Mal admitted.

"Preacher Man told you he had much to atone for," she reminded him. "Also told you he wasn't always a Shepard."

"I know, 'Tross," Mal nodded. "I'm just tired of everybody else's atonement costin' us so much." Mal's voice was bitter, but also tired. Worn.

"We have lost a great deal," River agreed. "Part of that is my fault. Because you would not leave us at the mercy of others." Mal turned to look at her.

"Don't you ever think that," he said firmly. "Helping you was one of the few good things I ever did. You're as much like my daughter as if you were my own flesh and blood. Livin' like I do, especially after this, you and Kaylee may well be the closest thing to young'uns I'm ever like to be havin'. Nothin' I'd not do for either o' you. Don't never forget that."

River hugged him tightly at that, and the two stood that way for a long time. When they parted, River smiled impishly through her tears.

"If Jayne survives, will that make him your son-in-law?"

Her laughter at Mal's grimace rang through the ship.

--

"Simon, we're losing him," Alysa said urgently. Jayne's blood pressure had dropped suddenly, and Simon couldn't see the reason for it.

"I know!" he exclaimed, working to try and find the problem, and repair it. Suddenly, he saw a possible reason.

"He has a nicked artery, in his neck," Simon told her urgently. "One I missed! I need to get it sewn shut, while you prep more blood. And hurry!"

--

"Something is wrong," River said quietly, and Mal looked up at the window.

"Jayne. . .he may not make it, 'Tross," Mal said haltingly. "Miracle he's still here at all."

"Perhaps," she nodded. "I must talk to him, _Baba_," River said suddenly. Mal frowned.

"River he can't hear you, I 'spect," he said gently.

"More than one way to talk," she replied, walking over to the sofa and settling in. "Please don't allow anyone to disturb me." With that she leaned back, and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again, Mal could see that she was far away.

He settled into the chair nearby, standing guard. If River might could save Jayne, he'd see to it she got the chance.

--

_River looked down at herself, and smiled, seeing she was once more in her armor. In Jayne's mind, she was dressed as he saw her. A warrior. Not a waif, nor a child._

_She picked her way across the familiar battleground of Osiris, seeing a hulking figure sitting slumped on the fountain. It would be a long time before that fountain ran with anything but blood in her mind._

"_Hello, _ge ge_," River said softly. Jayne's head snapped around as quickly as he could manage it._

"_What in the blazes o' hell are you doin' here?" he demanded. "They was 'sposed to make sure you was on the ship when it left! Inara _promised_ me you were!"_

"_I was, Jayne," River told him gently. Jayne was worse than she had thought. This time there was no peace in his mind. There was only the battle._

"_Then how'd you get back?" he demanded. "I know you're the pilot 'n all, but I'd not thought you'd risk the others like that."_

"_I did not," she smiled. "You are once more in the infirmary, Jayne. Simon is trying desperately to save you_, _but you are failing. I. . .I doubt he can do it," she admitted with a tear._

"_That's okay," Jayne shrugged. "I didn't 'spect to live no way. Woulda been nice, mind," he grinned tiredly. _

"_You have to help him, Jayne," River told him. "You have to fight."_

"_Did that already," he told her. "All it led to was more fightin'. I'm tired o' fightin', _mei mei_. Tired o' being mad all the time, tired o' fightin' it, tired o' everyone lookin' down on me. I can't help what I am. Didn't get no say so."_

"_And I'm tired o' bein' tired," he sighed. He looked over the battle field before him. "This won't never end, River. It'll always be this way. And I've had my fill. I did my share, too, no matter what the rest think o' me. I ain't got nothin' ta be shamed of. I earned the right to rest."_

"_What about Kaylee?" River asked gently. "What has she earned?"_

"_A better life than I can give her," Jayne told her at once. "God help me, I really thought it could happen. But, I think I told you once, I been known to be wrong afore." He grinned again, but it was pained._

"_Jayne you cannot just leave because you're tired," River insisted. "It isn't fair to the others. It isn't fair to me, or to Kaylee. _Especially_ to Kaylee," she dug a bit harder._

_Suddenly, she heard the cry of reavers in the distance, and realized with a start that Jayne was still fighting in his mind._

"_Best be goin', _mei mei, _he told her, standing stiffly. "'Spect this'll be the last one. I'm all that's left."_

"_I won't leave," River shook her head stubbornly, drawing her own swords._

"_Yes, you will," Jayne said sadly, and before she could react, Jayne hit her. She went limp and he caught her before she hit the ground. As he lowered her to the ground, she faded away, and he smirked._

"_Might be a _little_ smarter than some o' ya thought," he laughed tiredly. Turning to face the oncoming reavers in his own mind, he straightened._

"_Come to me, denizens of hell! Justice awaits you where the light burns the brightest!"_

_And then they where on him._

--

River awoke with a start, which gave Mal a start. He was shocked to see a purple bruise on her face.

"What the hell?"

"Not now," she told him, racing to the infirmary. She threw open the door, and Simon's head jerked up.

"Not now, River!"

"Give him adrenaline, Simon!" River ordered. "As much as he can take. You aren't missing the injuries, they're _new ones!_"

"What?" Simon looked up, stunned.

"In his mind, he is still fighting!" River shouted. "His mind has locked him onto the battlefield outside. He cannot escape, or won't. I don't know which. He is still fighting! Give him adrenaline, and he may survive another attack!"

"_Mei mei_, I can't just keep giving him adrenaline. It will kill him, eventually."

"He'll die anyway," River said softly. "You have to keep him fighting until I get the chance to try again."

"Try _what _again?" Simon demanded.

"Talking to him," River fought the urge to roll her eyes. "He forced me out when the reavers came."

"Is that where the bruise came from?" Simon asked softly.

"Yes. Had I been killed in that dream state, I might well have died here, as well. The mind is a complicated and dangerous thing, Simon. Please, trust me," she pleaded.

"I do," he nodded. "Now let me work."

"Better get some ice on that eye, 'Tross," Mal said quietly, gripping her shoulder.

She let him guide her away. There was nothing she could do for now.

--

Outside, Monty's shuttle landed. He hadn't gone far when he heard a soldier call him.

"General!" He turned, and saw one of his men escorting a civilian up to him.

"This gentleman asked to speak to who ever was in charge, sir," the soldier told him.

"Well, that's be Mal, I guess, or some o' his friends," Monty scratched his head. "Don't rightly know who was in charge, we just came to help out."

"My name is Evan Stone, General," the man said softly. "I'm the Mayor of Capital City." The man extended his hand, and Monty took it, surprised.

"We'll be away as soon as we're sure all the reavers are gone, Mayor," Monty assured him. "I know you folk don't much cotton to us revolutionary types."

"On the contrary," Stone surprised him. "It has not escaped my notice that the Alliance sent us _no_ assistance. We are indebted to you, General, and you may stay as long as you like."

"Well, that's kind o' you, sir," Monty said, flabbergasted. "But reckon our bein' here will make it right hard for you folks. So we'll pull out, soon's we're sure you're safe."

"You will _always_ be welcome here, General," the Mayor said pointedly. "Don't forget that, when in need." With that the small man walked away, looking at the damage his city had suffered.

"Well," Monty breathed finally. "How 'bout that?"

--

Thomas looked around him sadly. So many of his precious minions, gone. Having paid the ultimate price for the freedom and safety of others.

"We're loaded, sir," Hayes told him quietly.

"Very well," the older man nodded. "Let's be away, before people start to ask too many questions."

The surviving Archangels and Acolytes, those not injured to seriously to move, were aboard a transport Mal had 'arranged' for. Thomas smiled at the word.

Their seriously injured were already gone aboard General Reynolds' vessels, getting the best care possible. They would be left on a rim world, where finer care was awaiting them, thanks to Azrael.

_Michael, my son,_ Thomas looked at _Serenity _one last time. _I hope you survive. If anyone deserves it, you do my boy. Godspeed, brave Warrior of Light._

Minutes later, the borrowed ship was breaking atmo, and the Order of Light was gone. Just as if it had never been there at all.


	43. Chapter 43

Archangel Forty-Three

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended. Fanfic only._

--

Jazz sat at the cortex in the spare shuttle, working on her video of the battle. She didn't know for sure how long she had before the Alliance arrived to 'blockade' the planet, and she was determined to get the story out, no matter what it cost her.

As she worked, she recalled earlier conversations with members of _Serenity's_ crew. They had been reluctant to get involved in what was happening, and she had been disappointed in them for that. No more.

Now she understood. They had suffered greatly. Zoe had lost her husband, and Book had been a mentor to all of them at one time or another, even Mal. Now it seemed they would lose Cobb, as well.

That made her think of Kaylee Frye. Other than Simon Tam, Kaylee Frye was the one person who simply didn't seem to fit in with this group. And Simon, at least, had the excuse of having been a fugitive.

Frye had no such excuse. She was simply a gifted mechanic who wanted to work the black, and had fallen in love with a ship. And then with a man.

A man who now hovered between life and death in the infirmary on the deck below. With a start, Jazz realized that Kaylee was still out, and didn't even know that Jayne had been brought aboard, or that the ship had settled back on the planet.

She was tempted to try and wake her, but decided against it. It wasn't her place, for one thing. And it might do more harm than good. If Simon couldn't save the giant warrior, then it might be better if . . . .

She looked back to the screen sharply as the incoming call light flashed. She opened the channel without thinking. She smiled when Hank Grissom's face bloomed in front of her.

"Jazz!" Hank's relief was evident. "I thought for sure. . . ."

"No," Jazz smiled tightly. "Thanks to Captain Reynolds, and several of his friends, I'm not. Did you get the story?"

"My God!" Hank breathed. "I can't even imagine. . . ."

"I hope you never have to, Hank," Jazz told him, her voice sounding hollow even to her. "It was terrible, to put it mildly. But there are so many heroes today, I can't even begin to do them justice. This story has to go out, Hank."

"It already is," Grissom assured her. "As far and as loud as we can make it. And there's something else going on, too," he added. "Londinium is shut down tight. There are rumors flying all over the place about several high level Ministers having been assassinated. No idea if it's true, since we can't get anyone in there to confirm it. But something's going on."

"I'll see what I can find out," Jazz promised, nodding. "Maybe someone here knows something."

"Jazz, you watch yourself," Hank warned. "This is going to make you a top target for the Alliance. Of course," he grinned, "it's already made you famous."

"None of this is me, Hank," Jazz told him stiffly. "All I did was tell the story. And not even the half of that. The people who. . ." she trailed off. "This was a day of heroics the like of which none of us have ever seen. Selflessness on a grand scale, Hank. I've never even _heard_ of anything like it, let alone seen it with my own eyes."

"I know," Hank nodded, somber. "I've watched your report. And I know it only tells a fraction. Be careful, Jazz. Be safe."

"Do my best," she grinned. "I'll let you know if I find anything. And I'll send more along as soon as I can."

--

Simon and Alysa walked out of the infirmary, exhausted. Jayne wasn't doing well, in any sense of the word, but he was stable, for now. Alysa went straight to the passenger dorm Mal had fixed her, and collapsed into an exhausted sleep. She'd decided to stay aboard until Simon didn't need her help anymore.

Simon swayed for a moment with fatigue, then collapsed on the sofa, leaving the infirmary door open.

_It's up to you, now, Jayne,_ he thought tiredly. _I can't do anything more. And I can't make you want to live._

"How is he, Simon?" Mal's voice called softly. Simon didn't even turn around.

"He's stable, but so critical that he should be dead," Simon told him honestly. "I. . .Mal, I just don't know. Whatever's happening in his mind, it's like nothing I've ever seen. His body has an amazing capacity to heal, but even Jayne has limits."

"New wounds appear out of thin air," the younger man sighed. "River must be right. His mind is locked in the battle, and is convincing his body that he's injured. I. . .I've never even _read_ of anything like that."

"How is that possible?" Mal asked, sitting down opposite Simon. "How can his mind make a wound on his body?"

"I don't know, Mal," Simon shrugged helplessly. "I have no idea. We have no idea just how the brain really works, you know," he said tiredly. "I mean we know what parts of the mind do what. Control what functions. But. . . ." He shook his head.

"That was part of what was being done to River, and the others," he explained. "Blue Sun was trying to work out the mechanics of the mind, so to speak. The brain is an amazing organ, Mal. Even the most intelligent people use only a fraction of it's power and ability. As smart as River is, and she is literally off the scale, she uses no more than perhaps ten percent, eleven at most, of her mind."

"The rest?" Simon shrugged helplessly. "There's no telling what it can do."

"It can do many things," River said quietly, coming down the stairs from the galley. Her face was purpling nicely, Simon noticed, but for once, he didn't hover.

"It can provide a haven of safety, or a living hell from which there is no escape," she continued softly. "In Jayne's case, it has done both, at different times. This time," she added mournfully, "it's hell. I should not have convinced him to leave the haven his mind created before. He deserved better than this."

"He ain't dead, yet, 'Tross," Mal pointed out, not liking how this was sounding.

"He will be, soon, if something doesn't change," Simon told him flatly. "And there's nothing else I can do for him, at least not now."

"I will try again," River told them, "to reach him, and convince him to come home."

"I don't know how safe that is, River," Simon said softly, but not objecting.

"I will leave before I can come to harm," she promised. "Or he can hit me again," she laughed slightly.

"You see to it that you do," Mal warned. "I can't. . .we've lost enough today, River."

"I promise," River nodded solemnly. She stopped suddenly, having been walking to the infirmary. She turned to Simon.

"I have an idea."

--

_Jayne slumped against the fountain, more tired than he could ever remember being before. He hadn't expected to last through the last rush, but somehow he had. _

"_Gorram reavers," he muttered. "Can't even kill a man standing right in front of'em."_

_He cleaned his blades, more from habit than care. He was sure, this time, that he wouldn't survive another charge. He was injured too badly, and lacked the strength for another protracted battle. And he was glad. It would be good to rest._

"_Jayne," River's voice called him, and he raised his head, but didn't turn around. He was just too tired._

"_I thought I told you to git," he said, though his voice was not unkind. "Do you ever listen?"_

"_No," River giggled, coming no closer to him than she was. "Should know that by now, _ge ge._"_

"_I don't know how Simon put up with you," Jayne laughed tiredly. "So long as you leave 'fore they come again, I don't mind the company, I guess."_

"_What about me?" another voice asked, and Jayne _did_ turn then. Standing beside River was Kaylee._

"_What are you doin' here?" he demanded, then glared at River. "How could you bring her here to see. . . ." His hands waved at the carnage around them._

"_You would not come to the mountain," River smiled. "I have brought the mountain to you." She nodded at Kaylee, and withdrew slightly, as Kaylee walked toward Jayne._

"_Kaylee, you ought not be here," Jayne told her._

"_And neither had you!" Kaylee shot back. "This ain't _real_ Jayne," she told him forcefully. "This here ain't nothin' but your mind tellin' you that the battle ain't over. But it _is_!"_

"_I know that," Jayne sighed. He looked at her, and his heart actually ached. She was so beautiful._

"_What?" Kaylee demanded, seeing the look on his face._

"_I was just thinkin' on how beautiful you are," Jayne admitted. "How much. . ."_

"_How much you love me?" Kaylee demanded, arms crossing. "So much that you'll just stay here and _die_? I like to went outta my mind when that ship left without you on it, Jayne Cobb! Simon had to give me a shot! Just like he used to do with River. And then I wake up, and find out that we're back on the planet, and you ain't dead, but you're wishin' you was! That you was gonna leave me, _alone_, and stay here until you just died."_

"_That don't sound too _gorram_ much like _love_ to me, Jayne," Kaylee finished. Jayne blinked. Kaylee almost never said anything even resembling a curse. She must be really mad._

"_I'm so mad at you, I oughta just let you stay here!" she confirmed his suspicions a second later. "How could you do this to me, Jayne?" she asked, her voice softer, and tears forming in her eyes. "You said you wouldn't leave, wouldn't do nothin' like this. Ever. Was you lyin' to me, Jayne? 'Cause I never thought you would. Lie to me, I mean."_

_--_

Mal watched in concern as Kaylee began to cry. She and River were seated beside each other on the sofa, eyes wide open, but far from the lounge. Simon watched them both closely.

Neither had been happy with this, but River had insisted that the decision belonged to Kaylee, and not them. Simon had reluctantly given Kaylee a shot that countered the sedative he'd given her earlier. One look into the infirmary, and she'd agreed to do anything that River thought might work.

It had taken another ten minutes to shout Mal and Simon down, countering their arguments. Finally River had told them they were wasting valuable time, and took Kaylee's hand.

Seeing the determined set of both women, Mal had relented. Simon had followed his lead, and then the two had drifted away.

Now Mal was having second thoughts.

"It's all right, Mal," Simon said quietly. "Neither is in any distress."

"See to it it stays that way, then," Mal ordered, more to ease his own mind than he thought Simon needed to hear it.

The two continued to watch. And wait.

--

"_I ain't never lied to you, Kaylee," Jayne said softly. "This here was. . .I didn't have no way o' knowin' this was comin', babydoll."_

"_So that makes it okay?" Kaylee demanded. "Since it wasn't something you knowed about 'head o' time?"_

"_No," Jayne sighed. He was so tired. "It just makes it what it is, Kaylee. Had to be done."_

"_And it _is done_!" Kaylee almost screamed. "All that you gotta do is _leave_!"_

"_Kaylee, it'll happen again," Jayne objected. "And it ain't right to keep puttin' you through all this. You deserve better'n me, anyhow."_

"_I thought I told you before," Kaylee shook a small finger in Jayne's face, "that I reckon I can decide what I deserve for my own self! I'm a woman grown, Jayne Cobb, and you done said you meant to spend the rest o' your life with _me!_ Not fightin' reavers over and over again that's already dead!"_

"_Now I mean I've heard enough of this," Kaylee said, her voice ringing with finality. "You're gonna do whatever River tells you ta do, and you're gonna _live_! You hear me, Jayne Cobb? Ya done asked me to marry ya, and I aim to hold ya to that, buster!"_

_Jayne looked at her, so fiery, so beautiful, so. . ._Kaylee_. Suddenly he reached out and grabbed her, pulling her to him. Without a word, he crushed his lips to hers._

_In a second, Kaylee responded, and both felt the same fire that had passed between them the first time their lips had ever met. Jayne finally released her, and smiled._

"_Yes ma'am."_

--

Simon shot up from his chair as alarms began flashing in the infirmary.

"What's wrong, Simon?" Mal demanded, torn between following the doctor, and keeping an eye on the two women he regarded as his own daughters.

"I don't. . . . Nothing," Simon stumbled to a halt as the alarms stopped, and Jayne's breathing grew easier. "He's. . .nothing. Everything's fine," he said, his voice full of wonder.

Mal turned as he heard a gasp from Kaylee. Both she and River were 'awake'.

"Are you two okay?" Mal demanded. "What happened? Did it work? Either one o' ya hurt? Well, say somethin'!"

"We will, if you will let us, _Baba_," River grinned impishly. Mal frowned.

"Yes, I believe it did work," River smiled. Kaylee looked stunned but nodded.

"He promised me," she said softly, and a small smile came to her face. It was enough, though, to warm Mal's heart.

"Yes, he did," River nodded, rising to her feet, and pulling Kaylee to hers. "Let us go and see." The three of them walked into the infirmary, where Simon was literally scratching his head.

"I don't. . . .I can't understand it."

"It's very simple, Simon," River giggled at the rejoinder. "Hell hath no fury like a woman defied."

"I think that's s'posed to be 'scorned'," Mal said, and received the 'boob' look from River in reply.

"He will return," River assured her brother.

"He's comin' home," Kaylee nodded in agreement. "Home to me, where he belongs."


	44. Chapter 44

Archangel – Chapter Forty Four

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended. Fanfic only._

--

Mal walked down the ramp, and into the street. All around him men were working to clear the debris and the bodies from the street.

The fallen defenders were being carefully arranged for burial, while the dead reavers were simply being carted away to be burned along with the debris of the battlefield.

As he looked over the carnage, he couldn't help but wonder what would come of all this.

"Captain," Gerald Book's soft call broke Mal from his reverie. He looked at the man, and nodded.

"'Pears he's gonna make it," Mal said at once, and could have sworn that Book sighed in relief.

"I am pleased to hear that," Book replied. "The General has asked to see you. I can have someone escort you to him."

"Monty's still here?" Mal asked. "He ought to be gone. Alliance could show up anytime."

"He knows that," Book assured him. "Yet he remains. It seems," Book smiled faintly, "that the Alliance is in somewhat of a. . .well, let's just say they are unable to respond as expected at the moment. Sergeant!" Book called to a man nearby.

"Sir!"

"Please show the Captain to the General, Sergeant. Right away."

"Sir," the man nodded, looking at Mal.

"Well, let's go, then."

--

Jazz was walking around as well, looking at the remains of the defensive area. She had made no mention of the Order in her report, having kept her word on that. Thomas has approved of the imagery she'd sent, however, showing the armored Archangels in combat with the reavers.

"It will add to our mystique, I should imagine," he'd said drily. She had agreed, but felt that there was no need to add to it. She had never encountered people like them. Totally selfless, dedicated to serving others, even at the ultimate cost. It was a shame that the Alliance wasn't made of men such as that.

That made her think of Hank's information. What was going on with the Alliance? As the thought entered her mind, she spied Malcolm Reynolds walking by.

"Captain?" she called, and hurried to his side as he halted for a moment. "May I walk with you a ways?"

"Don't see why not," Mal told her, continuing on his way. "How are you, by the way?"

"Sickened," Jazz replied honestly. "I've never encountered bloodshed on such a large scale."

"It's a blow to the senses," Mal nodded. Jazz could have kicked herself, but instead went on.

"I heard an interesting bit of news when I spoke to Hank earlier, by the way," she told him. "It seems that Londinium is shut down tight, no one in or out. And," she added, "several high ranking Ministers were apparently killed either yesterday, or the day before." Mal looked at her in astonishment.

"How sure is he of that?" Mal asked her.

"He isn't," Jazz admitted. "But that's the rumor, and there is no official word from the Alliance, either way. At least there wasn't a few hours ago."

"Well," Mal let out a long breath. "Wonder what that's about?"

"I'm hoping to find out."

"Well, just so happens," Mal smiled, "that I know the General, and I'm on my way to see him. Care to tag along?"

--

Mal entered the small building that Monty had took over as his headquarters, and saw Monty standing by a screen.

"Very well, Captain," he was saying. Seeing Mal, he held up his hand in a 'wait' gesture, and looked back to the screen. "See to your repairs as soon as possible, and let me know if anything crops up." Monty killed the screen, then looked at Mal.

"I hope this makes up for before?" Monty said, eyebrows raising slightly. Mal nodded.

"More than," he agreed. "Thanks, Monty."

"Thank Gerry," Monty snorted. "He's the one convinced me to come. Though I'd like to think I'da done it, anyway," he added.

"You woulda," Mal said confidently. "Ain't got it in ya to do no other."

"Thanks, Mal," Monty smiled. "We straight?" he asked, holding out his hand. Mal looked at it, then stepped forward and embraced his friend warmly.

"We're more than straight, Monty," Mal said honestly. "Always will be."

"Good," Monty replied, and Mal would have sworn that the big man's voice cracked a bit. "And who is this lovely woman?" he asked, easing out of the moment.

"Jasmine Carter, this here is Montavius Reynolds, General Reynolds, actually. Monty, this is Jasmine Carter, of the Independent News Service."

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Carter," Monty took her hand lightly.

"And you, General," Jazz smiled.

"Reckon you might know what's happening about," Mal told Monty. "We been kinda. . .preoccupied, last little bit."

"I heard," Monty nodded, waving the two into a pair of folding chairs, and taking one himself. "How is Cobb?"

"He'll live, looks like," Mal replied. "Be down a spell, I imagine."

"Good," Monty sighed. "Gerry was worked up about that for some reason."

"We been hearin' some rumors, Monty," Mal changed the subject. "'Bout the 'lliance. Any truth to 'em?"

"Well, tell me what it is you've heard, and I'll tell you what I know about it."

--

"How are you, Kaylee?" Inara asked, settling onto the sofa beside her friend.

"I'm fine, 'Nara," Kaylee smiled tiredly. "You?"

"Tired," Inara admitted. "But feeling better now that Jayne is going to be okay," she added, smiling.

"Yeah," Kaylee smiled in return. "It's like I woke up from a nightmare, ya know? Like I just dreamed the whole thing, and then here he is, big as life."

"I'm so happy for you, _mei mei_," Inara hugged her tight.

"Thanks," Kaylee sniffled a bit. "This has been a right wild ride, and that's the truth of it. But," her voice firmed, "it ain't hap'nin no more. This here is the last battle Jayne Cobb's fightin' and that's _final_." Inara smiled at that.

"What do you plan to do? Lock him away, somewhere?"

"Nope," Kaylee grinned at her. "We're goin' back to Celeste, when he's well. Gonna get married, and live on the ground, like folks oughta."

"What?" Inara gasped.

"We ain't stayin'," Kaylee admitted. "I can't keep goin' through this. Jayne was right 'bout that. And he can't neither, though he'd never admit it. We're done with all this. They want him to be the lawman in that little town where his ma lived, and he's gonna be. And I'm gonna have me a shop, and we're gonna live a nice, quiet, _normal_ life."

"When did you two decide this?" Inara asked.

"_I_ decided, 'bout the time I found out he was gonna live," Kaylee informed her. "I'll let _Jayne_ know, soon's he's up and about."

Inara hid a smile at the little engineer's plucky announcement. It appeared that Jayne Cobb, for all his great strength, had finally met his match.

--

"So what happens now?" Mal asked, as Monty finished filling Jazz and himself in on what had happened.

"Don't know, rightly," Monty admitted. "Seems Book and that bunch o' his, they had a plan for gettin' rid o' them what's caused the problems, but they hadn't really expected to live through it, so now, they ain't got no idea. Minister Azili, though, he seems to be runnin' things for the moment. Ain't got no notion what might happen later on. Be obliged, Miss Carter," he added to Jazz, "that you didn't mention Book, nor his associates in that story you're scribblin'. They don't need the publicity."

"I understand, General," Jazz nodded in agreement. And she really _did_ understand. Finally. Some things shouldn't be in the news. That was a revelation she'd never expected to have, she admitted, but knew it to be the truth, now.

"Well, anything we can do to help, Monty?" Mal asked, standing.

"We'll be leaving soon, ourselves," Monty shook his head. "Ain't that I don't trust Azili, but," he grinned, "I don't. Not yet. Till we know what's what, we don't aim to be on Alliance territory for long. Though," he added thoughtfully, "the folks here on Osiris don't seem to mind, over much. Matter o' fact, made it a point, the Mayor did, to tell me we was always welcome here."

"That sounds like a good start on something better," Mal smiled.

"Never know," Monty grinned. "Seems you was right, Mal. We'll see how it plays out, I guess. Need anything, gimme a wave."

"Same here," Mal replied. The two shook hands, friends once more, and then Mal and Jazz left.

"Quite a man," Jazz commented as the two headed for _Serenity_.

"Always was," Mal nodded. "We just had a bit of a disagreement, that's all." Jazz snorted at the understatement.

"So what do you aim to do now, Miss Carter?" Mal asked, looking at her. "Since this is all over with, apparently."

"What do you mean?" Jazz asked, confused.

"Well, the reason for you bein' aboard is pretty well gone, now, ain't it?" Mal asked. "So where do you go from here?"

"I have no plans to leave the ship, at the moment," Jazz admitted. "Or are you kicking me off?"

"No," Mal smiled. "No, I think you'll always find a welcome 'board _Serenity_, Jazz."

"Good," the reporter nodded firmly. "It's. . .homey."

"She is that."

--

River and Simon stood looking at the house they had grown up in. Though close enough they could walk the distance in a few minutes, it had been far enough from the fighting to be spared.

"Well," Simon sighed. "I guess we can either stand here a while longer, go back to the ship, or see if they're home." He looked down at his sister, waiting on her.

"Come this far," River shrugged. "Might as well see what we see." Simon nodded, and the two went up the walk together. The door opened as they reached it, and Reagan Tam ran to meet her children.

"Oh, my babies!" she cried, hugging them both at once. "Oh, how I've missed you!" Simon looked over his mother's shoulder to see his father standing in the doorway.

"Father," Simon nodded, his voice neutral.

"Simon," the elder Tam nodded in return. "River," he added a moment later.

"No welcome hug from the patriarch?" River asked, looking at her father. Gabriel shrugged.

"You're welcome here, or course," he told her. He looked to Simon. "You are as well, despite the fact that. . . ."

"Don't you dare finish that!" Reagan Tam snapped, spinning around to face her husband. "My children have come home, Gabriel Tam. You will _not_ spoil that!"

"Well, with the browncoats attacking, I. . . ."

"Browncoats?" Simon asked, bewildered. "Are you talking about here?"

"Of course, here!" Gabriel snarled. "How could you miss all that carnage?"

"Father, the Browncoats were _defending_ you," Simon grated. River was shaking slightly, and Simon reached out to steady her.

"Simon," Reagan soothed. "I know it must have been awful to see, but those horrid browncoats have been attacking planets all over the system. We were just fortunate that. . . ."

"Lies," River said suddenly, her voice trembling. "Not browncoats. Reavers. Many thousands of them. Browncoats were here to defend you from the reavers."

"Reavers?" Reagan asked, as Gabriel snorted. "River, there's no such thing as. . . ."

"Just take a walk down Memorial Boulevard, Mother," Simon told her flatly. "There are still hundreds of them lying on the ground. Reavers are real, and they would have destroyed the city, if not the planet, had it not been for those 'horrid' browncoats. And that is just the plain, hard, facts."

"And how would you know that?" Gabriel Tam asked in derision.

"Because we were there," Simon said quietly, but proudly. "River fought with them, and I treated their wounded."

"What?" Reagan looked at River. "How could you help fight. . . .?"

"I told you how!" Simon almost howled. "I told you what was being done to her, and why! But instead of listening to me, you _disowned_ me."

"You were a criminal," Gabriel Tam said flatly. "What did you expect?"

"I expected you to _help me save your daughter!_" Simon yelled, and his mother recoiled. "But that would have meant losing face, or something, wouldn't it, _Father_." Simon managed to make the term sound like a curse.

"Simon," River took his hand. "We should go. Captain Daddy wants to leave soon."

"Who?" Reagan asked, looking at River.

"Never mind," River replied, hugging her mother one last time. "Good-bye, mother." She looked at her father.

"I don't hate you, Father," she said softly. "Though I have every right to do so. But I do think it's best if we don't meet again." With that she turned and started back down the walk. Simon stayed behind long enough to look at his parents with scorn.

"I was a fool to bring her here, or to come myself," he told them. "We're better off anywhere but here." With that he turned on his heels, and followed his sister, ignoring his father's shouts, and his mother's pleas.

River was right. It would be better if they never saw them again.


	45. Chapter 45

Archangel Chapter Forty-Five

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended. Fanfic only._

--

"Mal! You better get up here!"

_Serenity _was still on the ground at Osiris, though they would be leaving within the hour, if all went as planned. Hurrying to the bridge at Jazz's urgent call, he wondered sourly if the plan had just tanked.

"What is it?" he demanded, huffing slightly after running all the way from the cargo bay. Jazz pointed to the screen. Mal saw a rather dignified looking man approaching a platform with the Alliance seal on it.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Ephram Azili, Minister for Military Affairs. I know that there are numerous rumors concerning the recent upheaval, and I hope that I can lay some of those rumors to rest, here today._

"_I will explain what has happened, in so far as we know for certain at this time. I won't be taking any questions, as I simply do not have any more information than what I'm about to give you."_

"_For some time, the Office of Internal Security has been investigating the Blue Sun Corporation. The reasons for this will become self explanatory as I explain. At this moment, the Board of Directors of the BSC, along with most of the senior executives within their organization, are being arrested for crimes ranging from misappropriation of funding, to murder, and conspiracy."_

"_Let me add, on a personal note, that the time has come to take a long and hard look at how much power and influence such corporations are allowed to have over us as a people."_

"_Four days ago, the planet of Osiris was attacked. I know that up to now it's been assumed, and stated by members of this government, that the people responsible for this attack, and others like it around the systems, were the work of revolutionary hold outs from the Unification War."_

"_I'm here to tell you, that is a blatant lie. What we have discovered in the last few days is not only disturbing, but, I would add, enraging. The public trust has been abused in a way not seen since the days of Earth that was. This started with. . . ."_

"Well," Mal breathed, ignoring the nuts and bolts of the report. He knew what had happened. "That's something you don't see everyday, now ain't it?"

"It's bigger than that," Jazz told him, holding up a copy of something. "I just got this from Hank. Seems INS is now an 'accredited' news service. We're on the OPI mailing list." Mal glanced at the papers.

The look of shock on his face was priceless to say the least.

--

"When was you gonna tell me 'bout this?"

Monty looked at Mal with something like a smirk.

"Well, Mal, I only just found out, myself, 'bout an hour ago," the man said.

"And just too far away from where my ship is," Mal pointed to where _Serenity_ still sat nearby, "to sorta amble on over and say, 'by the way, Mal old buddy, a funny thing happened to me on the way to my revolution this morning'?"

"Mal, this wasn't something that just came about outta the blue, okay?" Monty sighed. "I been talkin' back and forth with the Minister for two _days_. We only reached an agreement this morning, early."

"So now you're still General Reynolds, only now you're an _Alliance_ general!" Mal almost screeched.

"With a large enough command to run every last reaver in the 'verse to ground, and put paid on their account," Monty shot back. "And, none of the men and women who left the Alliance to serve with me get any kind of reprimand. Fact, most are gettin' a promotion," he added smugly.

"Is this for real, Monty?" Mal asked suddenly, calmer. "I mean, there ain't no chance this is all just some kinda. . . ."

"Trick?" Monty supplied. "Maybe," he shrugged. "But I'm takin' it on faith, Mal. That preacher man, Thomas, he says I can trust Azili. So does Book. So, I'm trustin' him. Well, their opinion of him," he amended. "It beats a war, Mal. I shouldn't oughta have to tell you that."

Mal's temper cooled rapidly at that.

One of the announcements on the agenda Jazz had received was the appointment of one Montavius Reynolds as Major General Reynolds, and command of a newly formed fleet and ground force whose sole objective was the elimination of the reaver threat.

"I'm gettin' any and every thing I want to fight the reavers, Mal," Monty said quietly. "And promises that our people won't be squashed by the Alliance no more. I thought that was worth the risk."

"I'd have to agree," Mal nodded, not quite reluctantly. "When do you start this new job o' yours?"

"Now," Monty admitted, waving at the activity around him. Aides were hurriedly packing everything up. "I got a ship waiting to carry me straight to my new command."

"Be careful, Monty," Mal warned, taking his friends hand. "Watch yourself, and give'em hell."

"I aim to do just that."

--

"What is it, Simon?" Jazz asked, seeing Simon stalk back aboard the ship.

"River and I tried to visit our parents," Simon informed her glumly. "It didn't go well, to say the least."

"I'm sorry," Jazz rested her hand on his shoulder.

"I wish I could say I was surprised," Simon told her, reaching up and grasping her hand. "But I'd be lying, if I did. I was hoping, for River's sake, that things would go better."

"It must have been hard on both of you," Jazz commented, moving to where she could hug him. "I wish I could make it better."

"You do," Simon smiled at her. "Just by being here."

--

"River, are you all right?" The small pilot looked up at Inara.

"Tried to see my parents," she admitted sadly. "Didn't go well. I wasn't surprised, of course, but I had hoped, for Simon's sake, that it would."

"I'm sorry, _mei mei_," Inara said softly. "I wish I could help."

"No help for it," River shrugged. "They are lost to us. At least we tried," she added. "Now, there is no need for guilt. We are free to be."

"That's one way to look at it," Inara admitted.

"Only way, for me," River told her firmly. "I could never stay here, anyway. Not now," she smiled faintly. "Too much wanderlust, and need for adventure, after this."

"Well, that's one thing about flying with Mal," Inara smiled ruefully. "There's always adventure."

--

Kaylee had gone to the infirmary to give the still unconscious Jayne a bath. She hadn't done it before now, thinking he would awaken soon. But he was still covered in blood, and she couldn't stand to let him lie there like that. So intent was she on her task, that she wasn't aware that Jayne had woke, until she happened to glance at his face, only to see two deep blue eyes looking back at her.

"Jayne!" Kaylee squealed. "You're awake!" She flung herself at him, crushing her lips to his. When they parted, he was smiling.

"I had a dream," he told her. "You were in it, telling me that it was time to stop fighting."

"Weren't no dream," Kaylee grinned. "River did something, I don't know what, 'xactly, but she took me inside your mind."

"So it wasn't a dream," his smile grew.

"Nope. It was real," Kaylee assured him. "Now that you're awake, I 'spect we can get going."

"Going?"

"We're goin' to Celeste, Jayne," Kaylee told him flatly. "You're gonna take that law job, and we're gettin' married."

"I am? We are?" Jayne looked at her.

"You are, and we are," Kaylee nodded firmly. "No more flittin' about, fightin' reavers and what not. Not for us. We're gonna live like folks oughta."

When Jayne didn't reply, Kaylee grew a little apprehensive. She resisted the urge to bite her lip. Suddenly, Jayne smiled.

"I'd like that, _ai ren_," he told her softly. "I'd like that very much."

--

"Jayne's awake!" Kaylee announced over the com. Soon the entire crew was gathered in the infirmary. Simon was clucking over him, Mal was telling him what had happened while Jayne was 'nappin', Inara was smiling at him, telling him how glad she was to see him awake.

River hung back, smiling. Jayne caught her eye and winked. She beamed at him, and patted his leg in reassurance.

"Well, 'tross, what say we get shut o' here?" Mal said finally. "Kaylee, we set?"

"Good to go, Captain," Kaylee informed him.

"Then let's get in the black."

--

It was agreed that Jayne and Kaylee would stay a while longer, until Jayne was healthy, and Kaylee could train a replacement engineer. It wasn't much of a sacrifice, she decided. The ship had been home for a long time, and she _would_ miss it.

But she was determined that she and Jayne would live a good life, a better life, than they'd had the chance to up to now.

_Serenity's _first stop was the monastery.

--

"Hello, Malcolm," Thomas smiled as Mal and the crew eased down the ramp. He looked older than the last time Mal had seen him. The old man's eyes fell to Jayne, then, and they sparkled a bit, when they did.

"Hello, Michael," he said softly, embracing the younger man. "I prayed for your survival, and God has not turned a deaf ear to me."

"Thank you, Brother Thomas," Jayne murmured.

"So, now that this adventure of yours is past, what are your plans?" Thomas asked, turning his attention back to Mal.

"Ain't got any at the moment," Mal admitted. "Wanted to see how you folks were, and if you needed anything."

"We have lost many, of course," Thomas nodded sadly. "But our injured are receiving good care, and most will be able to return to duty. With this. . .experience, behind us, it is time for us to once more go forth, and do that which is our mandate."

"Wouldn't think you'd need to do that, way things are going," Mal semi-objected.

"I once told you, Malcolm," Thomas replied, "there are more things than just the Alliance to contend with."

--

"Hello, Sister."

River spun at the voice, having been distracted in the garden. She was safe here, and felt no need to be on guard, thus was surprised.

"No need to fear," Reson raised his hands. "I saw you here, among the flowers, and thought I'd say hello."

"I'm glad you did," River smiled. "It's good to see you. I didn't know if you were injured or not."

"Dings and dents," Reson shrugged. "Nothing that hasn't already healed, for the most part. Yourself?"

"The same," River nodded. "What will you do now that this is over?"

"I thought I'd ask you some advice about that," Reson smiled, and River noted, not for the first time, how good looking the man was.

"Ask away."

--

"Captain," River said to Mal, as he was staring at the ocean. "This is Reson. Reson, this is Malcolm Reynolds."

"We all know of the Captain," Reson smiled, offering his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Same here," Mal smiled.

"Captain Daddy, Reson has a question for you," River smiled, and Mal looked at the young man.

"What would that be?"

"I understand you're going to need a new hand, soon, Captain."

--

"Thomas?"

The older man looked up to see Jayne standing before him.

"Yes, my son?" he smiled.

"I gotta favor to ask of you, sir," Jayne told him.

"I've already made the arrangements," Thomas smiled. His smile grew at Jayne's surprise.

"Your bride to be is a most, _formidable_ young woman, Michael," Thomas smirked.

--

Jayne and Kaylee were married the next day, as the sun rose above the horizon. It was a simple ceremony, with the crew, and several of the Order in attendance. Inara, River, and Jazz cried, of course, and Zoe's eyes were a bit misty as well. Mal and Simon stood with Jayne, and Thomas officiated.

There was a simple reception afterward, a quiet affair with food, banter, and fellowship. As the talk died away, Mal spoke quietly to Thomas.

"We'll be leaving this afternoon," he told the older man. "Gotta see can we rustle up some work, and I gotta take Jayne and Kaylee to Celeste, soon. One of your men spoke to me, earlier, 'bout coming to work for me. I didn't want to. . . ."

"He has my blessing, I assure you," Thomas smiled. "And he is a good man. He will protect you and your crew."

"You sent him?" Mal asked, eyebrows raised.

"No, he asked my permission," Thomas smiled.

"Oh," Mal replied.

"And I think you'll find it easier to get work, now, as well," Thomas added. "The various warrants and what have you, stop and search orders, and so forth, have been lifted from your ship, Captain."

"How'd you manage that?" Mal asked.

"God works in mysterious ways, Captain," Thomas smiled. "Remember that."

"I don't think I'll be forgettin' it again," Mal assured him.

--

An Acolyte had also asked to join the crew, one who was a skilled mechanic. Mal had accepted his offer, after talking to Thomas, and as _Serenity_ lifted off to begin her six day journey to Celeste, he was in the engine room, Kaylee showing him everything.

Jayne sat in the cargo bay, lost in thought. He would miss the ship, he decided. And the people. They had been home, and family, to him for a long time.

"Regrets, Brother?" River's voice floated to him. He shook his head, not bothering to look around.

"Not a one," he told her truthfully. "I'll miss you. All of you. But this is what I want. What Kaylee wants."

"True," River glided over to sit beside him. "We'll miss you, too," she told him.

"Reson's a good boy," Jayne said suddenly, and River's head shot up. He smiled at the faint blush on her face.

"He's not like me, River," Jayne told her. "No reaver virus. Just a little hot tempered. But a good man, never the less."

"He's. . .different," River allowed, unsettled at how Jayne had picked up on her feelings, if that's what they were, for the quiet Archangel now part of their crew.

"He is that," Jayne smiled, and kissed the top of her head. "You two will work well together," he smirked, and River's face heated again, making Jayne laugh softly.

"It's not a bad thing, River," Jayne told her. "And you deserve it. And," he pointed out, "Reson isn't likely to be put off by your abilities, having already seen you in action."

"I know," she smiled. "I had thought of that."

"I figured you might have," Jayne smirked again. "Good lookin' boy, too," he added as a dig, and River's face heated yet again.

Jayne's laughter was heard through the ship that time.

--

"Whatcha thinkin' on, _Zhang fu_?" Kaylee asked, as she lay atop Jayne's bulk.

"Home," he told her, stroking her hair softly. "About how you and I are married, and how life's gonna be different from now on."

"You don't want it to be?" Kaylee asked.

"I do," he kissed her gently. "More'n anything. I like thinkin' about it, that's all."

"Me too," Kaylee sighed. "We ain't gonna be puttin' out Mister Crow and Missus Higgins are we?" she asked suddenly.

"No," Jayne laughed. "'Spect they'll be pleased as punch."

"Good," she lay her head down on his chest again. "I love you, Mister Cobb," she whispered huskily.

"I love you too, Misses Cobb," Jayne kissed the top of her head.

"I like the sound o' that," Kaylee looked up, grinning like a cat.

"I do too, _ai ren_. I do too."

"We'll be home, in three days," he added.

"Home," Kaylee whispered sleepily. "I like the sound o' that, too."

So did Jayne.

Mister and Misses Cobb were going home.

--

_And so finally we come to the end of Archangel. This has been and incredibly difficult story to write, at times painful, even. But it's been a labor of love, and I'm glad I was able to finish it. There were a number of ideas that I had to end this story, but this one appealed to me the most. I hope you all like it as well._

_I want to thank everyone who gave me advise and encouragement when I struggled with this story. It was an idea that I had for a long time, and I'm glad to see it in print, so to speak._

_Archangel is finished, however, and there will be no others in this story line. I will continue to post Spartan's Quest, and there will probably be one, or possibly two more Shade stories, and then he, too, will be laid to rest. I think Shade has run his course, after these next two stories, which may be combined into one long one. I haven't decided yet._

_Thank you all for kind words, constructive criticism, and for letting me know when you like something, or you don't. I write solely for entertainment, and if you aren't entertained, then I'm wasting my time, and yours. I don't wish to do that._

_Bad Karma_


End file.
